The Shape of Things to Come: Remastered!
by dookychan
Summary: The story of the events following Ifurita's return, as El-Hazard faces its longest year ever. Now complete!
1. The First Month: Back In Love

__

And so it returns. This story mysteriously disappeared from Fanfiction.net a few months ago, but since I still haven't had an explanation as to why, I'm simply re-posting it. The R-rating is totally unnecessary really, but it probably pays to be on the safe side. Anyway, this gives me a chance to introduce the remastered version of the story- now with fewer misprints and nicer formatting.

Here's how it's going to work: Every week I'll upload a chapter. This will make it a less terrifying prospect for new readers, give old readers the chance to refresh their memories of this long-neglected project, and allow me to finish off the final chapter... yes, this story will at last have a conclusion!

So read on, my little ones! Heheheh...

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis, Honeycrack and X-Ray Spex. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird, and special thanks to Incantrix, for suggesting that I resubmit.

****

Prologue: "The Streets Are Paved With Tarmac"

Black.

It was a good colour.

Not everyone liked it, of course, but you knew where you were with black. It had always been her favourite.

And what you like, you use to define yourself. Or do you? There was no intended symbolism in wearing black, she just liked it. But for the people around you, such a simple explanation is never enough. You like black because you're miserable. You like black because you don't want to be like the rest of us. You like black because you want to send a message, loud and clear, to all the people around you, that says "I hate myself and everybody else".

Christ, it was only a colour.

But life, or society, or whatever you wanted to blame, had a funny way of moulding you to people's expectations. You were a mirror to the perceptions of others. If enough people called you something, you became that something.

That's life. She had never intended to become a goth. She had objected when people had first used the term to describe her. But gradually, a goth was exactly what she had become. And here she was. A sociologist's dream.

It was just after five in the morning, and the first signs of light were appearing over the skyline. The night was receding. That was a shame. There was something very beautiful about the city at night. In the early hours of the morning, after the drunks and partygoers had staggered back to their respective homes, the city was still and silent. A city- designed for transport, work, shopping, people! Designed in an effort to somehow bring order to the chaos. And yet now it stood deserted, devoid of all that usually gave it meaning. A vast concrete contradiction. Magnificent.

She stopped. Her wandering had brought her to the school. A large board covered with a sheet of clear plastic bore the recent exam results. Clearly located next to the entrance for all to see. You couldn't escape from the results. Because, after all was said and done, these results, these numbers, were all that mattered. You were the number. Granted, you might be a big number rather than a small number, but you were still a number.

She let the figures drift out of focus, and caught her reflection in the plastic. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes, dark lipstick. Absurdly light skin, and unlike most goths, make up was not required to maintain it. It was natural, although the mascara, eyeliner and lipstick were all artificial. Goths were artificial. But everyone else was artificial as well, to some degree, and, as somebody once said, "that's the way a girl should be in a consumer society."

She ran a hand through her hair. Short, spiky, a little chaotic perhaps. Glancing down at her clothes, it occurred to her that she would have to return home soon and change into her school uniform. A pointless gesture, if the intention was to make all students the same. No. She was 'different', and nobody, least of all her, would ever be permitted to forget that.

There were footsteps approaching.

A noticeably thin woman, her mind clearly elsewhere, walked quickly in her direction, with her head down. The woman glanced up, and let out a shriek.

"Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry. Can I help?"

"You scared me, you freak! What are you doing walking around here at this hour?"

"I was just... admiring the city at night. What about you?"

"I was at a party. I got lost, and... hey, I don't have to tell you anything! Don't you know who I am?"

"No."

There was a very awkward silence.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Of course you know who I am."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

The goth sighed. This conversation was going nowhere.

"I don't know who you are. I'm not really in the mood to guess. Why don't you just tell me?"

The woman frowned, then said, as if it was the most blindingly obvious thing in the world, "I'm Sakura Tamaro!"

"Okay..." the goth replied, desperately searching her memory. Then something struck her. "Oh, you're famous, aren't you?"

Sakura's face lit up. "Yes! So you have heard of me?"

"Are you an actress?"

The smile immediately left Sakura's face. The goth quickly offered another possibility.

"A voice artist, then? Hey, do you do Sailor Moon? I love Sailor Moon!"

"I'm a pop star!" Sakura finally revealed, indignant. "I'm Sakura Tamaro, Japan's favourite solo artist!"

"Oh, that's great!" the goth said, still trying to appear friendly. "I'm Mari Kurai, high school student!"

"I don't care who you are, you... apparition. When you've had three number one albums, then I'll care who you are."

Mari was, justifiably, rather offended. "Hey! Leave me alone. You have no right to talk to me like that. What have I ever done to you?"

"You... didn't... know... who... I... was!" Sakura hissed, furious. "You're a female, aged thirteen to eighteen. You're in my demographic! You're supposed to idolise me!"

Mari shook her head, almost apologetically. But not quite. "I can't idolise someone I've never heard of."

"You mutant," Sakura snapped, pointing a representatively skinny finger at Mari. "Who do you idolise, then?"

"Umm... Sailor Saturn? Yeah, she's so sweet, in a sinister kind of way..."

Sakura shook her head. "I hate people like you. Always trying to be different. Thinking you're better than the rest of us."

"You can talk," Mari casually replied.

Sakura continued. "You deliberately cut yourself off from other people, That's why you have no friends."

"What?" Mari objected. "You don't know me, so don't kid yourself that you know anything about me."

"Oh, please. It's obvious to me that... who the hell is that?"

Mari looked over her shoulder and followed Sakura's gaze to the playing fields. Sure enough, somebody was standing there. It was difficult to make out any details at this distance, so the two observers moved cautiously closer.

A woman. Yes, definitely a woman. But not one that Mari recognised. Her hair was white, or possibly blue.

"What _is_ she wearing?" Sakura whispered. "She looks ridiculous. Is this one of your people?"

"I don't know who she is," Mari replied, too intrigued to be insulted.

"You don't know who anyone is," Sakura added unhelpfully.

The pair suddenly recoiled at the appearance of a brilliant light. As her eyes adjusted, Mari could make out a second figure at the centre of the light, carrying a large staff of some kind.

The first figure ran towards the second. They embraced. Now they seemed to be having a conversation.

"That's it," Sakura said calmly. "This is too weird. I'm going."

She turned and began to walk away.

A flash. The two figures were gone. All that remained was kind of residual charge, a series of sparks that clung to the air where the pair had been. The charge didn't fade, though. It just sort of... stayed there. Mari was just considering how strange this was when she noticed something disturbing.

A bolt of energy was snaking along the ground towards her. Moving reasonably quickly. She turned and ran.

What's her problem, Sakura thought as Mari streaked past her. Then, noticing the trail of energy following the student, she found her answer. For a second- but only a second- she wondered if she should help. But why should she? Weird people really did bring stuff like this on themselves.

What was that noise behind her?

She turned her head to discover its source.

Oh... crap.

There was an identical bolt of energy, moving equally quickly. And it had its sights set on Sakura.

She ran in the opposite direction to Mari. She could move at a fair speed. Thirty seconds later, the school was out of sight. The energy bolt was still following her along the tarmac, but she was definitely outrunning it. Ha! She knew that personal trainer would pay off eventually. That chubby little goth had probably been vaporised by now.

She stumbled over a piece of debris in the road. Managing to stay upright, she nevertheless found, to her annoyance, that she had lost a shoe. Now, a dilemma. To go back and rescue the shoe, or to carry on and save her life? There was only one realistic answer.

Those shoes were bloody expensive.

She crouched down to retrieve the shoe. The energy hit her full in the face. Japan's Favourite Solo Artist touched her shoe just in time to take it with her.

Mari sat on top of the bins, swinging her legs over the side, watching the energy snake around below her, snapping hungrily at her feet. How curious. The energy was unable to leave the ground.

There was a decision to be made. She couldn't stay up here forever. So she could either jump down and try- probably unsuccessfully- to outrun the energy, or- and this was the interesting one- let it catch her, and see what it did.

Perhaps it would do nothing. Perhaps it would kill her. Perhaps it would just tickle. Perhaps... well, there was an infinite number of possibilities, wasn't there?

Life, apparently, was all about infinite possibilities, but in reality this wasn't true. In life you had to be realistic. The number of paths open to you was staggeringly limited.

Yes, the energy was starting to look more inviting.

She hesitated. Did she have anything else on today? She ran through her timetable in her head.

PE this morning. She could do without that.

Without another thought, she jumped down. The energy washed over her. For the first time in her life, she was truly facing the unexpected.

It was a risky, and probably quite stupid, thing to do.

But just occasionally, the stupidest choice turned out to be the best.

And who wanted to be a number forever?

__

"Not really sure what I am looking for today..."

****

The First Month: "Back In Love"

Remarkable.

Yes, that would be what the doctor would say when they emerged from the rift to greet him. In his quest to understand the underlying principles of dimensional transfer, that long-neglected, almost completely forgotten science developed by the ancients of El-Hazard, Makoto had worked closely with Doctor Schtalubaugh for four long years, and had come to recognise the old man's habits. The man was an expert in many fields, but if there was one thing he could truly be said to excel at, it was understatement. He could always be relied on to provide an insufficient adjective no matter what the situation.

Throughout the trip, Ifurita said nothing. She simply clung feebly to Makoto, her face buried in his chest, trying to shield her eyes from the brilliant light that surrounded them. Once the most feared warrior of all time, with seemingly infinite power at her disposal, she now had barely enough strength to stand up straight. Her power levels were practically zero, and yet somehow she was still alive. This wasn't remarkable; it was nothing short of a miracle.

Makoto had reached her just in time. He'd been fortunate, he knew that. Naturally, he'd put everything he had into rescuing Ifurita, but luck had played a significant part. It wasn't simply a matter of opening a dimensional rift. With the technology at his disposal, that wasn't a problem. The difficulty was opening one to a precise time, place and dimension. That was what had eluded him. It was a chance discovery that the Eye of God maintained highly detailed records of the portals it had previously opened, and with some manipulation could be persuaded to re-create them. So Makoto had found a way back to Earth, albeit the Earth of ten thousand years ago. In order to retrieve Ifurita without disrupting the delicate paradox that had sent him to El-Hazard in the first place, it was necessary to somehow turn the clock forward by ten thousand years. It sounded easy, although completing the required calculations for the alteration of this single parameter had taken over a year.

At that point, the prospect of returning to Earth was no longer an ambition, it was close to being inevitable. Makoto had begun worrying. Three problems constantly nagged at him. The first- should he return to Earth permanently? To begin with, he had longed for his old life. But years passed, and as they did, the prospect of going home seemed ever more ridiculous. How could he possibly return to Shinonome and carry on as if nothing had happened? However much he wanted his old life back, it wasn't possible. Things had changed.

His second problem- what would the people of El-Hazard make of Ifurita? While people knew that she was the one who deactivated the Eye of God, she was also one of the most feared weapons in El-Hazard's history. During her brief period under Jinnai's control, she had destroyed three towns and part of the palace. People weren't going too forget that. Fortunately, the Roshtarian royal family had publicly voiced their support for Ifurita, and in recent weeks Princess Fatora's army of PR managers and publicists had sprung into action, reminding the public of Ifurita's noble sacrifice, transforming her into some kind of folk hero. How successful this would be remained to be seen, but if anybody could change public perception of Ifurita, it was the people who had made Fatora Roshtaria's all time favourite princess, despite her unquestionable talent for upsetting nearly everyone she met.

The third problem- the one that kept him awake night after night- what if, despite all his efforts, there was nothing he could do to save Ifurita? What if the act of sending him to El-Hazard had killed her? It was a possibility too terrible to contemplate, and yet, Makoto simply had to contemplate it. That was the way his mind worked. He was a scientist, so he considered all possibilities. Including the worst case scenario. And no amount of reassurance could change the fact that he would have to wait until he returned to Earth to find out Ifurita's fate.

But suddenly, it no longer mattered. Ifurita _was_ safe. Such a weight had been lifted from his shoulders that he was grinning broadly without even realising it.

Shapes began to appear. What had been uniform light became colours. The world around them came into focus. Blurred noise became voices. They were back in Makoto's specially constructed test lab. 

Doctor Schtalubaugh signalled to the two research assistants to terminate the connection with the Eye of God. The light faded, and the two figures were fully visible at last. The doctor stared at them- a smiling Makoto, and the weakened Ifurita draped over him. Only one word seemed appropriate.

"Remarkable."

****

Day 1

Ifurita's exertion had left her very disorientated. She now sat on the edge of the bed in Makoto's little house, trying to gather her thoughts.

Upon her return, Makoto had re-wound her as soon as possible. Curiously, he had seemed a little embarrassed about performing this simple act. She smiled to herself. That was Makoto all over. He hadn't changed.

The energy was confusing her. She had been running on reduced power for so long, that she had quite forgotten the strange, rushing sensation in her head that this much energy could produce.

Makoto hurried back into the room and sat gingerly next to her.

"Are you... feeling better now?"

"I must wait for the power to become evenly distributed throughout my body," she said weakly. "Makoto..."

"Yes, Ifurita?"

"How long has it been?"

"Almost four years."

"Are they all still here?" she asked. "Nanami? Mr Fujisawa?"

Makoto nodded. It was a difficult concept to grasp, but Ifurita had effectively lived his life, having witnessed its every detail through his memories. She knew Nanami and Mr Fujisawa almost as well as he did, despite meeting them only briefly in reality.

"They're here. But a lot's changed since you last saw them. Mr Fujisawa's married. He has a daughter. And Nanami, well, she's become quite the entrepreneur."

Ifurita took hold of Makoto's arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Makoto... I want to know everything. Everything that's happened..."

"Um, well," Makoto wondered where he should begin. "The priestesses are due to visit from Mount Muldoon in a few days. And of course, there's the royal wedding. We..."

Ifurita had fallen asleep on Makoto's shoulder. Despite her enthusiasm, she was still thoroughly exhausted.

Makoto smiled and lay her gently on the bed. For now, she could sleep. They had all the time in the world.

The first thing Sakura noticed was that she wasn't dead. Good start.

The second thing she noticed was the fact that she was in immense pain. A terrible, stabbing sensation in her lower back. It felt as if her vertebrae were being prised apart. But the pain wasn't limited to her back. It was all over her body, in a greater or lesser capacity. Her neck, her arms and legs, her chest, her fingers... it was the greatest pain she had ever experienced in her life.

She didn't deserve this, God damn it! She was a celebrity. She knew people. She had seven cars.

She wanted to cry out. But she couldn't. She was totally immobile. She couldn't see or hear. Her natural reaction would be to panic. But she couldn't even do that.

Somehow, she was compelled... to sleep.

Blossoms were falling.

Nobody saw the blossoms. This was just about the deepest part of the Greater Roshtarian Forest. The nearest town was miles away, and few ever ventured this far away from civilisation. So the blossoms continued their business of falling undisturbed. Falling on the grass. On the lake. And unusually, on a girl sprawled out on the ground.

Face down, unconscious and dressed entirely in black. She looked strangely at odds with the rest of the scene. As if by way of compensation for her incongruity, one by one the blossoms did their best to cover her up.

****

Day 3

"How beautiful!" Qawoor exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about beautiful," Shayla observed, "but it sure is different. Somebody obviously likes purple."

"Quite impressive," Afura agreed.

The three priestesses walked slowly through the main royal garden, which had been entirely replanted in preparation for the royal wedding. The garden was now resplendent with flowers of every shade of purple imaginable. The Roshtarian royal family's first wedding in twenty-eight years was clearly going to be an extravagant affair.

"You girls are late!" a familiar voice called. Qawoor smiled. Shayla and Afura shuddered.

"Miss Miz!" Qawoor called back, waving enthusiastically.

Miz marched over to the three women, her daughter and husband in tow.

"I see you haven't got any more punctual," she said dismissively. "When I was a Muldoon priestess, I was never..."

"Aw, come on, Miz, what's an hour our so?" Fujisawa interjected. "Leave the poor girls alone, will ya?"

Qawoor did her best to change the subject. "Miss Miz, I'm certain little Mika has grown since our last visit."

Miz cheered up a lot upon hearing this. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was showing off her daughter. "You're absolutely right," she beamed. "And not only that, she's highly intelligent for her age. Mika, aren't you going to say hello to the priestesses?"

The child smiled timidly and clung to her father's leg.

"What a lovely little girl," the young priestess commented. "I hope one day I'll have a daughter just like her!"

"Oh, please," Shayla sighed. "So, have you seen her yet?

"Her? Who do you mean?" Miz asked, perturbed.

"You know. Her. The Demon God."

Fujisawa shook his head. "No. No one has, except for Makoto and the doctor. I think she's resting."

"Hmph." Shayla folded her arms and turned away. The others looked around nervously.

"Come on, Shayla," Fujisawa offered. "How about a drink?"

"Yeah, why not?" she mumbled in response.

Qawoor leaned in to Miz. "Miss Miz, may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Masamichi, will you..."

She noticed that he and Shayla were already halfway across the garden, quickly making for Nanami's restaurant.

"Well then," Miz frowned, picking her daughter up, "I suppose Mika will have to join us. Will you excuse us, Afura?"

"I have to admit I was a little worried, Ifurita. You were asleep for two solid days..."

Makoto trailed off, deciding that such an observation probably sounded ridiculous to Ifurita. Two days was nothing compared to the ten thousand years she had spent waiting for him.

"Makoto, I did not mean to cause you concern."

"I know that. I'm sorry."

The pair stepped out into the midday sun. At last Ifurita was strong enough to go outside.

"Well Ifurita, where do you want to go first?" Makoto asked.

"Nanami," she answered, smiling. "I want to see Nanami."

Makoto took her arm and led her along the path.

Qawoor, Miz and Mika sat on a bench, under a recently planted tree bearing purple blossoms.

"I do like what they've done with these gardens," Miz said. "I've always liked purple."

Qawoor nodded in agreement.

"But... you didn't ask me here to talk about gardening, did you? Tell me, Qawoor, what's troubling you? Is it Shayla-Shayla?"

Qawoor looked up, puzzled. "Shayla?"

"I saw how she was acting back there," Miz continued. "That girl... and to think she's the senior chief priestess..."

"Shayla's just upset about Ifurita coming back." Qawoor justified. "Poor Shayla. She still likes Master Makoto, even if she won't admit it. When I first met him, I... liked him too. But then I found out about Ifurita, and, well... I thought it would be unfair on him if I..."

She sighed. "Shayla must feel awful. But maybe this way, she'll be able to get over him at last."

"Well," Miz pondered, "if it isn't Shayla that's troubling you, then what is?"

"I'm worried about sister Afura," Qawoor said. "She's been very quiet."

"Yes, but Afura was always quiet," Miz reasoned.

Qawoor shook her head purposefully. "Not like this. She's totally immersed herself in her studies. She hardly says a word to us. And... the other day I asked her what she was reading, and she told me to keep out of it. I really think something's bothering her, Miss Miz."

"You're right," Miz replied, a little concern showing in her eyes. "Afura always took studies seriously, but she was never unsociable."

"Would you talk to her, Miss Miz? I know she looks up to you. If she'll tell anyone what's wrong, then it's you."

"I'll see what I can do," Miz answered.

"The people... they're all looking at me," Ifurita whispered.

Makoto could only nod in acknowledgement. As they crossed the main square, they were the centre of attention. There didn't seem to be a single pair of eyes that wasn't looking in their direction.

"I know, it's to be expected," Ifurita sighed.

"They're not used to seeing you," Makoto whispered back. "They're just a little curious. Before long, the novelty'll wear off, I'm sure."

He hoped he was right. Being watched by so many people was certainly unnerving. Ifurita suddenly let out a gasp of astonishment.

"What is it, Ifurita?"

"One of the Phantom Tribe people! I can see one of them... over next to that building!"

Makoto's heart skipped for a moment until he realised that Ifurita had just seen an Opaque.

"It's okay," he reassured. "I guess I haven't done a good job of updating you on what's been happening in El-Hazard. That man isn't one of the Phantom Tribe- at least, not really. They're known as the Opaques. The Phantom Tribe treated them as underclass, since they don't have the power to cast illusions. So a few years ago, they banded together and left the Phantom Tribe."

"I see," Ifurita said. "And they have become integrated into Roshtarian society?"

Makoto looked a little awkward. "Well, I wouldn't say integrated, exactly. Roshtaria was one of the few countries to accept them, but even here, a lot of people don't like them. It's a shame, but... I guess you have to give people time to adjust."

Makoto hoped that Ifurita wasn't thinking what he was thinking. The situation with the Opaques was an indication of just how bigoted the Roshtarian people could be. It made him wonder just how readily, if at all, they would accept Ifurita.

Shayla downed a glass of fortified wine and turned to her drinking buddy.

"You have no idea what it's like," she slurred. "Stuck in that temple with only Afura and Qawoor and Parnasse for company."

"Come on, Shayla," Fujisawa replied. "I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Ha!" Shayla laughed mockingly. "It's hell, believe me! Afura's just been downright weird recently. Qawoor's just... Qawoor. And every night I have to check my bed before I get in it in case Parnasse is there waiting for me."

An Opaque couple entered the restaurant and sat near the window. Two men immediately stood up and made for the door in response. Fujisawa tutted in disapproval.

"Hey!" Nanami ran angrily over to the men. "Don't even _think _about leaving when I have your meals almost ready. I don't put effort into preparing food just so people like you can get up and leave whenever they feel like it! Now sit down there and_ enjoy yourselves!_"

The men meekly complied with Nanami's request.

Nanami marched back past Shayla and Fujisawa's table. "People like that ought to be ashamed of themselves," she said.

"Wow," Shayla commented. "I know that was a matter of principle, but I'm surprised she has any customers at all with an attitude like that."

"Don't knock it," Fujisawa replied, instinctively defending his old student. "Whatever it is, it works. You're looking at the woman who introduced franchising to El-Hazard."

"What the hell is that franchising thing about, anyway?" Shayla continued. "Why would I want to go to another town just to visit the same restaurant? If you ask me..."

Fujisawa blinked. Shayla appeared to have frozen, staring at the restaurant's doorway. He looked over his shoulder. Aha. That was why.

Makoto and Ifurita had just entered the building.

Nanami noticed and ran over. "Makoto! Ifurita?"

"Nanami!" Ifurita grabbed Nanami and hugged her, much to her surprise.

"Uh, hi," Nanami acknowledged, confused. "Why don't you sit down? Um, Ifurita, you can eat, right?"

"I can ingest solid and liquid nutrients if necessary..."

"Good enough for me. Come on."

Makoto gulped as he saw Shayla looking in horror at Ifurita. He tried to distract Ifurita but it was too late.

"Mr Fujisawa! Priestess Shayla!"

He followed her to the table in desperation. "Maybe we shouldn't sit here, Ifurita..."

"Why not?"

"Well, because..." Makoto's eyes flitted helplessly between Ifurita and Shayla. Ifurita had already sat down. This could be unpleasant.

"I'm so excited to see you all again," Ifurita smiled. "Mr Fujisawa, is it true you're married?"

"Well, yeah, it happened not too long after you left us." He leaned over to the still livid Shayla, and whispered- "Come on, Shayla. Please, try and keep it together."

"And your daughter?" Ifurita continued, oblivious. "I hear that she's... oh..."

Ifurita suddenly shuddered and began to fall backwards. Makoto immediately caught her and propped her up.

"Ifurita? What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"N... nothing," she attempted to reassure. "I'll be fine. Just give me a moment..."

"It's okay," Makoto said, putting his arm around her.

Shayla could take no more. "Unbelievable! She's only been back three days and already you're feeling her up!"

"That's ridiculous!" Makoto countered. "I'm supporting her! She's weak!"

"_Weak? _Ifurita? Tell me, Ifurita, were you weak when you started blowing up the palace? Were you weak when you were killing innocent civilians?"

"Shayla!" Makoto objected. "Please stop!"

"How could you choose her? _How?_" Shayla fumed.

"Now just a second, Shayla," Nanami protested. "I can see you're upset, but this isn't..."

"Save it!" Shayla stood up and stormed out.

Ifurita was distraught. "What... have I done?"

When the Eye of God blinks, the path to the sky will open up, and the Shadow Nation becomes one.

And so it had happened.

The Eye of God had blinked when it was used against the Bugrom. Shortly afterwards, the path to the sky had opened up, sending Ifurita to a distant dimension. And the Shadow Nation? The Phantom Tribe were one, for a while. Until Galus' sabotage of the Eye of God failed to bring them the revenge they sought.

So ended the Holy Apocalypse.

And life continued just as it had been. And the people were generally pleased about this, having always assumed that the coming of the Holy Apocalypse would bring with it the end of the world.

Evidently, it hadn't, but nobody was complaining.

But four years on, all was not well. Nobody could put their finger on exactly what was wrong, but it was as if the public's sense of certainty had been eroded. A collective paranoia was spreading throughout the people.

It all went back to that one moment. When the Eye of God blinked, everything changed. The Bugrom were gone. Gone! But when your greatest fear is vanquished, do you cease to fear? Of course not. You simply find something else to fear instead.

Then there were the newcomers. Only three of them. They could adjust to that. But soon, even more newcomers were on their way...

Galus was dead. The Phantom Tribe fell into chaos. And soon after, the Opaques saw their opportunity and escaped.

They had tried to survive on their own, but they had neither the resources nor the numbers to sustain themselves. So they turned to the Allied Nations for help, and were largely ignored.

Only Roshtaria, Styrenia, and a few of the smaller, richer countries heard their cries for help.

Oh, there were advantages to having the Opaques around. They had brought with them many technological innovations which were previously exclusive to the Phantom Tribe. And they were an advanced people. Already, some of the best doctors and engineers were Opaques.

But this created as much resentment as it pacified. What right did these outsiders have to march in here and take all our best jobs?

In the fullness of time, such bickering would seem so... pointless.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Afura? Are you alright?"

Afura looked over her shoulder at Miz. She hadn't heard her coming.

"Fine. I was just... thinking."

"You were miles away," Miz corrected. She stood beside Afura on the balcony overlooking the busy street. "Now, are you going to tell me what's been playing on your mind? Or do you want to worry us all sick for a little longer?"

Afura looked up, and glanced at Miz's concerned expression. In Afura's eyes, a hint of... fear? Now that was unusual.

"It's not me you should be worried about," Afura said finally.

"Well, what do you suggest we worry about instead?"

Afura made a frustrated gesture to the general area around her. "Everything!" she sighed. "People have no direction any more. They're constantly suspicious, Miz. They're edgy. Old disputes between nations that have lay dormant for years are suddenly erupting again. People are taking it out on each other, they're taking it out on the Opaques... and it's all because of the Holy Apocalypse."

"The Holy Apocalypse? Why?"

"Because we misinterpreted it!" Afura affirmed. "Since ancient times, we always assumed it foretold our doom. It was a certainty. It was the end! And now, we know we were wrong. People are having to adjust to the idea that the most fundamental prophecy in our society was a fake."

"Afura," Miz challenged, "the Holy Apocalypse wasn't a fake. It just happened differently than we anticipated."

"That's not how people see it. Think about it, Miz. When you expect the world to end and it doesn't, that's a pretty fundamental change of plan."

"The seminary are already debating this problem. I can see it concerns you, but..."

"It's not the problem that concerns me. It's the solution."

"Solution?" Miz asked. "You mean to say you've found an answer?"

Afura turned around, and leaned back on the balcony's guard rail. "I decided that in light of the new meaning given to the Holy Apocalypse, a complete re-evaluation of our theology was in order. After months of research, I came to a conclusion... that goes against everything I believe in."

"Go on," Miz prompted. "Whatever it is, I won't judge you."

"You're familiar with the legend of the Heretic Prophecy?"

"Yes, of course. The prophecy contradicted Holy Law. It was condemned."

Afura continued solemnly. "Do you know how it contradicted Holy Law? The exact content is a mystery, but it was said to foretell events that took place after the Holy Apocalypse. The Holy Order of the day were unanimous. The Holy Apocalypse _was_ the end of the world. To claim that anything could occur after it was to directly contradict it. The prophecy was declared unholy and banned."

"I see your point," Miz nodded. "Our distant predecessors thought the Heretic Prophecy went against the Holy Apocalypse... but now it seems it may not have. However, I seem to recall that all copies of the prophecy were destroyed. We'll never know what it predicted."

"That might not be the case. I discovered a reference to the prophecy being translated into a strange code and hidden away. I was considering trying to locate it..." Her eyes looked to the floor.

"I think we should take this matter to the seminary," Miz suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Afura recoiled. "They'd never approve of something like this!"

"Don't be so sure," Miz advised. "You already have _my_ full support."

****

Day 4

The wedding. God, it was everywhere.

Everyone expected the press to be full of it, but the sheer volume of royal wedding-flavoured fluff that was filling every newspaper in Roshtaria was staggering. Tabloid editors must have fallen on their knees and given thanks to the almighty when the wedding was first announced. Everybody had been interviewed. The royal couple. Their families. Their families' friends. Their families' friends' pets. No matter how spurious your connection to the wedding, you still counted. "Meet the man who went to school with the brother of one of the royal gardeners!" headlines would exclaim.

And predictably, newspaper sales were through the roof, as members of the public spent their hard-earned money on collecting every different newspaper there was- even the ones they really hated- just to read facts about the wedding that they'd already read ten times before, and to peruse full-page advertisements for collectors' edition plates depicting the royal couple.

Shayla studied the Roshtarian Observer's Super Pull-Out Colour Guide to the Royal Wedding, and tried to find herself on the guest list.

'Number 312: Her Holiness Miss Shayla-Shayla, Chief Elemental Priestess of Fire. Description- Shayla-Shayla's warm personality and sense of humour have won her many friends within the royal household.'

That was supposed to be her? These guides were so sycophantic it was beyond belief. Something along the lines of 'Shayla-Shayla has caused more damage to property than any priestess before her' would have been much more appropriate.

Now, where was she supposed to be sitting? She turned to the guide's floor plan of the cathedral, depicting the seating arrangements for the endless number of wedding guests. 312, 312... there she was. Right at the front.

This wedding business wasn't helping her. Everywhere she went there was talk of romance and love. It was the last thing she wanted to think about.

Somebody sat down next to her on the bench.

"Nanami?"

"I have to get ready for the wedding soon. But I wanted to talk to you first, Shayla."

"How do you do it, huh?" she challenged. "You and Qawoor are taking this a lot better than I am."

"That's because me and Qawoor talked about our feelings for Makoto a long time ago," Nanami said. "We always knew he wanted Ifurita. And we knew if we learned to accept it, it'd be easier when she came back..."

Shayla slammed her fist down. For most people, this would have seemed aggressive, but considering the massive destructive power at Shayla's disposal, this was an act of considerable restraint.

"Makoto was the first man I ever liked. I really thought I could be happy with him." She sighed. "I must have been so stupid."

"No, Shayla. That's just how I used to feel. I understand. But... I think what you said to Ifurita yesterday was a little unnecessary."

"I know." Shayla looked guiltily to the floor.

"I found out something interesting about Ifurita yesterday. She has Makoto's memories, right up until the point when she deactivated the Eye of God. So she knows me. To a certain extent she knows you too. She feels the same way about us that Makoto does."

Nanami stood up suddenly and called- "Hey! Makoto!"

"Makoto?" Shayla echoed. "Where?"

Then she saw him. Makoto had been walking towards the palace with Ifurita when Nanami had spotted them. They were now cautiously making their way over.

"What are you asking them over here for?" Shayla panicked.

"You just admitted to me that you're sorry about what you did yesterday," Nanami explained. "But I'm not the one who really needs to hear it."

Shayla reluctantly approached Ifurita. They both looked at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say.

"I want to apologise, Shayla," Ifurita said, quite unexpectedly.

Shayla looked puzzled. "You? Why?"

"I was not sensitive to your feelings. In the excitement of seeing you again, I forgot how deeply protective you feel towards Makoto. I should have given you more time to..."

"Don't blame yourself," Shayla interrupted. "It was my fault. There. I said it." She looked momentarily into Ifurita's eyes, and was somehow compelled to give the tiniest hint of a smile. "Don't make me say it again."

"Wow!" Nanami laughed. "Hey, Shayla, for a second there I thought you were gonna walk up to Ifurita and set fire to her!"

"I considered it," Shayla replied, leaving the others to decide whether she was joking or not.

"Hey, look!" Makoto exclaimed, excited. "A floor plan! I wonder where we are?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Nanami suddenly said. "I have to be getting to the palace. I'll see you later!"

Nanami quickly made off in the direction of the palace. Shayla shook her head.

"Just why did _she_ end up getting picked as a bridesmaid?"

Makoto was busy reading his entry on the guest list. "Number 248 and 249: Mr Makoto Mizuhara and guest. Description- Makoto Mizuhara is the famous researcher from Shinogome... Shinogome? Aw, that's not right..."

"Mr Fujisawa, is it time yet?"

Fujisawa stopped writing on the blackboard and looked over his shoulder. "I'll tell you when it's time, kid. Now come on, settle down."

He continued to write.

Over the past year, Fujisawa had rediscovered his love for teaching. When he first approached Central Florestica's main school, he had been given a job on the spot. After all, having such a famous war hero as part of the staff was worth it in prestige value alone. But then there was the problem of what he would teach...

History was out. He knew plenty of Earth history, but very little that was relevant to El-Hazard. Likewise geography. Science too- El-Hazard was behind Earth in some areas of science, but streets ahead in others. As for languages- he'd only just mastered the Roshtarian writing system himself, so was hardly in a position to teach it. PE was a possibility, but he was now so ridiculously strong that no student, no matter how fit, could ever hope to keep up with him.

So he had ended up teaching mathematics. After Makoto had introduced him to the thankfully simple El-Hazard numerical system, he had been given the task of introducing some of the youngest students to the subject.

It may not have been intellectually challenging stuff. But teaching wasn't only what you knew, it was how you taught it.

"Alright," he challenged the class. "Who can work out nineteen plus twenty-seven?"

All heads went down to their books as the students scribbled furiously, competing to see who could get the answer first. Half of the students put their hands up.

"Asibi?" Fujisawa prompted one of the students.

"Forty-six, sir," she answered confidently.

"Good job," he congratulated. Then, noticing a frustrated face in the front row, he crouched down next to the puzzled student.

"Do you understand, Ruwal?"

"Forty-six," the boy answered.

Fujisawa nodded. "Yes. But do you know how it's done?"

"No," he sighed.

"Well, let's try it now." He picked up the boy's pencil and pointed to the sum on the page. "First, nine plus seven is..."

"Sixteen," came the immediate answer.

"Okay. So we put the six in the box, and the one goes here."

"But... why? Why does the one go there? I don't understand."

"We need to add the one to the numbers in the tens column, to..."

"Oh... wait, is the one really a ten?" the boy enquired.

"Well, really, yeah. But we write it as a one so that..."

The boy grinned. "I understand now. Thankyou, Mr Fujisawa."

Just goes to show, Fujisawa thought. A lot of people might have dismissed the boy as slow, but in fact he just thought differently. An enquiring mind. He wasn't prepared just to follow what others were doing, he wanted to know how and why a system worked. In that sense, he was probably ahead of the other students.

Rewarding business, teaching. Back in Shinonome, he liked to think he'd had a positive influence on many lives. Except...

There was one student he'd known. She was polite, she was clever. But she was also... difficult. He couldn't claim to have changed the life of every single student he'd taught. But at the very least, he'd been able, by whatever method, to reach them. To understand them. All except for one.

He'd never reached her. Most teachers wouldn't have given it much thought. She was a high achiever anyway, so what did it matter? But it bothered him. He felt he'd done her a disservice.

"Mr Fujisawa, are you going to the wedding?" a student asked.

"Of course he is," another responded. "He's friends with the princess."

Fujisawa laughed quietly to himself. Wedding fever permeated every institution. The school was no exception. But he had to wonder how much of the excitement in his class was due to the royal wedding, and how much was due to the fact that they were all getting the afternoon off to watch it.

"Can we go now?" one of the students moaned. "Please..."

"It's not time yet!" Fujisawa reaffirmed.

The door opened and Miz leaned in.

"Miz?" Fujisawa jumped. "I'm working! What are you doing here?"

"We need to get ready for the wedding, Masamichi," she hissed. "I've been waiting!"

Fujisawa panicked, and found himself saying- "Class dismissed."

The waiting was over. The time was now.

The royal bride stood patiently at the altar.

The cathedral was packed. Just about everyone she had ever known was here, along with plenty of people she'd never met.

The priestesses. The travellers from Earth. The palace staff. And, of course, her sister. They were all here.

Yes, it was a big day for Princess Fatora.

Most people thought they would never see the day. Admittedly, it was hardly what she had foreseen as her future. But here she was.

Nobody likes rules. And yet they exist. They must, for the survival of the species. And it was the survival of the Roshtarian royal line which the ancients had had in mind when they created the Rule.

The Roshtarian royal family's maternal line was unbroken. It had been since the creation of the Eye of God, and this was all thanks to the Rule. The line could not be broken. If it was, the family would no longer carry the gene which allowed control of the Eye of God. The royal family would be effectively powerless.

The Rule: All Roshtarian princesses must be engaged for marriage by the age of twenty-two.

To keep the gene alive, an average of two new princesses must be produced in each generation. The rule ensured that took place.

Princess Rune had followed it. At the age of twenty-two, she was engaged to Galus.

Naturally, Fatora never dreamed that the rule would apply to her.

Five months ago, she discovered to her absolute horror that it did.

What was she going to do? She was twenty-one already. There just had to be a way she could weasel out of it.

Her world began to crumble. Suddenly members of the Royal Advisory Committee were asking her if she'd be interested in marrying such-and-such a prince from whatever-land. She had tried explaining, as calmly as could have been expected under the circumstances, that princes held no interest for her, except as target practice. Some were sympathetic. But it didn't make any difference. The Rule was the Rule, and nobody, not even the royal family themselves, had the authority to change it.

It had not been a happy time. Finally, Fatora had gone to ask her sister's advice. She had expected to be given one of Rune's standard "for the good of the country" speeches. Instead, Rune had mysteriously advised her to seek out a legal document in the Roshtarian Law Library. Namely, Law number 1696a.

1696a. It was very, very old. In fact, it dated back a good few thousand years. And it was hardly a riveting read. Not exactly explosive stuff. Fatora could barely make sense of it, but kept going out of sheer desperation. 

When she got to the end, she noticed something odd.

Three years ago, somebody had amended the law without telling anyone. Only two people in Roshtaria had the power to do that. And this was not Fatora's doing.

In the light of this amendment, Fatora read the document again with increasing excitement. It looked like there might be... yes!

There was a way out of this!

A cascade of whispers echoed through the cathedral, indicating to Fatora that her betrothed was approaching down the aisle.

Not long now. Very, very soon, she would be married. Who would have guessed she'd beat her sister to the altar?

Her future spouse stopped next to her. They exchanged knowing smiles.

Nice outfit, Fatora thought. Alielle looked good in purple.

"Oh, Fatora," Alielle whispered with adoring eyes.

"What?" Fatora smirked.

Alielle waved her hand in the direction of the congregation. The mass of dignitaries, acquaintances, acquaintances of acquaintances and royal correspondents from the press, all packed into the main chamber.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we sounded the fire alarm now?" she grinned.

The two brides couldn't help but giggle as they pictured the scenes of chaos, elderly lords barging each other out of the way...

Had it been anyone else's wedding, Fatora would have been tempted. But there would be no mayhem at her wedding. That sort of thing could wait for the honeymoon.

Yes, on that day in the Law Library, Fatora discovered that, three years ago, her sister had discreetly altered the wording in one of the laws governing marriage. It was now entirely legal for Fatora to marry anybody, regardless of gender. And the law had been waiting here all this time. Waiting until she really needed it.

The look of complete bewilderment on Alielle's face when she proposed to her would stay with Fatora for the rest of her life.

Behind them knelt the two head bridesmaids. Fatora had chosen her sister, and Alielle had chosen Nanami.

"How wonderful," Rune whispered. "My dear sister, a bride at last."

Nanami nodded in acknowledgement. "There are certain things in life I never thought I'd see. Fatora in a wedding dress is one of them."

"I can't tell you how happy I am for her," Rune sighed.

That's nice, Nanami thought. It seemed to her that Princess Rune shouldered most of the responsibility as far as the monarchy was concerned, so that Fatora didn't have to worry about it. Fatora did things for pleasure, while Rune did them for the people. In all likelihood, Rune would marry for political reasons, not love. It would be she that would give birth to the next generation of Roshtarian princesses. And here was Fatora, entering into a marriage that left the political landscape unchanged, and by its very nature was unlikely to produce any children. Rune could be forgiven for resenting Fatora, but she didn't. She supported her. That, thought Nanami, is how siblings should really treat each other.

"Dear friends," Doctor Schtalubaugh began, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Princess Fatora of Roshtaria to Miss Alielle Ralielle. As is the tradition, the bride will now say a few words."

The doctor looked expectantly between the two brides. "Which bride will be speaking?" he whispered.

Fatora stepped up, and turned to face the public. Her public.

"There are some people here," she started, "who disapprove of this wedding. Now I won't stand here and name names. I'm not a vindictive woman. But I also believe in freedom of information, so a full list of offenders will be made available to satisfy the curious."

A little nervous laughter from the congregation. She smiled. The bastards knew who they were.

She continued. "Of all the women I've slept with, and continue to sleep with, none can compare to Alielle. No offence to them, but, you know. Five years ago, Alielle did the Roshtarian public a great service. She transformed me into the woman I am today. And for that, let us all be thankful."

Sat right at the front, Alielle's proud mother sighed and whispered, "What a lovely girl the princess is. Hasn't Alielle done well for herself?"

Parnasse frowned up at his mother. "Lady Fatora could have been mine, if only I'd got to her sooner."

"Well, you're not going to find yourself a nice girl by complaining, are you? You need to think more positively if you're going to do as well as your sister."

"Mother! She's marrying a princess! How can you expect me to compete with that?"

"Fatora's not the only princess here, Parnasse. Her sister Rune is still single..."

"Please, mother! It's not like I haven't tried..."

The service was long. And God, it was boring. Fatora was living to regret her demands for a big, elaborate wedding. It had sounded so romantic at the time. Now she was wondering whether some of the older members of the congregation would live to witness its conclusion.

Eventually, the doctor reached a part of the ceremony she recognised.

"Should anybody here know of any reason why these two should not be wed, may they speak now..."

Alielle looked tense suddenly. True, there was no shortage of people who objected to this marriage, and quite a lot of them were here.

Fatora placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They wouldn't dare.

After a suitably dramatic pause, the doctor continued.

"Alielle Rianna Ralielle, do you accept this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

He turned to Fatora. "Princess Fatora Sama Yasuko Bellum Puyo Dunoon Kirilo Fuzuki Chihiro Leena Washu Manda Hentai Kerokero Chichan Upsy Daisy Ramsy Hiiragi-Fullerine-Jagdhar-Al Roshtak..." He paused for breath. "Do you accept this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Why not?" Fatora grinned.

"Well, in that case, Schtalubaugh continued unfazed, "I hereby pronounce you married. As a consequence, from this day forward Miss Ralielle shall be known as Princess Alielle, third sovereign of Roshtaria."

"Yay!" Alielle squealed.

"Well?" Fatora looked expectantly at Schtalubaugh.

He looked hesitant. "That concludes the ceremony."

"The hell it does. What happened to the part about kissing the bride?"

"Well, princess," he answered discreetly, "as this is a royal wedding, the council felt that such a public display might be inappropriate..."

Fatora threw him a withering look, grabbed Alielle and kissed her.

Conversation rippled through the chamber in response.

Makoto, Ifurita and the Fujisawas sat together.

"I must admit," Makoto commented, "when I first met Fatora I didn't imagine I'd be sitting here four years later."

"Yeah," Fujisawa agreed. "Alielle a princess? I don't think anyone could have predicted that."

"Such a display of emotion is inspiring," Ifurita noted.

Fujisawa nodded. "I don't think I've ever been to such a romantic wedding."

He received a discreet but painful kick from Miz.

"Wuh... what? What did I say?"

Nanami addressed the crowd of royalty, ambassadors and dignitaries of all shapes and sizes outside the purple marquee.

"Alright, no pushing! The more you people co-operate the sooner you'll all be seated. No pushing, I said! Now, do we have the Acrisian delegation?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed somebody going to enter the marquee.

"Hey! You! I don't care how important you think you are, you're gonna wait in line like everybody else!"

The woman looked up. Nanami gasped.

"Princess Rune... I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you..." she apologised.

"Please, Nanami, don't mention it," the princess laughed. "I'm very impressed with the way you're able to keep them under control. Have you ever considered a career in politics?"

"Not for me. I have enough stress in my life already." She suddenly turned her gaze back to the crowd. "Hey! Second Prince of Gunan! Don't think I can't see you!"

"You're doing an excellent job with the catering," Rune added. "I'll be sure to come to you when my wedding comes."

"Oh? I didn't know you were planning to get married."

"I have no immediate plans," Rune sighed. "But it will happen, very soon, I'm sure. The time will come."

Alielle's mother marched over to the pair, dragging Parnasse behind her.

"Princess!" she called. "Princess Rune!"

"May I help you?" Rune asked.

"I'm Adena Ralielle," she said. "Alielle's mother."

"Of course," Rune nodded in recognition.

The woman continued. "I was wondering... have you met my son, Parnasse?"

"Mother!" Parnasse hissed. "I told you! We've already been introduced!"

"Yes," Rune agreed. "We've met on many occasions. Your son is most popular with the women of the palace."

Parnasse turned to his mother. "You see? Now, I think I can hear Lady Qawoor calling." He wriggled free of his mother's grip. "I'm on my way, Lady Qawoor!" he called, running towards the marquee.

Parnasse entered the tent and saw Qawoor, Shayla and Afura sat at one of the tables.

"Parnasse!" Qawoor beckoned, "have you seen Lady Fatora and Alielle?"

"They're getting changed," he replied. 

"Changed?" Afura pondered. "How come?"

"Lady Fatora said something about the wedding dresses being too hot and difficult to move in."

Afura smiled and nodded knowingly. "I see. Impeding their pursuit of women, are they?"

"Sister Afura!" Qawoor objected. "They're married now. I'm sure that means they won't be getting up to any of that any more."

"That's a point," Shayla agreed. "Maybe now they'll leave us alone."

Afura laughed. "I can't _believe_ how naive the two of you are! There are some things in life that will never change, and Fatora and Alielle are two of those things."

"Hey! Sisters!"

Upon hearing the sound of Alielle's voice, the four turned to look at the entrance. Fatora and Alielle had returned, now dressed in their favourite skintight leather outfits.

"I rest my case," said Afura.

Qawoor approached the pair. "Excuse me, Lady Fatora, Lady Alielle, but I was just explaining to Sister Afura that you'll be faithful to one another now that you're married... right?"

Fatora put her hand on Qawoor's shoulder. "Listen, kid. This monarchy, in fact, just about every monarchy, has a proud tradition of debauchery to uphold. If I was to ignore that tradition, I don't think I could live with myself. That's why Alielle and I have made a solemn pledge to take this legacy to new heights. Wanna help?"

"Um... no thankyou," Qawoor smiled nervously. "So... is your honeymoon all planned?"

"Oh, I can't wait for the honeymoon!" Alielle squeaked. "We're going to my favourite place ever!"

"Where's that?" enquired Qawoor.

"Arliman!" Alielle replied. "The funnest place in the world!"

Afura was mildly shocked. "You can't! Arliman is a holy shrine, not a honeymoon destination!"

"Besides," Shayla probed, "weren't you two banned from there?"

"You'd be amazed what a few bribes here and there can do," Fatora smirked.

"Impossible!" said Afura. "I refuse to believe the Holy Order accepted bribes from you."

"Not accepting bribes from a Roshtarian princess is a serious breach of the most basic royal etiquette," Fatora replied. "Alielle, you should be taking notes. You're one of the elite now, and your training starts here!"

Alielle grabbed Fatora by the waist. "What an honour! Fatora, my love, will you teach me to be just like you?"

"Please," Shayla pleaded. "For the sake of humanity, don't!"

"On the contrary," Fatora smiled. "I consider that to be our ultimate goal. Now, Alielle let me show you how to fire servants..."

"But... why would I want to do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Firing people is one of the best parts of the job!" Fatora continued, leading Alielle away.

"But I don't think I want to..."

Qawoor shook her head. "I don't know _how_ the Holy Order could have decided to let them back into Arliman."

"Well, never mind," Afura said. "I suppose we can let it go, just this once. It is their honeymoon, after all."

"You seem a lot happier suddenly," Shayla noted. "We were getting worried about you for a while."

Afura smiled and said nothing. True, she was feeling much better. Miz had passed her quandary over the Heretic Prophecy to the seminary. It could go either way, but the important thing was that it was no longer just her problem.

"Master Makoto!"

Alielle and Fatora ran over to the table where Makoto and Ifurita were sitting.

"Hi Alielle," Makoto greeted in response.

"Alielle!" Fatora instructed. "Rule number one of being a princess. From now on, nobody is Master, or Lady, or any of that crap. That's because we're far, far superior to the scum we have to interact with. Oh, hi Makoto."

"So, um, princess," Makoto began, trying to ignore the rather obvious insult, "that was one impressive wedding. I don't think I've ever seen anything on such a large scale."

"Hardly surprising," Fatora said. "The little people are always impressed by royal ceremonies and traditions, no matter how pointless or incomprehensible. Make a note of that, Alielle."

"Well," Alielle replied, "the press seemed to enjoy it."

"Ah, the press," Fatora smiled. "Makoto, you wouldn't believe how much money we made selling the wedding rights to those talentless hacks."

"So you sold your wedding rights to the press?"

Alielle nodded proudly. "Mm-hmm!"

"Oh, you have to be selective," Fatora warned. "You have your broadsheets- the proper newspapers with semi-literate journalists. They get the wedding rights. Then there's the tabloids, full of scandal, intrigue and so on."

"They get the honeymoon rights!" Alielle finished.

"Honeymoon rights?" Makoto echoed in disbelief. "I think I need something to drink. 'Scuse me."

Makoto got up and wandered off. Fatora and Alielle tentatively approached Ifurita, neither quite brave enough to speak.

"Where is your honeymoon?" she asked suddenly. The pair jumped.

"Arliman," Alielle replied. "You should try it, it's nice."

Fatora sat down next to Ifurita. "Yeah. You are... waterproof, right?"

"I am capable of anything a human can do," came the calm reply.

"Really?" Fatora asked intrigued. "Maybe you could answer something. I know it's personal, but... are you... you know... fully functional?"

"In a sexual capacity?" Alielle clarified.

Ifurita frowned. "Makoto warned me about you."

Alielle and Fatora giggled nervously.

"You misunderstand," Fatora continued. "This is strictly out of scientific curiosity. How exactly do you and Makoto intend to... you know?"

Ifurita stood up. "I might ask the two of you the same question."

"Good point," Fatora relented. "Shall we... compare notes?"

Qawoor marched over. "Miss Ifurita, are they bothering you?"

"I am fine," Ifurita acknowledged. "Thankyou for your concern." She placed her hand on Qawoor's shoulder, then suddenly stumbled backwards. Alielle caught her.

"Are you alright?" Alielle urged.

"F... fine..." Ifurita stammered. "How strange. Please, what is your name?"

"Qawoor Towles," Qawoor replied.

Ifurita looked puzzled. "Qawoor Towles. I have no knowledge of your name. And yet... somehow, something about you is familiar..."

The sun was setting. A small crowd gathered around Fatora's newest transport, the Glorious Fatora IX. A pilot stood at the helm, and three figures stood at the rear.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon, both of you," Rune smiled.

"Thankyou, princess!" Alielle replied.

Fatora took Rune quietly to one side.

"Sis, I know you altered that law. But why three years ago? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you unduly. But I knew that eventually, you'd have to face the Rule. It seemed such a shame. It was obvious to me that the two of you were meant to be together. So I did what any sister would have done in my position."

"You've always looked out for me," Fatora sighed. "Why are you so obsessed with making sacrifices for my benefit, Rune?"

Rune smiled, and made her way down the steps. "You know why. Have fun, little sister."

Alielle approached Fatora. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you gonna do that bouquet thing?"

Rune rejoined the onlookers. Alielle was waving a bouquet of purple flowers over the side of the transport.

"Get ready!" she called.

"What's she doing?" Shayla asked.

"Oh, it's an Earth tradition I taught her," Nanami replied. "The bride throws the bouquet, and whoever catches it will be the next to get married."

"Really?" Shayla looked surprised. "And is that legally binding?"

"Here it comes!" Alielle shouted, hurling the bouquet over the side. All eyes followed it as it sailed down towards them...

Instinctively, Afura caught the flowers. Fatora and Alielle collapsed with laughter.

"Congratulations, Afura!" Alielle called.

"Congratulations... for what?" Afura asked, wondering what exactly everyone around her was finding so funny.

****

Day 6

Damn blossoms. They were everywhere.

Mari walked sadly through the trees. What had she done?

She'd been wandering around this stupid forest for days, surviving on nothing except an unfamiliar type of fruit which, while rather palatable at first, was perhaps just a tad acidic for her tastes.

She caught her reflection in a small lake.

She looked terrible. Her clothes were torn from stumbling through the undergrowth, and she was paler than ever before.

At least she still had her makeup. From a survival point of view it wasn't the most useful thing she could have brought, but it was still strangely comforting.

For all she knew, she was the only person in this place, wherever it was. This could be another time, another universe, in which she was the sole representative of humanity. So she was happy to have her consumer goods with her. They were quite possibly the only ones on this planet.

Using the lake as a mirror, she reapplied her mascara and black lipstick. A pointless task, perhaps, but she had ceased to think rationally some days ago.

And that's when she heard... voices.

Three Roshtarian soldiers sat in a clearing. The Greater Roshtarian Forest was an occasional route for smugglers, so the military took the precautionary measure of dotting soldiers around the vast area.

The younger soldier let out a sigh of boredom. "I wish we'd been stationed somewhere with a few more people."

"This is your first time in the forest, isn't it?" the old sergeant asked. "You know what they say about this forest."

"What?" the soldier smiled. "Are you going to tell me it's haunted?"

"More than that. They say Death itself stalks this forest."

The soldier laughed mockingly. "Very funny. You think you can scare me with some folk tale? I'm not a little kid."

The captain couldn't help but join in. "Death... yes. Death is a woman. She has no colour at all. Just black and white."

"Lady Death's face is pale and sad. Her eyes are small and staring. The few men who have survived an encounter with her did so by bargaining for their lives. For most, though, the story is the same. With one glance, she makes your heart freeze! And then..."

"Alright, sergeant," the captain interrupted. "Let's not scare the boy."

"I'm not scared!" the younger soldier protested. "In fact, I'm..."

"What?" the captain asked. The soldier was staring in terror at something behind them.

"Lady... Death..." the soldier whispered breathlessly.

Slowly the captain and the sergeant turned their heads...

And watching them was the very woman they had described.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"Lady Death!" the captain and sergeant cried in unison.

"What?"

They grabbed their weapons and pointed them at Lady Death. The other soldier stayed rooted to the spot, his expression unchanged.

"Lady Death," the captain pleaded. "Do not harm us, please!"

"You're the ones with the guns," she pointed out.

The captain dropped his weapon instantly, and turned to the sergeant. "Put down your gun, you fool! Do you want to offend Death?"

The sergeant did as he was told.

"Lady Death, please forgive us," the captain continued desperately. "You do not have to take our lives. We can give you anything you want, anything!"

Mari didn't know what the hell was going on, but after six days with only fruit for company she was willing to overlook such technicalities.

"Got any food?" she asked hopefully.

"The Streets Are Paved With Tarmac" and "Back In Love" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Shayla-Shayla, Ifurita, Miz Fujisawa, Masamichi Fujisawa, Princess Fatora, Princess Alielle, Nanami Jinnai, Afura Mann, Qawoor Towles, Mari Kurai, Sakura Tamaro, Princess Rune Venus, Doctor Schtalubaugh, Parnasse Ralielle, Adena Ralielle and Mika Fujisawa.


	2. The Second Month: Death Takes a Holiday

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

After four years, Makoto Mizuhara has rescued his beloved Ifurita. Roshtaria is struggling to adapt to the Opaques- the oppressed Phantom Tribe dissidents without illusory powers, doing their best to integrate into normal society. Afura Mann is concerned about the state of El-Hazard theology, and seeks approval to track down a lost, previously forbidden prophecy. Thanks to some discreet intervention by her sister, Princess Fatora has avoided a seemingly inevitable political marriage by opting to marry Alielle instead. Meanwhile, Makoto's dimensional travels have, unbeknownst to him, brought two others to El-Hazard, one of whom has found herself mistaken for somebody rather more important...

"A destiny that leaves you wanting so much more..."

****

The Second Month: "Death Takes a Holiday"

****

Day 36

Mari Kurai was Death.

Now, admittedly it wasn't the first time in her life that such a comparison had been made. She got this sort of thing all the time at school. But this was no joke. These people honestly believed she was Death.

Evidently, they'd never seen a goth before.

Being Death had plenty of advantages. You got what you wanted. You didn't have to answer awkward questions. But she really didn't like deceiving these people, despite all the perks. The trouble was, it was becoming more and more difficult to come clean.

To begin with, she hadn't realised what was going on. She was so relieved to have found people after almost a week alone in the forest, that she had thought nothing of the fact that the soldiers were rather jumpy, and predisposed to do whatever she asked of them very quickly indeed.

She probably should have owned up as soon as she realised who she had been mistaken for. But the idea that somebody could look at her and think that this assembly of torn black clothes, black lipstick, over-applied mascara and congenitally pale skin was actually Death incarnate... you had to admit it was amusing. So she started to make the most of the role, assuming that sooner or later they'd figure out she was just an ordinary person.

First, she had to convince the soldiers that she wasn't intending to kill them. She was after, oh, somebody else. But she had decided to follow them because... um... destiny would bring them to her target. She was quite proud of that one. Very foreboding, very death-like.

And so, the soldiers had found themselves with an unlikely new travelling companion. They continued their tour of strategic spots around the forest, all the time with Mari wondering how long it would be before they found her out. After a few days had passed and nobody had dropped dead, she guessed they were growing suspicious. But then something happened which firmly re-established their belief in her.

By chance, she happened to do the water thing.

Somehow, she now had the ability to boil water.

It must have scared the soldiers the first time it happened. It certainly scared the hell out of her. She was holding a drink, not thinking about anything in particular, when she noticed it was heating up. Rapidly. With a little practice, she found she could do it at will.

From then on, there was no question about it. She was Death.

She had tried not to give her situation too much thought. It wasn't easy, though. The soldiers weren't exactly talkative, for obvious reasons. She didn't want to be Death forever. But over the past month she'd managed to pick up some rather important information.

She was in a country called Roshtaria, apparently some sort of absolute monarchy which was central to a large alliance of nations. The forest they were in was enormous, and the soldiers' mission was to detect smugglers.

There was other information too. Enemies with names like Bugrom and the Phantom Tribe. Something called the Eye of God. It all made very little sense to her.

They were on the edge of the forest now. The younger soldier was visiting a nearby town for supplies. The captain, the sergeant and Death remained hidden amongst the trees.

God, she could do with a bit of shopping right now. Unfortunately, if the soldiers' reaction to her appearance was anything to go by, walking casually into a crowded area might not be the best idea.

The bushes ahead rustled. The young soldier had returned from the town.

"I brought food," he called. Nodding to his superiors, he set down four small bags on the ground.

Mari suddenly gasped and picked up one of the bags.

"What's this?" she demanded.

"W... well, the soldier stammered, "it's a type of sandwich..."

"No!" Mari interrupted. "I mean the bag!"

She stared in wonder at something she hadn't seen in over a month.

Kanji.

The writing on the bag was mostly foreign, but a single word was written in Japanese. It said "Shinonome".

"You! Why does this bag have Shinonome on it?"

The soldier panicked, having apparently upset Death. "It's the name of the company, Lady Death. I... I think it's the name of the town that the manager came from..."

"Where do they live now?" Mari urged. "Tell me!"

"Florestica. But..."

"Take me there!"

The captain stepped forward. "That's impossible. Florestica is on the other side of the forest. It would take..."

"I don't care!" she shouted. "Does thou wish to feel my... deathly wrath?"

She picked up a nearby cup of water and made it boil in an attempt to prove her point.

The captain relented. "On foot, it will probably take more than a week. But if you insist..."

"Of course I insist!" she replied, trying her best to disguise just how sorry she was starting to feel for these people.

****

Day 38

Although Miz had retired some years ago, like all ex-priestesses she remained an associate member of the seminary's leading council, and her highly successful stint as chief water priestess made her one of its strongest voices. She had been reasonably confident that with her backing, Afura's proposal to further investigate the Heretic Prophecy would be approved. But even she hadn't anticipated quite this level of support. Clearly, many members of the council shared Afura's curiosity.

"You have their full approval," said Miz. "In fact, they're prepared to support a mission to retrieve the prophecy."

Afura was surprised. When Miz had asked her to her home, saying she had news from the seminary, she hadn't expected this.

"A mission? That's a little premature, Miz. I found a reference to the prophecy being hidden away. I have no idea where."

"I received this from the seminary today." Miz unfolded an ancient looking map. Afura stared at it in disbelief.

"They have a map? Are you saying they already know the location of the Heretic Prophecy?"

"It seems they always have," Miz observed. "But up until recently, they wanted nothing to do with it."

Afura studied the old map, trying to recognise the landmarks. "Even if we can locate it, the texts say it was written in code. There's no guarantee we'll be able to translate it."

"Well, the seminary council seem confident you will be able to translate it. It's in your hands, Afura. Of course, you'll need the co-operation of Qawoor and Shayla, but..."

Miz was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Excuse me," she apologised. She stood up and made her way out into the hallway.

The blue-skinned woman standing patiently on her doorstep was greeted with a poorly disguised expression of surprise.

"May I help you?" Miz asked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," the woman replied politely. "I was hoping to speak with Mr Fujisawa. My name is Doctor Amiri..."

"Oh, I forgot. Masamichi mentioned you were coming. Please, come in."

Miz led the visitor inside, then looked angrily up the stairs. "Masamichi, she's here!" she called.

"What?" came the reply. "Oh, just a minute, honey!"

Amiri cautiously entered the living room and came face to face with Afura.

"Priestess Afura Mann?"

"Doctor Amiri!" Afura smiled in recognition. "It's been a long time. Miz, this is the woman who led the Opaques' rebellion against the Phantom Tribe."

"That's an exaggeration," Amiri replied. "I actually played a very minor..."

"Masamichi, look at you!" Miz lectured her husband. "We have guests! You could at least make the effort to look presentable."

Fujisawa skulked into the room wearing a loose fitting vest and sporting noticeably more stubble than usual.

"This is Doctor Amiri," Miz continued.

"Yes," Amiri nodded. "My son will be starting at your school tomorrow. I wanted to meet you in order to discuss..."

"You're the parent?" Fujisawa interrupted. "I wasn't informed that you were... um, that is to say..."

"I'm an Opaque," she acknowledged. "As, of course, is my son. He'll be the first Opaque to attend a Florestican school. I don't think I'm being over-cautious when I say there could be difficulties, which is why I wanted to talk to you specifically."

Fujisawa scratched his head. "Well, gee, I'm honoured, but I'm just one teacher out of many."

"I know, but... like the Opaques, you're something of an outsider. You've had to adjust to life in Florestica just as we have. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like it if you were to keep an eye on my boy."

"Oh, I see... I understand your concern. Let me assure you that I will not tolerate racist attitudes from any of my students."

Amiri looked a little guilty. "That's not what I mean... exactly. He's going to have to get used to being different. Protecting him now is only going to make it harder for him later on..." She looked to the floor. "Listen to me. That probably sounds awful, doesn't it?"

"You have our sympathy," Miz sighed.

"I just don't want him getting hurt."

"I'll see that he doesn't," Fujisawa promised. "You can rely on me."

"Amazing." Shayla took the map in her hands and shook her head. "The Heretic Prophecy."

"I'm not at all sure about this," Qawoor frowned. "The Heretic Prophecy was denounced. Isn't it better left alone?"

"There's no reason to fear it," Afura replied. "It was denounced for all the wrong reasons."

Nanami walked over carrying a tray. "More tea?"

"Thanks," Shayla nodded.

"Hey! Mycea!" Nanami called to her assistant. "Three more teas, okay?"

She turned back to the priestesses. "So, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Afura asked.

"This prophecy thing. Are you gonna look for it?"

"Miss Nanami," Qawoor sighed. "This is holy business, it's classified."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job of classifying it," Nanami taunted. "I could hear you from over there. Come on, let me see the map!"

She leaned over Qawoor's shoulder. "Oh. All the way over there, huh? So are you going after it or not?"

"The seminary council has approved a mission to find it," Afura revealed. "I don't see anything stopping us."

"Um... well, actually," Qawoor hesitated, "there is one problem." She pointed to the area of the map where the prophecy's location was marked. "Isn't that Bugrom territory?"

"It was Bugrom territory," Afura corrected. "Their numbers were so reduced by the Eye of God that they'd never be able to occupy such a remote area. Alliance defences haven't reported any Bugrom activity for over a year now. I think we can safely assume they're not a significant threat."

"Hey, Nanami!"

Nanami looked up. Makoto and Ifurita had just entered the restaurant.

"Oh, hi, you two. The usual?"

Makoto nodded to his old friend.

"You're looking much better, Ifurita," Afura observed. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thankyou," Ifurita smiled back. "It's taken me a little longer than I'd hoped to recover, but I'm just fine now."

Qawoor stood up. "Please, come and join us," she offered, taking Ifurita's arm.

Ifurita felt a sharp pain in her back. When she awoke, Makoto, Nanami, Shayla, Qawoor and Afura were staring down at her with a collective expression of concern.

She was immediately compelled to apologise.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine, the next..."

"This isn't right, Ifurita," Makoto declared solemnly. "You shouldn't just be passing out like this. I think something might be very wrong."

"But I'm fine!" she insisted. "Really." She swung her legs over the side of the table which was serving as a temporary stretcher, and stood up, in an attempt to prove her point.

"Well, um, I think we should go home anyway." Makoto suggested apologetically.

"If you insist, Makoto," she replied. "I'm very sorry to have caused so much trouble," she called to everyone as Makoto led her out.

When they were safely outside, Makoto turned to Ifurita with a pained expression.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing very important," Ifurita sighed.

"I know you inside out, Ifurita. You know why you passed out, don't you?"

"Not quite." She looked to the floor. "There's something about the water priestess, Qawoor. I mean, she's a lovely girl, but... whenever I'm close to her I feel unsettled. I sense a conflict within myself. And when we're in direct contact, the conflict becomes too much to bear..."

"Exactly what sort of conflict do you mean?"

"I really... don't know."

****

Day 39

Calm.

There were many, many people, but all was quiet. They all stood silently, observing. Oblivious.

Something truly awful was about to happen. Why didn't they do something?

But they couldn't. They didn't know. Only he knew.

Makoto could sense it. It was coming. He had to warn everyone.

He screamed, but no sound came out. In desperation, he pulled the people nearby towards him, to get their attention. They'd listen. They had to. But... they were all smiling.

What was wrong with them?

A shot rang out across the crowded square.

And all became chaos.

"No..." Makoto moaned. "Stop them, somebody..."

"Makoto!" Ifurita urged. "Wake up!"

Makoto held his breath, staring up at his own ceiling. Before he made another move he wanted to be absolutely certain he was awake.

"Ifurita," he murmured. "Something terrible... I saw it. Something terrible's going to happen."

"You just had a bad dream," Ifurita reassured.

"That's right," Makoto replied, still shaken. "That's all it was. A dream."

Fujisawa was feeling more than a little apprehensive about today. That wasn't good. Kids could smell fear.

"Good morning, class."

He entered the classroom and greeted the children without even looking at them. 'Act like everything's normal,' he kept telling himself.

Taking his first proper look at the class, it was obvious that everything wasn't normal.

All of the familiar children were seated at one end of the room. The new boy was sitting at the opposite end. For them to be any further apart would have been physically impossible.

Fujisawa sat down in his usual chair and wondered what the hell he should do. The next few minutes were very important. They could make all the difference. He'd have been naive in the extreme to expect the new student to be welcomed with open arms, but surely there was something he could do to make this easier.

"Now, class, you've probably noticed we have a new student joining us today."

Well, that was almost certainly the understatement of the decade.

"Everyone, this is Cerev. Now, Cerev, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

As a rule, Fujisawa didn't subject new students to this routine. It was hard enough starting at a new school without this sort of thing to contend with. Even the most articulate new students rarely got through it with their credibility intact. But this was a special case. The sooner the kids got to know him, the better.

The boy stood up and looked straight ahead, despite the fact that the people he was supposed to be addressing were to his right.

"My name is Cerev," he announced. "I live here in Florestica with my mother. She's a doctor. I want to be a doctor too."

Seems confident enough, Fujisawa thought. The other children looked on with curiosity, but none were prepared to respond.

One of them eventually broke the silence.

"Why is he blue?" a girl asked.

"He just is," one of the boys answered. "All of the Phantom Tribe people are blue."

"I'm not one of the Phantom Tribe!" Cerev insisted.

"Now, hey, come on, kids!" Fujisawa interrupted. "Cerev's not one of the Phantom Tribe, he's Opaque. There's a big difference."

The children stared blankly back.

"Okay, just because two people look similar or come from the same place, it doesn't mean they act the same. One could be your enemy, and another could be your friend. I come from the same place as Katsuhiko Jinnai, and that doesn't make the two of us the same."

That seemed to have an effect on the kids. Fujisawa could almost see the questions forming in their heads. He sank back in his chair and started to explain who the Opaques were. Admittedly it was a rather simplified version of a complex political struggle, but the kids seemed to understand. After all, it made for a familiar story of heroes and villains, particularly as one of the main protagonists was Cerev's mother.

It was possibly the most stressful twenty minutes of his career, but it seemed to have finally paid off now. As the kids settled down to work, he could finally relax.

"Mr Fujisawa?" one of the girls asked. "These questions are too hard."

"You've only been at them five minutes. Just put some thought into them."

"But I don't understand them," she reiterated.

He stood up and wearily walked over to her desk. "Let me take a look."

Glancing at the question sheet, he realised what was wrong.

"Sorry kids, my mistake. These questions aren't meant for you, they're for the older kids. I must have put these out by accident."

He moved from one desk to another, collecting the sheets. Finally, he came to Cerev.

"I'm sorry, Mr Fujisawa," the boy said. "I didn't realise. I already started."

Fujisawa looked in wonder at Cerev's answers. After just a few minutes he was halfway through a sheet of questions meant for children almost twice his age. And every answer was correct.

My God, Fujisawa thought. The boy's a genius.

"I'm telling you, Nanami. It was terrifying."

"Oh, Makoto. You're so easily freaked out. Here, have some more coffee and try to calm down."

Nanami re-filled Makoto's cup, shook her head and walked back to the counter.

He sighed to himself. "A crowd of people. Then someone gets shot. And everyone panics. If it was just a dream, why can't I get it out of my head?"

Parnasse skulked into the restaurant and slumped down next to Makoto.

"Hi Parnasse," Makoto greeted. "You look like I feel. What's up?"

"Lady Qawoor and the other priestesses are off on some mission. Alielle and Lady Fatora are still away on honeymoon. I have nothing to do."

"You're missing your big sister, huh?"

"I suppose," Parnasse reluctantly admitted. "She's so lucky, Alielle. She has Lady Fatora all to herself. Well, most of the time." He sighed. "You're lucky too. You've got Ifurita. Makoto, did you know I've never had a steady girlfriend?"

"Actually," Makoto reasoned, "that does surprise me."

"There have been... well, you know, girls... but I've never had anyone I could take home and introduce to my mother."

"So you're feeling lonely?"

Parnasse nodded.

"Well, I don't think you can rush this sort of thing," Makoto advised. "Before Ifurita, I'd never had a steady girlfriend. You just have to be patient."

"Yeah, I know," Parnasse frowned. "But I'm sick of waiting."

"You know, Parnasse, your problems don't just disappear once you're in a relationship. If anything, they get more complicated."

"Love's got to have something going for it," Parnasse countered. "Why else would it be so popular?"

Qawoor's transport sped across the wilderness.

Since Qawoor wasn't a qualified pilot, Afura was at the helm. Soon, the three priestesses of Muldoon would be the first people in modern times to cross to the other side of the Holy River.

"You are certain that there won't be any bugs, right?" Qawoor called to Afura.

"Well, I for one hope we run into a few," Shayla taunted. "I could do with a decent fight."

"We're going after a prophecy, Shayla," Afura sighed. "We are not looking to start a war. If the Bugrom don't bother us, we don't bother them."

"We don't get to have any fun anymore," Shayla moaned.

The transport moved onwards.

****

Day 45

"Will the three of you try to keep me covered a bit better?"

"Sorry, Lady Death," the soldiers replied in unison.

"And stop calling me that! I thought I told you not to draw attention to me!"

This was the first time since arriving in this world that Mari had entered a populated area. Her reluctant companions surrounded her, obscuring her from view as they walked through the city.

Florestica.

It wasn't like any city she'd seen before. It looked Middle Eastern, although most of the inhabitants didn't. She was reasonably sure she'd seen a few people with blue skin, although she couldn't say for certain.

"Isn't it a little crowded today?" the sergeant observed.

"The speech is this afternoon," the captain explained.

They stopped. Mari collided with the captain's back.

"What?" she enquired.

"We're here."

Mari peered over the captain's shoulder. Ahead was a restaurant. Across its entrance was the word "Shinonome".

She couldn't wait any longer. She pushed between the captain and sergeant and darted out into the square.

It was approximately two and a half seconds before somebody noticed.

It was an experience both familiar and unfamiliar to her. Getting abuse on the streets was one thing, but the people weren't usually screaming.

'I can't hear them, I can't hear them,' she told herself as she approached her target.

'Oh, what now?' Nanami thought as one of the customers screamed. In the doorway was an extremely pale, dishevelled looking girl dressed in black.

The girl's face lit up.

"Nanami? Nanami Jinnai!"

The girl ran, laughing, towards her. She vaulted over the counter and charged into Nanami, embracing her with undisguised relief.

"Nanami, I can't believe I finally found somebody! One minute I was in Shinonome, the next I was stuck in this weird forest..."

Nanami focused on the girl's face. Wait, she _was_ from Shinonome. She was that goth in the year above her...

"Mari Kurai, right?" Nanami checked. "I had no idea more people got sent here. How long have you..."

Nanami noticed her arm was bleeding. She'd caught it on one of the surface edges as Mari ran into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mari said, noticing the cut. "That's my fault. Here, let me..."

Mari took hold of Nanami's arm. Suddenly, the cut faded and disappeared.

"How... how did you do that?" they asked each other.

"That must be your special ability," Nanami observed. "You can heal injuries. Wow, this is amazing! I'll have to get Makoto. Mari, go and sit down, get yourself something to eat. You look like death."

"So I heard," she replied. "That reminds me. You see those three heavily armed men at the door?"

Nanami noticed the visibly nervous soldiers. "What about them?"

"Could you break it to them gently that I'm not Death incarnate? I really don't have the heart..."

Makoto, Nanami, Ifurita and Mari sat in the small back room of the restaurant. Mari listened closely as Makoto related the story of how he and the others were sent to El-Hazard.

"So you've been here four years? I've only been here a month and a half."

"Right, but we were all transported from Earth at roughly the same time," Makoto nodded. "You and I used to be the same age- now I'm twenty one but you're still seventeen. Somehow we got sent to different points in time."

"This doesn't make sense," Nanami objected. "I'm no temporal physicist, but if the rest of us all got sent to the same point in time, why should it be any different for Mari?"

"Proximity, perhaps..." Makoto pondered. "Ifurita sent us here by creating a bubble of dimensional energy. Now, you, me, Katsuhiko and Mr Fujisawa were all very close to the epicentre of the bubble, so we got sent to the correct place and time. But around the edges, a dimensional bubble can start acting up. Mari, you must have been at the edge of the bubble. Where were you?"

"Outside the school," she replied. "Now that I think about it... there were two people on the playing fields. One of them... looked a lot like you." She pointed at Ifurita. "Then they disappeared. But not all the energy was gone. There was some left over, like static, you know? And when it hit me, I ended up here."

"My God..." Makoto murmured. "Those people you saw... were me and Ifurita. What have I done? I was sure there wouldn't be any side effects from my experiment! I checked the calculations before and after. But... it looks like I'm the one responsible for sending you here, Mari."

"Was there anyone else around you when you were transported?" asked Nanami.

"There was a woman," Mari said, remembering Sakura. "But I think she got away."

Parnasse quietly entered the room. He'd heard a rumour that there was a new girl here and, naturally, had come to investigate.

"Aaagh!" he suddenly recoiled. "D... Death!"

"Will you knock it off?" Mari snapped. "Haven't you ever seen anyone with pale skin before?"

"Oh. Sorry."

So this was the new girl. Actually, she was sort of cute, in her own unique way. It certainly wouldn't hurt to get on her good side.

"Hi!" he beamed. "I'm Parnasse!"

"Mari," she nodded.

"So, tell us about your powers," Ifurita prompted.

"Well, so far I've discovered I can heal people and make water boil," Mari recounted. "They don't really seem connected as far as I can see..."

"They could be connected at a subatomic level," Makoto theorised. "By increasing the energy of the body's repair systems, you're able to speed up the healing process exponentially. Likewise, increasing the energy of water will eventually cause it to boil."

"So the boiling water thing is more of a side effect than an ability?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Makoto mused. "But it could be handy in the kitchen, I guess."

Nanami peered through the door into the restaurant. "I'd better get back to work. The place is really filling up."

"Of course, Princess Rune's speech is today," Ifurita acknowledged.

Makoto, Nanami and Ifurita got up and walked through to the main restaurant area. Mari was left sitting, confused, in the back room.

She noticed Parnasse was still there, smiling at her.

"Did I mention my name is Parnasse?" he grinned.

"Yes," sighed Mari. "You did."

Princess Rune stepped onto the main balcony overlooking the square, which was packed with onlookers. She was greeted by Chief Servant Londs.

"Your public awaits you, princess."

"Thankyou, Londs."

The monthly speech was, effectively, invented by Rune herself some years ago. As Roshtaria's head of state she felt it was important to be seen to communicate with the public. A monarchy which spoke to its public via press releases was, in her opinion, not doing its job.

"People of Roshtaria and El-Hazard," she began. "Last month I had the pleasure of witnessing my sister Fatora's marriage. On behalf of Fatora and Alielle, I would like to express our gratitude to the public for the continued support..."

Makoto, Nanami, Ifurita, Parnasse and Mari watched the proceedings through the restaurant window. Now wearing a set of Nanami's clothes, Mari looked a little less like death, and although wearing a colour other than black outside of school hours was a novel experience, she could at least be reasonably confident she wasn't going to cause mass hysteria.

"That's Princess Rune Venus," Ifurita pointed out to Mari. "The chief monarch of Roshtaria, along with her sister Fatora."

"Yeah," Nanami continued. "Fatora's away on her honeymoon at the moment. Last month she got married to Parnasse's sister. You want to watch out for those two..."

Nanami smiled at Mari's blank expression. "I guess I made that sound more complicated than it really is."

"Makoto?" Ifurita said. "Is there a problem? You look troubled."

Makoto stared through the glass at the princess. "Just... a touch of deja vu, that's all. I don't know how, but this whole set up seems..."

"Aaaaagh!" Nanami screamed. "Makoto! There's a guy out there with a gun!"

"What? Where?"

"Right outside the window! Can't you see him? It's one of the Phantom Tribe!"

"I see him," Ifurita confirmed, standing up. "As a machine I am unaffected by illusions. He is directly ahead."

"My God!" Makoto panicked. "We've got to warn them!" He stood up and ran to the doorway.

"He is aiming his weapon," Ifurita commentated.

Makoto ran out into the crowd.

"Makoto!" Ifurita called after him. "It's not safe!"

The scene was horribly familiar. Makoto came to the grim realisation that this was what he had dreamed last week. He had to stop it from reaching its conclusion.

What the hell was he doing? He was going after somebody he couldn't even see.

Princess Rune continued her speech, unaware.

"I plead with the Roshtarian public to show consideration towards the Opaque community..."

Makoto could hear the shot even before it was fired.

The crowd became a frenzy. Suddenly he was in serious danger of being crushed. His only option was to return to the restaurant. Fighting his way back, he briefly caught sight of the palace balcony. There was blood. The princess had been hit.

Nanami, Ifurita, Parnasse and Mari stared in horror at the spectacle. Makoto stumbled inside.

"Is she dead?" he called.

"I do not believe so," Ifurita replied. "The projectile struck the lower abdomen. Such a wound should not cause immediate death. However, she is bleeding heavily, much more so than one would expect from a single shot."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Parnasse asked, desperate. "Mari! Aren't you supposed to be able to heal injuries?"

"I only did it once," she responded. "But if there's any way I can help..."

Nanami nodded. "It can't hurt to try."

"But how do we get her through that chaos?" Makoto pointed to the crowd outside.

"Allow me." Ifurita took hold of Mari. "Hold on to me. And do not be alarmed."

"Don't be alarmed by what... hey!"

Ifurita took off, with Mari under her arm. Ducking underneath the restaurant doorway, she flew high above the crowd and towards the palace.

"How the hell do you do this?" Mari shouted.

"I used to be the ultimate weapon," Ifurita replied, eyes focused on the palace.

"I see," Mari said. "I used to be Death."

Ifurita swooped in through one of the palace's open windows, and soared along the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Mari asked.

"The palace surgery," Ifurita responded. "I assume the princess will have been taken there."

They turned the corner into a second corridor, much more crowded than the previous one. Ifurita and Mari shouted apologies to the servants who were forced to dive out of the way, as the pair hurtled at breakneck speed towards the surgery.

Londs paced up and down outside the door, visibly stressed for one of the first times in his long career. He almost jumped a mile when Ifurita landed next to him, depositing her passenger safely on the ground.

"Mr Londs," she enquired. "Is the princess alive?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose..."

"Answer, or I will be forced to enter without your consent!"

He relented, thinking it best not to get on the wrong side of Ifurita. "She is alive, for now. However, her injuries are so severe that she..."

"This woman is from Earth. We believe she may have healing powers."

Londs very nearly tripped over his own feet as he hurriedly opened the door to the surgery.

"What is it?" Doctor Schtalubaugh barked as he and a team of surgeons clustered around the unconscious princess. "I specifically said no interruptions!"

"This girl has healing powers!" Londs said, steering Mari towards the doctor.

"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up!" Mari interjected. "Just let me see what I can... oh my God!"

Mari saw the wound for the first time, and just managed to avoid being sick. It was far, far worse than she'd envisaged. She wasn't usually the sort to be affected by gore- she'd watched and enjoyed many televised operations in the past. But seeing it for real was almost too much for her. Almost.

"This... wasn't caused by an ordinary bullet, was it?" she observed. The answer was obvious enough. A bullet left a hole. This injury would be more accurately described as a trench. Wide and deep, and unlikely to be rectified by conventional surgical techniques.

"I have never seen an injury like this before," the doctor answered. "A sizeable area of her lower abdomen has simply been... vaporised, for want of a better word. Severe blood loss, critical organ damage- a few have gone completely- this is a no-win situation. My girl, only a miracle will save the princess now."

Mari approached the patient determinedly. She tried not to flinch at the sight of the injury. Just think of it as a collection of parts, she told herself. It was the advice her biology teacher had given the class when performing dissections. And it had persuaded Makoto Mizuhara to cut up a sheep's heart, so it must have been pretty convincing.

She placed her right hand on the area above the wound, and concentrated. Come on, heal. She could feel the process starting to work... but there were no visible effects. It wasn't fast enough!

She concentrated harder, shutting her eyes and ignoring the noise around her. The process was pulling her into a trance.

'Help,' the body said. 'Dying.'

Amazing. The princess's body was crying out for help, and she could hear it.

'Need blood,' the body said.

Mari forced herself deeper into the trance, then applied every ounce of mental energy she had to the healing process. She couldn't see it, and yet, she perceived it. The damaged organs began to grow, and knit back together. At the same time, she energised the bone marrow, stimulating the rapid production of millions of new blood cells. It was working. But the body still begged for more energy.

"Unbelievable." Schtalubaugh could only stand and watch as the body gradually, but quite visibly, reconstructed itself. The surgeons, too, had stopped. Their efforts had been largely pointless anyway.

Suddenly, the doctor could see a way through this. The princess may not die after all. This realisation was enough to jerk him back into action.

"You! Give her more fluids, get her blood pressure up. Increase the anaesthetic dosage by one quarter..."

Mari didn't hear. She was too far into the trance to notice any peripheral sensory stimuli. And this was starting to get difficult. She was getting tired. Not in the usual, physical, sense- this was a complete, all-encompassing exhaustion. But the body needed more. It was desperate, she could hear its cries. She couldn't stop now, not yet. She'd done a lot, but there was still so much more...

Everything went silent. Mari quietly collapsed on the surgery floor.

The ball of fire which Shayla held cupped in her left hand was all that illuminated the cavern. The three priestesses cast huge, deformed shadows against the walls as they slowly but purposefully ventured further into the unknown.

"How much further is it?" Shayla asked.

Afura let out something intermediate between a sigh and a growl. "For the last time, Shayla, I don't know. The map says the prophecy is somewhere in here, and that's all I know."

"I can't believe the seminary council approved this mission. We're priestesses, not archaeologists," Shayla moaned.

"The prophecy is very important. A major prophecy, wrongly condemned as heresy. It's left a serious hole in our theology all this time."

Qawoor voiced her agreement. "Afura's right. Many of the texts say that in ancient times, followers of this prophecy were hunted down and killed for blasphemy. I think we owe it to them to find out what it really said."

"Well it had better be good stuff," Shayla warned. "After all this trouble, I'd like something explosive to show for it."

"Wait!" Qawoor froze, stopping the others in their tracks. "I think I saw a light up ahead!"

"I don't see anything," Shayla said sceptically.

"No, she's right," Afura replied. "It was a reflection. Something's reflecting your light."

They advanced into the darkness, and came to a dead end. A door. At its centre was a glass panel, which reflected Shayla's orange fire.

Afura looked closely at the panel. "Could this be where the prophecy's been concealed?"

"Let's find out." Shayla placed her free hand on the panel, which began to glow slightly. Afura and Qawoor lent their assistance, and finally the door slid reluctantly open.

Inside was a small stone cube.

Shayla picked the strange object up. "There's an inscription. Looks like Ancient Roshtarian... damn it, half these symbols I've never even seen before. Hey, Qawoor, you're the expert on old languages. You try."

The water priestess took the cube and scanned the writing.

"Within this shell lies the great prophecy. Many have mocked its followers, but there will come a day when the truth contained herein shall be recognised by all."

"Interesting," Shayla mused. "So the prophecy's in there. Can we get it out?"

Qawoor turned the box end over end and looked perplexed. "I can't see any way of opening it. How strange."

"We should take it back to Roshtaria," Afura advised. "Opening it may require further study. Plus, Makoto has a way with ancient artefacts like this. Let's go."

"Thank goodness," Qawoor sighed. "I don't want to spend any more time in Bugrom territory than necessary."

Immersed in the warmth and softness of the bed, Mari awoke so gently that, for a few minutes, she forgot where she was. She was comfortable, that was all that mattered.

Gradually, unwelcome doubts started creeping into her barely conscious mind. Something wasn't quite right...

The princess!

Mari desperately pulled herself up. Where was she? This bed was unfamiliar. What about the princess? She hadn't been able to heal her fully.

"Hello?" she called weakly. "Is anyone there? Where am I?"

Doctor Schtalubaugh hurried into the room. "You're awake!"

"What happened to the princess?" she asked immediately.

"Princess Rune is alive, thanks to you. We owe you a great..."

"But I don't remember healing her properly. I got so far, and then... I must have blacked out."

"Your efforts exhausted you, my girl. Even though you didn't completely heal Princess Rune, you repaired much of the damage. We were then able to take over and operate. It was still a struggle, but we saved her. She should regain consciousness soon."

Mari heaved a sigh of relief. "So she'll recover?"

"A full recovery might be somewhat... unrealistic," he said, in a momentary lapse from his previous upbeat demeanour. "Certain rather drastic procedures had to be performed. But what I do know is that a woman whose chances of survival were practically nil is now alive, against all the odds. This nation is in your debt, Miss..."

"Kurai," Mari responded blankly. "Mari Kurai."

The sun was setting on the barren, featureless landscape. The holy trio had almost completed their mission. With skill and professionalism they had rediscovered a long lost relic in potentially hostile territory. There now remained the comparatively trivial matter of getting home.

Perhaps not quite as simple as it sounded.

"Come on, Shayla. Try to remember where we left the transport," Afura urged, trying to maintain her composure.

"It's getting dark. Think, Shayla," Qawoor encouraged.

"Will the two of you get off my case?" the fire priestess snarled. "How should I know? Afura, you're the one that parked it, not me."

"I remember," Qawoor interjected. "Afura, you left it next to a rock. You said that way, we'd be able to find it again."

"What sort of logic is _that?_" Shayla exploded. "This place is _full_ of rocks! There are rocks everywhere! What were you thinking?"

"Well, a rock was the closest thing I could find to a landmark," Afura snapped. "Okay, I'll fly up and see if I can spot it from the air."

Afura took off, soaring effortlessly upwards until her companions were just dots below her. She thought she saw something moving on the horizon.

A few seconds later, Afura returned to the ground greeting Shayla and Qawoor with an expression of uncharacteristic shock.

"Did you see the transport?" Qawoor asked.

"Forget that. We have bigger problems. I've just seen something disturbing."

"What?" Shayla probed expectantly.

"Bugrom. Thousands of them."

Qawoor went totally white, and had to sit down on a convenient rock.

"Oh dear," she said, understating her true feelings on the matter by several orders of magnitude.

"That can't be!" insisted Shayla. "The Eye of God wiped the Bugrom out!"

"A handful survived," Afura countered. "We know that."

"Maybe so, but not thousands. The Eye of God couldn't have been that sloppy!"

Afura sighed. "Sorry, but I know what I saw. There are definitely Bugrom here, and plenty of them."

"Where are they?" Qawoor asked gingerly.

"To the east..." Afura responded.

"Thank goodness, we're heading west."

"...and west," she finished. "They were marching in formation. They must be using this remote area of their territory for training."

"We have to get back," said Shayla. "Warn the Alliance!"

"But how do we get back?" Qawoor challenged. "Our route back is cut off now. How do we get out of here without being seen?"

"One thing's for sure," Afura said wearily. "The transport's out. On flat terrain like this they'd see it a mile off. It's a miracle we ever got in here in the first place. The only solution is to make our own way back, and try to keep out of sight..."

The Glorious Fatora IX's engines were pushed to previously untested limits as the craft sped across the cold desert night. A pilot stood solemnly at the helm, trying to concentrate on the task in hand rather than the circumstances surrounding it.

Fatora stared out across the wilderness, observing the scenery as it flew past. She had been staring for over an hour now. 

Alielle sat wrapped in a blanket at the other side of the transport, looking smaller than ever. She was worried about Fatora. The princess was putting a brave face on it, but the news about her sister had obviously left her very shaken.

"Fatora?" Alielle offered. "Why don't you come down here? It's cold up there."

"I'm fine," Fatora lied. She turned to the pilot. "Can't you make this thing go any faster?"

She already knew the answer, of course. She'd asked the same question approximately every twenty minutes since they'd received the message about Rune. Complaining was just a way of taking her mind off matters.

Alielle joined Fatora, leaning over the side. She didn't know what to say, so she just rested her head on Fatora's arm, not being quite tall enough to reach her shoulder.

"Now you'll get cold too," Fatora commented, still gazing into the distance.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Fatora," Alielle whispered. "She has all the best doctors..."

"Naturally, she's royalty, of course she does," Fatora babbled nervously. "No, this is what I want to know- where was her cat when all this was going on? Somewhere else, I'll bet. Useless, that's what they are."

"I'm worried about Rune as well. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What? No, no, no. Not necessary. I'm dealing with this just fine. Can't you tell? I don't allow myself to get worked up about events beyond my control. Calm. Pragmatic. That's me, right?" Fatora looked to Alielle for the approval she knew she wouldn't get.

Alielle could see right through the confident front. Fatora was a deeply private person. When they were alone together, sometimes she would let her true colours show. But as a rule, she preferred to keep her innermost feelings ambiguous to others. Even now, the presence of the pilot was enough to keep her from confiding in Alielle. Perhaps she was afraid of appearing weak. After five years, Alielle still didn't really know what made Fatora the way she was.

"You're very close to your sister, aren't you?" Alielle observed. "When I first met you, I found it a little..."

"Surprising?" Fatora guessed.

"It's just that the two of you are so different. I definitely didn't expect her to approve of me."

"To begin with, I don't think she was too sure. But she gave us the benefit of the doubt. All she really wanted was for me to be happy. That's why she takes so much responsibility for everything."

Alielle nodded. "She's still protective of her little sister."

"Well, both of my parents were dead by the time I was seven. After that, Rune was all I had."

"It must have been tough."

Fatora's expression changed, almost imperceptibly. "I managed."

It was enough to let Alielle know that this conversation was beginning to upset Fatora. Nothing she could say would improve the situation.

She moved closer. Fatora instinctively wrapped her arms around Alielle and held her as tightly as she could.

"Poor Fatora," Alielle whispered, her head now buried in Fatora's chest.

****

Day 46

"So, have you seen her yet?"

"What?" Fujisawa looked up from the newspaper he was semi-reading as he and Miz walked through the city's early morning crowds. "Seen who?"

"Your student," Miz replied. "Makoto told me. Another one of your students arrived in Roshtaria and helped save Princess Rune. Mari something..."

"Kurai," Fujisawa said, remembering. "I wouldn't call her one of my students, exactly. I hardly know her."

"Well, I'm sure she'd still appreciate your company," said Miz. "She's stranded in a strange land, and you're one of her teachers. She may need your guidance."

"Makoto and Nanami are in a much better position to do that than I am." He held up the newspaper. "Have you seen this? They think the person who shot the princess was Phantom Tribe."

"So I heard," Miz sighed. "It's worrying. And everyone was just starting to relax after the Bugrom War."

"Yeah," Fujisawa agreed. They turned the corner of the road leading to the school, and stopped suddenly.

Outside the school was a small crowd of people. Fujisawa immediately recognised several of them as parents of some of his pupils.

"What are they all doing?" Miz asked.

Fujisawa frowned. "One possibility springs to mind. I just hope I'm wrong."

Quickly he made his way to the centre of the crowd, and suddenly found himself surrounded by angry faces.

"Yes? Can I help you people?"

"You're teaching a Phantom Tribe boy at this school!" a woman shouted. "Why weren't we consulted?"

"It isn't school policy to seek the approval of parents when admitting new students," he rebutted.

"This is different!" a man insisted. "Those people can't be trusted! Yesterday one of them almost killed Princess Rune! If something isn't done, we'll withdraw our children!"

Fujisawa shook his head. "You people should be ashamed of yourselves. You know as well as I do that the princess supports the Opaques. Would she approve of this? Taking your anger out on a five year old boy, in her name? If you really want to withdraw your kids, then go ahead, because I'm not budging on this. But it'll be their loss."

A distinct murmuring rippled through the crowd. Fujisawa stood his ground. Eventually, parents on the edges of the crowd began to leave discreetly. The numbers dwindled further until only a few hard-liners remained. Miz walked over to her husband.

"Damn," he said. "I knew something like this would happen sooner or later."

"You should be proud," Miz reassured. "You broke them up."

Fujisawa's brow furrowed. "For now," he sighed. "But this isn't over. Not yet."

The transport had barely stopped moving as Fatora descended the steps. Alielle, who still hadn't slept, followed as quickly as she could.

A palace guard met Fatora at the foot of the steps.

"Your majesty," he acknowledged.

"Well?" Fatora desperately prompted. "Is she alive or isn't she?"

"The princess is in a stable condition, majesty," the guard revealed. "She regained consciousness last night. If you'll wait just a moment, there's a full escort on the way for you. Under the current circumstances such precautions are..."

Fatora was already halfway over to the palace. The guard turned his attention to Alielle, who was wearily making her way down the steps.

"Do you require assistance, princess?" he asked.

"Princess?" Alielle glanced over her shoulder, looking for the mystery royal, until she realised it was her. "Oh yeah. That's me. I'm okay."

This was going to take some getting used to. She trotted after Fatora.

"Fatora! Wait up!"

"Rune!"

Fatora burst into the bedroom, with Alielle behind her. Rune was lying, almost flat, in bed. She tried to raise her head, but could only manage to tilt it to one side.

"Fatora, Alielle... there was no need for you to rush back."

Fatora took no notice of this and knelt down next to her sister. "Oh, Rune, you don't know how relieved I am to see you again. When the message came through, I was so afraid you'd been killed."

"They tell me I came close. I was very lucky."

"Just as long as you're okay," Fatora sighed. "That's all that matters."

This statement triggered a sudden change in Rune's expression. She started to sob.

"W... what's the matter, sister?" Fatora asked, concerned.

"I'm so sorry..." Rune said weakly.

"What for? You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything's fine!"

"No, it's not! Please forgive me, Fatora. I just wanted you to be happy... and now everything's ruined..."

Fatora looked to Alielle, who was just as confused as she was.

Londs entered the room.

"Your majesties, the princess needs rest."

Alielle nodded. Fatora looked back at her sister.

"I'll be back later, Rune."

Londs led the pair outside and closed the door quietly.

"What's she upset about?" Alielle asked. "Is she okay?"

Londs looked apprehensive. "A certain... situation has arisen." Looking to Fatora, he continued. "Princess, I must speak with you in private."

Fatora emerged from the conference room a few minutes later, white as a sheet. Alielle stood up immediately.

"What is it, Fatora? What's wrong?"

"Come on," Fatora said, leading Alielle down the corridor. "I need a drink. So do you."

"You don't drink," Alielle reminded her.

"I start today," she replied. "There's a... problem. Rune's been badly hurt. The surgeons had to take some pretty drastic measures to save her. The damage is permanent." She stopped, and looked Alielle in the eyes. "It seems this incident has left my sister... sterile."

"Sterile?" Alielle echoed. "But doesn't that mean..."

"I'm afraid so," Fatora nodded, expressionless. "It's down to me now. I must give birth to the next royal generation."

"Death Takes a Holiday" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Mari Kurai, Afura Mann, Masamichi Fujisawa, Ifurita, Nanami Jinnai, Miz Fujisawa, Shayla-Shayla, Qawoor Towles, PrincessFatora, Princess Alielle, Parnasse Ralielle, Doctor Amiri, Doctor Schtalubaugh, Princess Rune Venus, Londs and Cerev.


	3. The Third Month: Royal Operations

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis and Melt-Banana. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird. 

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

Mr Fujisawa has a new pupil- the son of the prominent Opaque doctor Amiri. The seminary council has approved Afura's proposal to retrieve the Heretic Prophecy. Meanwhile, Ifurita seems strangely affected by Qawoor, and Makoto starts having bizarre premonitions. Mari, having been mistaken for Death, meets Makoto and Nanami and discovers she has the ability to heal injuries. Just as Makoto predicted, a Phantom Tribe assassin shoots Princess Rune, badly injuring her, although Mari manages

to save her life. In a remote area of Bugrom territory, the priestesses find the lost prophecy but also a very large number of Bugrom. Returning from Arliman, Fatora is relieved to find her sister alive, but discovers the ordeal has left Rune unable to bear children. The responsibility of giving birth to the next royal generation now falls to Fatora...

"I need to stop putting it before me..."

****

The Third Month: "Royal Operations"

****

Day 60

"And roughly how many Bugrom did you see?"

Afura moved nervously from foot to foot. The atmosphere of this royal consultation was unusual to say the least. Having narrowly survived the attempt on her life, Princess Rune was still bedridden, so all three priestesses now stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, while the princess, her head propped up with pillows, questioned them on their mission.

"A few thousand", Afura finally answered. "Bear in mind that this was a remote area. Their numbers are probably much greater at their base of operations."

"They must have reproduced," Qawoor added. "As unlikely as it seems, it's the only explanation. That many Bugrom couldn't have escaped the Eye of God."

"If they've reproduced... that means Queen Diva survived the Eye of God too," the princess reasoned. "Although I had no idea they could breed so quickly..."

"We still have the Eye of God as an option," Shayla said speculatively. "Makoto assures us it's safe to use now."

"No," Rune said decisively. "Not yet, most certainly not. Such a terrible weapon should only be used as a last resort. The Bugrom have not attacked us. If we were to make an unprovoked attack, we would be no better than they."

The priestesses nodded in unison. Rune was right, of course. A weapon with such awesome destructive power was morally suspect under any light. To use it against another power simply because they had the potential to attack Roshtaria was right out. But there was another issue, of course. The first time the Eye of God was used was a complete disaster. The second time came very near to turning into a disaster of equal proportions. Faced with that history, anybody would be apprehensive.

The door opened, and Londs discreetly entered.

"Your holinesses," he began. "Forgive the intrusion, but Mr Mizuhara would like to see you as soon as you are finished with your business here."

The priestesses exchanged glances. If Makoto wanted to see them, that meant only one thing. The prophecy.

The enormous piles of books on the desk almost obscured Fatora, as she quietly flicked through an ancient-looking volume. It wasn't uncommon for her to be seen in the library, but this section of it was relatively new to her. Generally, Fatora came to the palace library for one reason only. But today, she wasn't perusing the erotic fiction, nor was she scouring the anatomy books for rude pictures.

No, she was examining some of those works collectively referred to as 'The Classics'. The truly great works which lots of people claimed to have read- but which, in reality, were familiar only to a smug few. These people were easily identifiable by their tendency to initiate discussions about how Author A compared to Author B, in their perpetual quest to remind all non-literary types how incredibly stupid they were.

Yeah, those Classics.

The thing was, Fatora had decided, if these works were really as insightful as people claimed, perhaps they contained answers.

Answers pertaining to the dilemma that was facing now, that of her duty versus her life.

In the past, there was really no competition. Life always won, primarily because the 'duties' she was called upon to perform were never really that important. She had eventually learned that it was possible to get out of all but the most pressing of engagements with a precise mixture of shouting, threats, and, where necessary, physical violence.

But here was a duty she couldn't get out of so easily. Passing on the gene for control of the Eye of God was of absolutely paramount importance to the Roshtarian monarchy, arguably the very reason for its being. Only two people in El-Hazard carried that gene, and one of them was now physically incapable of passing it on.

Yesterday, the press had finally got hold of it. People were starting to ask questions. Something had to be done, and soon.

Fatora heard footsteps, and a little voice from the other end of the room.

"Fatora? You've been in here a while. Are you okay?" Alielle asked timidly.

The princess picked up one of the books in front of her and read aloud from it.

"Those who find joy are fated to lose it, for there is no true happiness throughout this frosty world."

Alielle looked blankly back, unsure of how to respond. Over the past two weeks Fatora's behaviour had become increasingly erratic. Alielle didn't like this... she didn't like it at all.

"Those are the words of the great poet, Yasuko. Very true, wouldn't you say?" Fatora looked at Alielle with a surprisingly bright expression.

"Well... I don't know very much about poetry," Alielle replied.

"Neither did I," Fatora continued enthusiastically. "Did you know I was named after her? My second middle name. Oh, I always knew there was a poet called Yasuko, but it wasn't until today that I decided to investigate her work. What about you? Where does your name come from?"

"It's ancient Dorusian," Alielle replied, deciding to indulge Fatora in this rather odd line of conversation. "It means 'small wonder', I think."

Fatora smiled. "How appropriate. There's more to names than you'd imagine, don't you find that?"

Alielle joined Fatora behind the desk, and noticed a picture of a man, a woman and a baby amongst the books.

"Who's that?"

"My parents, not long after Rune was born," Fatora said. She picked up the picture, and they both examined it for a while.

"She looks a lot like Rune," Alielle smiled. "Your mother, I mean."

"They say she was quite a remarkable woman," Fatora recalled. "Of course, I have to take their word for it. I never knew her."

Fatora found her gaze drifting back to her father. He looked different here, not the man she remembered. There was a fire in his eyes, a lust for life that had been completely absent during Fatora's childhood.

"You... know we have to figure out what to do, sweetness," Alielle said hesitantly.

Fatora looked to Alielle, her eyes full of fear. "I don't think I can do it, Alielle."

"Oh, Fatora." Alielle put her arm protectively around her beloved. "I know it's horrible, but I also know that you're brave and strong. You can do it, Fatora."

"No, I don't mean that," Fatora sighed in response. "Pregnancy will be painful and getting pregnant will be... just..." She shuddered, an action which served to replace the adjective she couldn't decide on. "But... I can do that, I suppose. The thing is... I couldn't bring up children. I'd be a terrible mother, I know I would." Her voice began to waver. Clearly, this had been bothering her a great deal.

"It's not that difficult," Alielle reassured. "It comes naturally. My own mother brought up fifteen children."

"That's different," Fatora insisted. "Your mother's a good parent. She's caring and patient. I'm neither of those things. There are certain people in this world who should _never_ be parents, and I'm one of them. No child deserves to have me as a mother."

Fatora started to cry softly into Alielle's shoulder. Through the corner of her eye, she could still see the picture of her father, wearing that uncharacteristic smile.

The flat, monochrome image of a man who'd been dead for fourteen years, and yet it was as it he was really there, smiling up at her.

Smiling.

At her.

Fatora shut her eyes as tightly as she could, trying to expel the image from her head.

You bastard, she thought to herself.

"Come on, kitty! Catch the ball!"

Ura looked quizzically at Ifurita, who was kneeling contentedly on the floor, clutching a small cat toy. Nearby, Makoto was half-watching the scene as he set about tidying his desk.

She was an interesting character, Ifurita. That is, if she could be regarded as a single character. Her personality varied between extremes depending upon what the situation called for. In times of trouble, when others were panicking, the calm, efficient Ifurita came to the surface. But at other times, like now, the elements of her personality derived from Makoto's memories became more evident.

Makoto had always loved animals, and Ifurita had inherited this quality from him.

Ifurita let the ball roll along the floor. Ura ran alongside it, tapping it. As the ball picked up speed, Ura skidded and collided with a pile of discarded ancient artefacts in the corner.

"Ow!" Ura called, largely out of habit- it took a great deal more than that to hurt a protector like Ura.

"Sorry." Ifurita looked apologetically at Makoto, who broke out into a smile.

"That's okay. You two be careful, now."

Ifurita crawled along the floor to fetch the ball.

"What... what are _you_ doing?"

Looking up in response to the voice, Ifurita saw Shayla-Shayla in the doorway, with Afura Mann and Qawoor Towles behind her. All three were apparently confounded by the incongruous image of El-Hazard's most feared weapon of destruction playing with a cat.

"Um... Makoto?" Afura started. "We're here. You said you wanted to see us?"

"Oh, yes," Makoto said excitedly. "Come on in, I have to show you this."

Ifurita stood up to allow the priestesses past, quickly sidestepping away when Qawoor came near. For a split second, they exchanged nervous glances.

Makoto continued, unaware. "I've been going through the technology I've collected over the years, and I've found something which I'm pretty sure can reveal the prophecy."

He placed the stone cube which allegedly contained the Heretic Prophecy in the centre of the table. Above it he held an unfamiliar cylindrical object, the end of which lit up upon his touch.

"This device uses precise sonic vibrations to shatter certain types of rock," he commentated.

"You're trying to shatter it?" Shayla asked, concerned. "Is that wise?"

"Trust me."

The cube appeared to wobble slightly, and suddenly its stone coating crumbled to sand, revealing a previously concealed metal cube inside.

Qawoor picked the cube up, and examined the many lines of inscription.

"Well?" Afura probed. "Is it the prophecy?"

"I think so. I'm just trying to..." Qawoor's voice trailed off as the expression of puzzlement on her face grew.

"What does it say?" Shayla prompted.

Qawoor just shook her head. "Oh... dear."

Picking up the plates, Mari noticed a small tip. At least, she assumed it was small. She had little knowledge of this land's currency, but money was still money, so she pocketed it.

It had taken her a good few days to properly recover from the act of healing, or at least partially healing, Princess Rune. In saving her life, she had very nearly ended her own. Obviously, this new power of hers had a heavy cost to it.

After her recovery, Nanami had offered her a job in the restaurant. Mari had been grateful, although she suspected the offer was largely out of sympathy. Few restaurateurs would intentionally employ a waitress who happened to resemble Death incarnate- it would ruin the atmosphere. On top of that, Mari wasn't at all suited to this sort of work. She wasn't a people person. Nanami was, and that was precisely why she was so successful. She and her assistant Mycea were always making banter with the customers. Mari, meanwhile, kept conversation to the absolute minimum she could get away with. Wasn't it enough that she gave these people their food?

She didn't know why, but she was desperately afraid of talking to people she wasn't already familiar with. There was one person, however, who she could never avoid talking to, and he was staring her in the face right now.

"Hello, Parnasse."

"Hi, Mari!" Parnasse beamed. "What's up?"

"Nothing's up," Mari sighed, clearing the dishes from the table behind him. "Why?"

Parnasse got up and followed her. "You just look sad, that's all. Something _must_ be bothering you."

"You're mistaken. Nothing is bothering me. With the possible exception of you."

Parnasse continued unabated. "In all the time you've been here, Mari, I don't think I've seen you smile once."

"I smile when it's appropriate," Mari replied. "At the moment I have nothing in particular to smile about."

"But you just told me you weren't sad."

"I'm not happy or sad at the moment, Parnasse," she said tersely. "I'm just feeling... adequate. Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

"Look," Parnasse said, trying to sound authoritative. "I just think that if you have nothing to be sad about, you might as well smile."

"Okay then," Mari challenged. "If you're such an expert on emotions, then tell me this. Two months ago, I was walking down the street, when along came a dimensional anomaly which brought me here, to a fascinating new world. Now, I've been stranded in a forest, mistaken for Death, I've acquired amazing powers, witnessed an assassination attempt and saved the life of a princess. Now, after all of that, don't you think I should feel... something?"

"Hmm..." Parnasse pondered. "I guess..."

"Well, I don't!" Mari continued. "All this incredible stuff has happened to me and I still feel exactly the same as I did before. The same as I've _always_ felt. No matter what happens to me, no matter what I achieve, I still feel the same in the end. That is not normal. Is it?"

"I don't know..." Parnasse hesitated. "But... uh... hey, you have nice eyes."

Mari stared back at Parnasse's smiling face. The universe had gone mad.

"I'm going on my break," she sighed, shaking her head and marching into the back room. She walked silently past Nanami, who was returning from her own break.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Parnasse grinned to Nanami.

"She's one of a kind, there's no denying that," Nanami nodded.

"Do you think she likes me?" he said hopefully.

"I have no idea," Nanami admitted. "Not a clue. I don't know what goes on in that girl's head. She's a total mystery."

"But she does live here with you, right? I mean, you must talk to her a lot."

Nanami positioned herself behind the counter. "She doesn't seem to like talking. In fact... it's strange. She hardly says a word to me when we're not working. Frankly, I'm more than a little worried about her."

Miz stood in Makoto's doorway, examining the expressions of Makoto, Ifurita, Shayla and Qawoor, and trying to identify the emotion. Even Ura shared their expression, and only Afura looked as calm as usual. Clearly, the prophecy had had a profound effect upon its first reading. Precisely what effect was less clear.

"Well now, is somebody going to tell me what it says?" she challenged.

Shayla and Qawoor looked at each other nervously.

"Go on, Qawoor," Afura prompted.

Apprehensively, Qawoor picked up the cube and stepped forward.

"Um, Miss Miz, before I start, there's something you should know..."

"What?" Miz frowned impatiently. "Is it in another language, something like that?"

"No, no," Shayla replied. "It's in Roshtarian, alright. Go ahead, Qawoor. Read it out."

Qawoor cleared her throat. "The Great Prophecy," she began, and, as professionally as she could, continued.

"So clear false eyes pop out, I take them for my hat, so bizarre pure black tears dropped from them. I try to swear, but I don't have God. Clash, the fuse has set in my brain, it's just a part of bee-right. It's so cheap but no claim or complaint. Then I feed that tiny thing some peas, he coughs just a little bit. I don't have any pills. I wonder why not? Too confused, I found out I lost my ancient hands. He tells me which side to flit. He's too tiny and just clicking wings split. Where's my false eyes? Next ones could be mine. Watch your head, it's heading straight to you."

The other occupants of the room looked at each other with a combination of confusion and mild amusement that Qawoor had carefully enunciated each and every word as if were the holiest of proclamations. Finally they all looked to Miz.

"Would you like me to read it again?" Qawoor offered.

"No, that's fine," Miz assured. "Very poetic... yes, symbolic. Now, how should we go about interpreting it?"

"Miz!" Shayla objected. "Wake up, will you? Did you _hear_ it? It's meaningless! I'm seriously wondering whether this whole Heretic Prophecy business is just some ancient practical joke!"

"Calm down, Shayla," Afura sighed. "The prophecy has obviously been encrypted. It's code, obviously a very clever code- one that has the appearance of incoherent gibberish. If we want to see its true meaning, we'll have to find a way of translating it."

"Who's going to do that?" Qawoor asked. She then regretted doing so, as from the expressions of the others she realised she had just all but nominated herself.

****

Day 62

Alielle sat perched on the side of the bed, chatting with her sister-in-law. Far from being disheartened by her ordeal, Rune was already planning her next move.

"I fully intend to be mobile for my next speech," she proclaimed.

Alielle frowned. "Is it really a good idea to do the speech this month? I mean, considering what happened last time..."

"I understand your concern, Alielle," Rune smiled. "But the speech must go ahead. As a monarchy we are responsible for the security of every one of our citizens. If we were to bend to the will of a single aggressor, how would that look?"

"I know, I know. I just don't want you getting killed, that's all."

"Trust me, I have no intention of dying," Rune insisted. "There simply isn't time. Next month is the annual summit meeting and I'm going to push for further acceptance of the Opaques by the Allied Nations. Can you believe that most countries still refuse to acknowledge the difference between the Opaques and the Phantom Tribe?"

"Well, you know you have my full support on that one," Alielle nodded. "But I've a feeling it'll take more than that to push it through. Besides..." she looked to the floor. "I think the leaders will probably be preoccupied with other matters."

"Yes," Rune sighed. "Poor Fatora."

"The thing I can't understand is that she says the pregnancy part of it doesn't bother her too much. She's just convinced herself that she's not fit to be a parent. I don't know why."

"I see," Rune replied. "Alielle, you must understand that Fatora had a difficult childhood. Our mother died while giving birth to her. After that, father was never the same. He'd been the perfect father to me, and then he... changed. Certain unfortunate things happened between him and Fatora."

Alielle looked expectantly at Rune, as if pleading for her to continue.

"I can't say any more," Rune sighed, clearly wishing that she could. "It's not my place to come between you and Fatora. But you should be aware that she will need a great deal of support in this area."

Alielle nodded slowly. Fatora was indeed complicated.

"What _about_ my father? Why the sudden interest?"

The look on Fatora's face was one of genuine shock. Alielle moved a few steps closer.

"Fatora, I'm asking because I care. What did your father do to you? Did he... harm you somehow?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Fatora responded, pacing around the vastness of the library. "He never touched me!"

Suddenly, her expression of annoyance fell away, revealing the sadness beneath.

"Never... never touched me at all. Not once. He never hugged me or even picked me up. He despised me."

Alielle took Fatora's arm and led her to a chair. She was beginning to understand.

"He loved Rune. She could do no wrong. She was _his_ clever little girl. And for some reason... I didn't question it. I was too young to know better. He loved Rune more than me. That was just the way things were. Then, a few months before he died, I made the mistake of asking him about my mother. And that's when he told me."

"What?" Alielle prompted.

"He told me... that I'd killed her. My birth caused her death. I killed the person he loved. That's why he hated me."

"Fatora, that's... awful. What did you do?"

"I did what any seven year old accused of killing her mother would do. I cracked up. When he died, three months later, that just made matters worse. I was _glad_ the bastard was dead... but then I was overcome with guilt. I'd already finished off one parent, now I was taking pleasure from the death of the other. I couldn't cope any more. I wouldn't get out of bed, I wouldn't eat..."

She leaned back in the chair. To her surprise, talking about this was actually starting to make her feel better.

"In the end, it was Rune who got me out of it. I suppose she was feeling guilty too, having always been the favourite child. So she told me that from then on, she'd look after me. She'd take responsibility for everything. And even to this day... she has. But now can you see why I don't want to be a parent? I'm just so full of resentment, even now, that I'm worried I'll screw it up just like he did."

"You can't let him dictate your life forever, Fatora," Alielle advised. "He's been dead for a long time now."

"But he'll always be with me... always. Do you know where he got my first name from?"

Alielle shook her head.

"Well, he was Acrisian by birth. Naturally, he spoke the language. Not many people know that in Ancient Acrisian, 'Fatora' means 'affront'. From the very start, he hated me. And he gave me that name, so I'd never forget it."

"Oh, Fatora," Alielle sighed. "You poor, poor thing."

Fatora unexpectedly stood up. "Don't worry about me, Alielle. You're right, I can't let him interfere with my life any longer. And I've made a decision. As much as it hurts... I'm going to do my duty."

Alielle found herself smiling. "Fatora, I'm so proud of you. You can count on me to help in any way I can. I'll bring the baby up like it's my own." Without warning her smile broke into a grin. "Actually... I always thought it might be nice to have a little baby..."

"You did?"

"Well, yes. Just because I'm not interested in boys doesn't mean I don't have maternal instincts. Don't you?"

"Hmm..." Fatora pondered. "No, not really. But I'll learn."

Three figures made their way through Florestica's crowded central square. The same square in which, two and a half weeks ago, the state of Roshtarian-Opaque relations had been dealt a nasty and unexpected blow.

Fortunately, things hadn't broken down completely, but that didn't stop Miz, Fujisawa and Amiri from feeling rather more self conscious than usual as they walked together through the centre. None of them felt it appropriate to bring the subject up, though, so instead they focused their attention on other matters.

"He's always talking about you, Mr Fujisawa," Amiri said. "Cerev thinks the world of you, You must be an amazing teacher."

"To be honest, doctor, the boy practically teaches himself," Fujisawa admitted. "In all my time here, I've never encountered such a bright student. What's your secret?"

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. I do encourage him to read. I think it's important that he gets a good education. He's going to need as many advantages as possible..." Amiri trailed off, realising she'd brought the conversation back to the very topic everyone was trying to avoid.

"Why don't we go to Nanami's restaurant?" Miz offered.

"Great idea, honey!" Fujisawa nodded.

"We can meet your old student," Miz added. "I hear she's working there."

Miz and Amiri turned and headed for the restaurant. Fujisawa sighed, and reluctantly followed.

'I bet I drop these', Mari thought as she carried two deceptively heavy trays out from the kitchen. Two Shinonome specials for table five- the man who kept looking at her in a funny way and the woman with the irritating laugh- while the annoyingly cheerful old man who kept asking her unnecessary questions had ordered some local cuisine, which in her opinion rather defeated the object of coming to a Japanese restaurant.

That was when she saw him.

Mr Fujisawa had just entered the restaurant. She knew this was bound to happen at some point, but... oh, why now? She wasn't prepared.

Okay. There might still be enough time to make a getaway before the dreaded eye contact. But where could she go?

Her arms were starting to hurt from the weight of the trays.

Too late. He saw her. Damn.

Immediately, she turned around and headed back to the kitchen. Unfortunately, a woman's voice stopped her.

"That's her, isn't it?" Miz said. "Mari, over here! Come on, don't be shy!"

Don't be shy? What sort of a request was that? Fine, Mari thought, I'll just ditch this personality and acquire a more confident one. She put her trays down and walked nervously up to Miz, Fujisawa and Amiri.

"Oh, it's so exciting to meet another one of Masamichi's students," Miz continued. "I bet the two of you have so much to catch up on!"

"Yeah," Fujisawa said, confidence far from abundant in his voice. "So, Kurai... how is... everything?"

"Fine, sensei," she replied, politely but flatly.

"And you're okay?"

"Fine, sensei," she repeated.

"Well, I'm glad to see that everything's... okay."

She nodded. "Yes. Well, I have work to do..."

Mari backed away. Fujisawa knew Miz was frowning at him even before he looked at her.

"Masamichi, you could at least make the effort!"

"Aw, come on, Miz. It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to me."

"No, what's obvious is that she's deeply sad and depressed. After all, she's stuck here in an unfamiliar place, all alone..."

"Being here has nothing to do with it. Kurai was always like that."

"Well in that case, it's even more important that you talk to her..."

Amiri looked uncomfortably at the couple. The word 'domestic' entered her head, and she tried desperately to think of a discreet way to extract herself from the situation.

A familiar figure wandered into the restaurant.

"Alielle!" Amiri called in recognition. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, princess."

"Please, don't worry about that," Alielle smiled. "I keep forgetting it myself. Anyway, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, actually," Amiri continued, "I'm glad I bumped into you. I hope you don't mind me asking... is it true what the papers are saying? Is Fatora going to have to..."

"Yes," Alielle sighed. "She's pretty much resigned to it now."

"Hmm..." Amiri mused. "In that case, I may be able to help you."

"What?" Fatora replied, incredulous. "You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not," Amiri said, matter-of-factly. "It is not necessary to have sex in order to become pregnant."

"Well, doctor, forgive my ignorance on the matter, but I've heard differently."

"Look," Amiri smiled, "although sex is generally the preferred method, there's a range of medical procedures that can give the same effect. They're usually used to treat infertility, but..."

Fatora's eyes narrowed. "This is Phantom Tribe medicine, isn't it?"

"We certainly don't have any equivalent in our society," Alielle added.

"The Phantom Tribe have used it for hundreds of years," Amiri said. "As a matter of fact, I myself was conceived using such a method. It's quite safe."

"I'm interested," Fatora responded. "It does sound more dignified than the alternative. What does it entail?"

"Well, I'd take some egg cells from you, sperm from a donor, and mix them up," she explained. "Then I'd implant one of the fertilised eggs. It's as simple as that."

"That... works?" Alielle marvelled.

"We'd still have to pick a donor," Fatora sighed. "And let's face it, the men we know are hardly the most promising bunch of candidates. I'm not sure how confident I'd feel bringing up a daughter knowing half her genes came from, say, Makoto Mizuhara..."

A wave of mild emotion crossed Amiri's face. She'd had an idea.

"You know, there is another option," she said hesitantly. "It's a slightly more advanced procedure... I've never performed it myself, although I'm familiar with the techniques..."

"Go on," Fatora prompted.

"Alielle," Amiri said, enthusiasm evident in her expression, "how would _you_ like to father Fatora's child?"

****

Day 76

Makoto and Qawoor sifted through the reams of paper on the desk. Each sheet contained a different translation of the Heretic Prophecy- and all were equally meaningless.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Master Makoto," Qawoor sighed. "But I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever be able to translate the prophecy."

"We must be going about this from the wrong angle," Makoto pondered. "There's got to be something we're overlooking..."

"I've tried translating into all of the languages common at the time," the priestess continued. "I thought that maybe the change of meaning that sometimes results from translation could unmask the true intention. But I haven't been able to come up with anything even remotely coherent."

Ifurita strode in happily from outside, accompanied by Ura.

"Makoto! I..."

Her enthusiasm drained away as soon as she saw Qawoor.

"I mean... I'll come back later."

"No! Wait!" Qawoor insisted.

Ifurita, who had already turned away to leave, stopped.

"Miss Ifurita," Qawoor said nervously, "are you avoiding me?"

"Please don't take it personally," Ifurita replied.

"But... why?"

Makoto stood up decisively. "The thing is, Qawoor... somehow you're affecting Ifurita. We don't know how, or why."

"Well, I'm not doing it on purpose," Qawoor assured.

"I know," Makoto said. "But this... isn't without precedent. You often have a strange effect on ancient technology. Like the object that sent us to Cretaria, or the spare sealing circuit from the Eye of God. We never really did figure out how you managed to control them."

"Perhaps..." Ifurita speculated, "there is a way to find out."

Contrary to some of her previous declarations, Fatora had decided she rather liked science. Here in Amiri's clinic in Florestica's fashionable East End, she found herself surrounded by a startling array of unfamiliar technology. There was a certain irony to it all. Nobody could deny that the Opaques made wonderful doctors. Their knowledge was so vast in comparison to that of the Roshtarian medical profession, that Opaque clinics were springing up everywhere as the country underwent something of a minor scientific revolution. The great irony was that a significant number of the people attending this clinic were probably part of the loud, vulgar, but depressingly ubiquitous 'Never Trust an Opaque' brigade. The sort of nasty, petty little people who would sign petitions when an Opaque family moved into the neighbourhood, and attend 'Keep Roshtaria for the Roshtarians' marches, but would come running to the nearest Opaque doctor the minute they were struck down with an ingrowing toenail or a bout of diarrhoea. The fact that these people wouldn't trust an Opaque to live next door to them, but would allow the same Opaque to perform complex surgical procedures on them, just went to show that most racists were really only racist when it was most convenient for them.

Amiri and Alielle were once again going over the principles of the technique. As Fatora understood it, Amiri was intending to take eggs from both of them, remove the genetic material from one of Alielle's and inject it into one of Fatora's. Then, after treatment with a series of chemicals, it would be implanted into Fatora, and that would be that.

Fatora's daughter would share the characteristics of she and Alielle. Even Fatora, who was admittedly still rather unenthusiastic about this whole pregnancy thing, was quite taken by this concept. What a beautiful child it would be! Surely, there could be no higher pedigree.

A young Opaque woman, probably around nineteen, wearing a white lab coat and a harassed expression, walked quickly into the room and started fiddling with one of the machines. Almost immediately, Amiri broke off from her conversation with Alielle and darted over.

"Tenax! Stop!"

"What?" the girl challenged.

Amiri took over the controls. "You were draining buffer! You almost ruined the reaction compartment!"

"Oops."

"Oops? This is the only cell fractionator in Roshtaria! Please, try to be more careful!"

Fatora decided to bail the poor girl out. "So, erm, doctor, does all this technology come from the Phantom Tribe?"

"Yes," Amiri said. "When we left, we brought as much as we could with us, including medical equipment. Although... as you can see, we've painted most of it white. I think it makes it look less imposing, don't you?"

"Yeah." Fatora noticed that Alielle was staring at Amiri's assistant with a familiar expression on her face. "Alielle, stop that. We're here to get me pregnant... this is no time for romance!"

"This is Tenax, one of my students," Amiri said, gesturing towards the girl. "She's quite brilliant... if a little clumsy."

"Clumsy?" Tenax echoed in disappointment.

"Yes, clumsy!" Amiri reaffirmed. "And if you break that fractionator, I swear I'll send you back into Phantom Tribe territory to fetch me another one." She turned back to Alielle and Fatora. "Today, we'll be extracting the cells. It's a very quick and simple procedure."

"That's right!" Tenax chimed. "I'll be looking after your eggs!"

Alielle and Fatora exchanged nervous glances.

"Doesn't that fill you with confidence?" Amiri sighed.

Makoto stood behind Ifurita with his hands on her shoulders. Qawoor stood directly opposite. Ura observed the experiment from the desk.

"Okay," Makoto started. "Qawoor, when Ifurita gives the word, you come towards us. I'll do my best to read Ifurita's thoughts and figure out what's going on."

"I'm ready," Ifurita said.

Qawoor slowly approached Ifurita. Makoto began to feel... something. What was it? Definitely something...

Suddenly everything went white. Makoto was bombarded with images- far, far too many to take in. He tried to focus on just one.

There was a man.

Makoto had never seen him before, and yet, there was still something oddly familiar about him. He was middle aged, quite short in stature, and for some reason, very angry indeed.

"_Get out!_" he bellowed. "_Leave her! Get out!_"

"Who are you?" Makoto called.

The man ignored him, and continued his rant. "_She is not yours! Leave! Now!_"

Abruptly, the link was severed. This time, it was Makoto, not Ifurita, who passed out.

"Makoto!" Ura jumped down from the desk and ran over to where Makoto lay, unconscious.

"It's alright, Ura," Ifurita said. "He's fine. He just... fainted."

"I wonder if he saw anything?" Qawoor pondered.

"Don't the two of you have important holy business to attend to?"

Miz and Fujisawa joined Shayla an Afura at their table. Shayla shook her head defensively.

"Qawoor said she'd take care of that whole translation business." She noticed the newspaper Fujisawa was carrying. "That's not the Roshtarian Sun, is it? Don't tell me you read _that._"

"Well, they'd sold out of my usual paper," Fujisawa justified. "I thought I'd try this one instead."

"Happy reading," she said knowingly. "So, Miz, how's the kid?"

Miz's face lit up at the prospect of speaking on her favourite subject.

"Mika said the most intelligent thing to me the other day... and you know how intelligent she is, don't you?"

"I think you might have mentioned it," said Afura.

"Well, she said to me- 'Why is Auntie Shayla always so angry?' Isn't that perceptive of her? Shayla? Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah..." Shayla answered irritably.

Nanami and Mari stood in the back room, looking out on the customers.

"What's the matter?" Nanami probed. "Why don't you go out there?"

"I... just..." Mari found herself unable to finish the sentence, something which happened a lot when she got frustrated. "Sorry," was just about all she could manage.

"Mari, even if I have to stand here all day and drill it out of you, you're going to tell me why you're so afraid of going out there."

Mari decided to change tactics. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll go out and serve the customers."

"No, you don't," Nanami replied. "I want to know what's wrong."

"Fine," Mari snapped, beaten. "I don't want to have to talk to Mr Fujisawa."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't like him! There, can I go now?"

"Not like Mr Fujisawa?" Nanami repeated it to herself, as if it was beyond all human comprehension. "Why could you possibly dislike him?"

Mari frowned. "Listen, I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. That's just how it is."

"Now wait, I'm not buying this," Nanami said. "I've never known Mr Fujisawa actively dislike one of his students- least of all someone like you, who was never in trouble. He's a professional, well, not in the traditional sense, but..."

"Teachers are just the same as everyone else, you know," Mari interrupted. "They're not up on some higher plane of existence where they treat everyone equally. They have favourites, just like everybody does."

"Well... what happened? I mean, what makes you think he doesn't like you?"

"There was a disagreement," Mari said. "A few days before we were sent here. I yelled at him, he yelled at me. Our opinions of each other were made quite clear."

For a few moments, Nanami tried to envisage the perennially quiet and meek Mari shouting at one of her teachers, or, for that matter, at anyone.

"Mari," she finally said, "I don't know what it was that you ended up fighting about, but I think you should try and patch it up with him. There aren't many of us here, so I'd like to think we can all rely on each other."

Nanami walked out into the restaurant, and at last Mari was alone. Not for long, though, as Nanami was almost immediately replaced by Parnasse.

"Hi! What's up?"

"Please. Not that question again," Mari sighed.

"I'm only asking because..."

"Parnasse, what the hell do you _think_ is up? I'm lost! Hopelessly lost! Trapped in a world I don't belong to, doing a job I'm unfit for! The only other people here from my universe are two students I've barely spoken to before and a teacher who can't stand me, and I'm just destined to spend forever thinking about all the things I'll never be able to do again! Never again will I be able to watch Sailor Moon, or import obscure punk records from Scotland. I want to be able to watch advertisements for consumer goods that I can't afford, and sing along to songs with English lyrics that I can't understand! But I can't! Instead I'm stuck in this... this large-scale performance of the Arabian Nights! And to cap it all, I'm being followed around by a grinning idiot who thinks repeatedly asking me how I am is some sort of fast-track seduction technique!"

Mari collapsed into a chair. Nervously she looked up to check Parnasse's expression.

"Hey, um... I'm sorry, Parnasse," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to be rude." That wasn't strictly true, but as rule she disliked upsetting people.

To her relief, Parnasse smiled.

"It's okay, Mari. I know this has got to be difficult for you."

"Oh. Well... thanks," Mari said, surprised. "That's very understanding of you."

"And when you get over it, I'll be waiting," he continued, walking back out to the restaurant.

"Waiting for what? Oh... Parnasse, how clear do I have to make this? I'm not interested!"

"We'll see," he smiled.

"No we won't!" Mari called after him.

The expression of disbelief on Fujisawa's face grew as he read further and further, until finally he could take no more. He closed the newspaper and looked to Miz, Shayla and Afura.

"Hey, have any of you heard of some guy called Jennown Doht?" 

"The Voice of Reason," Shayla recalled. "You found his column, then?"

Afura's brow furrowed. "Doht's an advisor to the Holy Order. He doesn't have any power as such, but his... rather colourful opinions on local politics have made him quite well known. And of course, he's also a columnist, in that newspaper you were unfortunate enough to purchase."

"The guy's nuts!" Fujisawa exclaimed. "I mean... I can't even bring myself to repeat some of the stuff he said about the Opaques."

Miz put her hand reassuringly on her husband's shoulder. "Now, Masamichi, don't let it get you worked up. It's just the opinions of one man."

"I know," he said, "but the media can be a very powerful thing. At a time like this, is it really responsible to be stirring things up like he is?"

"Oh, nobody takes that freak seriously," Shayla dismissed.

Fujisawa wanted to smile in agreement, but couldn't. Somehow, he wasn't so sure.

****

Day 84

She had been here before.

Above her- blackness. Not the blackness of infinity, but a flat, depressing blackness.

She was lying flat, and unable to move. And there were voices- whispered voices. She could just make them out...

"...scans all say the same thing. The gene is there, but we are unable to pinpoint it with conventional chromosomal analysis."

"Perhaps a high-level energy burst would be enough to fool the gene into activating transcription."

"Agreed."

Two faces appeared above her. Male, blue skinned scientists.

"Initiating burst," one of them said.

A wave of pain shot through her muscles. Her ears were filled with a high pitched whine that masked all of the other sounds around her. Suddenly, she was no longer sure what was real and what was imagined. Terrible images flashed through her head, the scientists attempting all sorts of unimaginably painful surgery as she lay there, powerless but fully conscious.

Now something else could be heard over the whining. There was... laughter.

Who was laughing? Who?

She couldn't see where the laughter was coming from...

Then, huge and distorted, the laughing face of her father appeared before her.

Never before had Fatora been so relieved to wake up.

Alielle was already dressed, and very much wide awake.

"Oh, Fatora! Good morning!"

Fatora nodded feebly.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine now," Fatora lied.

"Well, as long as you're okay," Alielle said, her mind clearly on other things. "Come on now, Fatora. Time to get up. I'm so excited!"

"Hmm? What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Alielle smiled. "Today's the day you get our baby put in!"

If Amiri was honest with herself, she wasn't totally sure about the wisdom of this procedure.

Oh, the science of it was flawless. From the cells she had taken from Fatora and Alielle last week, she had produced one successful transformant. Perfect in every way, a single-celled zygote which contained both Fatora and Alielle's genes, but most importantly, Fatora's mitochondria- the extranuclear bodies which carried the royal family's spiritual gene.

The tricky stuff had been a complete success, and Amiri was really quite proud of herself. The problem wasn't the child. The problem was Fatora.

Amiri rather got the impression that Fatora wasn't massively keen on this baby business. Alielle clearly was, but that was beside the point. Fatora was doing this out of duty- a pure enough motive, perhaps, but not ideal. And, in all probability, Fatora and Alielle would turn out to be loving and capable parents. But carrying a baby for nine months could be a psychological burden as well as a physical one. Yes, it was Fatora that she was worried for.

Oh, there she went, overanalysing things again. It would probably be fine.

"Tenax," she called, "I need the tube with the transformed cell, can you get it?"

"Just a minute," her student called back.

A doubt crossed Amiri's mind. "You... did remember to label the tube with non-water soluble ink, didn't you?"

"Oops."

Amiri nearly jumped out of her chair. Tenax walked into the room carrying the tiny transparent tube Amiri had requested.

"I was kidding. Here it is."

Amiri took the tube and sighed. "I can't believe I let you loose in a clinical environment."

"The princesses are here, by the way," Tenax said. "Do you want me to show them in?"

"Wow..."

Alielle stared at the tube between Amiri's fingers.

"Is it really in there?"

"Well, yes," Amiri said. "Of course, it's only one cell right now, but once it's implanted, it'll grow normally."

Alielle stayed focused on the tube, and found herself imagining the baby it would become. Would it have her blue hair or Fatora's black hair? Pink eyes or brown?

"Fatora, isn't this exciting?"

Fatora sat down. "Actually, I'm feeling a little sick. I'll just sit here for a minute."

"Princess..." Amiri said, concerned, "you look pale. Is everything alright?"

"No, no," Fatora insisted. "Come on, let's get on with this."

"Well, if you insist, Amiri said, trying to disguise her growing doubts. "Tenax, in here."

Amiri's assistant stumbled into the room. The doctor gestured towards the surgical bed.

"If you could just lie on the bed, princess."

Fatora gulped. Suddenly, the terrifying images from her dream came flooding back. She couldn't help it. She started to shake.

"L... lie down? On there?"

Alielle, Amiri and Tenax stared back at the frightened princess.

"Well, I can't do my job if you're standing up," Amiri replied.

"Oh, of course," Fatora babbled. "I'm okay. I can do this."

She tried to walk over to the surgical bed. Her legs started to buckle beneath her.

"No," she said. "I was wrong."

Then she fainted. Tenax just managed to catch her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Tenax pondered. She and Amiri looked to Alielle.

"She does seem somwehat... stressed," Amiri added.

"I suppose she has been stressed recently," Alielle nodded. "With her sister being shot... and all the extra responsibilities... and then this baby business brought up a lot of her childhood problems... oh, and she's started having nightmares about the Phantom Tribe again for the first time in years... and..."

"Yes, yes, I see," Amiri sighed. "Princess, I'm afraid that under these circumstances, it would be irresponsible for me to go ahead with this procedure."

"What?" Alielle gasped.

"Look, I'm a doctor," Amiri explained. "My primary objective is to do no harm. And I just don't think that Princess Fatora is ready for something like this."

"But... I'm sure she'll come round in a minute..."

"Princess, I'm sorry," Amiri reaffirmed. "It wouldn't be right."

Alielle was distraught. The mental images she'd been formulating of her daughter began to fade. This couldn't be happening.

"Doctor?" she asked. "The baby... it's in that tube, right?"

Amiri nodded.

"And all you have to do is implant it, yes?"

"That's right..." Amiri replied.

"Well, I have a question."

Fatora blinked up at the ceiling. She'd fainted. Fainted! How embarrassing. She wasn't a fainter. Rune was the fainter in their family.

She sat up, and came face to face with Alielle, Amiri and Tenax.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry about that. A temporary glitch. I'm, uh... ready for the baby now, I guess." Her voice dropped slightly. 'Ready' wasn't exactly the right word.

"Relax, princess," Amiri said. "There's no procedure to perform."

"What do you mean?"

Alielle stepped forward.

"I took the baby, Fatora. It's better this way."

Fatora looked from Alielle to Amiri, then back to Alielle.

"Will that... work?"

"Of course," Amiri said confidently. "The child still has your gene for controlling the Eye of God. But it really makes no difference who it's brought to term in."

"I know this isn't what you expected, Fatora," Alielle said. "But the doctor was right. It'd be wrong to put you under even more stress."

"I... don't know what to say," Fatora said softly. She stood up and embraced Alielle. "I'm just... glad I have somebody willing to sort everything out whenever I screw up."

Realising that this display of vulnerability had two witnesses, she stopped.

"Well, that's enough of that. Now we just have to work out how to explain this to my sister. And the council. And the public..."

"That's easy enough," Tenax chipped in. "Just tell them your wife fathered your child, and now she'll give birth to it! I'd get that!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the advice, kid," Fatora frowned, unconvinced. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll set my team of publicists to work on this one. They'll come up with something. After all, I have so many of them that they formed their own union..."

"Good," Amiri said. "Then that's all sorted out. There is just _one_ thing I'd still like to discuss..."

The royal couple looked up.

"Seeing as you're royalty, can I have something to put on the wall?" she smiled hopefully. "Like a royal seal or something?"

****

Day 90

The Bugrom.

They were truly, undeniably magnificent.

Well, admittedly, in terms of raw numbers they weren't quite as magnificent now as they had been four years ago. However, the extensive breeding programme initiated by Lord God Jinnai and Queen Diva- while at times rather straining the working relationship between the two leaders- had been a great success. Their numbers still may not have been anywhere near as great as they'd been before that unfortunate run-in with the Eye of God, but a competent fighting force now existed... well, as competent as could be expected of the Bugrom.

Jinnai really wanted to be out there, reclaiming the territory he'd held so briefly, and making that bastard Mizuhara pay for the endless humiliations which he so obviously enjoyed imposing on him. But eventually, he'd come to realise that striking without an army was inviting defeat. And defeat by Mizuhara was a possibility too hideous to contemplate. So he had moved back into his own territory. He had set about breeding and training new warriors like never before. Soon, the time would come to strike out once more. He just needed a sign.

Right now though, he had other things to worry about.

Riding on the back of his most trusted warrior, Groucho, he led the convoy of bugs towards Base Seven. Behind him, four of his followers carried the pedestal upon which their queen was seated, casually observing events.

"Mr Jinnai," she called. "How long since our last contact with Base Seven?"

Damn, he couldn't remember. "Um... Groucho?"

"Skrbblg," Groucho gurgled.

"Hmm, three months?" Jinnai echoed.

Communication between bases wasn't all that frequent, but a gap of three months was enough to suggest that something was seriously wrong. Base Seven was one of the more remote outposts, located inside a small mountain. Some five hundred warriors operated from here- or, at least, they were supposed to.

"Come on, Groucho," Jinnai commanded. "Let's solve this mystery."

The pair sped off towards the base.

Inside the mountain, it wasn't long before Jinnai noticed the first unusual thing.

Ice.

Absolutely ridiculous! It was summer! It was hot outside! And yet, there were icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jinnai demanded, jumping down from Groucho's back. "I want an explanation, and now!"

"Grblxn klrbrn. Lkdswn trnslrn bknrp?" Groucho suggested.

"Nah, that's just stupid," Jinnai dismissed. They advanced further into the tunnel.

"Aha!" Jinnai called. Up ahead he could see two bugs standing to attention. "Hey, you two! What happened in here? What's with all the ice?"

The bugs didn't answer. They didn't even move.

"Morons!" he cried. "Don't just stand there, I want answers!"

He slammed his fist into the chest of the nearest bug. To his utter horror, it went through. The static insect's armour shattered like eggshell.

"Yikes!" Jinnai panicked, jumping away.

Groucho moved to a safe distance from his leader. "Prsblnx," he said meekly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, dummy!" Jinnai insisted. Turning around, he saw that Diva had caught up, and was looking at the damaged bug as a human might look upon a particularly messy car accident. Jinnai began to worry.

"Diva! I... I... I didn't mean to break him, honest!"

"This warrior is dead, as is the other," she said dispassionately. "They have been dead for some time."

"You think? How?"

"Weakening of the armour..." she continued, looking away from the spectacle, "suggests exposure to extremely low temperatures. That would also explain the presence of the ice. These warriors froze to death."

"I don't know," Jinnai mused. "I thought bugs were resistant to the cold."

"To a degree, yes," Diva nodded. "But I believe these warriors were exposed to temperatures well outside the range normally encountered in nature."

Jinnai frowned. "Interesting theory... but how did it happen? What could freeze up a whole mountain?"

He and Groucho advanced further. And that was when the floor caved in.

"Aw, shit," he cursed, rubbing his head. "This place is starting to freak me out."

He looked over his shoulder. A crowd of bugs were attending to Diva, making sure that she had survived the fall intact. To his disappointment, not one of the bugs was paying any attention to him.

"Hey! Doesn't anyone care if I'm alright?" he screamed.

Diva looked around her. "Whatever froze this base must also have weakened the rock," she surmised.

Groucho came running excitedly over to Jinnai. "Mnrxlp! Srlbrknj!"

"What?" Jinnai said irritably. "Stop babbling, stupid! Slow down! Now, what is it?"

"Rgrxl. Prngvbs!"

"Huh? Over where?"

Groucho pointed to a distant corner of the cavern. Jinnai could just make out something through the darkness.

As he moved closer, his excitement grew. A static figure, with its back to him. It sort of looked like...

It was!

A Demon God!

"Yes!" he called triumphantly. "A new weapon! Unbelievable!"

Actually... it was a little strange to find a Demon God unguarded... but, hell, what did it matter?

Diva walked over. "Could it be? Perhaps this Demon was responsible for the strange phenomena we've observed."

"Groucho?" Jinnai asked. "Any sign of a power key staff?"

"Dlnxbrg?" Groucho picked up an oblong metal object, about half a metre long.

"No, idiot!" he growled. "Does that look like a power key staff to you?"

Then he noticed the hole in the Demon God's back. Unlike those of Ifurita and Kalia, this aperture was square, not round.

"Well..." Jinnai grumbled, "actually, I guess it _could_ fit. Give it here."

He took the object and plugged it into the hole. The object lit up.

Jinnai shrugged. "Must be some different kind of Demon God. A new model, or something."

The Demon God appeared to spasm. Taken slightly aback, Jinnai removed the staff- or whatever it was- as his new weapon turned to face him.

"Jesus Christ," the Demon God mumbled. "What on Earth was I drinking last night?"

Jinnai looked at her face, and realised something absolutely preposterous. She looked just like... Sakura Tamaro, the idol singer.

Coincidence, Jinnai told himself. Must be.

"As the rightful holder of the power key staff, I demand you kneel before me as my new Ultimate Weapon!"

"What?" she enquired, disgusted.

"You heard me! I am your master!"

"You're crazy! Don't you know who I am?"

Now this was weird. Not only did she look like Tamaro, she sounded like her too.

"S... Sakura Tamaro?" he found himself saying.

"Yes!" she grinned. "At last, recognition! I... shit! Where am I? What in God's name are _those?_" She pointed at the confused looking bugs.

"Never mind that," Jinnai said dismissively. "You _can't_ be Sakura Tamaro. I mean, you're a Demon God!"

"I am _nothing_ of the sort! How dare you!"

"You are too a Demon God! Why else would you have a big hole in your back, huh?"

Sakura nervously felt her back. Oh God... the noisy skinny boy was right. At that point, she noticed that her clothes had changed. She now seemed to be wearing some sort of... metal bikini.

Eugh. Those things were _so_ last season.

"So... you really are Sakura Tamaro?"

"Yes!" she replied frustratedly. "How many more times?"

"And you were walking back from a party, then..."

"Yes," she nodded. "In Shinonome. Next thing I know, I'm standing in a cave with a hole in my back and wearing mechanical underwear, and you and your big insect things are staring at me."

"I wonder..." Jinnai murmured. "Ha! I'll bet this is Mizuhara's doing!"

"Who?"

"Makoto Mizuhara... damn him! My sworn nemesis and soon to be defeated rival!"

Sakura looked interested. "And you think this Mizuhara is responsible for me ending up like this?"

"Without question. He's usually the one to blame in these situations."

"Mizuhara..." Sakura pondered the name for a moment. "I'll sue his ass off for what he's done to me!"

"Sue? You're a Demon God now!" Jinnai smirked. "You can do more, much more than just that. Think of it... we could run that bastard and his allies into the ground!"

"Well..." she mused. "I guess that would be acceptable too."

"So what powers have you got, huh?"

"Powers? I... I dunno. I have no idea. This is all kind of sudden."

"Whatever," Jinnai said. "We'll find out soon enough."

His expression changed suddenly, to one of uncharacteristic shyness.

"Say... um, Miss Tamaro... I just thought I'd mention... I'm a great admirer of all your work, you know. It really is a rare honour to..."

"Oh, great," Sakura sighed. "A fanboy."

"Royal Operations" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Princess Fatora, Princess Alielle, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Doctor Amiri, Mari Kurai, Qawoor Towles, Parnasse Ralielle, Miz Fujisawa, Sakura Tamaro, Shayla-Shayla, Nanami Jinnai, Masamichi Fujisawa, Tenax, Princess Rune Venus, Ifurita, Afura Mann, Queen Diva, Groucho, Ura and Londs.


	4. The Fourth Month: Tamaro Never Dies

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis and Offspring. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

As the only person now capable of producing a new generation of Roshtarian princesses, Fatora reluctantly decides she must do her duty. Mari is working in Nanami's restaurant, and has attracted the unwelcome attentions of Parnasse. Makoto and the priestesses reveal the text of the Heretic Prophecy- unfortunately, it is completely meaningless, and has obviously been carefully encrypted. Qawoor and Makoto set out to translate it. Doctor Amiri approaches Alielle and Fatora with a plan- to use her advanced medical technology to allow them to have a child together. Makoto tries to investigate the link between Ifurita and Qawoor, and finds a strange man present in Ifurita's thoughts. Mari is reluctant to speak to Mr Fujisawa, having apparently fallen out with him in the past. When the time comes to implant Fatora's child, Amiri decides she is under too much stress, and Alielle opts to take the baby instead. Investigating a remote outpost, Jinnai finds Sakura Tamaro- who, on transportation to El-Hazard, has somehow become fused with a Demon God...

**** __

"I'm straying, but I know I've not lost it..."

****

The Fourth Month: "Tamaro Never Dies"

****

Day 97

Although she would never have admitted it, Diva's new guest was really starting to piss her off.

She knew little about this 'Tamaro' character. Jinnai, on the other hand, seemed to be very familiar with her, and held her in extraordinarily high esteem. Precisely what this woman had done to deserve the admiration of the commander of the Bugrom forces himself was far from apparent.

The information that Diva had managed to extract told her very little. Tamaro was an 'idol'. When she had asked for a definition of this term, Jinnai and Tamaro answered with blank expressions. Apparently neither could offer a sufficient description of an idol's function, except that it involved singing, and then writing one's name over and over again in order to satisfy admirers. Neither of these abilities were of real use in any conventional battle strategy, so Diva was puzzled by Jinnai's excitement.

True, she had arrived in this world in the form of a Demon God. But so far, she still hadn't shown any real power- apart from accidentally freezing five hundred Bugrom to death, and she couldn't remember doing that. In the past week, all she'd done was slouch around the hive, complaining about lower back pain and how she couldn't understand the stupid bugs.

But what worried Diva more than anything was the effect Tamaro was having on Jinnai. Fair enough, perhaps he wasn't always right. But Diva and the Bugrom accepted that his word was Not To Be Questioned. Tamaro was, apparently, unaware of this rule. She answered back. Unbelievable. She was unashamedly critical of Jinnai, questioning his every decision in a most disrespectful way. But, even more incredibly, Jinnai simply accepted it.

This was not the leader she knew.

Jinnai vaguely recalled reading something along the lines of: "never meet your idols- you'll only be disappointed."

Sakura was not at all what he had expected. She certainly came across better on TV than she did in real life. She was, he now realised, a complete bitch. Of course, this didn't change the fact that he really, really liked her.

He was instructing (well, yelling at) some junior bugs when Sakura strolled in.

"I still can't figure out how you did it," she said casually.

"Did what?"

"How you managed to convince all these bugs that you were a messenger from God." She chuckled quietly at the absurdity of the idea.

Jinnai gulped and looked desperately between Sakura and the bugs. "That's... that's because it's true!" he said unconvincingly. "You get out of here!" he screamed at the bugs, who quickly complied.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at Sakura.

"Oh, come on now, Katsuhiko," she smiled. "You've got to admit it's amusing. You, a messenger from God? These guys must have had low expectations."

"I _am_ a messenger from God!" Jinnai snorted, indignant.

Sakura greeted this remark with an expression somewhere between incredulity and pity- albeit the sort of pity one feels for a wasp repeatedly headbutting a window, too stupid to comprehend the concept of glass.

"Oh my God... you mean to say you actually believe it? What are you, insane?"

Had anybody else said this, Jinnai would have had them tossed down the nearest dark pit without hesitation. But, well, this was Sakura.

"Just don't embarrass me in front of the bugs, okay?"

"I'm bored!" Sakura complained. "This place sucks. And what are you gonna do about this hole in my back?"

"That's Mizuhara's fault, not mine. And the sooner you figure out how to use your Demon powers, the sooner we can kick his ass."

Sakura still wasn't sure precisely how this Mizuhara was responsible for her current situation. "Who is he, anyway? A scientist, something like that?"

Jinnai nodded. "A diabolical scientific genius of the first order."

"I hate scientists," Sakura said, a statement which to her mind justified itself. "But you're the sort of person I like."

"Uh... really?" Jinnai blushed for the first time in five years.

"Yeah. Underachievers make me feel superior."

__

"What?"

****

Day 101

Mari was not having a good day, even by her life's recent low standards.

The restaurant was full, which meant lots of work and talking to people, neither of which she particularly enjoyed. Plus, most of the customers were regulars, meaning she had to listen to their incessant talking and pretend to be interested. Parnasse was here too- infuriatingly chirpy, but that was hardly unusual.

Worst of all, Nanami was away at the palace, organising the catering for some conference or other. So her deputy, Mycea, had been left in charge.

Dutifully she took down the orders of Makoto, Ifurita and the three priestesses. Mari didn't know the priestesses personally, but had seen enough of them to have worked out the basics.

The blue haired, depressingly cute and unerringly polite one was Qawoor. The confident academic who kept one eye semi-permanently hidden under a surprisingly intimidating hairstyle was Afura. And the loud, abrasive redhead was, of course, Shayla.

"Why the long face?" Shayla quipped.

"What?" Mari responded, confused. Great. Now everyone on the table was looking at her.

"Cheer up," Shayla smiled. "It might never happen."

"It already has done," Mari said quietly, and walked away.

"Hey, what's her problem?" Shayla turned back to the others.

Makoto shook his head. "She's complicated. And I can't help feeling responsible. It's my fault she ended up here..."

"Master Makoto, you couldn't have known," Qawoor reassured.

Ifurita nodded in agreement. "You told me Mari was sad before she came to El-Hazard. If she couldn't find happiness on Earth, perhaps she'll find it here."

"Ow!"

"Look out," Mycea warned casually. "That's hot."

"Yeah, thanks," Mari snarled, clutching her hand. "I don't think I'd have noticed otherwise."

"Have you served table four yet?"

"No."

Mycea tutted quietly.

"What? Hey, I'm doing my best. I can't do everything at once!" Mari objected.

"They've been waiting nearly fifteen minutes, Mari."

"Well, they'll appreciate it more when they get it. Give me a break."

Mycea frowned. "You won't get very far in this job with an attitude like that."

"Oh, don't," Mari replied, her voice filled with venom. "Since birth I've dreamed of being a waitress. Please, don't shatter that dream."

Mari picked up a tray and walked back out to the customers.

"So," Afura probed, "How is the translation of the prophecy coming?"

"Not good," sighed Makoto. "We've looked into every language and encryption system we could find, and nothing fits. We're no closer now than when we started."

"I'm sure we'll find a way," Qawoor smiled, ever the optimist.

"I wonder what it really says," Afura pondered. "Our future could be written out on that thing, waiting for us to translate it."

"I don't know if I want to know the future," Ifurita replied. "Isn't life supposed to be about uncertainty?"

Makoto nodded. "I'm with Ifurita. To know the future, and not be able to change it... I wouldn't want that."

"You did see the future," Shayla said. "Remember? You predicted the attack on Princess Rune."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that was just a coincidence," Makoto lied. He knew that something weird was happening. The premonition, and the strange connection between Ifurita, Qawoor and himself. And despite having mastered the finer points of dimensional transfer, he had no clue as to what was going on now.

Alielle tiptoed gingerly along the corridor, accompanied by Fatora.

"You know," Fatora said, "I think it's safe for you to walk normally."

"You think?" Alielle replied. "I just don't want to hurt the baby. I had no idea pregnancy was so stressful."

"Alielle," Fatora sighed. "You've only been pregnant for seventeen days. At this stage, most people don't even realise they _are_ pregnant. Just relax, will you?"

Alielle's extreme caution wasn't totally unexpected. She had been interested in this idea from the start, so naturally she was taking it very seriously. Of course, she was still new to this, never having given motherhood much thought in the past for one or two fairly obvious reasons. Alielle had the potential to be a great mother, Fatora had decided- although she still had no such confidence in her own maternal abilities.

Still, the prospect of a miniature Fatora was nothing if not appealing. The child would undoubtedly be female- a quirk of the royal family's inheritance pattern, designed in ancient times to facilitate the efficient passage of the spiritual gene across the generations. To Fatora, this was just 'one of those things', but Amiri seemed to have figured out the mechanics of the whole system in detail. The doctor was seeing Alielle regularly, primarily to check her condition, but also, Fatora suspected, out of scientific curiosity.

"Fatora! Alielle! Good morning!"

Fatora looked up in surprise upon hearing the voice. "Rune?"

Princess Rune was, albeit with some considerable effort, walking slowly along the corridor. To Fatora's knowledge, this was the first time Rune had walked unaided since the attack. She instinctively lurched forward to offer assistance to her sister.

"Please, I'm fine," Rune objected, politely but firmly.

"Well, um, okay," Fatora replied, reluctantly deciding to leave Rune be for now.

"I said I'd be well for the summit, didn't I, Alielle?" Rune smiled. "And what about you? How are you feeling?"

"Oh, well, I'm okay right now, but I'm not sure I'm getting enough protein in my diet. Also I'm worried that..."

"She's doing great. Really," Fatora interrupted. Two and a half weeks of Alielle's hypochondria was beginning to take its toll.

"I have a surprise for you, Fatora," Rune said, making her way to the entrance of the conference hall. "Guess who's here?"

Fatora peered into the room.

"Ooh! Fatora! There you are!"

A familiar redhead, taller and more strikingly attractive than should really have been permitted, quickly came to greet Fatora.

"Hello, Princess Formyka," Fatora sighed, resigning herself to the fact that things were probably about to get much worse for the foreseeable future.

"You're looking great, Fatora," Formyka grinned. "Not a day over twenty five."

"I'm twenty one!" hissed Fatora.

"Well, I know what good friends the two of you are," Rune said, apparently oblivious to the blatant display of animosity before her. "I'll leave you to catch up on things."

Formyka watched Rune walk away. "I like your sister," she said after a while. "In fact, I like her so much, I may just have to seduce her."

Fatora nearly collapsed with fury. "You... you stay away from my sister, you... deviant!"

"Hmm..." Alielle pondered. "You know, something seems missing from this picture."

"Oh, I know!" Formyka said, snapping her fingers twice. Apparently from nowhere, her two servants and constant companions emerged, and stood proudly next to their princess.

"That's better," Alielle nodded, satisfied.

"So Fatora, what's it like being married?" Formyka enquired. "Is it really as unspeakably excruciating as they say it is?"

"Actually, I find it most enjoyable."

"So the lack of sexual freedom doesn't bother you? Interesting."

Fatora laughed mockingly, until she realised that, because of the recent upheaval, she hadn't had extra-marital sex since... well, since her honeymoon.

"Marrying Fatora is the best thing I ever did," Alielle said. "Especially now that I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Whoa!" Formyka gasped. "Wha... I mean... who's responsible for _that?_"

"I am," Fatora smiled.

Formyka looked from Alielle to Fatora, then back to Alielle, then finally back to Fatora.

"Fatora, honey... you are _full_ of surprises."

It was early evening by the time Nanami finished overseeing the preparations for the royal summit's vast catering requirements, but she noticed that the sun was still high in the sky. And it was warm too, she thought as she crossed the central square, now almost deserted.

By her reckoning, it was early June. A year in El-Hazard was the same length as an Earth year, although the preferred calendar here- the Zubian system- was rather elaborate and difficult to get to grips with.

She flicked through the lists of supplies she still needed to order in. That was a lot of food. The summit lasted a week, and, as she had discovered at the royal wedding, royalty had notoriously large appetites.

The last sheet she came to was something very different. Having witnessed the futility of Makoto and Qawoor's daily efforts to decipher the Heretic Prophecy, she had decided to lend a hand. Not that she knew the first thing about decoding, but it couldn't hurt to try. So she'd copied down the text of the prophecy- although her Ancient Roshtarian wasn't that great, so she'd written it in good old Japanese instead. The prophecy was, at least technically, an official secret, but as it was effectively meaningless at the moment, the priestesses didn't mind Nanami making a copy.

As she got closer to the restaurant, she heard the sound of a child crying. Really crying. Upon closer observation, she spotted Miz outside the restaurant, trying to control Mika, who was in the midst of a tantrum of truly spectacular proportions. 

'And that's why I don't have children,' Nanami thought to herself.

"Mika, come on! That's enough!" Miz said, attempting to reason with the unreasonable.

Mika continued unabated. "I want ice cream!"

"No, Mika. They're closed, look!"

"Energetic, isn't she?" Nanami approached the scene, trying to look sympathetic.

Miz looked up. "Oh, Nanami. I don't know what's got into her. She's usually so well behaved."

"All kids do it," Nanami said. "She isn't old enough to understand. Why don't you come inside? Let her wear herself out."

Nanami led Miz and the still hysterical Mika into the empty restaurant.

"If she really wants an ice cream so bad, she can have one."

Miz shook her head. "No, no. She has to learn that she won't get what she wants just by kicking and screaming."

"That's, uh... a brave decision," Nanami said, observing Mika as she continued to tug angrily at Miz's arm.

And that's when they heard the singing.

"Smash is the way you feel all alone,

Like an outcast, you're out on your own..."

Nanami and Miz looked up, curious as to the source of the voice.

"Smash is the way you deal with your life,

Like an outcast, you're smashing your strife..."

It was a female voice, coming from the kitchen. And the voice was startlingly beautiful, so much so that Mika actually stopped crying in order to listen.

"Head over heels, I've fit in before,

Now I don't want to do it no more..."

Nanami leaned into the kitchen and saw Mari, quite unaware that she was being watched, casually singing as she put the dishes away.

"I just want to be who I want to be,

Guess that's hard for others to see..."

"Mari?"

Taken completely by surprise, Mari span round on the spot. 

"Oh! Hi! I was just..."

"Incredible!" Miz entered the kitchen, accompanied by Mika, who was now staring intently at Mari. "Usually when Mika starts crying, she doesn't stop until she's asleep. Thankyou, Mari!"

"Wha... what did I do?"

"Your singing," Nanami pointed out. "It seems to have calmed Mika down."

"Oh, right. Well, um... you're welcome, Mrs Fujisawa."

Mika trotted over to Mari and smiled up at her, an expression completely at odds with the rest of her face, still red from her earlier tantrum.

"Hi! I'm Mika!"

"Um, hi, Mika," Mari replied, bending down to the child's level. "I'm Mari. I'm glad to see you enjoy the classics."

Mika didn't really understand this, but decided it was probably a good thing. Satisfied, she went back to her mother.

"Well, we should be going," Miz smiled. "It was lovely seeing you again, Mari."

Nanami led Miz and Mika to the exit. "Okay, come back soon!"

She walked back to the kitchen.

"Mari, I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't really," Mari replied. "But, you know, I like to try."

"I'm serious!" Nanami reaffirmed. "I can't believe no one's ever told you before. You have a beautiful voice."

"You... um... really think so?"

Nanami witnessed Mari smile for the first time since she arrived in Florestica.

"She wants me to... _what?_"

Sakura sat up suddenly, then got dizzy and almost slid off the oblong block of honeycomb she'd been using as a convenient slouching pedestal.

This reaction was rather puzzling to Jinnai. Surely, it wasn't much to ask.

"Diva wants you to sing," he repeated testily.

"But... why?"

"Well, duh, because you're a singer. That's what you do. And, since you're apparently incapable of causing the mass destruction we were all rather hoping for, Diva suggested you try something you're actually good at."

"Sing to who, exactly? Just her?" Sakura was, for some reason, noticeably nervous.

Jinnai nodded. "And the bugs. Make an event of it. Something from your third album, perhaps." He paused, then added, as courteously as he could: "But not track eight. I don't know _what_ you were thinking when you came up with that one."

"Well, I don't want to sing," Sakura said decisively. "Not for her, not for you, not for anyone." She folded her arms in a defiant gesture.

Jinnai sighed inwardly. Part of him felt he should have expected this, but unfortunately his judgement of Sakura was still clouded by the accumulation of positive media images he'd absorbed during his years as a Sakura devotee back on Earth. Sakura the great, Sakura the caring, Sakura the flawless idol.

"Aw, come on, why not?" he pleaded.

"It's my prerogative. As a professional bitch."

"Look," Jinnai frowned, "if you don't sing, that'll make me look like an idiot in front of Diva."

"Why should that bother me?"

"Because" Jinnai sighed, "I don't have total control over the Bugrom. Diva does. And if, for any reason, she happened to get... suspicious, or pissed off, or just plain bored with me, she could quite easily kick me out on the spot. Or worse. That applies to you as well. So on the whole, I think it's best if we do as she says. Clear?"

Sakura suddenly looked uncharacteristically small. "There's a... problem," she said feebly. "You see, I, uh, can't actually sing. Not as such."

"But... what about your shows? Your albums?" Jinnai asked, incredulous.

"They put my voice through an effects machine," she admitted. "Hey, if you mention this to anyone, you're dead."

'This is all I need,' Jinnai thought. It was at times like this he felt like banging his head against the wall. Just as an experiment, he decided to try it to see if it made any difference.

After a few knocks, he reassessed the situation. Sakura was still there. The problem was still there. The only discernible difference was that his tension headache had become slightly worse. Jinnai made a mental note not to bother with this particular stress relief measure in the future.

"Sakura," he said calmly, "you are going to sing. I don't know how, but you are going to sing."

Sakura looked out upon the disturbingly large number of Bugrom sat expectantly in neat little rows before her. The picture was somehow reminiscent of a school assembly, albeit in a school populated by a lot of large, ugly children.

In all fairness, the average Bugrom's capacity for appreciation of the arts was somewhat limited, partially because of their uninspiring social environment, and partially due to sheer stupidity. But to the Bugrom, this was still an exciting prospect. As they understood it, Sakura originated from the same higher dimension from which their leader had been sent. Jinnai had already pointed out that she was the greatest singer in his world, so to hear her sing was clearly an honour of unparalleled proportions.

Jinnai stood apprehensively next to Diva. Maybe it was him, but he already got the impression that she didn't like Sakura one bit.

"Good evening," Sakura began nervously. "Tonight I'd like to perform some songs from my third album, 'Sakura Loves You.' And I'll begin with one of my favourites, a song called 'Ooh Baby Baby Yeah.'"

As much as Jinnai could have prepared himself for the sonic nightmare that followed, it would never have been enough.

"Hey baby, when we met, ooh yeah, that very first time,

Underneath the mooooon..."

Truly, an acoustic assault on the ears of such horrific magnitude that even a vengeful Old Testament God might have considered it a bit on the extreme side. Jinnai's leg muscles began to tense up. He was busted for sure.

Diva turned to him. This was it.

"How curious," she remarked casually. "The aesthetic qualities considered desirable in music must be quite different in your dimension."

Here was a viewpoint Jinnai had simply not foreseen.

"I... huh?"

"Yes. We were always under the impression that hitting notes and keeping in time were the most important factors. Obviously we were mistaken. I look forward to learning more about your music."

Jinnai couldn't believe his luck. She was serious.

Then he realised, to his immense disappointment, that now he would have to endure this hideous performance in full.

By the time Sakura had finished her fourth song, half of the Bugrom in the front row appeared to have gone into shock, and it really came as quite a relief to everyone when the attack started.

Somebody was shooting at them, but it wasn't at all obvious who, or even where they were shooting from. Bugrom fled in all directions, but as they didn't know where to flee to, the ensuing scenes made for as fine a definition of chaos as one could ever wish for.

Sakura dived underneath her makeshift stage. Surely she hadn't been _that_ bad.

A blue bolt of energy whizzed dangerously close to her face. She was going to die! The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. No, this wasn't fair at all.

A strange phrase popped into her head. 'Find Power Key Unit.'

That's odd, she thought. She didn't even know what a Power Key Unit was.

"Idiots! Morons! Imbeciles!" Jinnai screamed at the bugs as they ran in aimless circles. Eventually he ran out of synonyms and had to stop.

"Isn't anyone going to protect me?"

Immediately, fifteen bugs leapt on top of him. Any further commands, complaints or swear words were rendered inaudible.

Sakura found herself pushing through the frenzied crowd of bugs. Precisely why she was doing this was beyond her. Her instincts were telling her to hide, but something was driving her, forcing her to move.

Something caught her eye. Lying next to where Jinnai and Diva had been was the strange object that Jinnai had used to wake her. This was the Power Key Unit. Somehow she just knew.

She picked it up and aimed it at the source of the shots. There was a deafening noise, followed by quite a lot of blackness.

Ifurita opened her eyes, unsure for a few brief moments as to where she was. She turned to Makoto, fast asleep next to her, and prodded him until he woke up.

"What? What is it?"

"What was that?"

Makoto lay still for a moment. "What was what?"

"I don't know, I was asking you."

"Oh, go to sleep." Makoto turned over and went back to sleep, only to experience the strangest dream he'd ever had.

****

Day 102

Nanami ran as fast as she could towards Makoto's house. He wasn't going to believe this.

Makoto and Ifurita were sat up in bed. One way or another, last night had been very odd.

"That was one hell of a weird dream," said Makoto.

"Hmm..." Ifurita replied. "Could it have been another premonition?"

"This? No way! Too weird, way too weird."

"Tell me what happened," she urged.

Makoto laughed. "Forget it. It's too stupid."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Well, okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. They'll only laugh..."

In her hurry, Nanami forgot to knock. A minor lapse of protocol, but under these circumstances, it was one she'd live to regret.

"Hey! Makoto, guess what? I think I've..."

It took her brain a few seconds to register that Makoto was sitting naked in bed with an equally naked Ifurita. Both of them were, justifiably, quite surprised.

"Oops."

Nanami hurried back outside, and tried to make the image go away. It didn't.

"It's really alright, Nanami," Ifurita assured. "You just took us by surprise, that's all."

Makoto and Ifurita were by now fully clothed, but for some reason Nanami still had difficulty looking directly at them, like somebody viewing a socially awkward solar eclipse.

"What is it you wanted, anyway?" Makoto asked.

She put a piece of paper on the table. "I translated part of your prophecy."

To Nanami, it no longer seemed quite as important as it did before. Makoto, however, did not share this view.

"What? How? What did you do?" He grabbed the sheet in excitement.

"Well," Nanami began, "It was strange. I had it written in Japanese, and I found that if I wrote out all of it in hiragana, then read down instead of across, it started to make some sense."

"But that's impossible... I mean, before we came to this world, nobody had ever even heard of the Japanese language."

Nanami nodded. "I know. But check it out." She pointed to the part she'd decoded.

Makoto read the section aloud. "It says: 'Bear witness to the shape of things to come...' Nanami, you're right! I think this is it!"

Nanami brightened a little upon witnessing Makoto's elation. "Yeah, I kind of got mixed up after the first line, but I'm sure I was on the right track."

Makoto read the first line over and over. Finally, it seemed, the Heretic Prophecy was within their grasp.

Doctor Amiri placed four jars of tablets in front of Alielle.

"Now, princess. Take two of the green every morning. Take one red in the morning and another before you go to bed. Take a yellow after meals, and three black each evening."

Alielle blinked. "Wait... let me write this down."

"What is all of this?" Fatora asked the doctor. "A cure for hypochondria?"

Amiri smiled. "I thought it best to give the princess something to stabilise her hormone levels over the critical period. It should only be for a few weeks. Plus, having some medication to take might calm her down a little."

"Okay," nodded Fatora. "There aren't any side effects, are there?"

"Well, curiously enough there is sometimes one mild side effect. But it's, uh, nothing you won't be able to deal with, princess."

She winked at Fatora. Fatora stared back.

"Huh?"

"I have to get to the clinic now," Amiri said. "See you next week, princess."

She got up and left. Fatora frowned.

"Damn it. I hate it when people wink at me and I don't know what it means."

Jinnai looked down upon the cleanup operation in effect after the previous night's unfortunate incident. Sakura stood beside him, grinning broadly.

"Pretty good, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Jinnai sighed. "Once you stopped singing and started shooting. I still don't get it. I thought you didn't know how to use your powers."

"It just came to me, I guess."

Jinnai shook his head. It was beyond him. One minute there had been chaos; the next, Sakura was firing huge black somethings into the air, each time scoring direct hits on Phantom Tribe gunmen.

Diva approached, looking a little perturbed.

"Mr Jinnai, the prisoners have regained consciousness."

"What? Prisoners?" Jinnai echoed. "I thought they were dead..."

"So did I. But it would seem not. However, they do appear to be suffering from a paralysis of some sort."

"Sakura, what did you do to them?" Jinnai asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno. Just shot them."

"Allow me to explain," a voice said from nowhere in particular.

Jinnai, Diva and Sakura looked over their respective shoulders to see a Phantom Tribe boy, in his early teens at the oldest, standing alone with a bizarre grin on his face.

"Ack!" Sakura cried. "One of those blue guys!" She picked up her Power Key Unit, then accidentally dropped it again.

"Now, come along," the boy said. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man."

"I'll have you know I've made a career out of shooting unarmed men!" Jinnai screamed. "I'll... just who the hell are you anyway, kid?"

The boy's expression changed markedly to one of resentment.

"I'm no kid. I am Nahato. The leader of the Phantom Tribe."

"Hmm," Jinnai nodded. "Times hard, are they?"

"I can still have you killed, Katsuhiko Jinnai," Nahato said calmly. "The only reason my soldiers missed you last night was the mental torture of having to listen to your singing Demon God."

"Hey!" Sakura objected. "I'm a celebrity!"

"You're an Absolute Zero Class Demon God," Nahato corrected. "One of a kind, I believe."

"How do you know this?" Diva challenged.

"The Phantom Tribe are the most technologically advanced culture in El-Hazard. We know a lot of things."

"So... how did I end up turning into a Demon God?" Sakura asked.

Nahato raised an eyebrow. "Good question, Miss Tamaro. From what we can make out, the Absolute Zero project was abandoned towards the end of the Holy Wars for one reason or another, you know how wars can be. The unfinished prototype was sealed away. But this model had a number of unique features, one of which was the ability to assimilate organic and inorganic matter to repair itself. When you were sent here, you apparently activated that system and became part of the Demon God."

"Okay," Jinnai frowned. "Why are you dispensing free information to people you were trying to kill last night?"

"That was a test," Nahato smiled. "We were curious to learn how effectively the Bugrom could defend themselves. And your Demon God was most impressive. Which is why I'm here to propose a strategic alliance."

Jinnai laughed. "An alliance? With _you?_ Why would we even want to consider it?"

"Because our projections indicate your puny army would last approximately four days in a war with the Allied forces. We can help fix that."

"We're just not up to full strength yet!" replied a rather hurt Jinnai.

"I know," Nahato said. "Would you like to know when our projections tell us you will be up to full strength?"

"Yes! No! Um... maybe we can work something out..."

Nahato smiled a decidedly sinister smile. "Of course we can. We're here to help."

"Good morning, Mari!" Parnasse called to his favourite waitress as he entered the restaurant. "What a great day! Hey, Mari, where are you?"

"Not here," called Mycea from behind the counter. "Nanami's got her. The royal summit starts today. They're in charge of the food. So can I get you anything?"

"Oh... uh... no, I don't think so," Parnasse said dejectedly. 

Mycea shook her head. "I don't know what you see in that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"She never smiles. She rarely speaks, and when she does speak it's to tell you to go away."

Parnasse sighed. "Yeah, but she's so beautiful."

"You can do better than her, Parnasse," Mycea said. "She's nothing special. Think about it."

Mari did her best to keep up with Nanami as she darted from table to table, checking the final arrangements for the summit's catering.

"Hey, um, Nanami, is there something bothering you? Because you seem kind of distant, and, well, I know it's not much, but if you want you can talk to me..."

Nanami looked up. "Promise not to tell anybody?"

"Hey, am I likely to?"

"Well," Nanami sighed, "this morning I accidentally walked in on Makoto and Ifurita when they were in bed together."

"Cool," Mari smiled. "Did you see 'em naked?"

"What? Yes... I mean, that's not the point. The thing is... seeing them together... like that..."

"What did you expect?" Mari said. "They're in love. They've been living under the same roof for months. Ifurita ain't Belldandy, you know."

A smile crossed Nanami's lips. "You read Oh My Goddess? I used to read that."

"Yeah," Mari sighed, remembering. "What about Sailor Moon? Did you watch that?"

Nanami nodded. "Let me guess. You're a Hotaru fan."

Mari giggled. "You can tell? How?"

Nanami laughed too. Mari seemed satisfied.

"That's better. I don't like it when you're sad, Nanami."

"I'm not sad. I'm just... I was so sure I was over Makoto. Now it looks like I'm not..."

"Know what I think?" Mari offered. "I think you _are_ over Makoto. But he's still your friend. And it can be hard to accept that someone you're so close to is, uh, intimate with someone else." She paused. "At least, that's what they say on TV."

Mari was suddenly grabbed around the waist by an excited blue-haired princess.

"Mmm!" Alielle squealed. "Hi! Who are you?"

Mari looked down in confusion. "I'm... asphyxiating. Could you loosen your grip a little?"

Fatora finally caught up. "Alielle, try to cool it, will you?"

"Fatora," Nanami challenged. "What's going on? Why is Alielle feeling up my waitress?"

"I think," Fatora sighed, "it's a side effect. Yeah, she's a little... affectionate today." Her voice trailed away as she appeared to notice something in the distance. "Oh my God... it's him."

"Who?" Nanami, Alielle and Mari asked in unison.

"Fran," said Fatora.

Alielle jumped. Nanami gasped. Mari just looked confused.

"That's bad, right?"

"Fran was once my fiance," Fatora explained.

"I was his servant," Alielle added.

Nanami continued. "But Fatora dumped Fran and chose Alielle instead."

"Wow," Mari said. "I bet he was pissed off."

"There's more," said Fatora. "He tried to defraud the royal house, and to frame Alielle. Don't worry though. I kicked him in the nuts."

"I wonder why he's here?" Alielle whispered. "Usually he sends somebody else in his place."

"We should tell Rune," Fatora said decisively. "Come on. That guy gives me the creeps."

"Okay," Alielle nodded. She grabbed Mari's arm again. "Nice meeting you!"

Fatora steered Alielle away.

"Sorry about that," Nanami smiled in apology.

"Hey, don't bother," Mari replied. "I'm actually quite flattered."

Rune, Fatora and Alielle sat at the head of the crowded conference hall. Alielle was happily rubbing her face up and down Fatora's arm.

"Alielle, will you knock that off?" Fatora hissed. "We're starting!"

Rune began her opening speech.

"Thankyou for coming so far. The purpose of this summit is to review the past year's events and to plan future strategy."

Something in Rune's voice caught Fatora's attention. Yes, something was ever so slightly different. So slightly, in fact, that it may have been nothing at all.

Rune continued. "To begin with, I would like to draw your attention to several areas which we believe are of particular importance."

There it was again, thought Fatora. A sort of unevenness in her voice, the kind of thing perhaps only a sister would notice. There was something wrong.

"Firstly, the priestesses of Muldoon have, as you are no doubt aware, discovered evidence that the Bugrom are rebuilding their forces."

Suddenly, it struck Fatora. Rune was in pain. Damn it, she was always pushing herself too hard. This was positively dangerous.

"Secondly, we will seek to resolve the dispute between Perallia and Stidiland..."

There was a mild commotion from somewhere near the back. A very tall, reasonably annoyed looking man stood up.

"What about the Opaques?" he demanded.

Rune narrowed her eyes. "Thankyou, King Fran," she said, in a more civilised manner than either Fatora or Alielle could have managed. "I was coming to that."

"Allowing them within Allied lands is a blatant security risk, as we have already discovered," Fran continued to anyone who would listen.

"King Fran," Rune said in her most commanding voice, "if you have any further points to make, might I suggest you make them at the proper time."

Fran reluctantly sat back down.

That told him, Rune thought to herself. Then suddenly she started to feel most unpleasant.

"F... Fatora?" she managed to say. "I'm awfully sorry, but I think you might have to take over for a short while."

Rune quietly fell forwards. Fatora didn't take over though. She was too busy screaming at people to do something.

"In order to best use your power, you must first understand how it works."

Nahato looked with mild despair at Sakura's blank, distant expression. This wasn't going to be easy.

"As I mentioned, you are an Absolute Zero Class Demon God. The phrase 'absolute zero' refers to the lowest possible temperature, that is to say, a complete absence of energy. Are you following?"

"Wow!" Sakura said patronisingly. "You're really clever for a little kid!"

Nahato didn't suffer fools gladly. In fact, didn't suffer fools at all. He had them shot instead. But Sakura made him curious.

It had come as rather a surprise to everybody when one of the Phantom Tribe's technicians had discovered a horde of information about the Absolute Zero Class prototype in their databanks, especially as no-one could remember putting it there. Now, Nahato had the opportunity to find out just how accurate the information was.

"By interacting with the Power Key Unit," he continued patiently, "you are able to create temporary dimensional vortices which contain precisely no energy at all."

"Oh..." she said apologetically. "Is that bad?"

"No, no," he sighed. "That's the point. A zero energy bubble acts as an energy sink, drawing in all of the energy from its surroundings. Which is why you are able to induce temporary paralysis, or, with more effort, freeze an enemy completely."

Sakura was now humming quietly to herself (out of tune, naturally). Evidently, Nahato thought, she'd never studied physics. And he was right- Sakura hadn't studied physics, at least not beyond the playing-with-magnets-and-iron-filings stage.

Diva emerged from the egg chamber feeling slightly odd. That last batch of eggs seemed rather easier to lay than usual. She shook her head, deciding that this was all probably related to the after-effects of Sakura's singing.

By now, Nahato had given up on Sakura and had moved on to Jinnai.

"This plan is _great_," Jinnai objected. "What could possibly be wrong with it?"

"It's stupid," Nahato said matter-of-factly. "Your main attack party is too small. They'd be open to counterattack from here, here and here." He pointed to three areas on the map, then waited smugly for Jinnai's response.

"Well... yeah, so it's a risk," Jinnai admitted. "But I'm a risk taker. You can't win wars without guts."

Nahato frowned impatiently. In his own very special way, Jinnai was just as stupid as Sakura.

"Do you know what's been happening in Roshtaria recently?" Nahato challenged. "The Demon God Ifurita has returned. They have her on their side. Plus they've had significantly more success in rebuilding their armies than you have. Then there's the small matter of the Eye of God..."

Jinnai growled. "Yeah, yeah, I get the picture, they're great, we suck. Now are you gonna stand there and criticise all day or do you have a solution?"

"But of course," Nahato smiled. "That's why we're here."

The conference hall was in mild disarray now that the Roshtarian princesses had left. The rumour was that Rune had been taken to surgery after a rather important internal organ (debate was still raging as to which one) had decided to stop working. Fatora and Alielle had rushed away with her, so the assembled royalty now found themselves with nothing to do. And some royalty, for example Princess Formyka of Styrenia, got bored very quickly.

She saw King Fran of Dorusland walk to the front of the hall and glance around self consciously, as people usually do when they're about to start talking and are wondering how many people will listen, or indeed care.

This should be interesting, she thought.

Dorusland was a proud and respected nation without a doubt, but its ruler had absolutely no credibility whatsoever. That incident with Fatora, back when he was still a prince, was now legendary. Which made it all the more remarkable that he'd dared to show his face in Roshtaria again.

"Your majesties," Fran started. "I hereby propose an emergency defence bill."

"You can't," someone said casually. "The summit's not in session. Hadn't you noticed?"

"I beg to differ," smiled Fran. "Princess Rune did not dismiss the opening session."

Formyka was joined by her two servants. "What _is_ he doing?" she found herself wondering aloud.

"Now that I have your attention," Fran continued, "I shall explain the content of the bill I am proposing. I move that we ban all Opaques from Allied lands immediately."

Formyka almost laughed out loud. He couldn't be serious.

One of the rulers nearer the front put Formyka's sentiments into legal terminology. "The Opaques are a matter for local government and local policy. Some want them, some don't. Each nation is free to decide for itself."

"No!" Fran objected. "Their very presence compromises our security. And when the security of one Ally is breached, the others are all at risk. Nations like Roshtaria, Styrenia and Vandalia are not considering the rest of us, who live in constant fear of a Phantom Tribe attack facilitated by these so-called refugees!"

This got Formyka a little angry. She had invited the Opaques into her country for two reasons- firstly, it seemed more civilised than putting up border guards and electric fences to keep out anyone who was the wrong shade of blue; and secondly, she knew it would annoy her most recent ex-boyfriend, a prince from a neighbouring country who didn't like the Opaques at all.

Her mind raced. How did a defence bill work? Didn't they need the approval of the Roshtarian royal house? Rune Venus would never let this bill pass.

Hang on, though...

This was an emergency bill. Formyka recalled that, under the Allied constitution, there were special rules governing this sort of thing. The Roshtarian monarchs had the ultimate power of veto- however, if no representatives of the royal house were present...

The bill could pass with a simple majority.

Oh God, this was awful. As a supporter of the Opaques, Formyka was very much in the minority. She had to do something...

She turned to her servants, whom she affectionately referred to as Number One and Number Two.

"Listen, you two. Find Fatora and bring her here. Do it quickly!"

"Okay, Lady Formyka!" replied Number One, the female member of the duo. "It'll be my absolute pleasure as always!"

"Hey," objected Number Two. "It'll be _my_ pleasure too!"

"We don't have time for this!" Formyka urged. "Just go! Go!"

In the meantime, Formyka would have to do her best to block the bill herself.

Formyka was not a political animal. She was much too nice, she'd always told herself. However, despite this apparent handicap, she was managing- just- to prevent the bill from passing.

Mind you, she'd been talking non-stop for twenty minutes now, and was running out of things to say.

"So, anyway, the barman says to the junior priestess, 'Do you come here often?' And... oh, this bit's good... the junior priestess says..."

"Princess Formyka," Fran growled impatiently, "this is completely irrelevant!"

"It's allegorical!" she insisted. "And if you'll let me finish..."

"It is not allegorical, it is an obscene and extremely juvenile joke which you have told twice already. I think we should move on quickly. All those in favour of the bill..."

"Bit I didn't get to finish..." Formyka started.

"Princess Formyka, will you please shut up?" Fran hissed. "Now, all those in favour of the bill, raise their hands."

There was hesitation. While the majority of leaders would have liked to support it, some disapproved of the way Fran had twisted Rune's unfortunate absence to his advantage. It was going to be close.

Fran looked out upon the show of hands. A slim majority, but a slim majority was all he needed.

He smiled a triumphant smile. "In that case, I make no hesitation in..."

"Bill overruled!" a small voice shouted.

Alielle walked quickly towards the centre of the hall, followed by Formyka's servants, both of whom looked exhausted. Seeing their princess, they staggered over towards her.

"Couldn't... find... Fatora..." Number Two gasped.

"Brought... Alielle... instead..." Number One finished.

Alielle addressed the crowd. "As a representative of the royal house, and third sovereign of Roshtaria, I hereby reject this bill on the grounds that it is..." She paused as she ran out of the flowery legalese she'd been learning from Rune, but decided to plough on anyway: "...sneaky and not very nice."

Fran looked as if he was about to explode, which, to Alielle at least, wouldn't have been at all unwelcome.

"How dare you! I won't accept this! I won't! You have no right to do this! You aren't even proper royalty!" This wasn't really true, but saying it made him feel better. "I remember," he fumed, "when you used to be my servant!"

"I got promoted," Alielle replied.

"You haven't heard the last of this," he continued. "You all support me, don't you?"

He turned to the leaders, who looked rather shifty all of a sudden. Nobody said a thing in response.

Fran muttered something extremely rude and stormed out.

The sense of relief was palpable as Fatora, Mari and the (largely unnecessary) surgical team filtered out of the palace surgery.

"I think that went a lot better than last time," Mari said. "I made a more professional job of the scar, anyway. She'll be able to wear a bikini now."

Fatora took Mari's arm in a gesture which was mostly friendly, but just a little over-friendly at the same time. "I had no idea you were the healing girl. I didn't get the chance to thank you last time."

"You're welcome, your majesty," Mari replied.

"So you've ended up working in a restaurant?" Fatora sighed in disapproval. "How does one gain satisfaction from such monotonous work?"

Mari shrugged. "I haven't been able to work that one out either."

"That's no job for a hero." Fatora continued, as a thought struck her. She smiled an evil smile. "Come to think of it, Miss Kurai, I might have the ideal job for you. A job full of excitement, action, and highly competitive rates of pay."

"Sounds cool," Mari replied hopefully.

Perfect, Fatora thought. She doesn't suspect a thing.

The Fujisawas surveyed the five foot high racist graffiti on the school wall, neither sure what was the correct thing to say under these circumstances.

"I first saw it this morning," Fujisawa said. "Fortunately it's not in full view, so I don't think any of the kids have seen it yet."

"Shouldn't they have removed it by now?" Miz asked.

Fujisawa scratched his head. "The cleaner says it's the wrong type of paint. It'll be gone by tomorrow, I'm sure. Hey... who did you leave Mika with?"

"Oh," said Miz, brightening, "that nice young girl from the restaurant agreed to look after her. You know, Mari."

"Mari Kurai?" Fujisawa replied, despite knowing full well that there were no other Maris in Florestica. "I don't think... oh, never mind."

"What?" Miz probed, a little annoyed. "You don't approve, do you? Just what do you have against her?"

"Nothing! We just don't see eye to eye. I've told you."

"Well," Miz continued, "I think she's a delightful girl, and..."

She paused nervously. Cerev was approaching.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Fujisawa," the boy said politely.

Miz elbowed Fujisawa in the stomach. That was unnecessary, he thought to himself. When Miz elbowed him a second time, he realised why she was doing it, and immediately backed up against the wall, doing his best to cover up the graffiti.

"I'm just going to wait for my mother over there," Cerev said quietly.

"Tha... that's great, Cerev," Fujisawa smiled uncomfortably. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Cerev turned and began to walk away. Then, looking back over his shoulder, he said:

"Don't worry, Mr Fujisawa. I saw it earlier."

****

Day 110

"It's been nice working here, Nanami," Mari said. They both knew she was lying, but it still seemed like the right thing to say.

"Well, I... um... I just want you to be careful, okay?" Nanami replied.

Mari had accepted Fatora's offer. As of today, she was officially Personal Assistant to Princess Fatora and Princess Alielle. Nanami knew very well that this was a hazardous line of work, and had done her best to make this clear to Mari.

"You have no idea what those two can be like," Nanami continued.

"They seem very friendly," Mari commented.

Nanami nodded. "You don't know the half of it."

Priestess Afura Mann maintained a steady position in the air over the centre of Roshtaria's second city, Jagdhastica. Below her was a rally, its leaders endeavouring to keep it just the right side of respectable.

She glanced at the streets around her. There were no Opaques out today. But then there wouldn't be, would there?

At the centre of the rally was its organiser- the Roshtarian Sun's Voice of Reason, Jennown Doht.

Afura did not like this man. Partially because of her general disdain for all those who start sentences with the phrase- "I'm not a racist, but..." and also because he was one of the public faces of the Holy Order, and frankly gave people like her a bad name.

There was suddenly a commotion. For a few seconds, Afura wondered whether some of the more intoxicated participants had lashed out at some of their fellow protestors, having deemed them to be just that bit too blue for their tastes. But no, somebody rather unexpected had joined the protest.

Afura recognised the man immediately.

"King Fran," she whispered to herself.

Sakura was flying.

Heh. This was easy.

The little blue kid had taught her how to do it. He'd taught her a lot of things these past few days. He was really quite knowledgeable when it came to this whole Demon God thing.

The night sky was dotted with a few clouds. Not many, but enough for her purposes.

The city below her- Florestica, was it?- looked very pretty. It reminded her of a theme park she'd once visited. Maybe, after they'd conquered the Alliance, Jinnai would let her have this one.

She flew vertically into one of the clouds. For a second, she felt cold, but the sensation soon wore off as she adjusted to her new environment. This was nothing.

It was about to get one hell of a lot colder.

Mari took a few tentative steps into the bedroom.

"So, can I get you anything?"

Fatora was sat up in bed, trying to keep the giggling Alielle off her, for the next few minutes at least. Alielle had just had another dose of her medication, and was apparently experiencing the side effects in all their glory.

"We're okay, I think," Fatora replied.

"Hey, Mari," Alielle grinned. "Why don't you come closer?"

"Okay."

Mari stepped up to the bed.

"That's better," Alielle said. "Now, why don't you join us?"

So much for subtlety, thought Fatora. Damn. Alielle may have blown this one completely.

In Fatora's experience, women confronted with a direct proposition of this kind invariably reacted in one of two ways, which she had mentally categorised as 'a' and 'b':

(a) They would run a mile.

(b) They wouldn't understand the question.

All women fell into one of these categories. Shayla-Shayla was an 'a', while Qawoor Towles was a typical 'b'. Fatora preferred type 'b'- it gave her something to build on. So she waited with interest for Mari's response.

"Okay," Mari replied calmly.

There are some occasions on which the brain is presented with a concept so thoroughly alien to it that reactions of shock and surprise are bypassed completely, and all one can do is stare vacantly at the problem, in the manner of any one of the more stupid kinds of aquatic life.

"Alielle," Fatora whispered, "has this ever happened before?"

Alielle said nothing, but gave a gesture to indicate that it hadn't. They both looked back at Mari, who was enjoying the moment enormously.

"I'm not an idiot, you know," she smiled. "I know all about you. The only reason you hired me was that you wanted to have sex with me, because that's the only reason you ever hire anybody. That's why I decided to accept. I thought it was about time I had some fun."

Alielle and Fatora blinked at each other, mouths wide open.

Eventually, Fatora turned back to Mari to offer her verdict.

"You are really, really twisted."

Mari assumed this was meant as a compliment, and, as it happened, she was correct. Maybe, just maybe, this universe wasn't so bad after all.

Holding the Power Key Unit aloft, Sakura fired a jet of blackness into the cloud. She turned. She span. She fired in all directions, until all around her was darkness- a layer of purest nothing.

She ejected herself from the cloud and moved on to the next one.

"That's it," Makoto sighed. "I've hit a dead end. I can't translate any more."

The task of decoding the prophecy was rather more complicated than he had anticipated after Nanami's early breakthrough. The core of the problem lay in the fact that the base text was more or less meaningless. This made translation into Japanese very difficult, as many words had multiple meanings, all of which had to be considered in turn.

"I wish Afura was here," Qawoor said solemnly. "She has a head for this sort of thing."

Shayla nodded in agreement.

The reason for the gloomy atmosphere was that, with over half of the prophecy now translated, things weren't looking good. Shayla studied the text again.

'Bear witness to the shape of things to come. When the time of the Holy Apocalypse is past, the Shadow Nation will become two, and the inert Shadows will make a formidable enemy. Though the land be strong, rebuilt after war's ravages, it will fall. All shall be nothing, and nothing shall be all.'

Not only was it predicting some kind of apocalyptic, or at least very unpleasant, event- it also seemed to implicate the Opaques as part of this. 'Inert Shadows' was as good a description of the Opaques as one could have expected from a millennia-old manuscript. Shayla could not believe this. After some initial doubts, she had come to rather like the Opaques. They were a tough, principled people who had taken on some of the nastiest leaders conceivable in order to claim the freedom they deserved. But they weren't aggressive, and they certainly weren't enemies. 

The trouble was, Shayla was a priestess. And if there's one thing priestesses were meant to take seriously, it was prophecy. 

Things were making less and less sense.

Qawoor stood up suddenly and ran to the window.

"What is it, Qawoor?" Makoto asked.

"I thought I saw... look!"

Makoto and Shayla joined her at the window. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

"It's... snowing," Makoto gasped.

"Snow?" Shayla echoed. "In... the middle of summer?"

"Tamaro Never Dies" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Mari Kurai, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Nanami Jinnai, Princess Fatora, Sakura Tamaro, Nahato, Princess Alielle, Princess Formyka, King Fran, Princess Rune Venus, Miz Fujisawa, Ifurita, Mycea, Shayla-Shayla, Queen Diva, Masamichi Fujisawa, Qawoor Towles, Doctor Amiri, Parnasse Ralielle, Afura Mann, Cerev, Mika Fujisawa, Number One and Number Two.

__

Author's note: "What? You didn't seriously expect her to end up with Parnasse, did you?"


	5. The Fifth Month: The Power of None

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis, Melt-Banana and Offspring. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

Sakura Tamaro has become part of the Bugrom forces. Nahato of the Phantom Tribe has entered into a strategic alliance with Jinnai, displaying knowledge of Sakura's abilities. Nanami has developed a system for translating the Heretic Prophecy, allowing Makoto, Qawoor and Shayla to decipher half of the text. King Fran, an old enemy of Fatora's, attends the royal summit and almost succeeds in passing a bill to expel the Opaques from Allied lands. As racial tension continues to rise, Afura spies on an anti-Opaque rally organised by Jennown Doht. Mari quits the restaurant to work for Alielle and Fatora, who find the seduction of their new 'personal assistant' to be surprisingly easy. Sakura visits Florestica and uses her zero energy powers to create a snowstorm in the middle of summer...

"Transparent, but I know what I am... so near..."

****

The Fifth Month: "The Power of None"

Day 122

A lone servant headed down the corridor, pausing only briefly to acknowledge the bright sunlight that poured in through the windows.

Two weeks had passed since that curious business with the snow. Plenty of theories had been offered, although none of them appeared to stand up to close scrutiny. No matter. It hadn't snowed since, and most people had simply accepted it as one of those things that occurred to remind them how complicated life can be.

Freak weather conditions aside, it was an eventful time, the servant thought. Princess Alielle had been pregnant for over a month now. With the royal summit over, the visiting leaders had returned to their respective lands. Princess Rune was much better now. Apparently, the girl responsible for healing Princess Rune on both occasions was now in the employment of Princess Fatora, although this particular servant had yet to meet her.

On the way into work today, one of the newspaper headlines had caught her eye. Somebody quite important had, it seemed, died, although in her rush she didn't get to see who.

For a few seconds, the word 'death' lingered in her consciousness. By a remarkable coincidence, when she looked up that was exactly what she saw.

The small, black-clad figure was staring right at her.

"Repent, sinner!" the figure commanded. "For I am Death."

The servant screamed, then turned and fled.

Princess Fatora emerged from her hiding place and joined the figure.

"Mari," she said, "that was without a doubt one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

Fatora and Mari proceeded to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"That was very immature," Alielle commented as she walked up to them. She shook her head in a largely futile effort to disguise the fact that she thought it was pretty amusing too.

Makoto, Shayla, Afura, Qawoor and Miz sat around the table in silence. Nobody had said anything for over ten minutes now.

Staring at the partially decoded prophecy, Makoto let the symbols drift in and out of focus. They had advanced no further with the translation. Makoto knew that he was really the key to all of this. After all, he was the only one who knew both Japanese and Ancient Roshtarian, so he was the only one who could make any meaningful progress. But somehow, he couldn't translate any more. It was as if something within him was nagging, distracting him from the job in hand.

It wasn't surprising, really. Makoto had a very bad feeling about this prophecy. Every line he decoded seemed to reveal something worse.

The night with the snow. That was when it really started to get to him. Oh, odd things had been happening for a few months- his strange dreams, the mysterious man in Ifurita's unconscious mind, the link between Ifurita and Qawoor... and now, this. After the snow, Ifurita came to him in a distressed state. She sensed- no, knew- that something was wrong.

The way things were looking right now, this damn prophecy was only going to make things worse.

But he'd promised to help translate it, even though the idea of knowing the future made him uneasy. Now, every time he tried to make a start on it, his mind froze. Deep down, he wished that this relic had been left buried.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just can't seem to get any further."

"We have to keep trying," Afura stressed. "I don't have to remind you how important this is."

"And the Holy Order are getting impatient," Miz added. "They've already contacted me three times this week."

"I know you're doing your best, Master Makoto," Qawoor said.

Makoto shook his head. "I'm letting you down."

For a second, he considered voicing his feelings about the prophecy. But before he could make a decision, Parnasse ran into the room with an expression of urgency on his face.

"Please excuse me," he said, catching his breath. "But I have serious news. The Alpha Priestess, Yuusem Cartac, is dead."

"What?" Shayla said, taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Parnasse replied. "It's in all of the newspapers."

"Damn press," Shayla complained. "Since when do the newspapers hear about stuff like this before we do?"

"How sad," said Qawoor. "I can't believe she's dead."

"Oh well," Miz said, "I never thought much of her anyway."

Qawoor gasped. "Miss Miz... isn't that a little disrespectful?"

"Probably," Miz replied. "But I'm retired. I'm allowed to be opinionated. Hopefully, she'll be replaced with someone competent."

Makoto sighed inwardly. Yet another tragedy. The Alpha Priestess was the most senior religious figure in El-Hazard. She had ultimate authority over the many varieties of El-Hazard's common religion. This effectively gave her more power than the ruler of any one country. So when an Alpha Priestess died, everyone felt the consequences.

"How will the successor be chosen?" Makoto asked. "I don't think this has ever happened in my time here."

"The next Alpha Priestess is chosen by a specially selected panel. Who are, themselves, chosen by another panel. It's a complex system." Miz paused. "Now that I think about it, there's no obvious choice for a successor. It could be anyone, I suppose."

"There was something else," Parnasse said. "They're sending someone to check on your progress with the prophecy."

"I see," Afura nodded. "I expected we'd get this sooner or later. Did they say who's coming?"

"Yeah," Parnasse replied. "Some guy called... what was it? Oh yeah. Doht."

"Jennown Doht?" Shayla and Afura cried in unison.

Miz looked puzzled. "That's odd. He's not very senior. Maybe everyone else is tied up after Cartac's death."

"Doht's a racist," Shayla frowned. "And this prophecy- at least, what we've seen of it- is not good publicity for the Opaques. The last person I'd want to see it is him."

"It's a problem," Afura agreed. "We'll have to think of something. Meanwhile, I suggest we do our best to complete this translation. Perhaps the meaning will become clearer."

In any modern society, there is easy money to be made via the medium of child psychology. There are two reasons for this. The first is that parents are a notoriously edgy bunch, easily convinced that bringing up a child is more perilous than it really is. The second is that the whole subject is about as exact a science as alchemy. Anyone can fake their way through it, although if you already have an important-sounding title, all the better.

Fatora had found a total of two hundred and seventy eight books in the library on the subject of raising children. Basically, she wanted a book that would tell her how to ensure that her daughter didn't end up as screwed up as she did. But all she found was a collection of personal theories by academics from unrelated fields. It seemed as if every doctor in the country was having a go these days.

She read a short passage from 'Your Child and What's Wrong With It' by one Doctor Schtalubaugh.

'In the early years of their lives, children are only aware of their own feelings. They cannot take into account the opinions of others, because they have not yet learnt that such things exist. Eventually, most children will come to realise that other people may have differing opinions. There is, however, a special class of children, who never make this transition, and grow into adults who still refuse to acknowledge the feelings of others. This is not a total disadvantage, as such people usually have very successful careers, often in the media, even though nobody really likes them.'

Possibly a definitive example of this sort of person was Japan's Favourite Solo Artist, Sakura Tamaro. Jinnai had adored Sakura, right up until the point when he actually met her. Even the most patient of people would have had difficulty in tolerating her. And Jinnai was anything but patient- especially when she insisted on asking such inappropriate questions.

"Are you gay?"

"Wha..._ What?_"

"It was just a hunch," Sakura justified. "I mean, a lot of my male fans are gay."

"Well, maybe," Jinnai said, still reeling from the shock. "But that doesn't..."

"Plus, you seem really quite obsessed with that Mizuhara boy," she continued. "Know what I think? I think you're channelling your repressed homosexual desire for him into emotions like anger and hate..."

Jinnai covered his ears. "Shut up! Shut up! I am not gay! And if I was, Mizuhara is the _last _person I'd..."

"Ooh! That sounds like an admission to me!" Sakura interrupted.

"Stop it! I'm not gay!" Jinnai objected. "I don't have to listen to this! I'm the commander of the Bugrom forces! Go on, get out of here! Beat it!"

Sakura shrugged and walked away, passing Nahato as she went. She stopped, leaned into him, and said- "He is _so _gay."

"Did you hear that?" Jinnai complained to Nahato. "Did you hear what she just called me?"

"I couldn't be more disinterested," Nahato said testily. "Mr Jinnai, we, or should I say you, have a serious problem. The Alliance knows you're rebuilding your forces. They're already fortifying their own defences as a result."

"I see," Jinnai nodded. "Well, any suggestions?"

"You should strike as soon as possible. Gain a foothold before they're ready."

"Now, just a minute," Jinnai frowned. "For weeks, you've been telling me we're not strong enough to win a war."

Nahato began to pace. "Not the sort of war you fought last time. You don't have the power to take the whole Alliance in one go. But, if you were to attack just one nation at a time, taking advantage of political tensions between the Allies... with a little help from us, El-Hazard could be yours."

"What about the Eye of God? As soon as the Alliance know we mean business, they'll use it."

"That's not necessarily true," Nahato said. "The Roshtarian royal house were understandably shaken after using the Eye last time. This time, I doubt they'll be so quick to use it. As for a longer term solution... we're working on it. Now, to business. Sakura."

Jinnai sighed. "What about her?"

"As depressing as it may sound, she is your greatest single asset. But we need to find out exactly how powerful she is. A test of some sort..."

"I know exactly how we can test her," Jinnai smiled. "Leave it to me."

A disturbing thought crossed his mind. "Listen," he said. "What do you hope to gain from all of this? I mean, assuming you're not helping out of the goodness of your hearts."

Nahato smiled. "I want to see the Alliance fall as much as you do. And, when the war is over, I want... the Opaques."

"What the hell are Opaques?"

Nahato's expression suddenly became quite manic. "Traitors. Inferior members of our society. They defected to the Alliance. More than a fifth of our total population! Our infrastructure was crippled. And, as most of them can see through our illusions, our spies have been having a hard time lately. They betrayed us, and they deserve to die. I'll kill them! Every last one of them!"

"Fair enough," Jinnai said, raising an eyebrow. "That seems reasonable." At first, he'd had his doubts about Nahato. But now, it appeared, he was his sort of person.

Mika sang happily to herself as she played.

"Dog eat dog, every day, on our fellow man we prey..."

"Um... Miz?" Fujisawa asked. "What the... what _is _she singing?"

"Oh, I think it's a song called Genocide," Miz said brightly. "She learnt it from Mari. That girl's really quite a singer."

"But... well, do you really think it's appropriate for our daughter to be singing something like that?"

"Come along, Masamichi. Lots of the songs children sing have a sinister subtext. But she doesn't understand the meaning. It's harmless. At least this way she expands her vocabulary. How many children her age know the word 'genocide'?"

Fujisawa shook his head. "Well, I don't like it. I may have a talk with Mari..."

"Well now, _that _would be a first," Miz said, folding her arms. "You haven't shown the slightest bit of interest in that girl ever since she arrived. Do you know where she is at the moment? Working for Fatora and Alielle!"

Fujisawa gasped. "One of my students? With them?"

"Oh, suddenly you seem to care. Masamichi, that poor, innocent girl is probably being corrupted as we speak!"

Mari lay between Alielle and Fatora, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well," she said, "that was really very enjoyable. Want to go again?"

"My God..." Fatora moaned. "I've never known anyone with such a high sex drive. Where do you get your energy?"

"I blame years of sexual frustration," Mari replied. "Back home, nobody even knew I was gay."

"Were you embarrassed?" Alielle asked.

"No, no," Mari said. "Nobody ever asked me. They weren't interested. Why should they have been?"

"You don't talk about Earth much," said Alielle. "Don't you miss it?"

"I doubt anyone there will miss me," Mari sighed. "My parents probably won't even realise I'm gone until they get a letter telling them I didn't show up for my exams."

"Bad parents, huh?" Fatora sounded unusually sympathetic. "I can relate to that."

"As long as I did well at school, they didn't care. They were desperate for me to land a prestigious, probably very stressful job at some corporation or other. I had my own plans."

"And what were they?"

"It was my secret ambition," Mari recalled, "to become a shrine maiden. Not that I was religious, but the clothes were nice, and it would've really pissed off my parents. Especially," she smiled, "considering they were Christians."

"So you don't miss anything about Earth?" Alielle asked.

"Oh, there's stuff I miss. I miss the music. Going to some tiny venue to see some band nobody's ever heard of, where the music's so loud that you can just scream your heart out and not even be able to hear yourself. I miss Saturdays. When the city's so packed that you can just melt into the crowd... it's just like being invisible. It's the only time I didn't feel self-conscious. And I miss Sailor Moon. I miss Hotaru."

"I've heard you mention this Hotaru before," said Fatora. "Who is she?"

Mari smiled. Fatora couldn't have asked a better question. 

"Hotaru," she began, "is the greatest and most tragic figure in the whole history of Earth fiction."

****

Day 130

Afura walked wearily in through Makoto's front door. Shayla and Qawoor were already there, along with Makoto, Ifurita and Ura.

"Please," she sighed, "tell me you've at least made some progress with the translation."

Makoto went to speak, but Ifurita interrupted him.

"Yes! Last night, Makoto made a very exciting breakthrough."

"Well... well, I wouldn't call it a breakthrough as such," Makoto added quickly.

"Now, Makoto, there's no need to be so modest about it," Ifurita said. 

"What did you find, Makoto?" Afura asked.

Makoto did his very best to lower her expectations. "It's not much..."

Ifurita interrupted him. "Makoto discovered that the next word is 'before'," she said proudly.

"That's it?" Afura replied. "One word? That's as far as you got?"

"Well," Ifurita said, just a little bit deflated, "it seemed like a real achievement at the time."

Afura shook her head in frustration. "Doht will be here in a matter of minutes. I'd have preferred to have a slightly clearer idea of what this prophecy is about."

"This prophecy," Shayla frowned, "is turning out to be nothing but trouble. And if that bastard Doht thinks I'm gonna kiss his ass just because the Holy Order sent him..."

"Sister Shayla," Qawoor said meekly, "please try to be polite when Mr Doht comes. I know you don't like him, but you won't achieve anything by arguing with him."

"Oh, I'm not going to argue with him," Shayla mumbled. "I'm gonna fricassee him."

"Qawoor's right," Afura said. "Doht does carry the authority of the Holy Order in a case like this. However much we may dislike him, let's all at least try to be civil."

The noise of a transport's engine became audible, followed by the noise of the driver performing an excruciatingly bad gear change as he attempted to park. A few moments later, a tall, middle aged man strolled into the house.

"Your holinesses," he said. "Good morning. I have come here at the request of the Holy Order, to discuss the Heretic Prophecy." He noticed Makoto and Ifurita. "I... did not realise there would be outsiders present."

Makoto and Ifurita looked at each other uncomfortably.

"This is Makoto Mizuhara," Afura pointed out. "He's been instrumental in the translation of the prophecy, so it seemed sensible to let him attend. Besides, this _is _his house."

Doht turned his attention to Ifurita. "And her? Is this the Demon God? What is her reason for attending?"

"Miss Ifurita lives here as well," Qawoor said. 

The man looked between Makoto and Ifurita. "Yes... I see. So, that's how it is..."

"Excuse me?" Makoto responded, unsure whether Doht was trying to be insulting.

Shayla picked up Ura and turned to Doht. "Are you going to object to the cat's presence as well?" she asked angrily.

"Very amusing, Priestess Shayla," Doht said, at the same time making it quite apparent that he wasn't amused in the slightest. "Now, if we can please move on to more serious matters..."

"The Heretic Prophecy," Afura acknowledged.

"Yes," Doht said decisively. "We want all of the information you have. Where you found it, how you unsealed it, how it's encrypted. And, of course, what it says."

"Your majesty..."

Londs hurried into the royal conference chamber. Princess Rune looked up.

"Yes? What is it, Londs?"

"The ambassador of Dorusland is here to see you."

Rune looked puzzled. "I wasn't expecting her."

"No, I realise that," Londs sighed. "However, she is rather insistent. She says it's urgent."

Rune was just about to ask Londs to show the ambassador in, when the ambassador showed herself in anyway.

"May I help you?" Rune asked politely.

"In light of recent events, his majesty King Fran wishes to suggest various additional defensive measures to deal with the Opaque problem."

This turn of phrase annoyed Rune, and she didn't disguise it. "I wasn't aware," she frowned, "that there was an Opaque problem."

"Begging your pardon, majesty, but it is possible, indeed likely, that there are Phantom Tribe spies amongst the Opaques. This is the problem that the king seeks to address."

Rune sighed. "We will not uphold a bill for the expulsion of the Opaques. I thought that had been made clear already. If King Fran wishes to keep Opaques from entering Dorusland, then that is his decision, and in the interests of diplomacy I respect it. But we are committed to welcoming these refugees into Roshtaria, and we will continue to do so."

The ambassador didn't allow herself to be put off. "The king does not consider expulsion to be the only option. He has a number of more... liberal proposals which your majesty might find more palatable."

"Such as?"

"To minimise the risk of Phantom Tribe spies intercepting sensitive information, it might be prudent to bar Opaques from certain professions. Law, medicine, the sciences..."

"That would be unfeasible," Rune interrupted, "and the concept is frankly offensive."

"Or perhaps some sort of registration system. So that we can keep track of..."

"You will thank King Fran for his interest," Rune said sternly. "But the Opaques resident in Roshtaria are citizens like any others. I will not infringe their basic rights, or anybody else's. Good day, madam ambassador."

Mari was feeling unusually happy as she walked through the palace courtyard. The last time she had been this happy was an incident two years ago, when she was cosplaying as Hotaru and a girl dressed as Michiru had called her cute.

For the first time in her life, Mari had friends. Real friends. At least, she assumed that was what they were, not being an expert on this sort of thing. They were interested in her. They asked her opinion, and listened to what she had to say. They had sex with her too, but that, she suspected, was just a bonus.

Alielle was genuinely one of the nicest people she'd ever met. Fatora was... well, not always as nice as Alielle... but Mari liked her anyway. It was enough that these two people were prepared to give her the time of day.

Her heart sang. And the song it sang was called Genocide, which may, to the casual observer, have seemed rather nihilistic, but Mari was nothing if not a bundle of contradictions.

She found herself singing.

"Dog eat dog, every day, on our fellow man we prey,

Dog eat dog, to get by, hope you like my genocide..."

It was then that she heard a voice which she hadn't had the pleasure of hearing for nearly three weeks.

"Mari? Is that you?"

Parnasse ran across the courtyard towards her.

"Mari, I haven't seen you in ages. Is it true you work in the palace now?"

"Yeah," Mari nodded. "It's a great job."

"Well, you look a lot happier," Parnasse observed. "What is it you do, exactly?"

Mari went to answer, but was stumped by the fact that the amount of actual work she did was minimal.

"Oh, Mari! There you are!" Alielle called, running over.

She grabbed Mari around the waist. Parnasse looked at the two of them, and then made a statement which, he would soon be alarmed to discover, was quite incorrect.

"Alielle! Leave her alone! She doesn't like it!"

"Of course she does," Alielle laughed. "Right?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a pleasant experience," Mari said.

"Don't fall for it," Parnasse urged. "She's not as innocent as she looks, Mari. Next thing you know, she'll be trying to sleep with you."

"Ha!" Alielle mocked. "What do you think we've been doing for the last three weeks?"

The realisation hit Parnasse with force and impact akin to a ballistic missile striking an egg. At least, this was the analogy that popped into Mari's head; but, as previously noted, her mental state is really rather complex, and this analogy should not be regarded as having any significance whatsoever.

"Mari!" Parnasse challenged. "Surely you haven't been... with... my sister?"

"And Fatora," Alielle added unhelpfully.

"How could you?" he continued. "How could you do this after leading me on like that?"

"I led you on?" Mari responded, bemused. "How? When?"

"You know, that whole 'acting like you're not interested' routine," he reminded her.

"But I really _wasn't _ interested!" Mari insisted.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to tell the difference?" Parnasse cried.

"Look, I'm sorry if this upsets you," Mari offered. "Really, I am."

"Upsets me?" Parnasse echoed. "This is the single most crushing blow I've ever experienced in my life! I may never recover emotionally! And you..." he turned to his sister, "are an evil, conniving seductress."

He stormed away. Mari glanced nervously at Alielle, who shrugged.

"He's right, you know," Alielle said. "I am an evil, conniving seductress."

"I feel awful," Mari said. "I didn't want to upset him."

"Don't worry about it," Alielle replied. "He gets like this all the time. He'll be over it in twenty minutes."

A man ran into the clinic and up to the desk.

"I need a doctor!" he demanded to the receptionist.

Amiri, who had just left her office, overheard this and walked over.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"It's my mother," the man said. "She's fallen. I think she's broken her hip. Could you come?"

"Of course, right away," the doctor replied. "Please, take me to her."

Amiri followed the man along the street.

"Down here," he said, gesturing towards an alley. Amiri hurried down the narrow passageway.

"Where is she?" she called back.

She noticed that the man's concerned expression was gone. In its place was one of calm, passive menace.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest, doctor," he said. "You see, my mother isn't really here."

A second man stepped out into her path. Looking around, she realised her way back was blocked.

Damn.

"We want you out," the second man said.

"Is that all Opaques, or just me personally?" she asked.

"You're not one of us," the man continued. "You don't belong here."

"And you're taking our jobs!" the first man added.

Amiri responded in mocking surprise. "Am I really? I'm sorry, I had no idea. It's just that the two of you don't look like doctors to me."

She had been expecting one of them to make a move at some point, but somehow, the first man still managed to catch her by surprise. She flew backwards into the stone wall, striking her left arm on a handrail as she went, and fell painfully to the ground.

"Bastard!" she hissed, obviously in pain. "I hope your mother _does _break her hip..."

The two men moved closer. Now that she was down, they would continue to beat her until she lost consciousness, at which point they would make their escape. They wouldn't kill her. Well, they'd try not to.

They did not expect her to get up.

They didn't know that Amiri had played a critical role in the Opaques' escape from the Phantom Tribe, and they didn't know that the mild mannered doctor was one hell of a lot tougher than she looked.

But then, in all fairness, they were the sort of people who didn't know a lot.

Amiri caught the first man in the jaw with a high kick, which was most impressive, had anyone else been around to witness it. Pausing only briefly to reflect upon the thought that she hadn't done this sort of thing for ages, she kneed the second man in the testicles. A cheap shot, but by all accounts a classic. She followed it up with a headbutt for good measure, but, as a doctor, she was careful not to put too much pressure on the upper vertebrae. 

The man glanced at his companion. They had made a dangerous underestimation.

"Come on, let's go," he said. The pair turned and ran. As they left, Amiri thought she heard one of them asking the other if they could legitimately have her arrested for assault.

For a few brief moments, she felt quite triumphant. Then she remembered how much her arm was hurting, and slumped back down to the ground.

"God, I hate days like these."

"...he tells me which way to flit. He's too tiny and just clicking wings split. Where's my false eyes? Next ones could be mine. Watch your head, it's heading straight to you."

Doht looked at Qawoor in astonishment- partly in response to the gibberish she'd just recited, and partly due to the fact that she'd obviously learnt it by heart.

"Anyway," Qawoor continued, "that was what the untranslated text said."

"Yes, yes, very interesting," Doht said impatiently. "Now the translation, please?"

Afura looked nervously at Qawoor.

"Go ahead, Qawoor."

Qawoor hesitated. "Maybe... maybe you should read it, Sister Afura."

"Allow me," Shayla said, taking advantage of the indecision. "Here goes... Bear witness to the shape of things to come. When the time of the Holy Apocalypse is past, the Shadow Nation will become two, and..."

"And?" Doht prompted.

"And that's as far as we got with the translation."

Afura and Qawoor tried to disguise their shock at Shayla's audacious lie. Doht just looked confused.

"I was led to believe," he began, "that you had translated rather more than that."

"We're still working on it," Shayla replied. "As soon as we're done, we'll let the Holy Order know."

"You'll forgive me for saying this," Doht said quietly, "but your lack of progress seems surprising. Perhaps even... suspicious."

Ifurita, who had been silent for some time now, suddenly looked up in horror.

"She's here!"

Everyone in the room looked around simultaneously.

"Who's here, Ifurita?" Makoto asked, concerned.

"I... don't know..." she replied, clearly disorientated. "But... I can feel her. I know she's here!"

Ifurita ran for the door. Makoto tried to stop her, but he was too late. By now she was already out of the house and flying towards the city centre.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Shayla asked, getting up.

"We should follow her!" Qawoor said. She, Afura, Shayla, Makoto and Ura all ran out of the house after Ifurita.

Jennown Doht stayed sat down, wondering what exactly had just happened.

"First she takes Lady Fatora from me, and now Mari too!" Parnasse moaned. "She's doing it on purpose, I know it!"

"Now, Parnasse," Mycea reassured, "you're better off without her. I've told you before."

Nanami passed them on her way to serve more customers. They'd been at it for half an hour now- Parnasse stressing, then Mycea comforting.

"She doesn't deserve you anyway," Mycea continued. "Why don't you go for somebody more normal, more fun?"

Suddenly, a group of people sat near the window began to panic. Parnasse and Mycea didn't notice, as he was too busy being miserable, and she was too busy trying to chat him up. Eventually, Nanami went to investigate the source of the consternation.

Through the window, she could see a woman floating in mid-air. She immediately walked out into the street to confront the airborne woman.

"Hey!" she called angrily. "You up there! What's the idea, scaring my customers?"

The woman frowned back. "Have some respect! Don't you know who I am?"

To Nanami's surprise, she realised she actually did.

"Wait, I know!" she replied. "You're that idol, right? Sakura Tamaro?"

"Yes! That's me!" Sakura said, delighted. Obviously she was more famous than she thought.

"You suck!"

"What?" Sakura demanded, horrified.

"God, I really hated you," Nanami elaborated. "You were always so into yourself. You pretended to be nice, but anyone with a brain could see what a bitch you were." She suddenly realised what it was that was different about Sakura. "Hey! When did you learn to fly?"

"I'm a very different person now," Sakura smiled. "I can do all kinds of things I couldn't do before."

"Can you sing?"

Sakura tried to contain her anger. "Listen, you little person of no consequence! Do you have any idea what I am now? I'll tell you, shall I? I am a Demon God!"

"Whatever," Nanami replied, unimpressed. "Pop stars are always reinventing themselves. I consider it to be a sign of paranoia."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm a Demon God! Demon God!"

"Of what class?" somebody asked.

Sakura looked around. Ifurita was hovering nearby, holding her Power Key Staff.

"Um... Absolute Zero or something."

Ifurita looked puzzled. "I'm not familiar with that model. You were obviously constructed after I was sealed away. I am also a Demon God."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said, her mind clearly on other things. "Can I ask you about your breasts?"

It isn't easy, all things considered, to shock an Ultimate Weapon. But on this occasion, Sakura managed without actually trying.

"My... breasts? What about them?"

"Are they enhanced?" Sakura probed.

"I... don't understand the question. Enhanced in what respect?"

"You know. Are they real or artificial?"

Ifurita blinked. "Well... I'm one hundred percent artificial."

"That makes two of you!" Nanami called.

Makoto, Shayla, Afura, Qawoor and Ura finally caught up with Ifurita on the ground. Makoto saw Sakura and gasped.

"Ifurita! That's Sakura! Remember, the one I told you about?"

Ifurita looked at Sakura. "Impossible..."

"Who's Sakura?" Afura asked.

"She's a celebrity from Earth," Makoto explained. "Last month I had a dream where a Demon God was attacking the city, but the Demon God... was Sakura. I thought it was ridiculous..."

"Well," Shayla shrugged, "there's only one way to find out. Hey, you!" she called. "Are you going to attack this city?"

"That sort of depends," Sakura called back. "I'm looking for the Holy Priestesses of Muldoon."

"That's us!" Qawoor replied.

"Oh, perfect," Sakura said, satisfied. "You're the ones I'm supposed to kill."

"Kill?" Qawoor responded. "Why?"

"Oh... he did give a reason, but I can't remember what it was now. He probably just doesn't like you or something."

"Who's he?" Afura urged.

"The skinny boy. Katsuhiko Jinnai. I think he's gay."

"Jinnai?" Shayla echoed, shocked. "My God... hmm, gay, huh? Well, I guess you never know..."

"Anyway," Sakura said, "I'd love to talk further, but unfortunately I'm going to have to kill you now. And maybe some other people as well, if the mood takes me."

Sakura lifted up the Power Key Unit to attack, but Shayla was already ahead of her, releasing a volley of fire that would have transformed any normal human into a collection of disordered and very surprised atoms. Unfortunately, Sakura was anything but normal. Reacting immediately, she called a small black bubble into existence a few feet in front of her. The fire spiralled into it like water down a plug hole.

"What the hell was _that?"_ Shayla gasped.

"I'm afraid I can't remember what it's called or how it works," Sakura said, "but it's good, isn't it?"

"You're crazy!"

"No!" she objected. "I'm a celebrity. That means everything I say and do is right. Don't you read the papers?"

Sakura pointed her Power Key Unit at Shayla, and fired a stream of the black bubbles towards her. Shayla managed to cushion the impact with one last burst of fire. Although she didn't realise it at the time, the heat of the flames reduced the effectiveness of the bubbles to the degree that, when they hit her, they didn't kill her. They did, however, leave her collapsed on the ground and unable to move.

"Stop!" Makoto called, running rather stupidly towards Sakura. "Don't attack us just because Jinnai tells you to!"

"I'm not," she replied. "I'm doing it because I like the feeling of power it gives me. Can I carry on now?"

She fired a bubble at Makoto, who was only saved at the last second by Ura leaping in front of him. Ura absorbed the blast safely, but didn't like it.

"Nyaaah! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Ifurita had stayed out of the battle up to now, because she had assumed that, were she to participate, she would probably kill Sakura with a single attack. She didn't want to kill Sakura, or indeed anyone. But the threat to Makoto was enough to spur her into action.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," She said, "but you leave me no choice."

Incidentally, Ifurita's earlier ethical crisis was quite needless, because, as will become clear, she would not have been able to kill Sakura. This miscalculation was not due to arrogance. Though Sakura was strong, Ifurita was much stronger, and in a one-on-one battle Ifurita would have prevailed without a doubt. But in this particular case, there was a rather unexpected complication.

Ifurita and Sakura faced each other, each with their weapon at the ready, waiting for the other to make a move. 

Sakura went to fire. Ifurita responded straight away. This was when the unexpected complication arose. 

Neither weapon would fire.

Ifurita tried again, and received an unhelpful error message from her central processing unit:

'TARGETING ERROR- SUBJECT IS NON-VIABLE TARGET. PLEASE SELECT NEW TARGET TO CONTINUE.'

Had Sakura's brain been fully integrated with her Demon God half, she would have received the same message. But her brain was, more or less, independent of her artificial systems, so there was no message. Instead, she just assumed there was something wrong with the Power Key Unit.

"Damn it! Piece of crap... Excuse me?" he called to Ifurita. "Could we stop the fight for a minute? I think this thing has a flat battery."

Makoto, Nanami, Afura and Qawoor exchanged confused glances.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen," said Nanami.

"Hold on," Sakura called. "Let me just try something."

Without warning, she fired a bubble at Afura. The shock from this single pocket was enough to send the priestess flying halfway across the square.

"Weird," Sakura said. "It works on her."

Ifurita, who was still trying to tempt her central processor into letting her shoot at Sakura, was unable to retaliate. Qawoor realised, with a feeling of impending catastrophe, that she was now the only person remaining who could mount a realistic challenge to Sakura. Her only chance, she decided, was to use her most powerful attack and hope to God that it caught Sakura unaware.

The sight of Qawoor summoning the water molecules in the air around her, and forcing them to condense and order themselves into continuous streams of flowing, crashing liquid, was an impressive one indeed. Sakura, however, was busy fiddling with her Power Key Unit and failed to notice. As a consequence, she was totally unprepared for the torrent of water that hit her with remarkable force and sent her crashing into a nearby wall.

"Hey!" she objected. "That wasn't fair at all!"

Qawoor shuddered. Her attack had been surprisingly effective, but unfortunately, Sakura was far from beaten, and was now very, very angry.

"How dare you!" Sakura screamed. "You little bitch! You're for it now!"

Sakura prepared to fire a volley of zero energy intense enough to bring down a jumbo jet. But, luckily for Qawoor, she was prevented from doing this by a second unexpected complication.

Something was stopping her from shooting at Qawoor. Something unpleasant. At first, she thought she could fight against it, but the more she struggled, the stronger it got. And then, for a second, she saw it.

It was a man. Screaming, incoherently, uncontrollably.

"Shit!" she said, holding her head. "What did you just do?"

One last time, she tried to attack. But again, the strange man stopped her. Frustrated, she glared at her target.

"Well, it looks like I can't attack you for some reason..." she said, confused. "I'm going to... aw, crap, this is making me dizzy."

She backed away a little, flying distinctly unevenly.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to kill you some other time. I need to lie down."

With that, Sakura flew away.

"What an unpleasant woman," Qawoor observed.

Shayla tried to climb to her feet. "That attack... I've never seen anything like it."

Afura nodded weakly. "No... although, come to think of it, it was oddly reminiscent of the Eye of God's firing mechanism."

"That was really her... Sakura," Makoto said in disbelief. "She's nothing like I expected. She always seemed so nice. I even bought one of her albums once."

Nanami stifled a giggle. "You did? Makoto... you know what they say about Sakura's male fans..."

"What?" he asked. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, come on, Nanami. I'm not gay. You know I'm not."

"It's okay," she teased. "We understand."

"Aw, lay off, will you?"

As the children filtered out of the school building to meet their parents, Mr Fujisawa noticed something different. As always, amongst the line of parents outside the gates, there stood a lone Opaque woman. But today, the lone Opaque woman was not Amiri.

Confused, Cerev walked over to her. Fujisawa followed him, curious as to this woman's identity. She looked younger than Amiri- a relative, perhaps?

"Hi, Cerev!" the woman said, wearing the sort of fake smile that children can see through in an instant.

"Miss Tenax?" the boy said. "Why are you here? What's happened?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Tenax bluffed. "The Doctor... I mean, your mother... is busy today. She's still at the clinic." This last statement, at least, was true.

"But she _always _comes to pick me up!" Cerev affirmed. "Why isn't she here?"

Fujisawa could see that Tenax was ill-trained to deal with a panicking child, so he decided to step in.

"Hey, Cerev," he said. "You know what busy lives doctors lead. And she is one of Roshtaria's best doctors. I expect she's had to stay behind to do something important."

Cerev considered this carefully. It did seem logical.

Tenax smiled at Fujisawa. "Hi. I'm Tenax, Doctor Amiri's student. You must be Mr Fujisawa."

"Yeah, hi," he nodded, then, making sure Cerev couldn't hear him, added- "Everything's okay, isn't it?"

Tenax glanced from side to side. "The Doctor's fine. She just... um... had an accident. So she says."

"What sort of accident?"

"The sort of accident that doesn't look the least bit accidental to me," she replied.

"Oh..." Fujisawa replied. "I see... at least, I think I do. I'm sorry."

"These things happen," Tenax shrugged.

Fujisawa shuddered. The idea that people could accept such things so casually made him very uncomfortable... but if what he'd been reading in the papers recently was anything to go by, the Opaques really had very little choice in the matter.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer," he said. He looked down to Cerev. "You be good, now."

Fujisawa returned to his office feeling depressed. Opening the door, he saw somebody standing by the desk, waiting for him. Absolutely the last person he would ever have expected to find in his office.

"Good afternoon, Mr Fujisawa," Mari said.

"Oh... um... hi," Fujisawa panicked. "I didn't expect to... um..."

"Hey, it's okay," Mari said calmly. "I just came here because, well, we've been avoiding each other for months now. There's no reason we have to carry on like this. I mean, we just had a little argument, that's all."

Fujisawa half-smiled in relief. "Well, that's a very mature attitude, Kurai. And I'm glad you came here. I've been meaning to speak with you for a while, now."

"Oh? About what?"

"Well, I notice you're not working at the restaurant any more."

"No," Mari smiled. "I've got a better job, at the palace. I'm the personal assistant to Princesses Fatora and Alielle. Not bad, huh? They're very selective about who they employ."

"So I hear..." Fujisawa said, not wanting to burst her bubble. "But, you know... those two do have something of a reputation."

"What kind of reputation?" Mari asked, faking ignorance with remarkable authenticity.

"A general reputation for... well..." Fujisawa struggled to find the words. "...misleading, shall we say, any innocent, naïve young girls in their service."

"I'm okay, then," Mari said. "I'm not innocent or naïve. You know, Mr Fujisawa, I really don't know what you're worrying about."

"So... they haven't harassed you in any way? Forced you to do anything... unusual against your will?"

"Not at all," Mari replied. "How often I have sex with them is basically up to me."

Fujisawa's expression remained unchanged, but, concealed from view, his brain had descended into chaos. Parts of it had committed themselves to finding a way of interpreting Mari's statement so that it didn't mean she was having sex with Fatora and Alielle. Other parts had decided that the last few minutes had, in fact, been a hallucination brought on by stress, while a further enclave of brain cells had simply resigned themselves to the fact that the world had ceased to make sense.

"Mr Fujisawa? You've gone very quiet, are you alright?"

"You're h... ha... having sex with them?" Fujisawa forced the words out.

"Well, I don't like to show off about it. I consider it a personal matter."

With some considerable effort, Fujisawa managed to order his feelings on the subject into logical speech.

"Listen, Kurai. Now, I may not be your teacher here in El-Hazard, but I still consider myself to be responsible for your welfare. And I really don't think it's appropriate for a girl your age to be participating in such... well, depravity."

"Depravity?" Mari raised her voice slightly, which didn't often happen. "What's so depraved about it? I do it because I enjoy it. For the first time in my life, I'm having fun. Is that a problem?"

"Life isn't all about fun, Kurai. You achieve things by hard work. You won't get anywhere just messing around, sleeping with princesses."

"Alielle did."

"That's not the point! I don't know what's got into you! You used to be such a hardworking student."

"I'll tell you what's got into me!" Mari hissed. "For years and years I laboured under the illusion that working hard would somehow make everything better. That it didn't matter if my life was hell, because one day all my hard work would pay off and I'd be happy at last. But it's not true, is it? I worked and worked, but nothing got any better. That's why I stopped. I've changed. Unlike you. You haven't changed a bit."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that you're still determined to make me miserable, because you're convinced that it's better for me in the long run. Well, I've got news for you, sensei. I've been miserable all my life, and has it made me a better person? No. It's made me bitter and so screwed up that not even my own teacher knows how to deal with me."

Mari turned and marched out of the office. Fujisawa, somewhat reluctantly, let her go.

The mysterious 'incident' which occurred between Mari Kurai and Masamichi Fujisawa shortly before their transportation to El-Hazard was the subject of much debate between those who knew them. Neither were really willing to talk about it, so most people had come up with their own theories, all of which were several thousand metaphorical kilometres wide of the mark. Nobody guessed that the incident was actually the result of a childish prank, some misplaced good intention and an extreme case of vertigo.

The story went something like this-

Mari stood alone- as she usually did- in a corridor in the East Wing of Shinonome High. Most of the students were currently voting for their new president. Mari, however, was abstaining, on the grounds that all of the candidates had been in some way unpleasant to her at some point during this semester. All eleven of them.

Something on a notice board caught her eye. At first, she wasn't sure why, until she realised it was her name. Her name was on a list of some sort.

She walked up to the notice board and examined it.

"Oh, crap."

She finally found Mr Fujisawa sitting in a deserted classroom. Cautiously, she leaned in through the doorway.

"Excuse me, Mr Fujisawa? May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Certainly, Kurai. Come on in, sit down."

Mari didn't really want to sit down, but she did it anyway. 

"Um, sensei, there's a problem. You see, my name is on the list for the mountaineering expedition next week..."

"Yes," Fujisawa smiled. "I'll admit it surprised me, but it's just great to see you taking an interest in this sort of activity."

Mari shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. He wasn't making this easy.

"Sensei, the thing is... I didn't put my name on the list."

"Oh?" Fujisawa frowned. "Well, that's odd. Your name's definitely there..."

"I know," she sighed. "Somebody else has obviously put my name there as a joke."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"Well, because I expect it's very funny, from their perspective. The idea of me, wheezing my way up a mountain..."

Fujisawa frowned. "Do you know who might have done this?"

"It could be anyone. Absolutely anyone in this school," she sighed. "Look, I don't really care who did it. I'd just like you to take my name off the list."

"Well, that could be tricky..." Fujisawa began. "You see, everything's more or less finalised. Kurai, why don't you come with us on the expedition? I'm sure it'd be a positive experience for you."

"But, sensei, I don't like that sort of thing. I'm not designed for it. I've spent years avoiding physical activity in PE class. The last thing I'd want to do is volunteer for it."

"How do you know you won't enjoy it if you've never tried it?" Fujisawa challenged. 

"Because people will laugh at me! I know I don't enjoy that."

"What if," Fujisawa countered, "you proved them wrong? What if you were able to climb that mountain and make a valid contribution?"

"With respect, sensei, that's not at all likely."

"Well, I think you have to have more faith in yourself," Fujisawa said. "I've got a feeling that if you apply yourself fully to the task, you'll surprise them, and yourself. Trust me."

And, to her infinite regret, she did.

Precisely one week later, Mari stormed into Fujisawa's office.

"That was the single most hellish experience I've ever had!" she snarled. "Although I'm glad the other students enjoyed it. Some of them still haven't stopped laughing."

"Well, Kurai..." Fujisawa started, taken slightly aback by Mari's aggressive tone, "I wasn't to know you suffered from vertigo."

"Neither was I! As you pointed out beforehand, I'd never climbed a mountain before. Still, I suppose at the very least I must have been a source of entertainment for everybody."

"The kids were just joking around. There's no need to take it so personally."

"Twenty students laughing at one person- me- and I'm not supposed to take it personally?"

Fujisawa sighed. "Look, there's no point moaning about not fitting in if you don't at least try. And frankly, Kurai, you don't try. You don't make the effort to socialise with other students..."

He trailed off. It suddenly occurred to him that his last statement might have sounded a little bit insensitive. Perhaps, he thought, he could have chosen his words more carefully.

"I see," Mari said quietly. "So what you're saying is, it's my fault people don't like me, because I don't try hard enough to pretend I'm like them?"

"That's not it... not exactly..."

"Just what sort of a teacher do you think you are anyway?" Mari shouted. "What kind of a teacher tells his students to pretend to be someone they're not, because the person they really are isn't good enough? Did it ever occur to you that maybe the people who were victimising me were at fault? No, I don't suppose it did. I bet you were laughing right along with them!"

"Now look, young lady," he replied, trying to sound authoritative, "I don't like your tone of voice..."

"Good! Now we're finally getting somewhere! Why don't you tell me what you really think of me, Mr Fujisawa? Come on, everyone has an opinion!"

"I have no opinion!" Fujisawa insisted. "I treat all of my students equally!"

"Do you? Really? If twenty other students had ganged up on Mizuhara on that mountain, would you have sat back and done nothing?"

Fujisawa sighed. "Obviously this expedition was a bad idea."

"Yes, it was," Mari nodded. "Just like I said it would be."

"Well, if you were that opposed to it, why did you bother coming?"

Mari remained expressionless. "Because you said 'trust me.' And then you betrayed that trust."

So that, more or less, was the origin of the animosity between Mari and Fujisawa. Perhaps it was not quite as grand an incident as some may have expected, but it was one that left Mr Fujisawa feeling guilty, and Mari feeling deeply betrayed.

Of course, disagreements between students and teachers are relatively commonplace, and it should be remembered that not all of them are borne out of anger. For a rather more encouraging display, one need look no further than the prep room of a small clinic in Florestica's fashionable East End.

"Why don't you tell me what really happened?" Tenax urged.

Amiri frowned. "I already told you. I fell down some steps."

"That would explain the broken arm," the student conceded, "but not the bruising on your upper back. Bruising which is consistent with, well... a physical attack of some sort."

"Damn it," Amiri sighed. "I'm too good a teacher."

"So how many were there?"

"Two. And no, I don't know who they were. I suppose it's just an occupational hazard," she shrugged. "You're blue, you deal with the consequences."

For a short while, they were both silent. Then Amiri spoke up again.

"You've never regretted coming to Roshtaria though, have you?"

"Hell, no. I haven't forgotten what it was like back with the Phantom Tribe. As bad as things can get here, it could still never be as hard as it was back then."

"I know," Amiri nodded. "You and I put up with life here because we know we're better off. But my son doesn't remember the Phantom Tribe at all. All he's ever known is Roshtaria, and all the hate and anger that surrounds us here. When he grows up, and looks back on what we did, breaking from the Phantom Tribe... will he thank us?"

"Hey," Tenax replied. "That's just downright depressing."

"I feel so weak..." Shayla complained. "And I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"Oh, stop moaning," Afura replied. "The effects seem to be wearing off. Ifurita, do you have any idea what sort of attack she used on us?"

"It seemed consistent with something called the zero energy principle," Ifurita commented. "It was theorised during my active time in ancient El-Hazard, although by the time I was sealed away, it had still not been fully developed. I believe the principle involves the use of ultra-low energy pockets to drain surrounding molecules of kinetic activity..."

Shayla, Afura and Qawoor stared back blankly. Only Makoto seemed to be following.

"Well," he said, "at least we know Sakura has some weaknesses. She didn't seem able to attack Qawoor or Ifurita."

"And something else we proved conclusively," Afura added, "is that whether you like it or not, you have the ability to see the future. You've predicted two events now."

Makoto sighed. "I suppose it's possible. My second journey between dimensions may have given me extra abilities."

Miz ran into the room. "Girls! Girls! Oh... and Makoto. The new Alpha Priestess has been chosen. I just heard!"

"Really?" Qawoor responded. "Who is it?"

"Manserati Serati."

"Who?" Shayla, Afura and Qawoor asked in unison.

"My thoughts exactly," Miz replied. "I've never heard of the woman. Nobody outside of the selection panel seems to know much about her."

"Oh well," Qawoor said. "Let's all hope she does a good job."

Miz nodded slowly. "Yes. Let's hope."

****

Day 148

On the planet Earth, in a minor nation state known by the rather unimaginative name of the 'United Kingdom,' it was once famously said that "a week is a long time in politics."

Obviously, in El-Hazard, nobody was aware of this statement, but it was just as true here as it was on Earth.

In the arena of international politics, a week was indeed a long time. Two weeks was an absolute age. Eighteen days was close to infinity.

It was eighteen days since King Fran of Dousland had, through his ambassador, made a number of 'suggestions' to the Roshtarian royal house. Since these ideas were diametrically opposed to the sort of thing Rune Venus was trying to encourage, they were politely dismissed. Fran however, had not given up. As the days turned to weeks, suggestions turned to demands and demands turned to threats.

Nobody took the threats seriously, because nobody took Fran seriously. The Roshtarian princesses had been quick to reject his rants. Rune Venus had described him as 'unreasonable and irresponsible.' Alielle had described him as 'stupid.' Fatora had called him something too, but her comments went unpublished in the media as they violated six separate obscenity laws. The truth was that Fran had a reputation as a political coward, one who would instinctively follow the crowd and change his tune if he found himself in a minority. Though most of the Allied leaders were suspicious of the Opaques, Fran's increasingly hard line had put him at the extreme end of the political spectrum, and most people expected him to back down once he realised his support from other leaders was dwindling.

So, it was a surprise to everyone when his ambassador made an uncharacteristically bold statement to the princesses.

"His majesty King Fran regrets that the refusal of certain nations to take sensible security measures has left the Alliance vulnerable to infiltration by the Phantom Tribe. This places an unfair burden on the Dorusian people. For this reason, his majesty has decided to withdraw the nation of Dorusland from the Alliance until further notice."

Fatora looked at Rune in shock. When it became clear that Rune was too surprised to offer an eloquent response, Fatora decided to voice her opinion.

"He's insane!"

"Excuse me, your majesty?" the ambassador said with an air of superiority not often used when conversing with a princess, least of all Fatora.

"I said he's insane! Putting his whole nation at risk... to make a point?"

"If that is his decision," Rune said quietly, "then we will respect it. Dorusland is free to withdraw from the Alliance."

"Yeah, yeah," Fatora frowned. "Nuts to Dorusland."

Today, Mari found herself drawn towards the school. Exactly why was a mystery. The only person she knew there was Mr Fujisawa, and her last encounter with him had been anything but pleasant.

She sat down on the grass and casually observed the children as they played. Again, why she did this was a mystery. As a rule, Mari disliked children. Babies were okay. Babies were selfish, but they were totally unambiguous about it, so it didn't matter. Then, when children got older, they learnt how to lie. They learnt how to cheat and bully. And most of them stayed that way for the rest of their lives.

Mari's train of thought was interrupted by the presence of somebody close by. She was a little surprised to see that it was Mycea, the girl from the restaurant.

"Mari," she said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"No," she acknowledged. "I've been busy."

"I've been busy as well," Mycea replied, a little harshly. "With Parnasse."

Mari wondered what this might mean. There was one fairly obvious answer, but as this was mere speculation she decided not to pursue it.

"How is Parnasse?" she asked cautiously.

"Well," Mycea frowned, "once he recovered from your frankly heartless treatment of him, he turned to someone more appropriate. Me." She looked smug. "Too bad you rejected him, because he's going out with me now. Jealous?"

"No," Mari replied flatly. "I don't find you sexually attractive at all."

Mycea studied this statement for a while, then came to a common conclusion.

"You're weird," she said, then walked away.

Mari didn't mind this, not really. She had been called weird many times, and had rationalised this by assuming that, yes, she was weird. In fact, she liked to be reminded of this fact every now and again- if she was still weird, the universe was as it should be.

Then she noticed something.

The small Opaque boy, whom she had already noted was the only one of his kind in the playground, was now surrounded by a group of slightly older boys. Mari couldn't hear what was being said, but it was a situation she recognised immediately. The boy was being picked on.

She should probably do something, she thought. Although even if she did, it wouldn't solve the kid's problems forever...

She realised she was starting to sound like a teacher, so she terminated that train of thought and initiated a new one. She _would _do something.

Making certain that none of the boys could see her, she silently approached, until she was just a few feet away. Then, with as much menace as she could muster, she shouted-

"I am Death! Look upon me and tremble!"

It worked fantastically well. The boys scattered in terror. The only one who didn't flinch was the Opaque boy. He looked at her quizzically.

"Thankyou, Death," the boy said.

"I'm not really Death," Mari replied. "I'm just her lookalike. Those kids... do they tease you a lot?"

He nodded.

"Well, doesn't it make you angry?" she asked.

"It used to," the boy said quietly. "But not any more. I'm used to it now."

Mari sighed. "It should make you angry. I know people will tell you to ignore it, but it just makes things worse. In the end you just stop caring... about anything."

She wondered if she'd gone too deep for the boy, but he seemed to understand.

"Bad things happen to my people," he said. "We just have to put up with it. My mother broke her arm the other week. She says it was an accident, but I think some people tried to hurt her."

Mari wanted to reassure the boy that it probably was an accident, but she suspected it wasn't, and this kid was obviously clever enough to have worked it out for himself.

"I'm sorry, kid," she said finally. "That sucks."

She stood up. "I have to go and talk to someone now."

"Okay," the boy replied. "Goodbye, Death."

Mari wanted to say something, but decided against it. Who was she to shatter a child's illusions?

Mari had a lifetime's experience of trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately, stealth wasn't the sort of thing you could switch off at will, and this often caused problems.

Now, for instance, she was standing in front of Mr Fujisawa's desk, having entered the open office in her usual quiet way. Mr Fujisawa was sat working at the desk, some two feet away, blissfully unaware of her presence. In order to make him aware, she'd have to say something, which would no doubt give him the shock of his life.

Oh well.

"Hello."

"Ack!" Fujisawa looked up in shock. "Where did you come from?"

"The doorway. Look, I need to talk to you about something. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with me."

"What? What is it?" Fujisawa asked, making sure his heart was still beating.

"There's an Opaque boy in this school, yes?"

"Yeah, Cerev. What about him?"

"I'm... concerned. I was just talking to him, and, well, there's something not quite right. Kids tease him, and he just sits back and accepts it."

"I see..."

Mari shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "When I was his age, I was exactly the same. I really don't want him to turn out the way I did. Please, try and make sure he doesn't."

Fujisawa wasn't sure what to say. Mari walked to the door, then turned back.

"For what it's worth, Mr Fujisawa, I do think you're a good teacher. You probably just got to me too late, that's all."

Jinnai and Diva strolled through the hive's command centre, occasionally nodding to the bugs that snapped to attention as they passed.

"Diva, you seem distracted. Is something bothering you?"

Diva remained expressionless. "The eggs which I laid last month... do not seem to be maturing as quickly as normal."

Jinnai shrugged. "Maybe they're duds."

Diva let out a small gasp.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said.

"You can always lay more eggs, can't you?"

"Of course." She quickly changed the subject. "You said the attacks will start soon. Where shall we strike first?"

Jinnai didn't know, because Nahato hadn't told him yet, but he didn't want to admit that.

"Good question," a voice said.

Nahato appeared in front of them. He smiled.

"I've just received a very interesting intelligence report. As of today, one Allied nation in particular is vulnerable."

"Which one?" Jinnai urged.

"Dorusland," Nahato replied. "Dorusland will be our first target."

"The Power of None" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Mari Kurai, Masamichi Fujisawa, Sakura Tamaro, Afura Mann, Shayla-Shayla, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Qawoor Towles, Parnasse Ralielle, Ifurita, Miz Fujisawa, Doctor Amiri, Tenax, Princess Alielle, Nahato, Nanami Jinnai, Jennown Doht, Princess Rune Venus, Princess Fatora, Mycea, Cerev, Londs, Queen Diva, Mika Fujisawa and Ura.


	6. The Sixth Month: The End Starts Today

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

The outspoken Holy Order advisor Jennown Doht visits the priestesses to check their progress with the prophecy. Shayla does not trust him, and reveals just a fraction of the full text to him. Parnasse discovers to his horror that Mari is a lesbian, while Mycea takes advantage of the situation and seduces him. As a test of her power, Jinnai sends Sakura to attack the priestesses. She defeats Shayla and Afura easily, but is somehow prevented from harming Qawoor, and reaches a bizarre stalemate with Ifurita when neither Demon God can fire. Amiri is the victim of a racist attack and is left with a broken arm. Mari tries to make amends with Fujisawa, but gets angry when he disapproves of her friendship with Alielle and Fatora. The Alpha Priestess dies, and is replaced with Serati, a relative unknown. Relations with Dorusland deteriorate as Fran makes increasingly extreme demands- eventually the country withdraws from the Alliance. Nahato immediately selects the nation as a suitably vulnerable target for Jinnai's first attack.

****

"So why don't I listen to what you are saying to me?"

****

The Sixth Month: "The End Starts Today"

Day 153

On Earth, they say that behind every great man stands a great woman. In El-Hazard, which is in most cases a reasonably enlightened society, this phrase would no doubt be rejected as hopelessly outmoded and sexist.

And it's easy to see why. While on Earth, pre-determined gender roles may persist; this is generally not the case in El-Hazard. Often behind a great woman, there may stand a great man, for example Ifurita and Makoto Mizuhara. In some of the more liberally minded corners of the Alliance, the situation gets even more complicated- a great woman may be backed up by a person of either gender. The most obvious instance of this is Princess Fatora, who has Alielle- a great woman- behind her, as well as frequently in front of her, on top of her, underneath her, and in a great deal of other elaborate positions that would make the researchers for the Kama Sutra blush.

Having considered this, there are also cases in El-Hazard where the original saying holds true. Katsuhiko Jinnai, as commander of the Bugrom forces, would never have achieved his position were it not for the approval of Queen Diva.

Diva preferred to remain behind the scenes. Nobody from the Alliance had ever actually seen her, whilst everyone agreed they had seen rather too much of Jinnai. Diva's low profile was simply a consequence of what she considered to be the queen's function. Roles in Bugrom society were well defined. It was her job to maintain the Empire, to protect it and replenish it if necessary. There was only ever one queen, and without her the Empire would eventually crumble and die. It was vital, therefore, for Diva to keep herself well protected.

Other than that, she did little. She left the complicated business of directing battles up to Jinnai. That was his role, and she thought it best not to interfere.

Recently, though, Diva had started to worry about him. The fact that he put up with Sakura's insolence was bad enough- but his relationship with Nahato, the Phantom Tribe leader, was nothing short of unbelievable. It even seemed, at times, as if Jinnai was taking orders from him.

"I do not trust him."

"Nahato?" Jinnai raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How come?"

"The Phantom Tribe traditionally have little regard for the Bugrom," Diva said. "For them to shift their position so suddenly seems strange. Why are they so eager to help us?"

"Simple," Jinnai replied. "We share a common goal. The destruction of the Alliance. War makes strange bedfellows, as they say."

Diva nodded. "Indeed. But when the war is over... when the Alliance is no more, and all that remains is the Bugrom and the Phantom Tribe... what then? Will the Phantom Tribe really be content to allow us to be the dominant force in El-Hazard?"

"In truth," Jinnai said, "I don't really trust Nahato either. Right now, he's valuable, but I don't plan on keeping him here any longer than necessary. I have no intention of conquering El-Hazard just so the Phantom Tribe can take it from me."

"Do you really believe we could win in a battle against the Phantom Tribe?"

"Nahato admitted they're not as strong as they used to be. They're certainly not strong enough to take on the Alliance, or else they'd be doing it alone."

"Yes," Diva sighed. "You're right, Mr Jinnai. Forgive me for questioning you, it's just that... I am concerned about the future of the Empire."

Jinnai looked long and hard at Diva. There was something different about her, he was sure. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Ow."

"Oh, what now?" Tenax frowned impatiently.

"Well, if you must know," Amiri replied, "this plaster cast you made is crooked." She awkwardly held her broken left arm aloft.

"It is not!" Tenax insisted. "It's completely flawless, not to mention aesthetically pleasing. Your problem is that you're never satisfied."

Amiri continued unabated. "It's digging in! Look! Look at that mark!"

"What mark?" Tenax shook her head and smiled. "You might be a great doctor, but you're one lousy patient."

Amiri shrugged. "Fair point. Most doctors are. Tenax, I'm curious. Did you ever study physics?"

Tenax shuddered. "Physics? Ugh. Just barely. Only the absolute minimum I needed to get by in medicine. Why?"

"I was looking over some research." She gestured towards a heap of papers on her desk. "My husband was a physicist. These are some of his notes. I'm trying my best to understand them, but they're way out of my league."

"Well, don't look at me," Tenax said. "What are they about, anyway?"

"Nothing special," Amiri replied. "But he spent so long working on it, I'd at least like to understand the basics."

"You know who I bet would understand it?" the student smiled. "Makoto Mizuhara. He's supposed to be a brilliant physicist."

"Yes," Amiri nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose I could pay him a visit when I give the princess her checkup."

"Great idea!" Tenax grinned. "I also heard he's really cute. Can I come?"

Makoto entered the living room carrying two bags.

"Hi, Ifurita," he called. "I brought some... are you okay?"

He quickly put the bags down and hurried over to where Ifurita was sitting. She was perfectly still, and her expression was glazed and distant.

"Ifurita?" Makoto prompted. "What's the matter?"

"Stand by," she replied suddenly.

"What?"

Moments later, Ifurita returned from wherever it was she'd been.

"Makoto, I didn't mean to alarm you," she said apologetically. "I was performing a self diagnostic routine."

"I didn't know you could do that," Makoto replied.

"Initially I couldn't. My program forbade me to access most of my essential systems. But since you deactivated the obedience circuit, I've found that I can perform checks on nearly all aspects of my program. With all of the strange things that have been happening to me recently, I thought it might be a good idea."

"I've been thinking about that," Makoto said. "Could it be that Qawoor simply has an ability similar to mine? It's not beyond the realms of possibility that she just somehow developed it naturally."

"True," Ifurita nodded. "But there is a clear difference between your abilities. You can manipulate a wide variety of ancient artefacts, whilst I've observed that Qawoor only has an effect on one class of relic."

"What class?"

"Weapons. Every object that's responded to her has either been a weapon, or part of a weapon. Myself, Sakura, the Eye of God's sealing circuit... even your prototype dimensional transporter contained elements from the Eye of God."

"That's crazy," Makoto replied. "Why would weapons respond to Qawoor, of all people?"

"I'm not sure," Ifurita said. "I'm not much closer to working that out, even after the self diagnostic."

"Did you learn anything from it?"

"A little," she said. "I replayed my sensor readings from Sakura's attack, because I wanted to know what prevented me from firing on her. Eventually I discovered that Sakura was transmitting a low frequency EM signature that was scrambling my targeting systems."

"I had no idea you were sensitive to radio waves."

"But I'm not. This is the odd thing. It appears that I was designed to be sensitive to that particular EM signature. Not only that, but I've now discovered that I too emit a similar signature. Presumably, that's why Sakura couldn't attack me."

"That's weird," Makoto said with a puzzled expression. "Two Demon Gods, specifically designed so that they can't attack each other. It doesn't make sense."

"I know," Ifurita replied. "During the Holy Wars there were frequent battles between Demon Gods. I'm afraid I have no adequate explanation."

"What about Qawoor? Have you examined your sensor readings from your encounters with her?"

"Yes," Ifurita sighed. "But the results were confusing. My reactions to her are routed through a block of programming that I still can't examine."

Makoto's brow furrowed. "In theory you should be able to examine all of your systems, now that the obedience circuit isn't there to stop you."

"Perhaps," she theorised, "there is a second obedience circuit holding me back."

"Could be," Makoto conceded. "A really important system could be guarded by a backup. But, if I deactivated one obedience circuit, I'm pretty sure I can deactivate another."

Anybody who has ever wondered how the media works will find the following passage to be of particular interest. It begins with a highly competitive group of newspapers who have an incredibly important story to report, but very little to say about it.

The selection of a little-known regional priestess from Perallia to be the next Alpha Priestess was big news indeed. The contest for the next head of the Holy Order had been wide open, but Manserati Serati- for it was she- wasn't even thought to be on the shortlist.

All of this was terribly exciting and newsworthy, but there was a problem. Nobody really knew much about Serati, and what little they had managed to find out was hardly gripping. They desperately needed what the business refers to as an 'angle'- which is newspaper code for a self-righteous opinion on the subject in question. Unfortunately, Serati seemed so bland that no one knew what to make of her.

Then Serati did something unexpected. She appointed Jennown Doht, newspaper columnist and minor advisor to the Holy Order, as her senior consultant. Doht was understandably very pleased about this, and had nothing but praise for Serati in his column in the Roshtarian Sun. At long last, somebody had expressed an opinion. The newspaper's editorial staff decided to go with it, and the very next day, the Roshtarian Sun came out in support of Serati. The other publications owned by the same media group quickly followed suit. Their competitors considered disagreeing- after all, wasn't that what they were meant to do? But since there was nothing obviously wrong with the new Alpha Priestess, they decided to stick to what was fast becoming the popular view.

And so, in a matter of days, every newspaper in the land was full of pro-Serati editorials, as the phrases 'fresh start' and 'safe pair of hands' became practically ubiquitous.

Curiously, in all of the excitement very few people noticed the apparent incongruity of an uncontroversial figure like Serati employing the hyper-opinionated Doht as a consultant. Fortunately though, there are always certain people on whom nothing is lost.

Miz shook her head angrily, an action which had become something of a habit in recent days. "I can't believe the Alpha Priestess would want anything to do with that despicable little man."

"Oh well," Shayla shrugged. "Who are we to question the almighty Alpha Priestess?"

"Shayla?" Miz looked at the fire priestess as if she'd just recited all three holy mantras backwards.

"I was being sarcastic," Shayla assured her.

"Good," Miz replied. "For once, I think your cynicism could be very valuable. This Serati has yet to convince me that she's real Alpha Priestess material, and as for Doht..."

"I'm confused," Qawoor said from across the table. "I've never known a man- any man- be given such an important position in the Holy Order."

"Historically, it's certainly not unprecedented," Afura replied. "But you're right, it's quite rare. What's more, all of the senior male appointees I can recall were given their position because they were clearly far better than any other candidate. That's not the case this time."

Shayla groaned. "Well, it's sure as hell going to make our job more difficult. Sooner or later, we'll have to give him the prophecy. Then what?"

Nanami walked up to the table. "Everything okay here?"

Shayla, Afura and Miz nodded solemnly. Qawoor smiled gleefully.

"Hi, Miss Nanami!" she called, oblivious to the predominant mood.

"Can I get you anything else?" Nanami asked.

"Yes, yes," Miz nodded. "We'll have four more coffees, please."

"Great!" Nanami smiled. "Mycea, there's..."

She looked around for her assistant, finally locating her at one of the far tables.

"Aw, Mycea..."

Nanami headed over to the table, where Mycea and Parnasse were staring dreamily into each other's eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am," Mycea replied without breaking off her stare. "I'm just... making conversation."

"You haven't said very much."

"Hey, get off her case!" Parnasse said, displaying an unexpected and frankly comical defensive streak.

"Okay, okay," Nanami sighed. "Far be it from me to disrupt the path of true love." She paused, than added- "While you're staring at him, do you think you could at least get him to buy something?"

"Shouldn't it be visible by now?" Alielle asked as she sat up.

"You've only been pregnant for two and a half months," Amiri sighed in response. "Don't worry. It'll be visible soon enough."

"So? What's the verdict?" Fatora asked expectantly.

"She's fine, absolutely fine!" Amiri said, exasperated. "Honestly, I've never known two parents get so jumpy over a perfectly normal pregnancy."

"It's not completely normal," Tenax offered from across the room.

"Physiologically, it's just like any other. Oh, and I think we can withdraw the medication now."

"But I like it..." Alielle said, disappointed.

Fatora nodded. "Yeah. Wouldn't it be better to keep it up for a little longer, just to be safe?"

"No."

Princess Rune, accompanied by her guardian cat, ventured into the room.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all, princess," Amiri replied. "I'm pretty much finished here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, doctor," Rune smiled. "Although I don't believe I've met your colleague before."

For a second, Amiri wondered who Rune was talking about. "Oh... you mean Tenax. She's a student of mine. Very talented, but I prefer not to let her handle things alone. She's easily distracted, you see..."

"I'm not!" Tenax insisted. "I'm always very professional and... hey, a kitty!" She approached Rune's cat. "Hello, kitty. What's your name?"

Rune leaned over to her sister and sister-in-law. "Fatora, Alielle, later on we need to discuss the Dorusian situation."

"How's it looking?" Fatora asked quietly.

"Not promising, I'm afraid," she sighed. "It's taking all we've got just to maintain the most basic diplomatic ties."

"Maybe I should talk to them," Alielle suggested. "After all, I'm still a citizen of Dorusland. They might listen to me."

"That's a good idea, Alielle," Rune nodded in approval. "Anyway, we can talk about this later."

Fatora looked over to Amiri. "Was there something else?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "I'm looking for Makoto Mizuhara. Do you know where he lives?"

"Not far from here," Fatora replied. "I'm warning you, though. If you're planning on developing a pathetic crush on him, there's a queue half a mile long."

"I have no intention of doing that," Amiri assured. "Although Tenax is considering it."

"Well, I can take you there," Alielle offered.

"She's not well, is she?" Amiri said as Alielle led her along the path, with Tenax trailing behind.

"You mean Princess Rune?" Alielle sighed. "I know. She still hasn't really recovered from the attack. I'm sure she would recover properly, if she'd only agree to take it easy..."

"Being a politician must be tough right now," Amiri commented.

"Rune just doesn't know when to stop," Alielle continued. "She insists on handling everything personally."

"Maybe," Amiri suggested, "you and Fatora should take over some of her duties. Just temporarily, until her condition improves."

"I'll mention it to Fatora. But it won't be easy persuading Rune to delegate."

They stopped in front of a small house.

"This is it," Alielle announced.

Alielle, Amiri and Tenax leaned cautiously through the doorway and surveyed the strange scene inside.

Makoto and Ifurita were sitting opposite each other, holding hands and locked in some sort of mutual trance.

"What are they doing?" Tenax whispered.

Alielle shrugged. "Maybe it's how they have sex."

"That's disgusting," Amiri frowned.

"Hey, they've got to do it somehow. I never did find out how."

Amiri walked cautiously up to the pair. "They're both displaying symptoms of catatonia. Wouldn't you agree, Tenax?"

Tenax, by this time, had her mind on more important matters.

"Look!" she said, spotting Ura asleep nearby. "Another kitty!"

Makoto and Ifurita snapped abruptly out of their trance.

"Well," Makoto said, "that was a waste of time. I couldn't even get close..."

"Oh," Ifurita said, noticing Alielle, Amiri and Tenax. "We weren't expecting visitors."

"I just came to see Mr Mizuhara," Amiri explained. "I've come across some calculations which I think may interest you."

She reached into her bag and produced a bundle of notes the size of a reasonably exhaustive encyclopaedia. Makoto took hold of them.

"This has got to be... several years' worth of research," he said, puzzled.

"Oh, I should think so," Amiri replied. "If you could look through it at your leisure and give me your opinion, I'd be very grateful."

"Um... okay..." Makoto said.

Amiri hurried back to the door. "I really should be getting back to my patients now. Do contact me if you find something interesting."

Before Makoto had the chance to respond, Amiri had left, with Alielle and Tenax in tow.

Ifurita glanced at the calculations. "What are they about?"

"I... don't know," Makoto replied, confused. "I didn't get the chance to ask."

King Fran stood upon the hastily erected stage in the centre of Dorusland's capital city, Cosine. He looked apprehensively at the distinctly unimpressed crowd. This was all part of a campaign to drum up national pride in the wake of the country's withdrawal from the Alliance, but sadly there was little national pride evident.

While the Roshtarians loved their monarchy with a dedication that bordered on the ridiculous, even the most patriotic of Dorusians had a hard time pretending they were proud of Fran. In the months since Alielle had been made a princess, Fran's popularity had dropped even lower. Princess Alielle was, the Dorusians liked to think, a sort of surrogate monarch. She was, at least, Dorusian by birth; and a beautiful princess whose escapades graced the newspapers on a daily basis was infinitely preferable to a bad-tempered old bastard who'd gambled away half of the national budget.

"People of Dorusland," he began. "Much has been said about the decision to withdraw our proud nation from the Alliance. Many of you question the wisdom of such an action. Let me assure you that we have taken the best option. It was no longer sensible to remain in the Alliance while Roshtaria and Styrenia carelessly opened their borders to potential Phantom Tribe sympathisers. No, now that we stand alone, we are safer than we have ever been!"

The crowd suddenly went wild. Fran smiled to himself. That had been surprisingly easy. He waited for the crowd to calm down before he continued.

They didn't.

And why were some of them running?

Come to think of it, it had got very dark all of a sudden.

Fran looked up and saw a Bugrom troop transport hovering above his head.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed. "Why do things like this keep happening to me?"

An amplified voice boomed out from the transport.

"Greetings! This is Katsuhiko Jinnai speaking! In a few short moments, we'll begin the invasion of your country. Prepare to sit back and watch a true master of warfare at work! And now, I'm proud to introduce this evening's headline act... Miss Sakura Tamaro!"

Fran became aware of a woman flying just in front of the transport.

"Hello Dorusland!" she called triumphantly. "Are you ready?"

Afura walked into her guest room in the palace, and knew almost immediately that something was wrong.

Through the darkness, she thought she could make out a figure.

"Is that you, Fatora?" she ventured. "I've warned you about this before."

The figure didn't move.

"If you don't come out this minute, I'm going to break bones. Important ones."

The figure stood up. To Afura's surprise, it was taller than Fatora. It walked slowly towards her, a shaft of light from the window catching its face.

Afura gasped. "Doht?"

"Priestess Mann," he replied calmly. "Please, forgive the intrusion."

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? Don't you know I could have you arrested?"

Doht tried to look apologetic. "If there was another way, I assure you..."

"What do you want?"

"Priestess, I have a dilemma. I would appreciate your guidance."

"Okay..." Afura said, sceptical as ever. "Go ahead."

"Well, some people I know did something terribly wrong, and technically it's my duty to report them. But I suspect they did it for their own well meaning, if misguided reasons."

"Hmm..." Afura pondered. "Could you elaborate at all?"

Doht's expression changed to one of extreme confidence. "Certainly. 'The inert Shadows will make a formidable enemy.' Sound familiar?"

Afura couldn't answer. She just stared.

Doht continued. "You were ordered to divulge everything you had learnt about the Heretic Prophecy. Unfortunately, you made the foolish decision to withhold information."

"What? How did you..."

"How did I find out? Simple. When all of you left Mizuhara's house to fight the Demon God, I conducted a little search of the premises. I suspected you might have been hiding something... and my instincts were correct."

Afura was shocked. "You searched a private residence without permission? That's illegal!"

Doht's tone suddenly became aggressive. "You disobeyed a direct command from the Holy Order. You are in no position to lecture me. Now tell me, what made you do it?"

"You want to know? Fine! It had nothing to do with the Holy Order. It was you. We didn't trust you with the information. We thought your politics might cloud your judgement."

"My politics are my own business!" he snapped. "I don't allow them to interfere with my work. Did you really think you could keep this from me forever?"

Afura sighed. "We wanted to translate the whole thing first. To be sure of the context..."

"And if it still didn't meet with your approval?" Doht challenged. "Unbelievable." He shook his head solemnly. "I don't know what's become of the Muldoon priesthood."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I remember back when it still had some dignity," he reminisced. "Priestess Mishtal. When she was ordained, that was the beginning of the end. I always maintained she was too unpredictable, too self absorbed..."

"How dare you!" Afura objected angrily.

Doht continued. "Little did I expect that there was worse to come. Today's priesthood is a joke! Whatever possessed Priestess Shayla to join the Holy Order, I'll never know. She's more suited to the armed forces! And Priestess Towles... is naive, foolish, and far too weak to lead the priesthood. This latest incident only proves their inadequacy. By rights, I should have them both reported and stripped of their titles."

"Well? Who's stopping you?"

"As much as I disapprove of their actions, I'm not the sort to derive pleasure from the misfortune of others. I'll be prepared to overlook this impropriety, on one condition. I want the Heretic Prophecy fully translated, and I want it soon. Trust me, Priestess Mann. This prophecy is far, far more important than it appears to be."

"Meaning what?"

"I'll explain further when I have the translation," Doht said, heading for the door. "And I wouldn't mention this meeting to your colleagues if I were you. The consequences could be... embarrassing."

"Wait," Afura called. "You were prepared to insult my friends, but what about me? Aren't you brave enough to insult me to my face?"

Doht smiled. "On the contrary, I think you're a fine priestess. I only hope the stupidity of your companions doesn't get you dragged down with them."

Doht strode out of the room, and Afura was alone.

The original intention had been to have a drunken night in, but Alielle was pregnant and Fatora didn't drink anyway, so the only person actually drinking was Mari. Her experience with alcohol was, however, quite limited.

"That Fujisawa," she slurred. "He's okay, I suppose..."

"Huh?" Fatora responded. "Just half an hour ago you said you hated him."

Mari blinked. "Did I? Oh, well, in that case maybe I do. Sort of. It's not his fault. He's from Earth. Everyone on Earth sucked. The only people I didn't hate were musicians I'd never met, and cartoon characters."

"You mean like Hotaru?" Alielle asked.

"Yes! Exactly like Hotaru!" Mari grinned. "I love Hotaru. We have so much in common, her and me. She looks just like me, you know. Except for the hair. And we both heal people! Isn't that the coolest coincidence? And nobody liked her. Well, apart from that little pink thing..."

Fatora leaned over to Alielle. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Hey!" Mari said. "I just thought. The two of you are kind of like Haruka and Michiru. Except you don't keep dying all the time. You'd look great in the outfits, though."

"Fatora! Alielle!" a voice called from outside the room.

"What is it, Rune?" Fatora called back.

"Are you... busy?"

"We've got our clothes on if that's what you mean."

Rune quickly entered the room.

"Hi, Princess Rune!" Mari smiled, then passed out.

Turning to Fatora and Alielle, Rune displayed a concerned expression.

"Terrible news. It seems the Bugrom have attacked Dorusland."

Fatora drew Alielle closer to her. "Is this a one-off attack, or something more serious?"

"It's too early to tell at this stage," Rune replied. "The details are still coming in, but I've called an emergency meeting of the defence council."

"We'll join you," Alielle said immediately.

****

Day 168

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since the Bugrom's devastating attack on Cosine. They had fought with such relentless ferocity that Fran had expected the whole nation of Dorusland to fall overnight. But suddenly, inexplicably, the Bugrom had switched tactics. They were still advancing, but it was a slow, methodical advance, which, according to his generals, was quite atypical of Bugrom warfare. He had to take their word for it, of course. He'd been away on holiday during the last war, and rather wished he was on holiday now. 

He sat uncomfortably in the war room of his new headquarters- a castle in the far north of the country, as far away from the Bugrom advance as possible. But despite the fact that the Bugrom now occupied more than a third of Dorusland's total area, his generals were still optimistic.

"As soon as the fourth and sixth armies are aligned across the Inner Valley, we'll be in a position to start driving the Bugrom back into their own territory."

Fran just nodded at the general. He understood very little of what was going on.

"We've received a message from Roshtaria," another one said. "Princess Fatora is once again offering military assistance. Shall I decline?"

"Wait, let me think about this," Fran replied. Initially he had been dead set against asking for outside assistance- he no longer trusted the Alliance. But now, things were getting scary...

"Maybe we should consider their offer," he suggested.

"But your majesty, you said previously that..."

"I know, I know. But... well... it couldn't hurt, could it?"

The general frowned slightly. "Well, your majesty, reintegrating Allied troops with our own forces could take days... plus, we're confident that we can defeat the Bugrom without outside help."

"You're... sure about that?" Fran asked feebly. "Very well. Decline."

The general nodded and walked away. Fran shuddered. He didn't really share their confidence. He felt decidedly unsafe.

Fran wondered whatever had happened to the guardian cat that he'd owned briefly a few years ago. The last time he'd seen it, it was going away to 'contemplate its place in the universe.' Psychologically unstable or not, he wouldn't have minded its company right now.

"Why is everything taking so long?" Jinnai snarled. "Two weeks and we still haven't conquered one lousy country! What the hell's wrong?"

Nahato smiled. "Come now, Mr Jinnai. You'll burst a blood vessel."

"You shut up, kid! I'm sick of you and your smart-ass comments!"

Refusing to be provoked, Nahato continued. "I've already explained that you're significantly weaker than you were during your previous campaign. Your troops are fewer in number, and Sakura still isn't capable of the large scale destruction that was Ifurita's hallmark."

Jinnai looked to Diva, then back to Nahato. "That's true. But we could still advance more quickly than our current pace."

"This war is going to take a while," Nahato explained. "It's important to crush any potential source of rebellion in your occupied lands before moving on. Besides, if you were to go streaking through Dorusland at full speed, the Alliance might panic and launch the Eye of God early. And it would be a terrible shame if they fired it before we've had the chance to neutralise it..." He turned to Diva. "Don't you agree?"

Diva said nothing, and walked out.

"Damn," Jinnai sighed. "What's got into her?" He shook his head in despair. "Anyway, what's this plan you've worked out for the Eye of God?"

"A plan elegant in its simplicity," Nahato replied. "It will all be complete in a few days from now."

Fatora paced around the war room, shouting instructions to generals and directing the movement of pieces on the giant map of the Alliance below her. There was no mistaking who was in charge today.

"Get me that report on Bugrom troop numbers. Today, dammit! Forward my recommendations to Stidiland and Gunan! Contact our tactical advisor, tell him I want a meeting as soon as possible. Somebody get that cat off the big map!"

Fatora approached Alielle, who was studying the map carefully. "I'm not sure what to make of this, Alielle. It's unlike any Bugrom advance I've ever seen."

Alielle nodded and looked back to the map. In particular she was looking at an area in the north western corner of Dorusland, where her hometown was located. In the last war, the Bugrom had bypassed it completely in their race to reach Roshtaria. This time, it looked as if it wouldn't be so fortunate.

Rune entered the room and appeared puzzled.

"Fatora? What's going on?"

"Oh, this?" Fatora gestured towards the scenes of activity behind her. "I'm co-ordinating our new defensive strategy."

"I didn't know..."

"Well, we didn't want to bother you," Fatora replied.

"That's... very considerate," Rune said. "But you don't really have the experience in these matters..."

"I've never had the opportunity," Fatora smiled. "Come on, don't you trust your little sister to run the country for five minutes? I've played war games. I know what I'm doing."

Londs strode over to the three princesses. "Majesties, we have received a response from King Fran."

"He's accepted our help?" Alielle asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not," Londs sighed.

"What?" Fatora responded in disbelief. "The moron! What the hell is he thinking? He's gonna be crushed, can't he see that?"

"If he doesn't want our help, there's little we can do," Rune reasoned.

"No," Fatora insisted. "I won't accept it. There has to be a solution!"

"I came as soon as I could," Miz said as she entered Makoto's living room. "You have the full translation now?"

"Yes," Qawoor sighed.

"Do I assume from everyone's faces that it's not good news?"

Afura nodded. "Correct."

Miz sat down opposite Shayla, Afura, Qawoor and Makoto. "Well, you might as well put me out of my misery. Let's hear it."

Qawoor began to read from the sheet in front of her.

"Bear witness to the shape of things to come. When the time of the Holy Apocalypse is past, the Shadow Nation will become two, and the inert Shadows will make a formidable enemy. Though the land be strong, rebuilt after war's ravages, it will fall. All shall be nothing, and nothing shall be all. Before the end, there will be three signs. Two travellers will visit the land. The fatherless child will be born. And the demon ally will fall upon the touch of death. Then the land will be silent."

Miz looked thoughtful. "Yes, I see. It does sound quite depressing. On balance, I think I prefer the untranslated version."

"We're assuming that the two travellers it mentions are Mari and Sakura," said Shayla.

Miz nodded in approval. "And the fatherless child... that must be a reference to Fatora and Alielle's baby. What was the other one? The demon ally..."

"Ifurita," Makoto said, distraught.

"Oh, my..." Miz replied. "Does she know?"

"Of course," Ifurita walked into the room, looking rather more upbeat than most people do when a prophecy has just foretold their demise.

"You seem to be taking it quite well," Miz said cautiously.

Ifurita smiled. "It doesn't bother me, because I don't believe in prophecies." She paused. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend your religious beliefs."

"No, don't apologise," Qawoor said. "So what now?"

"I suppose... we should inform the Holy Order," Afura said, her last encounter with Doht still fresh in her mind.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in such a hurry," Miz advised. "The new Alpha Priestess may seem harmless enough, but she's already appointed an extremist as her closest advisor. I suggest we play for time until we know a little more about her."

"That concludes this month's agenda. Does anyone have anything to add?"

Fujisawa stood up. He didn't usually attend governors' meetings, preferring to avoid the petty business of school politics altogether.

"Ah, Mr Fujisawa," the chairman acknowledged. "Please, do go ahead."

"Thanks," Fujisawa said. "I wanted to raise the subject of bullying in this school."

"Oh?" A particularly elderly governor raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that this school had a bullying problem."

"I'm talking about a boy in the intake year, Cerev. He's been repeatedly harassed by older boys, and..."

The chairman cut in abruptly. "Mr Fujisawa, an individual case like this is hardly a matter for the board of governors."

"This is a large scale problem," Fujisawa stated. "A lot of pupils are involved with this bullying."

"This Cerev... he's the Opaque boy, isn't he?" the ancient governor asked. "Mr Fujisawa, what do you expect? Boys will be boys, after all."

Another teacher stood up. "Mr Chairman, I've taught this boy, and I'm not sure the problem has anything to do with race. He doesn't make much effort to mix with the other pupils."

"Well, there's your problem," the chairman said.

Fujisawa was shocked to realise that the last time he'd heard that argument, it had been him that was using it.

"Wait, wait!" he insisted. "This is wrong. Since when is it acceptable to blame the victim?"

"I think this matter would be best discussed at a more appropriate time," the chairman said hurriedly. "Meeting adjourned."

People began to filter out of the hall. The chairman approached Fujisawa.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Mr Fujisawa, but I think you should drop this matter."

"What?"

"The decision to admit Cerev to this school was not a popular one. Many of the governors are still opposed to it. If you really want to help this boy, you'll do everything you can not to draw attention to him."

Makoto sat next to Ifurita in bed. He still couldn't take his mind off the prophecy.

"You really don't think it's going to come true?"

"Of course I don't," Ifurita replied. "It was written thousands of years ago. What evidence is there that it could come true?"

"The Holy Apocalypse came true," Makoto sighed. "And a lot of this prophecy seems to fit what's going on right now..."

"The Holy Apocalypse was only interpreted as having come true in hindsight. Its meaning was altered to fit the events. Prophecies are too vague, Makoto. If whoever wrote this prophecy wanted to foretell my death, why didn't they just mention me by name?"

Makoto nodded feebly. "I know. It doesn't make sense. But I'm... just so afraid of losing you again."

"Oh, Makoto," she smiled. "The future is unpredictable. Any one of us could die tomorrow. But that's not important. I've lived for thousands of years, and I've learnt that one's lifespan is infinitely less important than the quality of one's life. If I had had to choose between ten thousand years of nothing, and the six months I've spent with you, I know which one I'd pick."

Makoto said nothing. He just rested his head on Ifurita's shoulder.

"You've already done so much for me," Ifurita said. "Please don't worry on my account."

****

Day 180

"Seventy-six percent of Dorusland is now occupied," Fatora sighed as she and Rune surveyed the map. "I don't get it. Fran still won't accept help. I know he doesn't like us... well, me, mostly... but isn't he taking this grudge too far?"

"This must be difficult for Alielle," Rune observed. "Watching as her homeland is slowly conquered."

Fatora began to pace. "I've tried everything, sis. I even tried to contact her family. I thought I could arrange to get them brought to Roshtaria. But there's a communications blackout, plus they've closed their borders. It's as if Fran wants the country to be conquered."

Rune shook her head. "If only there was something we could do to stop the advance."

"Well, there is one option..." Fatora hesitated. "I'm not keen on using the Eye of God again, but we could unseal it... that might just put the Bugrom off."

"That's right," Rune replied. "The Bugrom have good reason to fear the Eye. We should consult with the priestesses straight away."

Shayla, Afura and Qawoor walked along the path leading to the Stairway to the Sky. It seemed strange, Afura thought, that the Eye of God had remained sealed and untouched for thousands of years; and now here they were, preparing to unseal it for the second time in five years.

"I wish we didn't have to do this," Qawoor said morosely.

"Relax, it's not like they're actually going to use it," Shayla replied. "You heard Princess Rune. It's just a deterrent."

Afura sighed. "I don't think it's going to work."

"Why not?" Shayla asked.

"The Bugrom know that the Alliance have the Eye of God. Just unsealing it won't change a thing. It's a threat sealed or unsealed. But for some reason, that doesn't seem to bother the Bugrom."

Shayla frowned. "What are you saying, Afura?"

"It seems to me that the Bugrom aren't afraid of the Eye anymore. The fact that they're advancing at all suggests they've developed some way to defend themselves against it."

"But how could there possibly be any defence against the Eye?" Qawoor asked.

"Yeah," Shayla nodded. "You've seen it in action. Now, do you really think the Bugrom are smart enough to create a defence strategy against the world's most powerful weapon?"

The three priestesses stepped inside the base of the Stairway, and positioned themselves in the centre of the circular pattern that covered the floor. The small pillars around them glowed with a brilliant white light, and the floor began to rise up beneath them, elevating them up through the Stairway's internal structure.

Amongst the crowd of people around the base of the Stairway, Parnasse stood, staring solemnly at the great structure.

"What's the matter?" Mycea chimed. "Come on, Parny. Why don't you cheer up?"

This annoyed Parnasse, since he felt he was perfectly entitled to be depressed. But at the same time, he knew Mycea was only trying to lift his spirits, so he did his best not to take it out on her.

"I really hope this works," he said quietly. "Somebody has to stop the Bugrom. I don't want my country to be taken over."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Mycea offered, trying to sound reassuring.

"Parnasse?" a voice called from behind.

"Oh, hi, Alielle," Parnasse nodded. "This is Mycea, by the way."

"Oh yes, your girlfriend," Alielle said, looking Mycea up and down.

"Listen, Alielle!" Parnasse hissed to his sister. "Things are going really well between me and Mycea right now, so I don't want you messing everything up with your... weirdness, okay?"

"What weirdness? I can't imagine what you might be talking about."

"Just stay away from her! Don't even think about trying anything."

"I'm not," Alielle shrugged. "I don't find her that attractive, to be honest."

Parnasse backed off. "Well, in that case, I... hey! What do you _mean_, you don't find her attractive? How _dare _you!"

The platform emerged into the light, and the princesses found themselves at the summit of the Stairway. Silently, each walked to their designated area.

The three control units rose, in an oddly organic fashion, from the floor beneath them. Shayla, Afura and Qawoor placed their hands on the smooth black units, and began to synchronise the Eye's descent.

The crowds below watched with trepidation as the Eye of God moved slowly nearer. Makoto, Ifurita and Nanami stood near the back. At the front, Fatora, Alielle and Rune observed carefully. Miz, holding on to Mika, stood with Fujisawa nearby. Parnasse and Mycea, Londs and Schtalubaugh- they all watched.

Mari didn't watch. She'd intended to but something had distracted her. Next to her on the grass was a small bush, the flowers of which appeared to be completely black. As everyone else watched the Ultimate Weapon as it bore down upon them, Mari studied the flowers intensely. They were like... roses. But black. She'd never seen anything like them before.

Suddenly, it got dark. Mari looked up, and casually registered that the Eye was eclipsing the sun. The lack of light was making it much more difficult to discern the exact colour of the flowers. Were they really black, or just a very dark shade of something else?

Then it began to rain. Lightning, thunder. Apparently, this was all part of the unsealing process. It was all very distracting.

A flash of light, and suddenly it was all over. Everything was as it had been, except that there was now a huge spherical weapon of mass destruction hovering above the city. Mari went back to looking at the flowers.

Shayla and Qawoor walked away from their control units. The process was tiring, although neither would actually admit to being tired.

Afura remained where she was. After a few moments, she looked back at the others.

"Something's wrong," she said.

"What do you mean?" Qawoor asked.

"The control units. Now that we've finished, they should have retracted back into the floor. I distinctly remember that happening last time."

Shayla shrugged. "You sure? I really can't remember..."

"Shh!" Afura interrupted. "Do you hear that noise?"

Qawoor nodded. "I think so. Is it a sort of high-pitched whine?"

"Yes," Afura replied. "I'm not sure what it is, but I don't like it."

"Hey," Shayla sighed. "Don't be so jumpy. It's probably just the wind."

Afura frowned. "I think I know what wind sounds like."

Shayla folded her arms. "I was only trying to help. No need to be such a..."

Suddenly, all three of them heard a noise like a clap of thunder, followed by a pronounced shift in the floor. Just managing to keep her footing, Qawoor called out-

"What was that?"

Shayla ran to the edge and looked down.

"Shit! There's been an explosion, just a few metres below us."

"How?" Qawoor asked. "Sister Afura?"

Afura's expression remained unchanged. "Sabotage," she said. "Somebody's trying to put the Stairway out of commission."

Another explosion was heard just below them.

"Point taken," Shayla called. Now what do we do?"

"We get off this thing before it blows us up with it," Afura replied. "Both of you, grab onto me."

From the ground, it was obvious that all was not well. Although the apex of the Stairway was too high up to be seen clearly, a number of tiny explosions could just be made out at the tip. Consternation began to spread through the crowd, and some people started to run for cover.

With Shayla already on her back, Afura looked across to Qawoor, who was stood nervously at the far end of the shaking structure.

"Qawoor!" Afura called. "Come on, we have to go!"

"I'm coming!" Qawoor called back. She walked unsteadily towards her comrades.

An explosion ripped through the floor between them. Qawoor fell backwards over the side, while the force sent Shayla and Afura in the opposite direction. Shayla kept hold of Afura, who managed to stabilise their descent, but neither could see Qawoor.

Qawoor was falling. She knew it, but somehow this was all such a shock that she couldn't do anything about it. Under different circumstances, she would have used her elemental powers to save herself. But, consumed and paralysed by fear, all she could do was drop.

It suddenly occurred to her that she was no longer falling.

Somebody, also airborne, had caught her. She looked over her shoulder to see Ifurita.

"Ifurita," she gasped. "Thank you."

Ifurita did not respond. She carefully deposited Qawoor on the ground and immediately flew back up towards the Stairway.

Qawoor stumbled, disorientated, through the crowd, until she saw Shayla and Afura.

"Qawoor!" Afura called out in relief. "Thank goodness. We were worried you might not have survived the fall."

"Ifurita... saved me..." Qawoor panted, exhausted.

Shayla and Afura looked at each other in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Shayla said. "I thought Ifurita was down here the whole time."

Qawoor caught sight of Ifurita, standing with Makoto in the crowd.

"There she is!" Qawoor exclaimed, running towards her saviour. "Miss Ifurita, thank you!"

"What do you mean, Qawoor?" Ifurita asked, puzzled.

"You rescued me... didn't you?"

Makoto shook his head. "Ifurita was here with me."

"But..." Qawoor started, "who caught me? I'm certain it was Ifurita."

"We'll see to that later," Afura said. "Right now, the top of the Stairway is still exploding. We'll need your water powers to..."

"Hey," Shayla interrupted. "The explosions have stopped."

A figure landed in front of them. A figure identical to Ifurita.

"I have extinguished the flames," she said. "But the equipment on the Stairway has been severely damaged."

Ifurita looked in surprise at the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ifurita," she said. "Beta type, production number three. You are the first Ifurita, am I correct?"

"Yes," Ifurita said. "Makoto mentioned there were... copies."

"Copy is not the correct word. Not exactly. We are not completely identical. There are some fundamental modifications to my programming..."

"Excuse me," Makoto interjected, "but are you the same Ifurita we met at the shrine a few years ago?"

She nodded. "I detected the presence of an unusual Demon God. Not Ifurita, but a different class entirely. I came to investigate. It seems my arrival was fortuitously timed."

"Unusual Demon God..." Makoto mused. "You must mean Sakura."

"What is her classification?" the new Ifurita asked.

"Classification? Um... didn't she say something about Absolute Zero?" Makoto recalled.

The second Ifurita gasped. "Absolute Zero Class? It exists?"

"Yes, the Bugrom have it," Afura replied. "Why?"

"The Absolute Zero Class is no ordinary Demon God. It is extremely dangerous on a quite unique level. You are all in grave danger."

Jinnai and Diva stood on a balcony suspended high above the hive's base level. Below them, a seemingly infinite number of Bugrom went about their business with an unbreakable unity of purpose.

"Diva, are you depressed or something?" Jinnai probed. "Because you're acting strange."

"I am simply concerned for the future of the Empire," she insisted.

"Well, you needn't worry," Jinnai replied. "Dorusland is almost ours. Sakura's encountered no opposition. And the Phantom Tribe should be taking care of the Eye of God."

"Yes, the Phantom Tribe," Diva sighed. "Mr Jinnai, you are the superior military tactician. I trust your judgement above that of all others, including myself. But I do not like having the Phantom Tribe here. It feels wrong."

Groucho ran over to the pair, excited.

"Kmrxsrhq plgnt!" he exclaimed. "Gbdrn xtrlv!"

Jinnai's eyes widened. "Really? Incredible! So they can't use the Eye of God now?"

"Rmnmkb," Groucho affirmed.

"Amazing," Jinnai smiled. "It's so simple. The Alliance need the Stairway to control the Eye. So all we had to do was take out the Stairway. I knew we could count on the Phantom Tribe!"

Diva nodded to Groucho. "You are dismissed."

As Groucho left, Diva smiled at Jinnai for he first time in weeks.

"It seems our future is secure," she said. "Without the Eye of God, the Bugrom are unstoppable."

"I'm glad you agree," Jinnai said.

"Now that I am confident of the Empire's future," Diva began, "I have an announcement. When my last batch of eggs failed to develop, I became suspicious... it now seems my suspicions were correct."

"Suspicions about what?" Jinnai asked.

For a moment, Diva seemed surprised that Jinnai didn't understand. So she made it clearer.

"I have reached the end of my life cycle. I am dying, Mr Jinnai."

Jinnai stared back at her. The polite thing would be to respond, but he didn't know how.

How does one respond to something like that?

"The End Starts Today" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Afura Mann, Doctor Amiri, Ifurita, Princess Fatora, Qawoor Towles, Princess Alielle, Princess Rune Venus, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Shayla-Shayla, Jennown Doht, Miz Fujisawa, Queen Diva, Tenax, Nanami Jinnai, Ifurita Version Three, Parnasse Ralielle, King Fran, Mari Kurai, Masamichi Fujisawa, Nahato, Mycea, Londs, Groucho and Sakura Tamaro.


	7. The Seventh Month: Gemini

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

Amiri asks Makoto to analyse some of her husband's research notes. Jennown Doht has been made the senior consultant to the new Alpha Priestess. Alielle worries that Rune is putting herself under too much pressure. The Bugrom launch an attack on Dorusland, slowly advancing through the country. Afura has an unnerving encounter with Doht, who threatens to expose the fact that the priestesses withheld information from him if Afura does not give him the prophecy. On the advice of his generals, Fran refuses offers of outside help as the Bugrom continue through Dorusland. The prophecy is finally translated, and it appears to foretell Ifurita's death- but Ifurita does not believe it. Rune and Fatora decide to unseal the Eye of God to deter the Bugrom. As the priestesses perform the ceremony, the Stairway to the Sky begins to explode- it has been sabotaged by the Phantom Tribe. Qawoor is rescued by a second Ifurita- the one first encountered during the battle with Kalia. While she claims to have important information about Sakura, Diva has an announcement of her own- she is dying.

**** __

"Convenient, but I have no function..."

****

The Seventh Month: "Gemini"

****

Day 182

Nanami sat down behind the counter, and surveyed her empty restaurant. Her only company was Parnasse, sitting nearby and clearly bored out of his mind.

"I don't know why I bothered coming in today," she sighed. "People obviously don't want to eat out at the moment."

"They're scared," Parnasse replied. "People in Roshtaria always felt protected before now. But now that they can't use the Eye of God..."

Nanami nodded. "I just hope they get over their fear soon. Even Makoto and the priestesses haven't turned up today."

"Well, they're in conference with the princesses at the moment," said Parnasse.

"How come we never get invited to these conferences?" Nanami pondered.

"I suppose," Parnasse reasoned, "we're just not important enough."

"Oh well," Nanami said. "At least I have you here to keep me company."

Mycea entered the restaurant.

"Hi," she called. "I came for my shift... oh, Parny! You're here!"

Parnasse and Mycea immediately sat down opposite each other, and got down to the important business of staring into each other's eyes.

"I'll just be over here..." Nanami called, but neither of them seemed to hear.

Ifurita Version Three, or 'Three' as she had been nicknamed, stood next to her predecessor in the conference hall. They really were extremely difficult to tell apart- the only way in which one differed from the other was their facial expressions. Three rarely smiled. Quiet and serious, she never seemed to speak unless it was necessary.

"From what we've seen," Afura began, "Sakura has the ability to drain energy from others."

"Apart from Qawoor and Ifurita," Shayla added.

Three nodded. "Yes. It can be explained. Tell me, how much historical data do you have concerning the Holy Wars?"

"Very little has survived from that period," Rune replied. "Much of it has passed into legend."

"I see," Three said. "Are you aware of a man named Jahad Ito Arundel?"

Doctor Schtalubaugh looked up. "Yes. His name is mentioned in several of the ancient texts, mostly in connection to the Eye of God."

"Arundel was a weapons designer for the First Kingdom, a union of nations which had its seat in what is now Roshtaria," Three explained. "During the early stages of the Holy Wars, the First Kingdom was devastated by wave after wave of Demon Gods. In response, Arundel created a Demon God to eclipse all others. One that could mimic attacks used against it, and could only grow stronger with experience. Ifurita."

Ifurita turned to Three. "Did he design both of us?"

"We are based upon the same design, so yes. But to begin with there was just one Ifurita. You. Single-handedly you turned the tide of the war, laying waste to whole nations..."

"Yes, yes..." Ifurita said uncomfortably. "I can remember that part."

"The First Kingdom's enemies surrendered, on the condition that you were sealed away. By this time, Arundel was already overseeing the construction of a new weapon, the Eye of God."

"But I thought you said there was peace," Makoto interjected. "Why were they building a weapon like the Eye of God in peacetime?"

"The project had already been underway for some time. Also, the First Kingdom claimed it had a right to defend itself. Privately, the other nations were furious. One of them managed to steal the plans for Ifurita, and began to build copies, of which I was one. The renewed arms race resulted in another war. The First Kingdom used the Eye of God, but it proved difficult to control. Many of their own people were killed as a result."

"What happened to Arundel?" Ifurita asked.

"He was disgraced, but more determined than ever to prove himself. He began work on the Absolute Zero Class of Demon God. This type took advantage of a dangerous branch of science known as zero energy physics. It proved too dangerous even for him- when experimenting with dimensional vortices, Arundel was killed. His half-finished creation was sealed away. Somehow, the woman you call Sakura Tamaro was fused with the Demon God upon her arrival here."

"Well, I know what I find weird," Fatora cut in. "That out of all the places she could have landed, this Tamaro materialised inside a Demon God. I mean, come on... what are the chances?"

"What are the chances?" Sakura said chirpily. "It looks like this old castle is really the king's secret military base. What a stroke of luck!"

"Mmph." Jinnai grunted a response, just barely acknowledging her existence. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as he followed his Demon Idol along the dark, stone-floored corridor, surrounded by a small legion of bugs.

"Gee, I thought you'd be happy," Sakura snapped irritably. "I mean, here we are- we've got this country practically conquered... you could at least show some enthusiasm."

Jinnai shot her an icy glare. "Will you lay off, just for a second?"

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Sakura probed. "I can tell. I'm very perceptive like that, you know. People would always say to me- 'Oh, Sakura, you're so perceptive,' and then I'd say..."

"Shut up!" Jinnai demanded.

"See? You're all irritable. That's a bad sign. Come on, Katsuhiko. What's wrong?"

Jinnai paused. The ramifications of what Diva had told him were playing on his mind constantly, and he desperately wanted to tell someone. Not that it would solve anything, but it would then become someone else's problem too, and he could at least extract some pleasure from knowing that they were as worried as he was.

For a moment, he considered telling Sakura there and then. But then he remembered that he was surrounded by bugs. As far as he was aware, the bugs knew nothing of Diva's impending fate, and he wasn't sure what might happen if they found out.

"I'll... um... tell you later," he mumbled.

Fran paced. Right now it was the most constructive thing he could do.

"It's not looking good, majesty," his lone servant observed.

"Yes, thank you for that insight," Fran hissed. "God only knows where I'd be without your razor sharp analysis of the situation!"

The servant looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry, majesty. I was only trying to..."

"Don't! Whatever it is, don't!" Fran interrupted, his panic growing by the second. "The Bugrom are going to come bursting in here any minute... all of my generals have... just what the hell happened to them anyway? Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No, majesty," the servant said. "They just... went."

Fran let out a feeble little sigh. Somebody up there really had it in for him. He just couldn't believe it. One minute his generals were all there. The next, he returned from a visit to the toilet only to discover they were gone.

"They must have scarpered," he surmised. "Bastards! They were useless anyway. 'We can win this war alone,' they told me. 'Things might look bad right now, but we're about to turn the tide.' And now look at us! Up to our necks in Bugrom!"

"You... didn't _have _to follow their advice," the servant offered nervously.

"Oh, no. No you don't," Fran said defensively. "Don't you go blaming this on me. It was their fault!"

Heavy footsteps could be heard. A few seconds later, the reinforced door flew from its hinges, aided on its unexpected journey by two large Bugrom.

"Yes, well," the servant nodded. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Jinnai and Sakura stepped into the room. Jinnai was still feeling awful, but he decided he might as well do this properly.

"I, Katsuhiko Jinnai, claim this nation on behalf of the Bugrom Empire!" He looked between the two men. "So... which one of you is King Fran?"

"He is!" Fran said, pointing immediately to his servant.

"What?" the servant responded, horror-struck. "Majesty, I..."

"I think he's lying," Sakura advised.

Jinnai nodded, moving closer to Fran. "Yes. This one definitely looks more king-like."

"It's not me, really!" Fran protested. "He's the king! Him!"

The servant, now close to tears, cut in. "Your majesty, I've been in your service for almost twenty five years! I'm sorry, but I really must object!"

Sakura joined Jinnai in front of Fran. "You _are _the king, aren't you?"

"No, no, I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you naughty man," Sakura said with the tone of a nursery school teacher chastising a three year old for hogging the crayons.

"Take him away," Jinnai said to the two largest bugs. Duly they obliged, dragging the king of Dorusland out of the room.

"Three," Ifurita began, reflecting briefly upon what a strange nickname that was, "can you explain why I couldn't attack Sakura?"

"Yes," she replied. She turned to the others. "As I explained, both Ifurita and the Absolute Zero prototype were designed and built by the same side. There was always the fear that something might go wrong, and two Demon Gods of the same allegiance could turn upon each other. Every First Kingdom Demon God was given a specific EM sensitivity which prevented it from harming one of its own kind."

"I don't get it," Makoto said. "Your nation was opposed to the First Kingdom. If your design is the same as Ifurita's, surely you'd have been unable to fight their Demon Gods."

Three nodded. "My manufacturers encountered precisely that difficulty when they created the second Ifurita. She could not engage the First Kingdom's Demon Gods in combat. When they built me, they had to scrap much of the original programming and start again. I was free of the directive... although my operational period was brief."

"What about me?" Qawoor asked. "Sakura didn't seem able to attack me. And Ifurita... just seems to have an adverse reaction to me."

"Hmm," Three pondered. "There is one remote possibility... I may be able to prove it. Ifurita. I want you to attack Qawoor."

Ifurita gasped. "No!"

Rune frowned. "Explain yourself."

Three remained unfazed. "I don't want you to harm Qawoor, Ifurita. Just use a weak attack."

"I don't think I have any."

"Access your combative database. Call up attack file zero-zero-zero"

Ifurita paused for a moment. "Oh. I see."

"It is a weak light-based attack, installed to test your command protocols. It is quite harmless."

Ifurita looked around nervously. "I don't know, I... it just doesn't seem right to attack one of my friends."

The tiniest hint of frustration became evident in Three's voice. "If you don't, I will never be able to prove my theory."

Qawoor spoke up. "Please, Miss Ifurita. Try it. I'm just as curious as you are about all of this."

"Well..." Ifurita said reluctantly. "Very well, if you're sure."

Qawoor nodded.

Ifurita looked to Makoto. "Makoto?"

"Hmm?" Makoto responded. "Oh... right." He handed her the Power Key Staff.

Ifurita pointed the staff at Qawoor.

"Here goes," she said, and fired.

Or rather, didn't fire. Suddenly her head was filled with hundreds of error messages, all competing for dominance. Something unconscious was holding her back, something almost instinctive. Fighting it wasn't even an option. And then, for a split second, she saw the face.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the floor of the conference hall, with Makoto, Three, Schtalubaugh, the princesses and the priestesses gathered around her.

"I... couldn't do it," she said. "Some force within me prevented me from carrying out the attack."

"As I suspected," Three said.

"Would you care to explain?" Afura asked.

Three nodded. "Arundel was a very cautious man, and with good reason. He was living in politically dangerous times. It's said that his greatest fear was to fall out of favour with his superiors, and end up dead at the hands of one of his own creations."

"Like the guillotine," Makoto commented.

"The what?" Fatora asked.

"It was an old Earth method of execution. The guy who invented it was eventually killed by it."

"Yes," Three said. "Arundel sought to avoid precisely that sort of ironic death. He discovered that he had a genetic marker unique to his family. So he secretly programmed every one of his Demon Gods to recognise that marker, and, if necessary, pass control of themselves over to him. Or, indeed, any of his direct descendants..."

"Descendants?" Qawoor echoed. "But that must mean..."

"Qawoor, I believe you to be a direct descendant of Jahad Ito Arundel. You possess his genetic marker, and as a result, none of his creations are able to harm you. If Ifurita's obedience protocols were still active, I believe you would also be able to control her- but since they are not, all that she experiences is a sense of internal conflict when she encounters you."

Ifurita looked up at Three. "But this doesn't affect you?"

"No. The urge to protect Arundel and his family was removed from my program."

"And Sakura?"

Three paused. "Good question. She was prevented from attacking Qawoor... but she is only half Demon God. I doubt that Qawoor could control her directly."

"I have one more question," Ifurita said. "When I tried to attack Qawoor, I saw... a face. It was a man I didn't recognise. Can you explain that?"

"Not conclusively," Three said. "But one possibility comes to mind. I believe it may have been the face of your creator- our original designer, Jahad Ito Arundel."

So, Ifurita thought to herself. That is my creator.

She shuddered. He looked so... unpleasant.

Although, she reasoned, given his occupation, it was perhaps not too surprising.

Jinnai and Sakura stood on the deck of the troop transport as it began the long journey back to the hive.

"Wow," Sakura grinned. "I bet Diva's gonna be so pleased."

Jinnai just shook his head. Sakura sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what's up now?"

Looking around to make sure there were no bugs in earshot, Jinnai then leaned in closer to Sakura.

"It's Diva," he said quietly. "She's sort of... dying. She told me the other day."

"Dying of what? Is she ill?"

"No, I don't think so. I think it's just natural causes."

"Oh," said Sakura. "Bummer."

"Bummer? Is that all you have to say?"

"What did you expect me to say?" Sakura replied. "I don't really know Diva. She doesn't seem to like me anyway. Besides, she doesn't ever do anything, does she?"

Jinnai frowned. "That's not the point. The Bugrom need a queen in order to survive."

"So what happens to them after she dies?"

"I'm... uh... not sure," Jinnai said, ashamed. "And I can't really ask her, because... um..."

Sakura smiled knowingly. "Because she thinks you're a messenger from God, who already knows everything about the Bugrom. Now I understand why you're so worried. Wow, this is a tough one..."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in. I need to think of a way out of this..."

"Ooh!" Sakura said. "I've thought of something!"

"No, you haven't," Jinnai said dismissively. "You never think of anything."

"Shows how much _you _know, Mr Messenger-From-God. I've come up with a very clever plan. I'm not as stupid as you think, Katsuhiko."

For the record, Sakura actually was as stupid as Jinnai thought. On this occasion, she just got lucky.

Jinnai sidled up to Diva, trying to disguise his fear.

"Look, um, Diva. It's about what you told me the other day..."

"Yes?"

"Well, as you know, Sakura is a very important part of our operation, and I think it's only right that she should know."

Diva paused, considering Jinnai's words carefully.

"I agree," she said. "You may tell her."

"Oh... well..." Jinnai bluffed. "The thing is... Sakura can be very emotional sometimes, and I'm not that good at breaking bad news. I think you should tell her yourself."

Diva sighed. "If you insist, Mr Jinnai."

"Excellent. Hey, Sakura. Come over here."

Sakura approached the pair. Diva decided to get this all over with as quickly as possible.

"Miss Tamaro, I will die soon."

"I know."

Jinnai gave Sakura a swift kick.

"Wha... oh... I mean... you're gonna die? That's awful! _No!_"

Sakura grabbed onto Diva and began to wail uncontrollably.

"Don't leave us, Diva! Why does the world have to be so cruel?"

Jinnai didn't know where to look. She was overdoing it... Diva, meanwhile, was quite unaccustomed to this sort of behaviour, and could only look down at the apparently inconsolable Sakura with utter bemusement.

"Miss Tamaro... I'm, well, touched... but I think... um..."

"What did I tell you?" Jinnai said weakly. "She does get emotional."

Sakura continued to cry.

"Please, Miss Tamaro," Diva urged. "I think that is enough."

"Sakura, _knock it off!_" Jinnai commanded.

Sakura stopped abruptly. "Oh," she said. "Okay."

"Now," Jinnai prompted. "I'm sure after hearing this news, there'll be a lot of questions you'll want to ask Diva."

"Not really," she replied.

Jinnai kicked her again.

"Ooh! I thought of one!" she said. "How long do you have left?"

"A few months," Diva replied. "Long enough for me to produce the new queen."

"I bet you'd like to ask Diva more about this new queen, wouldn't you?" Jinnai said to Sakura with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Um... yes? Yes, I think I would."

"Well," Diva began, "it's quite simple. I will lay one more egg, containing the new queen. This will hatch, and I will be able to educate my successor in the ways of the Bugrom before I die."

Jinnai heaved a sigh of relief. This was the information he had been after.

"Oh well," he said to Sakura, "I think that's enough questions. Let's not bother Diva any longer, now."

He towed her away, trying to contain his anger until they got to a safe distance.

"I can't believe you almost messed that up!" he hissed. "Especially considering it was your plan in the first place!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Sakura said defiantly.

"Sakura, not only can you not sing, you can't act either. It's a source of continual wonder to me that you ever got paid to do anything."

It was late evening, and Princess Rune walked towards the war room feeling rested, but at the same time, frustrated. After her audience earlier in the day with the new Ifurita, Fatora and Alielle had practically ordered her to take some time off. Of course, she'd objected at first, but there was little point in arguing with Fatora. So in the end she'd accepted. And it wasn't that she didn't like having time to herself... it was just that she had no idea what to do with it.

As she entered the war room, she noticed how unusually quiet it was.

No wonder. There were few people present. Three generals stood despondently above the giant map, while Fatora and Alielle sat in the corner.

Rune approached the pair.

"What's happened?"

Alielle, clearly distressed, looked up. "Dorusland has fallen."

"Oh my goodness... Alielle, I'm very sorry. When did this happen?"

"We got word about two hours ago," Fatora replied.

"Right," Rune began, slipping back into ruler mode. "First we need a strong deployment of troops along our southern border. Considering the length of the border area, it will probably be necessary to..."

"Sis, it's done," Fatora said. "The southern border is being guarded by nine of our own divisions, and four from Styrenia. We're also trying to contain the Bugrom inside Dorusland by dispatching troops from Stidiland and Perallia along their eastern border..."

Rune noticed the error immediately. Obviously, Fatora's inexperience in international politics had caused her to falter.

"You can't put Stidian and Perallian troops together," she said. "There's a long-running border dispute between those nations. They won't co-operate."

"Border dispute?" Fatora pondered. "Oh, I remember now. Yeah, I sorted that out yesterday."

"What?"

"Well, I knew nothing about it until yesterday, when we had the king of Stidiland and the queen of Perallia here... they were angry when they bumped into each other! They started fighting, and Alielle told me it was because they couldn't agree on a border. I didn't have time for it, so I just... drew them a new border. Didn't I, Alielle?"

Alielle nodded. "They both seemed quite pleased with it."

Rune didn't know where to begin. "You solved a three hundred year old border dispute? How? Who did you give the Horikosh Lakes to?"

Fatora looked puzzled. "Um... I don't know. I just drew a wiggly line between the two countries. They liked it. Don't ask me how it worked, but it did."

"Oh..." Rune said, a hint of disappointment evident in her voice. "Well, is there anything else for me to do?"

"Not really," Fatora replied. "We were just about to call it a night here. Alielle?"

Alielle stood up with Fatora, who held onto her protectively. It had been a long and extremely stressful day for Alielle.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Fatora nodded to Rune. The couple walked slowly to the exit.

Rune sat herself down and looked at the near deserted war room. The room that had functioned perfectly well without her input.

Suddenly, she felt thoroughly miserable.

****

Day 194

Morning. Ugh.

Makoto sat down at the table and tried to focus on the mass of diagrams before him. He had been given the job of reconstructing the damaged Stairway. Fortunately, he now had Three to help him. Whilst Ifurita remembered little of her past, Three seemed to have an exhaustive knowledge of the weaponry that had once surrounded her.

"Was she up drawing these all night?" he asked drowsily.

"Yes," Ifurita replied. "Demon Gods don't need to sleep."

"But you sleep."

She smiled. "Only because you do."

"Where is Three, anyway?"

"She left earlier," Ifurita said. "She doesn't seem to enjoy being around other people."

Makoto sighed. "Well, I wish she was here now. I can't understand half of these diagrams."

"You're too tired at the moment," Ifurita advised. "Leave them, and come back later."

"Good idea," Makoto nodded. He noticed that Ifurita was reading something. "What's that?"

"The research Doctor Amiri gave you last month. It's really very interesting."

"I still haven't had a chance to look at it. What's it about?"

"It proposes a model for using micro-energetic discharges to manipulate photons and create curvatures in space."

"What?" The concept seemed to ring a bell with Makoto, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Well, it doesn't give any specific details," Ifurita said, "but I think it might be an explanation of the Phantom Tribe people's powers."

"So you're absolutely clear on what you have to do?" Miz asked.

"Yes, of course." Afura nodded, then looked back out at her projected route. She stood on the deck of her small personal transport, about to embark on an impromptu pilgrimage.

At least, that was the cover story. In reality, she was visiting the Holy City for a more subversive reason. Miz was deeply suspicious of the new Alpha Priestess, and wanted to find out more about her. But it was notoriously difficult for anybody other than a senior priestess to get an audience with the Alpha Priestess, so Afura had found herself volunteered.

She didn't like this. Afura played by the rules. Now it felt as if she was plotting behind the Alpha Priestess' back.

"Just remember, I want to know about anything you notice that seems unusual," Miz continued.

"I know, I know," Afura sighed. "Miz, I really have to be going."

"Well, good luck then," Miz called.

Afura didn't look back. She just wanted to get on with this. She started the engine and began her flight out of the city.

Miz walked back to her husband, who was staring idly into space.

"Maybe now, we'll get some answers," she said.

Fujisawa grunted. "Politics. I'm sick of it."

"Meaning what?"

"I'm sorry," Fujisawa sighed. "It's just... I've tried everything I can think of to tackle racism at that damn school. Nobody wants to know. I just... keep thinking about all the Opaques. They must think that nobody cares. But I care... only I can't do anything to help. I'm powerless."

"There's no need to be so despondent," Miz said sympathetically. "You have to stop thinking like a teacher. There's more than one way to help people, and you're a respected figure in Roshtaria. People will listen to what you have to say."

"Geynos are asking for assistance from our army," Fatora said, reading the latest of the messages passed on to her. "They're concerned about their border with Dorusland. I think we can spare some troops. Alielle, what would you say?"

Alielle studied the huge array of military data before her. "I would suggest... two divisions?"

"Sounds fine to me. Rune, what do you think?"

Rune looked up from her book. She was sat in the corner, and largely oblivious to the events around her.

"Fine. Whatever you think."

"We'll need to figure out where we can spare troops from," Alielle commented. "The northern border?"

"Yeah," Fatora nodded. "That's relatively low priority. Rune?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Rune?" Fatora frowned. "Are you paying attention?"

Rune stood up and headed for the door. "I'm sure you're capable of doing this by yourself."

"What? Hey, Rune, wait!" Fatora called, following her sister. "What's the matter? Aw... Alielle, you take over."

Fatora quickly left the war room in pursuit of Rune.

"Mr Jinnai..."

"Shit!" Jinnai leapt back. Nahato had just appeared in front of him. "Will you please stop doing that?"

"I'm very sorry to hear about Diva," Nahato said. "A tragic loss."

"She's not dead yet. And just how did you find out anyway?"

Nahato smiled. "Oh, keeping tabs on you is very difficult, Mr Jinnai. I mean, it's not as if we can just make ourselves invisible."

"Very funny," Jinnai snorted. Even though he knew it was going on, he still didn't like the idea of the Phantom Tribe spying on him.

"Congratulations on Dorusland, by the way," said Nahato. "Of course, to keep it under control, you'll need a sizeable occupation force. We can help with that."

"How?"

"You'll see. Where is the Dorusian king?"

Jinnai seemed surprised that Nahato would even care. "In a prison somewhere, I guess. I haven't got around to killing him yet."

"You can't!" Nahato's tone was suddenly quite urgent.

"Oh yeah?" Jinnai was mildly amused. "And since when did you become a humanitarian?"

"Fran could be very useful if you wish to keep Dorusland under control."

"But he won't help us," Jinnai replied. "We just took over his country, I think that might have soured relations a little."

"Fran will help," Nahato said quietly. "Because he's a coward. And an idiot."

Shayla glanced nervously at Mika, who sat happily next to her at the table.

"She won't bite, you know," Nanami smiled.

"I know, it's just... I'm not good with kids," Shayla said. "They always seem to start crying whenever I get near them."

"Come on, Shayla. She seems perfectly content."

"Oh yeah? The minute her parents walk through that door, I swear she'll start crying just to show me up."

Three more people entered the restaurant. Nanami looked around for assistance, and could see very little of it.

"More customers," she said. "I'd better go and see to them."

"Don't you have staff to do that kind of thing?" Shayla asked.

Nanami sighed. "Well, technically, yeah. But..." she gestured towards a table at the far end of the restaurant, where Parnasse and Mycea sat in blissful isolation from the rest of the world.

"I'm really starting to miss Mari," Nanami said.

"That freaky death girl? I thought you said she scared away half your customers."

"Yeah, but at least she served the other half."

"You could always ask her to come back," Shayla suggested.

Nanami shook her head. "She didn't like it here. This place just made her uncomfortable... I don't know why. She's much happier with Fatora and Alielle."

Mycea looked over at Shayla and Mika. "Look at that cute kid," she said. "I love kids, don't you?"

"They're okay..." Parnasse replied, wondering if this was a trick question.

"Parnasse, wouldn't you like to have kids someday?"

Uh oh. He'd fallen into her trap.

"Well... um... I hadn't really thought about it," he said nervously. "I suppose, in principle..."

That was enough for Mycea. "Oh, Parny! That's wonderful!"

Oh, God. What had he done?

The Fujisawas walked into the restaurant.

"Shayla," Miz called. "Thank you for looking after Mika."

"Hey, she was no trouble," Shayla smiled.

"Oh, Mika," Miz said to her daughter. "Did you enjoy being with Auntie Shayla?"

"Mm-hmm!" Mika replied. "I wanna be a priestess!"

Miz was suddenly delighted. "Really? Like I used to be?"

"No. Like Auntie Shayla! I wanna be a fire priestess!"

"F... fire priestess?" Miz echoed, horrified. "Shayla, what have you done to her?"

Fatora hurried along the corridor, trying to put her many problems into order of priority. She was interrupted in her thoughts by a familiar face.

"Oh, Mari, hi."

"Hey, princess," Mari greeted. "Wow, you look stressed."

"Ugh, don't even ask," Fatora moaned. "Stupid life."

Mari smiled. "You need to unwind. Hey, I'm not busy tonight. Wanna... I don't know, do something?"

"Can't," Fatora sighed. "Sorry. I'm too busy."

"Well, what about tomorrow night?"

Fatora shook her head. "Things are awkward right now. We'll do something soon. Now, I really have to get back to Alielle."

"Fine," Mari said bitterly. "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Fatora didn't have time for this. "Mari, what's up with you today?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about me. Go on, go back to the people you care about."

If Fatora hadn't been so tired, she would have lost it completely. Fortunately her lack of energy facilitated a more measured response. Relatively speaking.

"Listen, Mari. I have got enough to deal with right now. My sister is acting weird, and I've got a pregnant wife whose family is missing. Oh, and I also have to prevent an army of giant insects from invading the country. So I'm afraid you'll just have to amuse yourself for a while, okay?"

Mari turned away. "I don't mind. I'm used to it. Everyone always abandons me in the end."

She walked away. Fatora didn't see any point in trying to stop her.

Amiri pressed the button on her intercom. She was secretly rather proud of having introduced this innovation to Florestica.

"Send in the next patient, please," she said.

A few moments later, her door opened to reveal Makoto, with a bundle of notes under one arm.

"Oh, Mr Mizuhara," she said, surprised. "Are you sick?"

"No, no. I'm not. I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I need to talk to you about this research. You do know what it's about, don't you?"

"That depends," Amiri said cautiously. "Do you?"

"It's a model to explain Phantom Tribe abilities. I think."

"Correct," Amiri said quietly. "This information is sensitive, that's why I couldn't tell you what it was directly."

Makoto placed the papers on the table and sat down. "Did you write all of this?"

"Goodness me, no," Amiri replied. "I'm not a physicist. My husband wrote it."

"Husband? I had no idea you were married."

Amiri sighed. "I was. Back when I was still with the Phantom Tribe. He was a genius, much the same as you, Makoto. For years, he conducted research into how the Phantom Tribe created illusions."

"What happened to him?"

"The Phantom Tribe leadership were nervous about the direction of his work. They didn't like the idea of an Opaque probing too deeply into their sacred powers. A short time later, he ended up dead."

"I'm sorry," Makoto said.

Amiri shrugged. "It was five years ago. I've had a long time to get over it. And at least I have something to remember him by." She tapped on the pile of notes. "The Phantom Tribe thought they'd destroyed all of his notes. Fortunately, he made copies of everything."

"I don't understand," said Makoto. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to use it to stop the Phantom Tribe. They've already tried to kill Princess Rune. In all likelihood they're responsible for sabotaging the Stairway to the Sky. They're a threat to Roshtaria. I do consider myself to be a Roshtarian now."

"And that's why you're giving me this?"

Amiri stood up and began to circle her chair. "It's not just that. You know how it is here, Makoto. For as long as the Phantom Tribe are perceived as a threat, I don't think people like me will ever be completely safe in this country." She sat back down. "So, do you think you can do something with it?"

"I really wouldn't like to say," Makoto said. "I'd need to do more experimentation. Ideally on a member of the Phantom Tribe, but I doubt that would be possible..."

"There are already some people who can see through the illusions," Amiri pointed out. "Most Opaques, at least. Plus Nanami, and also Ifurita, I believe..."

Makoto nodded. "Nanami got the power when she came here. Ifurita has so many sensors that it's difficult to fool her. No, the trouble is that I never imagined Phantom Tribe abilities would work like this. I always assumed that it was down to some sort of telepathy. But it's more complicated than that. They seem to bend space to distort the real image, then redistribute photons to create a false one. It's all done using micro-energetic charges that originate in the brain..." He trailed off as he realised something. "Hey... come to think of it, I know somebody who can produce micro-energetic charges..."

Ifurita sat on the grass outside the house. Beside her was her twin, the quiet and solemn Three.

"You know," Ifurita said, "considering you live with us, we don't get to see very much of you."

"I prefer to spend my time alone," Three replied. "I do not mean to offend you. It is simply the way I am."

"Well, you needn't be shy around us," Ifurita assured. "I know that sometimes Nanami feels as if she's intruding. I don't want you to feel like that."

"I don't," Three replied. "Ifurita, this is... difficult for me."

Ifurita moved closer. "What do you mean?"

"Seeing what you and Makoto have now reminds me of what I no longer have. I loved Yuba... and now I face an infinity without him."

"I'm sorry," Ifurita said. It was the only thing she could say.

"I would like to be alone now."

"Of course." Ifurita stood up. "I'll be inside if you need me."

"Thank you, your holiness. You may proceed."

Afura nodded to the border guard and restarted the engine. She had now left Roshtaria, and was entering the smallest independent state in El-Hazard. So small, in fact, that in reality it was nothing more than a medium-sized conurbation. But not just any conurbation. This was the Holy City.

The most heavily fortified country in El-Hazard, with the lowest population- the Holy City was a curiosity in many regards. It was the only El-Hazard state not to be ruled over by a monarchy: the ultimate power here was wielded by the elected Alpha Priestess.

Nearly every building was an architectural wonder of one kind or another. As Afura's transport glided amid the ancient spires, the priestess found it difficult not to be awe-struck by the sheer scale of it all. This, despite the facts that she had been here many times before, and really wasn't in the mood for sightseeing.

The transport headed on towards the precise centre of it all- the huge, palatial building that was the epicentre of El-Hazard theology, and the permanent residence of the Alpha Priestess.

****

Day 195

Fujisawa had never been in the offices of a newspaper before. Now that he was here, he found it to be everything he'd imagined... only much less interesting.

So, this was the Roshtarian Observer.

A smiling woman emerged from one of the separate offices to greet him.

"Mr Fujisawa, hi. I'm Kagsi Vulpix, assistant editor. And royal correspondent. Do you know Princess Fatora?"

"We're... acquainted."

"God, I love that woman. Practically writes the news for us. Now, have you been shown around?"

"Um... no. But I was just looking. It's all very interesting," Fujisawa lied.

Kagsi pointed to a small part of the vast main office. "That's the editorial section." She then pointed to an even smaller corner. "That's the reporting section."

"What's the rest of it?" Fujisawa asked, gesturing to the main bulk of the office space.

"Advertising." She began to embark on an irregular path across the office floor, checking on people's work as she went. Fujisawa followed.

"Look, I wanted to ask about writing an article," he said.

She nodded. "Oh, yes. I remember. About the Opaques. Very topical, very cutting edge."

"I just felt that somebody ought to speak up in their favour," Fujisawa said.

Kagsi nodded. "I agree. And a big name like you... it shouldn't be a problem. You should be aware, though... your viewpoint isn't a popular one. There'll be critics. And newspaper people can be bastards."

Several reporters looked up from their work.

"What?" she said defensively. "You _are_ bastards." Turning back to Fujisawa, she continued. "I just want you to understand the risks. Some of our competitors might want to discredit you after this."

"I understand," Fujisawa replied.

"You don't have any embarrassing secrets that they could drag up? Addictions, that sort of thing?"

He shook his head with certainty. "Oh, no. I'm a professional."

Summer had given way to autumn, and the usually pleasant weather was now punctuated by the odd downpour.

Parnasse and Mycea sat watching the rain through the restaurant window. Suddenly a figure streaked past, and moments later entered the restaurant.

"Damn, damn, damn," the Opaque girl cursed quietly, completely soaked from the rain. She looked at Parnasse and Mycea. "I'm here for the job interview."

"Through there." Parnasse pointed towards the back room. "She's not busy, you can go straight in."

"Thanks," the girl smiled, and headed for the far side of the restaurant.

Parnasse looked puzzled. "I'm sure I've seen her before..."

"Really?" Mycea replied. "I didn't know you knew any blues."

A tiny alarm bell went off in Parnasse's head. 'Blue' was a term commonly used to describe Opaques, but was generally considered to be derogatory. Having said that, a lot of people just used it out of ignorance rather than malice. He decided to let it pass, and continue with the conversation.

"I don't really," he said. "I just think I recognise her from somewhere."

"I hope she doesn't get the job," Mycea said.

"How come?"

She stared at Parnasse as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's a blue. They're creepy."

"Creepy? How?"

"Well, duh. They're Phantom Tribe. Five years ago they were trying to kill us. Then they give themselves another name and we invite them into the country. My dad says they're spies."

Parnasse felt that he should, at least, try to object. "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. He read it in the news."

"Yeah..." Parnasse sighed. Another illusion shattered. The perfect Mycea was not so perfect after all.

Nanami looked up at the applicant. "Hi. Please, sit down."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Sorry, I'm dripping all over your floor. The rain is..."

"It's okay," Nanami replied. "Now, you're here for the part-time position, right?"

"That's right," she said. "I'm a student, so I could do with some more money."

Nanami looked down at her list. "Right... what's your name again?"

"Tenax," the girl replied.

Jinnai walked down the corridor of the Dorusian prison. Sakura followed him, swinging her Power Key Unit around as she went.

"Will you stop that? It keeps hitting me in the back."

"Sorry."

They reached the cell. Jinnai peered through the bars at the king of Dorusland.

"Katsuhiko Jinnai," Fran said. "You don't scare me."

"Don't I?" Jinnai sneered. "Oh well. Sakura, kill him."

"Eek!" Fran leapt back. Sakura pointed her Power Key Unit towards him.

"Go on," Jinnai prompted.

"Wait, wait!" Fran stalled desperately. "Please, you... you don't have to kill me! I could be of use to you!"

Jinnai frowned. "Oh? How, exactly?"

"Well..." Fran hadn't thought this far ahead. "Um... just hold on a minute, I'll think of something..."

"Of course," Jinnai began, "there is the problem of how to calm the Dorusian people..."

"I could do that!" Fran cut in. "Yes! The people respect me! They'd listen to me!"

"Really?" Jinnai said, feigning surprise. "Well, maybe I shouldn't kill you after all. Perhaps we could even restore you to your position as king..."

Fran looked hopeful. "You'd do that?"

"Maybe. You'd have to play by our rules, of course..."

"Of course. I'd do that!" Fran replied.

Jinnai smiled. "Well, it looks like we're all going to benefit from this idea of mine. I'm glad I thought of it."

Sakura looked confused. "But you said it was Nahato who..."

He elbowed Sakura in the ribs. "Shut up."

Three had been watching the girl for a few minutes now. She was sitting outside on the grass, in the middle of a rainstorm. How strange.

Mari was surprised to see somebody join her.

"It is inadvisable for you to remain out here," the visitor said. "You are human. Your body is not designed to withstand such prolonged exposure to climatic extremes."

Mari looked up. "Ifurita?"

"No," she replied. "I am Three."

"Oh."

Three sat down next to Mari. "Something is troubling you."

Mari sighed. "In this whole world, I only have two friends. And I think I've just lost them. I freaked at Fatora... she just doesn't seem to have time for me anymore. She spends all of her spare time with Alielle. So, I've come to the disturbing conclusion that I'm jealous of Alielle."

"Why is that disturbing?" Three asked.

"I'm jealous of her wife! The woman she loves most in the whole world. I suck!"

Three considered this. "Do you love Fatora?"

Mari seemed surprised by the question. "Love? No, no... I just like her."

"Then is it possible that you are jealous not of Alielle, but of the closeness Alielle and Fatora share?" Three asked. "I find myself envious of the love between Ifurita and Makoto. Is that it? Do you simply wish to be loved?"

Mari stayed silent for a long time. 

"Back on Earth... there was somebody that I loved. She didn't know. It was strange. Just being in the same room as her made me happy, but at the same time... it hurt me, because I knew she'd never feel for me what I felt for her. There wasn't any point in telling her. She'd only have rejected me. It would have just meant more misery."

"The man I love is dead," Three replied. "It is extremely painful to live without somebody you have loved. But I do not regret loving him." She turned to Mari. "Do not give up, Mari Kurai. It seems to me that you possess many desirable qualities. I believe you will one day find someone willing to love you."

Footsteps on the wet grass behind them signalled the end of the conversation. Mari looked over her shoulder. It was Ifurita.

"Mari? What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Sitting. Talking."

Ifurita frowned. "In this weather? You're not designed to withstand..."

"I know," Mari interrupted.

"Well..." Ifurita continued. "You'd better come in. Makoto wants to see you."

Mari stood up, wondering why on Earth Makoto would want to see her of all people.

"Three..." Ifurita began.

There was no response.

"Never mind," Ifurita sighed. She led Mari back to the house, leaving Three sitting in the rain.

"I think I may have met her," Amiri said. "Mari Kurai... didn't she work in the Shinonome Diner for a while?"

"That's her," Makoto replied. "I should warn you, though... she's a little bit unusual. She can be tricky to work with."

"In what way?"

Makoto tried to think of a way of putting it politely. "Well, she doesn't really like... anybody."

"So she's antisocial?" Amiri asked.

"I wouldn't go as far as antisocial," Makoto said. "She's more... well, is there such a word as asocial?"

Ifurita entered the room, followed by the thoroughly wet Mari.

"Here she is," Ifurita said.

"Hi, Mari," Makoto said, trying to appear friendly. Mari saw right through it.

"What do you want?"

"We were hoping you could help us with some research," Amiri replied.

Mari frowned suspiciously. "How?"

"Well," said Makoto, "we want to perform some experiments on you."

There weren't many people Parnasse trusted in this sort of situation. Usually he would, albeit grudgingly, ask his sister for advice. But this was different. This was a relationship problem, and the last thing he wanted was to admit to Alielle that she knew more about this sort of thing than he did.

"Lady Qawoor, I'd like to ask for your advice on something."

Qawoor looked up. "Of course, Parnasse."

"Well, it's my girlfriend. You see, I really like her, and she really likes me. But... the thing is... earlier today she made some comments about the Opaques. She doesn't like them... she keeps repeating this stuff her dad told her about how they're all spies. It's insane, but..."

"You don't feel that you can confront her about it?" Qawoor guessed.

Parnasse nodded. "Ordinarily, I'd be furious at someone who said stuff like that. But Mycea's been so good to me, so supportive... it just seems ungrateful, that's all."

Qawoor thought for a moment.

"This isn't unusual, Parnasse. A lot of people have the same views, because that's the sort of society we live in right now. They're not necessarily bad people, but people who grow up in a racist environment often become racist themselves."

"So you're saying it might not be her fault?"

"Perhaps not. It sounds to me like she's just been misinformed. There's every possibility that she'll change her views if she realises they're flawed."

"I see," Parnasse replied. He could do it, he thought to himself. He could change her.

"I'm sorry, your holiness, but the Alpha Priestess is busy today."

"Well? What about tomorrow?" Afura sighed impatiently.

"She is also indisposed tomorrow," the aide replied.

Afura kept going. "The day after, then?"

"I'm afraid her eminence does not take appointments that far in advance."

"No," Afura groaned. "Of course she doesn't."

She walked away angrily. She was a chief priestess! Just what was the Alpha Priestess so engrossed in that it meant she couldn't talk to one of her most senior subordinates?

"You won't get anywhere, you know. Not like that."

Afura jumped at the familiar voice. Jennown Doht stood before her, smiling.

"The Alpha Priestess is tied up with a massive theological conundrum. She'll only respond to the most urgent requests."

"What theological conundrum?" Afura frowned. "I haven't heard anything about this."

"No, well, it's highly classified. We can't tell just anybody."

"By just anybody, I assume you mean me," Afura replied icily. "You, on the other hand, seem to have been let in on this secret. I've been away from the Holy City for a while, but I didn't realise that consultants now outrank chief priestesses."

"Oh, I'd like to tell you about it, Priestess Mann," Doht said, with as much sincerity as he could manage. "But first, you'd have to prove that you were... trustworthy."

"I don't know what you mean," Afura replied. Of course, she knew exactly what Doht meant, but she wasn't about to hand over the prophecy to him if there was another way around this.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Doht smiled. "in the meantime... good luck trying to get that appointment."

****

Day 203

Alielle turned off the shower, and felt blindly for the towel.

"Here you go."

She grabbed the towel being held in her direction and quickly dried her face. She opened her eyes to see Fatora in front of her.

"Thanks, Fatora," she said.

"Are you feeling better now?" Fatora asked.

"A little," Alielle said as she dried herself off. "I keep telling myself my family are probably fine... I just wish I knew for certain."

"Don't worry, we'll find out..." Fatora said, suddenly distracted for some reason. She peered down at Alielle's stomach.

Alielle couldn't help but smile. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Stand sideways."

Alielle did as she was asked. "Okay, now what is it?"

"You have a bump."

It took Alielle a few seconds to work out what Fatora was talking about.

"Surely not... I'd have noticed."

"You do! I can see it!"

"Aw..." Alielle sighed. "Now I'll have to start wearing maternity clothes. They're so unflattering."

"Hey," Fatora smiled. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"Oh, I am," Alielle assured her. "This is wonderful."

"I just makes it all seem more real somehow," Fatora mused.

Alielle embraced Fatora. "Aw. That's so sweet."

"So," Fatora said. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I can't think of any I like. What about you?" Alielle prompted.

"Well, apparently 'Fatora' is an increasingly popular name these days."

"I should have seen this coming," Alielle smiled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Such an eloquent and well written piece," Miz boasted. "Don't you agree, Shayla?"

"Um, yeah," Shayla nodded, still only three lines into the article. The Roshtarian Observer was clearly in agreement with Miz, as they had dedicated a full page to Fujisawa's piece.

"Come on, Miz," Fujisawa sighed. "You're embarrassing me."

Miz continued. "But it's so compelling. You display such knowledge of cultural interactions."

"Well, I just wrote about what I knew. Earth has a long history of people hating each other."

Nanami walked past on her way to the kitchens. "I noticed a few grammatical errors."

"That's impossible!" Miz insisted.

"Oh yeah..." Shayla said. "Look, here's one."

"Well, anyway," Miz replied, trying to change the subject, "it's not the grammar that's important. It's the content."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Shayla agreed.

Fujisawa didn't reply. God, he hoped none of his students picked up on his bad grammar.

Mycea walked into the kitchens, and almost had a heart attack.

"Hi, Mycea," Nanami said. "This is our new part-time waitress, Tenax. Tenax, this is my assistant, Mycea."

Tenax grinned. "Hey. Nice to meet you, Mycea."

Mycea shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Um, yeah. Hi."

Tenax took Mycea by the arm. "I just know we're going to be the best of friends!"

God, the crowd looked ugly. Fran knew he had to play this very carefully.

"You know," he said, "the Bugrom really aren't as bad as they look."

Damn, Bad choice of words. The people didn't like that one bit.

"Be assured that during this difficult time for our country, I will be here to lead you."

Strange. That didn't seem to cheer them up.

No matter, Fran thought. This next line should convince them.

Whether it would have or not is really a matter for the academics, as the luckless king never delivered it. At that very moment, the stage collapsed underneath him.

Jinnai, surrounded by a team of Bugrom, approached the scene quickly.

"What the hell happened to the stage?"

"What does it look like?" Fran answered angrily.

Jinnai noticed a piece of paper lying next to the wrecked stage. He picked it up and studied it.

"Hmm... looks like a note of some sort."

"What does it say?" Fran asked.

"I don't know. I can't read it. It's in stupid Dorusland writing."

Fran took the note from Jinnai, and read its contents.

Hello, King Fran.

You are a collaborator.

Lots of love,

The Purple Lightning.

Who the bloody hell was the Purple Lightning?

"So, you came at last," Doht smiled.

Afura sighed. For over a week, she had tried everything to get an audience with the Alpha Priestess. It hadn't worked, just as Doht had predicted. Now she stood in the Holy City's central library, having reluctantly accepted Doht's invitation.

"I want to know what's really going on," she demanded.

Doht shrugged. "Don't we all?"

"Don't play games with me. What's this problem that you and the Alpha Priestess are investigating?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Afura felt that the answer to that question should have been perfectly obvious. However, there just might be a better way to go about this.

"I want to help," she said. "And I can help. This is what I'm trained for."

"Well..." Doht began, "you _are _one of the Holy Order's top theological minds. I suppose it's only right to let you in on our secret."

As Doht led her to the restricted section of the library, Afura wondered why he hadn't demanded she hand over the prophecy first.

Soon, she would have her answer.

Doht unlocked one of the cabinets and took out a scroll.

"Priestess Mann, when the seminary council approved your mission to uncover the Heretic Prophecy, the Holy Order released some previously banned documents concerning its true implications. Last month, I came across this."

Afura looked at the ancient text. "I see..."

"It's rather long winded. I'll give you the gist of it. Part of the text confirms the authenticity of the prophecy. The rest is more... interesting. Contained within the Heretic Prophecy is what's referred to as... the fundamental message."

"The what?"

"A message from God. Some sort of... statement about human life. The most important message in the universe!"

Afura kept on reading. "That's... what it says."

"Which is why we're so desperate to have the full text of the Heretic Prophecy. We need to find that message, priestess!"

Afura paused. Things were suddenly different. Previously, she'd thought nothing could convince her to give Doht the Prophecy. The Alpha Priestess, yes; but not Doht. But now... this was the ultimate theological challenge. She had waited her whole life for something like this.

"Very well. I'll give you the prophecy. On he condition that you don't release it to the public."

Doht laughed. "Do you really think I'd release something of such a sensitive nature?"

Afura raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not."

"Come, Priestess Mann," he smiled. "God's message awaits us. And together, we will find it."

"Gemini" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Ifurita, Ifurita Version Three, Princess Fatora, Sakura Tamaro, Afura Mann, King Fran, Nanami Jinnai, Parnasse Ralielle, Mari Kurai, Princess Alielle, Doctor Amiri, Jennown Doht, Miz Fujisawa, Princess Rune Venus, Masamichi Fujisawa, Mycea, Shayla-Shayla, Queen Diva, Nahato, Kagsi Vulpix, Qawoor Towles, Tenax, Mika Fujisawa and Doctor Schtalubaugh.


	8. The Eighth Month: Antimatter Black

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

Ifurita discovers that Qawoor is a descendent of her creator. The Bugrom gain control of Dorusland, then install Fran as a puppet monarch. Fatora and Alielle take charge of Roshtaria's defences to relieve the burden on Rune, but Rune does not take this well. Afura travels to the Holy City to investigate the new Alpha Priestess, and discovers a mysterious conspiracy of silence. Makoto and Amiri start to research the Phantom Tribe's powers. Fujisawa writes a newspaper article pleading for sympathy towards the Opaques. Parnasse is concerned when Mycea reveals herself to be racist. Mari feels rejected when Fatora can no longer spend time with her. Tenax begins work at Nanami's restaurant. A speech by Fran is sabotaged by someone calling themselves the Purple Lightning. Doht shows Afura proof that the Heretic Prophecy contains a hidden message from God. Reluctantly, she agrees to give him the full text.

**** __

"It's just routine, but there is no corruption..."

****

The Eighth Month: "Antimatter Black"

Many years ago in El-Hazard, there was a man who designed weapons. He was very good at it; so good, in fact, that he regarded himself as one of the greatest geniuses in history.

Suffice it to say, he was not the most psychologically stable person in the world.

Each weapon he produced was more perfect than the last. As the years went by, he became ever more proficient in the art of mass destruction. Until one day, he created a weapon so potent, so unstable, that it killed him.

Or so the story goes. In actual fact, the weapon transformed him. No longer existing in a physical sense, he was suddenly the genius he dreamed of being. He saw all, he knew all. He was a God.

And that was when his mental problems really began.

****

Day 217

"Incredible. Refusing to speak with a Muldoon priestess? That's unprecedented!" Miz exclaimed. 

Afura nodded. "Personally, I think Doht is having too much of an influence on the Alpha Priestess. He doesn't like the Muldoon priesthood. He's said as much."

Miz looked concerned. "Did you see Doht while you were in the Holy City?"

"Just... briefly," Afura lied.

"Be very careful of that man," Miz warned. "He's dangerous. When people like him get promoted, the power goes to their heads."

Afura tried to change the subject. "Well, I'm pretty sure there's something untoward going on in the Holy City. I'm hoping to return there soon."

Afura hated keeping secrets from Miz. She wanted desperately to tell her about the message from God. But that would mean telling her that Doht now had the prophecy. She couldn't justify handing it over after promising she wouldn't. Not yet. But soon, when they found that message... she would have all the justification she needed.

"Watch out, here I come!"

The Shinonome Diner's newest waitress dodged in between the customers with three precariously balanced trays. Mycea observed Tenax's actions closely.

"God, I hate her."

"But why?" Parnasse asked wearily. He was all too aware of his girlfriend's disdain for Opaques, but Tenax had presented no reason for Mycea to dislike her. "All she's done since she started here is be nice to you."

"That's the problem. She's too nice."

"Too nice?"

Mycea nodded. "Yes. Don't you think it's suspicious?"

"No, I don't. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's just a nice person?"

"Oh, come on, Parnasse. You are so naive. She's obviously up to something."

"Shh!" Parnasse urged. "She's coming!"

Tenax approached Mycea. "Hey," she smiled. "I got a tip. Here you go."

She pressed some coins into Mycea's palm.

"What's this?" Mycea asked.

"Half the tip. It's only fair, since you do half the work. Well, I'll go and see if Nanami needs a hand in the kitchens."

She walked away. Mycea was furious.

"Did you see that? Did you see what she just did?"

"Yep," Parnasse replied. "She gave you some money."

Mycea growled. "This means that every time I get a tip, I'll have to share it with her! You know why she's done this? She knows I get more tips than she does, because I'm not a..."

"Don't say it!"

Mycea looked disappointedly at Parnasse. "Lighten up. It's only a word."

She shrugged and walked off. Parnasse was joined by Nanami.

"What's up?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Parnasse assured her.

"Fair enough," Nanami replied. "Hey, it's Alielle!"

"Huh?" Parnasse looked to the doorway and saw that his sister had just entered.

"There's something about her that looks different," Nanami mused. "Hey, Alielle! Did you change your hair or something?"

Parnasse knew immediately what was different. "Alielle!" he hissed. "You've forgotten to..."

"I know!" Nanami exclaimed. "You're not wearing your thingy. What do you call it? That diamond thing on your forehead..."

"It's called a dhar," Parnasse replied. "All Dorusians wear it. Alielle, where's yours?" He was visibly agitated, as if Alielle had committed some grave social transgression.

"I'm making a political statement," Alielle said calmly. "A lot of Dorusians in Roshtaria are doing the same. It's a protest against the Dorusian government."

Parnasse looked confused. "Why?"

Alielle sighed. "Haven't you been reading the papers, Parnasse? Our country's government is collaborating with the Bugrom. They've got Fran on their side. That's why they're not wearing the dhars."

Parnasse shook his head. "Mother would kill you."

"Mother would be proud that I'm expressing solidarity with our oppressed population," Alielle replied.

Nanami blinked. Alielle's transformation into a politician had been remarkably rapid. There were times when she sounded exactly like Rune, and others when she sounded (perhaps more disturbingly) just like Fatora.

"Hey," Nanami said, "have either of you heard the rumours about the Purple Lightning?"

Alielle nodded. "Yes. There have been a lot of sightings, mainly in Dorusland's capital. But they all contradict each other. Some people are certain it's a man, and other people swear it's a woman."

"Who is it, some kind of resistance fighter?" Parnasse asked.

"Sort of," Alielle said. "But they never actually attack the Bugrom. They just... undermine them. Make them look stupid."

"An asexual, non-violent resistance fighter?" Nanami pondered. "Only in El-Hazard..."

"What can you sense?" Amiri asked.

Mari concentrated. "Your immune system is active against a minor viral infection. Your left arm was recently broken, and has healed. Hmm... you have a paper cut on your right hand. Do you want me to heal that?"

Amiri looked to Makoto and Ifurita, who were standing in the midst of an array of scanning equipment.

"Go ahead," Makoto nodded.

"I'm done," Mari said, little more than a second later.

"What?" Makoto replied. "That was too quick, I didn't get anything! Ifurita, did you pick anything up?"

"There was a brief stream of energy from Mari into the doctor. Like all the other tests, it only flowed in one direction."

Makoto shook his head. "And we still have no way of disrupting the energy flow. Okay, we'll try it again, on me this time. Mari, I don't want you to start healing straight away, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mari sighed. She placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder and set about detecting his ailments.

"Okay, I'm detecting... a headache, probably stress related. And you have a mysterious dull ache in your left testicle."

Ifurita giggled.

"Hey!" Makoto objected. "It's not funny! I... what the hell?"

For a few moments, he and Mari remained motionless. Then he jumped back.

"I think... something weird just happened," he said. "Mari, are you okay?"

Mari suddenly started smiling- a distant, vacant smile.

"Heh," she said quietly. "I said testicle. I suppose that was pretty funny..."

She walked unsteadily over to Ifurita. "I'm bored. Can we finish now? Pretty please?" She draped herself over Ifurita, grinning. "You're cute."

"What's wrong with her?" Amiri asked. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was drunk."

"Endorphins," Ifurita replied, trying to discourage Mari from feeling her breasts. "I'm picking up a massive quantity of endorphins in her brain. They weren't there a minute ago."

"Well, that explains why she's suddenly so happy," Amiri said. "But how did they get there?"

"I think..." Makoto began, "I think I did it."

Ifurita looked at him, concerned. "What?"

"She was looking inside me... then when you laughed, I was distracted for a second. Then I realised I could see inside her too. I just hadn't known what to look for."

"What did you see?" Amiri asked.

"She was so... depressed. So angry. For a moment, I thought I should do something about it. The next thing I knew, this had happened."

"You stimulated pleasure hormones to relieve her depression," Amiri observed. "Makoto, this is an important discovery. The polarity of the energy flow can be reversed. If it works with Mari, it could work with the Phantom Tribe. I wonder what would happen if the polarity of their powers was reversed?"

"We'll have to feed it into the equations and find out," Makoto replied. "Ifurita?"

"Um, yes," Ifurita said, still distracted by the blissfully happy goth wrapped around her.

"Come on..." Mari smiled. "I bet you'd like it if you tried it..."

"Really, I must decline. But thank you anyway," Ifurita said, embarrassed.

"Please... it'll just be our secret..."

Jinnai surveyed the map of Dorusland in front of him. 

"Excellent," he smiled. "One of the key nations of the Alliance... and it's in Bugrom hands! This is the perfect point to launch an attack on Roshtaria."

"Have you no tactical ability at all?" Nahato frowned. "Roshtaria _expects _you to invade. Half the troops in the Alliance are massed along that border. Leaving other nations vulnerable. Take Styrenia, for example."

"Styrenia?" Jinnai studied the nation's position on the map. "It's strategically worthless."

"But it's ripe for conquest. It's a pacifist nation, with only a small army, most of which is defending other Alliance countries. In its whole history, it's never been conquered. Taking it would be a serious blow to the Alliance's morale."

"Styrenia it is," Jinnai nodded.

"I'm afraid you'll have to fight this battle alone," Nahato pointed out. "There's a significant Opaque population in Styrenia. They'd see through our illusions. And I'd prefer to keep our involvement in this war a secret for the time being."

Diva entered the room. She was visibly pregnant, with what Jinnai assumed was the new queen. He still didn't really understand the whole Bugrom life cycle thing, but asking questions, as he'd found, was fraught with difficulty.

"Mr Jinnai..." she began.

"Yes?" Jinnai responded.

Diva cast a glance at Nahato, then looked back to Jinnai. She sighed.

"It can wait."

She left the room as quickly as she'd entered. Jinnai seemed concerned by her behaviour. Nahato didn't.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked.

"Sakura?" Jinnai echoed. "She said something about going out for some fresh air..."

Sakura was feeling strange today. She couldn't explain it. She just needed to be out... out of that damn hive, away from everyone.

It felt as if... there was too much of everything.

Too much energy.

She flew higher up, and aimed her Power Key Unit at a random patch of sky. The target didn't matter.

She fired. A series of black bubbles shot into the middle distance, sucking up the energy around them until they collapsed.

It felt good, as if some primal urge within her was being satisfied.

Sakura decided she'd like to do it again.

And again.

****

Day 228

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Rune looked up to see the source of the voice. "Yes... do come in."

Alielle entered Rune's bedroom with caution. "It's only me. You've been spending a lot of time in here, you know. I haven't really seen you..."

"Is there any more news from Styrenia?" Rune asked, changing the subject with remarkable speed.

"Only confirming what we already know," Alielle sighed. "The Bugrom took it in less than a day. They're trying to set up another puppet government like the one in Dorusland, but they're not getting much co-operation."

"How strange," Rune said. "It took the Bugrom weeks to take Dorusland. This invasion was much quicker. I know Styrenia wasn't as well defended, but even so..."

"You know..." Alielle said tentatively, "we could really use your help."

Rune shook her head. "I'd just be getting in the way."

"Is that really what you think?"

Rune let out a long sigh. "It's... deeper than that. I'm sure Fatora's told you about the terrible depression she suffered after our father died. I promised her then that I'd shoulder the responsibility of being a princess. And since then, that's how it's been. I was the one who'd make political decisions. I was the one who'd give birth to the next generation."

"That was a lot of responsibility for just one person."

"No, I didn't see it like that. I had a clear purpose in life. It defined me. But now... I find that I can never have children, and Fatora can do my job better than I can. So what is my purpose?"

Alielle smiled. "Fatora's not as great a politician as you think. She can be a little heavy handed. If there wasn't a war on, she'd have alienated half the Alliance by now. She lacks your diplomatic touch. Besides, she only started doing this to help you."

Rune nodded. "I know. I just feel at a loss. I've spent my whole life working on one thing or another, to the degree that I've never really had any free time. Now that I have, I don't know what to do with it."

"You don't have to spend every waking moment working for the good of the country," Alielle said. "Fatora seemed to manage just fine with that concept. Perhaps you should try to be more like her."

Rune blushed. "But I've never... I mean, I don't share Fatora's interest in... um..."

"Not like that," Alielle laughed. "Well, not straight away... I mean you should learn to relax, and enjoy the perks of being a princess, like Fatora does. Order the most famous writers in the country to produce a ten-hour play about how great you are. Invent a really stupid public holiday. Name a chain of islands after parts of the female anatomy."

"But I couldn't do that..."

"Why not? Nobody's going to stop you. You're a princess! I think you need a lesson in how to be irresponsible..."

Hearing small footsteps, Fujisawa stopped at the door of the staff room and looked over his shoulder.

Cerev stood expectantly behind him.

"Oh, hi, Cerev," Fujisawa smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I liked the article you wrote," he said.

Fujisawa really shouldn't have been surprised, but he was.

"You read newspapers? That's unusual for someone your age."

"I like the Roshtarian Observer. It's very balanced. I don't like the Roshtarian Sun though."

"No," Fujisawa said. "I think we can agree on that point."

"It's too juvenile," Cerev continued. He smiled wryly. "A child could read it."

"So they say," Fujisawa laughed.

Cerev took a piece of paper from his pocket. "I noticed a few grammatical mistakes in your piece. I made a note of them."

"Well, thanks..." Fujisawa took the paper from Cerev. The word 'prodigy' seemed insufficient somehow.

"I won't tell the other students," Cerev said. He turned and headed off down the corridor.

Amazing. Fujisawa walked into the staff room, only to find it empty.

A copy of the Roshtarian Sun lay on a table.

The same sort of morbid curiosity that compels people to sneak a look at a road accident suddenly took hold of his brain. He knew reading the Roshtarian Sun would only make him angry. But part of him had to know... What was Jennown Doht saying today?

Five seconds later, he was searching through the abandoned tabloid for Doht's column.

JENNOWN DOHT: THE VOICE OF REASON

'In the past few days we have witnessed the fall of another Alliance nation to the Bugrom. But why did Styrenia fall so quickly, when Dorusland stood firm for almost a month? The answer, my friends, is obvious.

While Styrenia invited Opaques to enter their country and take jobs from hardworking citizens, Dorusland resisted the blue advance. And now we see why. The only explanation for the rapid invasion of Styrenia is the Opaques. It must now be clear to all that they are working with the Bugrom.'

Fujisawa's morbid curiosity was suitably satisfied.

Jinnai glanced smugly at the apparently ordinary teenage boy behind him. Here in Dorusland, it was necessary for Nahato to disguise himself as somebody less conspicuous.

"Prepare to witness some real intelligence work!" Jinnai gloated. "It seems that you, with all your fancy powers of invisibility, still haven't been able to capture the Purple Lightning. It's a good job that _one _of us is competent."

"You'd be nowhere without us," Nahato frowned. "We were the ones who taught Sakura how to use her powers. We bombed the Stairway to the Sky. And we replaced Fran's generals with doubles."

"Yeah, well... you did what?"

"It was simple. Fran does whatever his generals tell him. We just had to guide him to defeat."

"Hmm," Jinnai pondered. "I thought his tactics were a little odd..."

"Besides," Nahato cut in, "this Purple Lightning could hardly be considered a priority. He poses no threat."

Jinnai snarled. "That's not the point! He's undermining my authority! If the Dorusian resistance was a heavily armed militia or something, people would understand why we couldn't catch them all straight away. But no! The Dorusian resistance is one guy committing petty acts of public nuisance. The fact that we haven't caught him yet makes us look like idiots!"

Groucho approached Jinnai. "Qlnbg," he said. "Xr bmdsk wsbrf."

"Good," Jinnai nodded. He pointed to a house in front of them. "According to our tip-off, the Purple Lightning is hiding on the top floor of that house."

"In there?" Nahato asked, incredulous. The house was clearly very old- a tall, cheaply built stand-alone structure made mostly of wood. Something wasn't quite right, he thought to himself. This could be interesting...

"Advance!" Jinnai called to his troops. "I want him alive!"

One after another, the bugs charged through the door of the house. The whole building shook as the bugs inside ascended the stairs.

"Should you really be sending so many of them in there?" Nahato asked. "The building doesn't look especially..."

He was interrupted by the sound of splintering timber, followed by a crash. Within seconds, the rickety house collapsed under the massive weight of the Bugrom on the upper floors.

Jinnai approached the pile of bugs and broken wood. "Groucho!" he shouted. "Are you under there?"

Groucho crawled out from underneath the incapacitated bugs. "Hfnrl bkhpt," he said pathetically.

"Well?" Jinnai probed. "Did you find _anything?_"

Groucho held out a piece of paper, which Jinnai snatched. The writing was Dorusian- he couldn't read it- but he recognised the signature.

"The Purple Lightning," he said to himself. "Damn. This whole thing was just another set-up."

He turned to Nahato, expecting to see his usual smug face. Instead, the boy was in conversation with an unfamiliar man.

"Fine, dismissed," Nahato snapped. "Mr Jinnai! Over here, now!"

"What?" Jinnai demanded. "And who was that guy?"

"One of my intelligence operatives. There are worrying developments in Roshtaria. They have another Demon God on their side."

"Damn," Jinnai cursed.

"That's not all. Your old friend Mizuhara is planning something that could wreck this whole operation."

"What? What's he planning?" Jinnai was suddenly agitated at the mention of his rival's name.

"That's not important right now," Nahato replied. "He's working on it with Ifurita and an Opaque traitor. Even if we kill Mizuhara and the traitor, we probably won't be able to kill Ifurita. She'd carry on the work."

"Well, is there anything we _can _do?"

"Yes. In order for their plan to succeed, they need the co-operation of another Earthling- one I haven't heard of before. Her name is Kurai."

"Kurai?" Jinnai repeated a name he hadn't heard in four and a half years. "Surely not... Mari Kurai?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I remember her. She was the weirdest person I ever met."

"Call Sakura," Nahato said. "You have to kill this Mari Kurai as soon as possible."

"Set the frequency to three thousand eight hundred vibrations per second," Makoto called.

Ifurita tapped the parameters into the ancient machine. "Ready," she replied.

"I've a feeling this is going to work," he smiled at Ifurita and Amiri. He had long since given up smiling at Mari. She never smiled back.

"Okay," he nodded to Mari. "Now try to read me."

Mari put her hand on Makoto's shoulder, an action she was quite used to by now.

"And... start up the machine," Makoto called to Ifurita.

"It's done," she called back.

"I... can't read you," Mari said. "There's some resistance."

"But I can read you," Makoto replied. "It's so much easier than it was before."

"Don't even think about doing that endorphin thing again," Mari warned. "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life."

"Ifurita," Amiri said, "are you detecting the polarity of the energy flow?"

Ifurita nodded. "Yes. It's... one hundred percent reversed. This is it! You were right, Makoto. Spatial vibrations _do _affect the polarity of micro-energetic charges!"

Makoto broke the link with Mari abruptly. "I don't believe it. We may have found a way to disrupt the Phantom Tribe's powers."

"We still have to determine the frequency of their powers," Ifurita pointed out. "Plus, we'll need to develop a delivery mechanism, and..."

"Never mind that for now," Makoto cut in. "This is a major breakthrough. We should celebrate, Ifurita! Doctor, will you join us?"

"Of course," Amiri smiled. "Lead the way."

Makoto, Ifurita and Amiri filed out of the lab in high spirits. Only Mari remained.

"Not even so much as a thank you," she said to herself. "Charming."

Nanami noticed the solitary figure standing in the middle of the restaurant.

"Mari?" she said. "We're not really open yet..."

"That's okay. I'm not hungry."

Nanami smiled. "Okay. Well, what brings you here? I don't think I've seen you here since you quit."

"I just... I don't know," Mari sighed. "I suppose I wanted someone to talk to. Everybody's just been so busy recently."

"Well, let's talk." Nanami sat at one of the tables, and gestured for Mari to join her. Reluctantly, Mari took her lead.

"So, what's on your mind?" Nanami asked.

"Everything," Mari replied. "I'm sick of this place. I want out. I mean, for a while I thought it was cool. But now I realise it's just like Earth. War, fighting, bigotry... People are just as stupid here as they are back home."

"Do you miss Earth at all?"

Mari shook her head. "Not especially. Like I said, Earth and El-Hazard might as well be one and the same. My problems here are exactly the same as they were on Earth."

"What problems?" Nanami probed.

Mari looked away. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Please, Mari," Nanami pleaded. "Tell me what's making you so sad. I want to help."

"You can't help!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Okay, fine," Mari relented. "But just remember, you were the one who asked."

Nanami wasn't completely sure what that meant.

"I was in love," Mari continued. "Really in love. I'd have done anything for her, Nanami. But she didn't know. I couldn't tell her, for obvious reasons. At best she'd have been embarrassed. At worst, I'd have been made the laughing stock of the whole school. Again."

"I'm sorry," Nanami said. "It sounds like you really cared about her."

"I did. But in all the time I knew her, I hardly spoke to her. I was so scared of saying something stupid. So I just watched her from afar. And it destroyed me. Knowing she'd never love me, waiting for some boy to take her away from me..." By now, Mari was close to tears.

"Who was she? If you don't mind my asking?"

"I can't say..."

"What does it matter now? We're in El-Hazard."

"Well..." Mari sniffed, "as I said before... my problems are exactly the same here as they were on Earth."

It took Nanami a few seconds to assess the full ramifications of Mari's last comment. By the time she'd realised, tears were already streaming down Mari's face.

"Me?" Nanami asked cautiously.

"You have no idea," Mari sobbed, "just how much I love you. You're everything to me. You have been ever since the moment I first saw you. If you so much as said hello to me, I'd be in heaven. But I knew you could never love someone... like me."

"You should have said something," Nanami said.

"Why? Would it have made any difference at all to you?"

"It does make a difference," Nanami insisted. "Really, I'm... very flattered that you think so much of me."

Mari shook her head. "No!" she said between sobs. "Please, credit me with some intelligence. I can see how embarrassed you are. This is just what I knew would happen."

"Mari, I don't get it. If you thought for so long that I'd reject you, why didn't you look for someone else?" Nanami asked.

"It doesn't work like that!" Mari insisted. "You were the only one I wanted. I'd have given up anything... everything... just for you to love me like I loved you. But no, fate decided not to let me have the one thing I really wanted. Instead, it chose to taunt me with a constant reminder of what I could have had, if only I'd been good enough..."

"Mari, please!" Nanami cut in. "It's not a question of that. You are good enough..."

"Then _why?_" she screamed. _"Why don't you love me?"_

Mari got up and ran from the restaurant, crying.

Nanami stayed right where she was.

"Oh my God..." she said to herself.

Fatora sat in the centre of the war room, glancing from one map to another.

"Do we have any more information from Styrenia?" she asked one of the generals.

"No, princess," came the reply. "All lines of communication are down. There's very little chance of..."

"Shut up and keep trying," she snapped.

"Fatora..." a voice said. "You've been trying this for days now."

Fatora looked to Alielle, who had just joined her in her elevated position above the giant map. "Alielle," she said, "we have to get more information about the fate of the Styrenian government. It's imperative that we..."

"I know you're worried about your friend Formyka," Alielle interrupted.

"Friend?" Fatora said, incredulous. "That bitch Formyka? Have you gone insane? She's my sworn enemy, the bane of my existence! I don't give a damn _what _happens to her!"

"You've obviously been giving it a lot of thought recently..."

"No I haven't! I... completely forgot that she rules Styrenia!"

Alielle sighed. "Whatever you say, Fatora. But you should know that it _is _possible to have someone as a rival and still care about what happens to them."

Fatora put her head in her hands. "That idiot. I bet she's got herself killed somehow. That's just the kind of stupid thing she'd do."

Alielle tugged Fatora's sleeve. "Um... Fatora..." she said, looking over at the entrance.

"Is _this _the war room?" a familiar voice said. "It's not as big as I thought it would be. Ours is twice the size, and we've never even had a war! And just who decorated this place? Come on, was this _ever _fashionable?"

"Princess Formyka!" Alielle called. "You're okay! Wow, what a relief!"

Fatora sighed, partly out of relief, partly out of trepidation. "Had to turn up _here_, didn't you?"

"Oh, Fatora, honey, you wouldn't believe what an adventure I had getting here... evading the Bugrom for days on end, and with only five changes of clothes!" She pointed to her two servants, who were weighed down with her luggage. "Hey have you _seen _that new Demon God Jinnai's using? Whoa! I'd like to wind _her _motor, if you get my drift!"

"I don't believe it," Fatora said. "She just participated in the conquest of your country, and you want to have sex with her?"

"I think it's wrong to hold grudges."

Fatora shook her head. "Well, now that you've bravely deserted your country, what do you plan on doing?"

"I deserted... I mean, temporarily vacated my country for a very good reason," Formyka insisted. "So that I could come here to Roshtaria, and begin the official Styrenian government in exile. Okay, who wants to be prime minister?"

"Me! Me!" both of her servants shouted.

"Okay..." She pointed to the female servant. "You can be prime minister." She turned to the male servant. "And you're my new defence secretary."

"Yay!" they said in unison.

Formyka assumed a commanding pose. "Believe me. We will not rest until the Bugrom are expelled from our great land. No matter how long it takes, no matter how much effort... we will prevail, and restore to Styrenia the freedom it so rightly deserves."

"Wow," Fatora whispered to Alielle.

Alielle nodded slightly. "It looks like we're seeing another side to Formyka."

"Oh well," Formyka said. "That's enough governing for the time being. Who wants to go to the beach?"

Her servants squealed in delight.

"Okay then. Yeah, see you in a month or so, Fatora. Good luck with the war and stuff."

She left the war room with her servants in tow.

"That woman is unbelievable," Fatora sighed.

"I know," Alielle replied. "It's not even bikini weather."

"I think she's a spy."

"You've got to be kidding," Parnasse replied. "Tenax, a spy? That's completely ridiculous."

Mycea reclined on the grass. "No it isn't. My dad says that a lot of the Opaques are really spies for the Phantom Tribe."

"Oh, I see," Parnasse nodded weakly. "And they sent a highly trained spy... to work in a restaurant? Come on."

"Think about it!" Mycea urged. "Nanami was responsible for screwing up their plans last time. So they sent Tenax to keep an eye on her."

"Look, what's wrong with you? Why can't you trust her? Even the royal house trusts her. She's the student of my sister's doctor, you know."

Mycea's eyes widened. "She's been in the palace? Well, that proves it!"

"No! It doesn't! You don't have any actual proof at all, do you?"

They were both distracted by a loud noise overhead. Looking up, they saw a giant object flying towards the city centre.

"What the hell is _that?_" Parnasse gasped.

"I've seen one of those before..." Mycea replied. "It's a... a Bugrom transport! Oh my God, we're being invaded! They're here!"

"Mycea, I don't think..."

She cowered behind Parnasse. "Protect me, Parny! You can do it!"

"From _Bugrom?_ Are you serious?" he replied. "Look, I don't think they're invading. I only see one ship."

"Then... why are they here?"

The square had emptied rapidly upon the appearance of the transport. Only four figures remained- Shayla, Afura, Qawoor and Fujisawa.

"It must be a raid," Shayla said. "But if it is, they're taking their time."

"Perhaps they're selecting a target," Afura theorised. "Although I'm surprised they aren't going straight for the palace. It's the obvious choice."

"Well, I hope they've brought along that Demon God," Shayla said, cracking her knuckles. "It's payback time for that bitch!"

Fujisawa shrugged. "Who'd have thought it? Sakura Tamaro, a Demon God. She always had a reputation for being moody, but..."

"I rather hope she _isn't _here," Afura said. "Our last performance against her was hardly exemplary."

"I just hope they didn't bring any bugs," Qawoor sighed.

Jinnai didn't know what was more infuriating- the fact that there was a flaw in his plan, or the fact that Sakura was the one who found it.

"So how exactly am I supposed to find this girl? There's got to be hundreds of thousands of people in this city."

"Well..." Jinnai replied, "she's, um, very distinctive. You'll know her when you see her."

"But there's nobody down there!" Sakura objected. "They're all hiding!"

Jinnai sighed. "I guess we'll just have to get out and ask then, won't we? Zeppo! Land this thing, will you?"

"They're landing!" Qawoor cried.

The transport descended to the ground, taking up almost half of the main square. Jinnai stepped down from it, followed by Sakura.

"Jinnai!" Fujisawa said angrily. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young man."

"Good afternoon, sensei," Jinnai acknowledged. "It's a pleasure to see you again. I don't think you've met Sakura. She's my new Ultimate Weapon."

"We're ready for you," Shayla snapped. "Don't think you can just glide in here and start attacking us!"

"Who said anything about attacking?" Jinnai replied. "I'm just here to ask a favour of you. I'd like to know the whereabouts of one Mari Kurai."

"Who?" Qawoor asked.

"You know," Afura hissed. "The scary girl who wears black."

Fujisawa frowned. "We're not telling. I have a duty to protect my students."

"Oh well," Jinnai said. "I don't suppose I can blame you for that. Unfortunately, without this information, Sakura might just be forced to _level this city!_" He started to laugh uncontrollably.

Sakura looked at Jinnai quizzically. "Um, Katsuhiko?" she said, barely audible over his laughter. "Katsuhiko? _Hey, Katsuhiko!_"

Jinnai ceased laughing abruptly. "What?"

"I'm confused. Do you want me to destroy this city or not?"

"Idiot!" Jinnai exploded. "What do _you _think?"

"Ummm..." Sakura paused, obviously deep in thought. Jinnai waited patiently for a few seconds, but it soon became evident that an answer was not forthcoming.

"Forget it! I don't have the time to stand here and wait on the offchance that your minuscule brain will ever come up with anything of any significance. Now, just do your job and blow this city up!"

"Okay!" Sakura rose effortlessly up into the sky, then added, with a slightly annoyed expression- "You could have just said so..."

"Stop!" a voice said from overhead. Ifurita descended from the sky with Makoto on her back, followed closely by Three.

Jinnai jumped back. "Mizuhara? Shit! Sakura! Shoot him, now!"

There was no response.

"Sakura?" he called. "Are you listening to me? I thought I told you to..."

Sakura winced. "Too much... too much... energy!"

She began to fire wildly in all directions. The large black bubbles she produced hovered around her, and shrank down until they were barely visible.

"What's she doing?" Makoto asked.

Three frowned. "Zero energy. It is more versatile than it appears to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Until now, you told me that you had only seen it used to drain energy from others. But it has more uses."

The tiny bubbles shot outwards and slammed into the surrounding buildings. Chunks of masonry exploded upon the impact and flew out in all directions.

Jinnai took shelter behind his bugs. "Sakura! Have you gone crazy? You're gonna get me killed!"

"How does she do that?" Makoto gasped.

"Manipulation of air pressure," Three replied. "The zero energy bubbles drain energy from the air trapped inside them. The air cools and contracts, so the bubble shrinks. Then she launches the bubble at the target. It breaks on impact, the air heats up again and expands rapidly, hence the explosion."

"Makoto!" Ifurita called out in distress. "I'm detecting something... unpleasant."

"Could you be more specific?" Three asked irritably.

"No. It's just... something."

Another, considerably larger explosion was heard above. More rubble rained down on the square.

"Sakura!" Jinnai yelled. "This is all very impressive, but would you _please _let me get out of the way first? Damn it, I said _stop!_"

"Why won't she listen to him?" Makoto asked.

"Previously, you expressed surprise that Sakura was capable of such destruction. I am beginning to doubt that she has total control over her actions."

"You mean something's controlling her?"

"I think so. Perhaps it is her Demon God half. Perhaps something else..."

Shayla looked over at Fujisawa. "We've got to do something. Come on."

"Right," Fujisawa nodded. "I'm with you."

Fujisawa charged up the side of the nearest building. At the same time, Shayla launched herself up towards Sakura.

"Hee-yaaa!" Shayla cried, sending a volley of fire in Sakura's direction.

She barely noticed. Shayla's fire was harmlessly absorbed by one of the nearby zero energy bubbles. From the opposite direction, Fujisawa soared through the air in pursuit of Sakura. "Fujisawa... _Kick!_"

Sakura casually looked over her shoulder at him, and directed one of the bubbles to shield her.

Fujisawa hit the bubble, which exploded with an almighty bang, sending him flying through the wall of a nearby house.

"Hey!" Shayla objected. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Sakura slammed a bubble at high speed into Shayla's abdomen. She ricocheted off one building, into another, and landed painfully on the ground. Her body twitched as random sparks of fire shot from her.

"Shayla!" Afura ran towards her, followed by Makoto, Ifurita, Three and Qawoor.

"What's happening to her?" Makoto demanded, horrified.

"I don't know. Help me remove the Lamp from her, quickly! The rest of you, try to hold Sakura back."

Qawoor nodded and ran back to the centre of the square. Ifurita and Three took off to engage Sakura. Makoto and Afura wrestled with the convulsing Shayla, eventually releasing the Lamp of Fire from her arm. Her body went limp.

"Thank God," Afura sighed in relief. "I think she's okay now."

"What about the Lamp?" Makoto asked.

"It looked like it sustained some damage. It can be repaired."

Shayla murmured. "That... skinny bitch!"

"Yes, she's okay," Afura nodded to Makoto.

Ifurita and Three circled Sakura from a safe distance.

"I should warn you," Ifurita called, "my program prohibits me from attacking Sakura."

"I know," Three replied. "Try to keep her distracted."

Ifurita darted to and fro before Sakura in an elaborate, zigzagging pattern. The part of Sakura still semi-aware of her situation assumed there was some method to this. There wasn't.

A split second later, Three fired a volley of energy blasts into Sakura's back. Sakura cried out in pain, and seemed momentarily confused. Qawoor, standing below, sensed her chance to strike. She raised her arms in preparation, and suddenly noticed something black heading towards her.

Qawoor's screams echoed across the square.

"What happened?" Afura gasped.

"I saw something hit her," Makoto replied. "Something black. It seemed to come out of one of the bubbles."

"Get it out of me!" Qawoor screamed. Suddenly, her protests subsided.

"Sorry," she said in a calm voice. "That was most undignified."

Afura ran towards her. "Qawoor, are you okay?"

Qawoor answered her concern with a well-targeted jet of water.

"Keep away!" she warned. "Sakura! Can you hear me?"

Sakura looked down at her, apparently confused.

"The Ifurita behind you is vulnerable to your attacks. You would be well advised to target her head and spinal column in particular."

Afura struggled to her feet. "Qawoor, what the hell are you doing?"

"That's not Qawoor!" Makoto called. "There's something controlling her, I'm sure of it!"

"In that case, I'll have to persuade it to leave," Afura said. "Qawoor, I'm sorry about this, but..."

She called a tornado into being, and hurled it at Qawoor. Unprepared, Qawoor was swept up by it.

"Stop!" she called. "Can't... keep... hold on..."

"There it is!" Ifurita exclaimed. "It's leaving!"

A translucent black dart made its escape from Qawoor's body and flew aimlessly away from her. It collided with an unsuspecting Makoto.

Makoto stared up through the blackness. It was like looking into infinity itself.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

Fleeting images made patterns in the darkness. Odd, abstract shapes, which might just have been faces...

"I know you're there!" he insisted. "Show yourself!"

"It's been too long," a voice replied. "Hello, Makoto Mizuhara. What an unexpected pleasure."

Makoto gasped. "That voice... I know you!"

"You most certainly do. You know me through your beloved Ifurita, and through your friend Qawoor Towles. The greatest mind in El-Hazard's history... the creator of the Eye of God... But you know me best by another name."

The face formed in the blackness before Makoto, and he was no longer in any doubt.

"Arjah," Makoto said. "You're... the one who created Ifurita? You're the man I saw in her mind! Jahad Ito Arundel... and Arjah... are one and the same, aren't they?"

"Well deduced, Makoto Mizuhara."

Makoto frowned. "But you're dead. You died thousands of years ago."

"Death is such an imprecise term, wouldn't you say?" Arjah replied. "Let me give you some advice, my friend. Be very careful with zero energy..."

His image flitted from one side of Makoto to the other. "Look at me. The zero energy that enveloped me did something extraordinary. I became one with it. Now I am composed entirely of zero energy."

"But that's impossible," Makoto stated. "Zero energy is literally nothing. You can't be composed of nothing."

"That all depends on your definition of nothing," Arjah rebutted. "I have existed in this state for thousands of years. It's been quite an experience. But recently, I've begun to tire of such an existence. Omniscience can get so repetitive..."

"Omniscience? Are you trying to tell me you know everything?"

"It's no idle claim, Makoto Mizuhara. I exist in the centre of a dimensional vortex. I see everything. Everything."

Makoto shook his head. "Another deception, I'll bet. Didn't you once claim to be some high priest of dimensions?"

"I speak the truth!" Arjah bellowed, indignant. "I have witnessed every second of your life. I saw your birth, in that underdeveloped dimensional backwater you call home. I watched your childhood, your adolescence... your early, feeble attempts to curry favour with your friend Nanami. I saw your journey to El-Hazard, and your subsequent bungling attempts to duplicate my genius. Then, I witnessed your success, and the first night you spent with my creation, Ifurita..."

Makoto said nothing. He stood his ground.

"Tell me," Arjah smiled, "were you impressed? I'd always wondered how she'd perform in that capacity..."

"Shut up!" Makoto demanded. "What's wrong with you? Why have you been watching me so obsessively?"

"Didn't you hear me? I see all! Every second of every life in a vast multitude of dimensions. Yours is just one of many. For millennia I have witnessed the lives of great leaders, scientists, artists and warriors... every moment of their lives." With a slight sigh, he added- "It's really not as interesting as you'd imagine."

"What do you want?" Makoto challenged.

"What do you think? I want to exist, just as you do. I'm tired of immortality. Soon, my life will be restored."

"How?"

Arjah laughed. "I've seen enough to know not to reveal my plans to you. I think it would be more entertaining to let you find out for yourself."

The images around Makoto began to distort. Arjah's voice grew distant.

"We'll meet again soon, Makoto Mizuhara. My influence in this world is growing..."

Everything went white.

"Did you see him too?"

Makoto groaned and squinted up at the figure above him. "Qawoor?"

Qawoor knelt down beside him. "What _was _he?"

"I've seen him before," Makoto sighed. "And just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated..."

Above them, the battle raged on. Sakura's power seemed to be building, as she fired at Three with increasing rapidity.

One of the bubbles hit. Three jerked back and winced.

"Three!" Ifurita cried. "Are you alright?"

Three stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to regain her bearings. Then she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, Ifurita. What doesn't kill you..."

She pointed her staff at Sakura.

"...can only make you stronger."

A stream of black bubbles shot from the staff and slammed into Sakura. Three descended unsteadily, exhausted. Sakura dropped unceremoniously out of the sky, landing in the transport where Jinnai and the bugs were hiding.

She looked up. "Whoa... what happened?"

Jinnai ran over. "Sakura! You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said, getting up. She noticed the rubble around her. "Hey, who did this?"

"_You _did, you dummy! Don't you remember?"

A small, black clad figure walked into the square.

"Shit," said Mari to no-one in particular. "What's going on here?"

Makoto was the first to notice her presence. "Aagh! Mari, you have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"But I want to know what's happening..."

Jinnai gasped as he saw his target. "Sakura! That's her! Next to Mizuhara! Kill her, and hurry!"

"Right." Sakura flew out of the transport and towards the figure.

__

"You?"

Sakura stopped in mid air, a few feet away from Mari.

"Hey," Mari said. "I remember you. You're that singer I met in Shinonome. What's your name again? Hell, I've forgotten. Was it Saeko something?"

"Aaaargh!" Sakura growled. "What is the _matter _with you? All of this and you still don't know who I am? Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Mari tilted her head innocently. "Enjoy what?"

Sakura jabbed her Power Key Unit into Mari's chest and fired.

Mari fell backwards silently.

"No!" Makoto cried. "My God, what have you done?"

"Yeah..." a voice said. "That really, really hurt. What's your problem?"

Mari got to her feet and regarded Sakura with a hurt expression.

"Mari, you're still alive!" Makoto exclaimed. "How?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sakura frowned. "Die!"

She fired another round. Mari stumbled back slightly.

"Hey!" she objected.

Still no effect. Sakura grumbled and fired a succession of blasts into Mari.

Bang.

"Ow!"

Boom.

"Stop it!"

Bang.

"Bitch!"

Boom.

"I'm warning you! I'll start hitting back!"

Sakura withdrew her weapon. "Damn it, why do you insist on making me look like an idiot? Why don't you just die?"

"Sakura!" Jinnai called. "We haven't got time for this! Just do something!"

"Hmm..." Sakura held up her Power Key Unit, and studied it carefully from a variety of angles. Then, with masterful precision, she brought it down hard on Mari's head.

Mari fell to the ground. Sakura picked her up and took off.

"Fantastic."

She deposited Mari in the transport and smiled at Jinnai. "Look! I did it!"

"What are you grinning at? Do you want praise, is that it? 'Congratulations, Sakura, you managed to knock a schoolgirl unconscious on your seventh attempt?' You're the lamest Ultimate Weapon I've ever seen! Zeppo! Get us out of here, now!"

The transport lifted off the ground.

"I'll follow them!" Three said. "I can still fight Sakura..."

"Your energy levels have been critically reduced," Ifurita warned. "And I'm detecting several errors in your combative systems."

Three grimaced. "I... was not designed to use zero energy. I'm having problems integrating the technique into my arsenal... but I can still..."

She fell to her knees. By now, the transport was just a dot on the horizon.

Mari awoke to the sound of laughter.

She glanced around. She was in... well, what _was _it? The walls and surfaces looked vaguely organic...

Right, this must be the hive.

She quickly located the source of the laughter. Jinnai was standing a short distance away, with an unfamiliar woman at his side. Other figures stood behind them, but she couldn't make them out through the shadows.

"See that?" Jinnai said to the woman. "One of Mizuhara's allies, _and _the key to one of his devious plans!"

"Very good," the woman replied, a little wearily.

"I'm telling you, Diva, this is... oh, you're awake, are you? Well, Kurai, prepare to witness the might of my legions! Come forth!"

Two giant, bipedal insects stepped out from the shadows. Mari looked at them with an expression of mild surprise.

"See?" Jinnai smiled at Diva. "She's struck dumb with terror! What do you think, Kurai? What do you say to _that?_"

Mari remained silent for a while longer, a question obviously forming in her head. Finally, she spoke.

"How do they breathe?"

Jinnai's expression of superiority changed to one of utter bewilderment.

"W... what? What kind of question is that?"

"Well," Mari clarified, "insects on Earth absorb oxygen directly through numerous apertures in the skin, and distribute it via a series of internal tracheae... but taking into account the body mass to surface area ratio, that system almost certainly wouldn't work for such large creatures. Too much mass. I wonder if they have lungs instead..."

"Hey! Shut up!" Jinnai commanded. "I don't care! Now, aren't you the least bit impressed with my magnificent followers?"

"Oh, sorry," Mari apologised. "They're very nice."

Jinnai put a hand to his head. _"Nice?"_

"Mm-hmm. I especially like the purple one. Do they all have names?"

Jinnai nodded. "They certainly do. Groucho! Escort our scientifically curious friend to the cells!"

Groucho walked forward, took a closer look at Mari, then quickly retreated.

"What?" Jinnai demanded of the bug now cowering behind him.

"Hnpshk nmtr!" Grouch said meekly.

"She's what? Death? Don't be pathetic! She's just a chick in a black dress!"

Diva looked carefully at Mari. "She does look remarkably like the legendary incarnation of Death..."

"Well, I know her better than any of you, and she _isn't_ Death!" Jinnai shouted. "Margaret! _You _take her away!"

Margaret whimpered an objection.

"Do as he commands!" Diva said.

Margaret reluctantly took hold of Mari and began to lead her away.

"Margaret?" Mari said. "That's a crap name for a bug. If I had a bug, I'd name it Lora, after Lora Logic, saxophone player in the original line up of the legendary X-Ray Spex. Or perhaps the drummer. What was he called again? Oh..."

"She's too weird," Jinnai sighed.

Diva looked to the other bugs in the room. "You are all dismissed. I wish to speak privately with Mr Jinnai."

The bugs quickly obliged and left. Jinnai gulped. Whenever Diva did this it was always bad news.

"As you know, I will lay the new queen's egg in a few days," she said. "However..."

"What?" Jinnai urged.

"My condition is deteriorating rapidly. Much faster than I thought it would. I fear I may not live to see the new queen hatch."

"B... but..." Jinnai stammered, "you have to educate her!"

"I know. This has never happened before. But then, in the history of our Empire, no queen has ever had to replenish such a large portion of the population. I suspect my constant breeding has quickened the onset of my demise. For any other queen in our history, this could mean disaster, but..."

She smiled at Jinnai. "Fortunately, I have you. My messenger from God. You can educate the new queen for me..."

Jinnai shuddered. Oh God.

****

Day 242

"Come on, Miz. It's been two weeks."

Miz frowned. "Now, Shayla. You know it's dangerous to use the Lamps unless you're fully fit."

"But I am! I've completely recovered!"

Shayla looked across Miz's living room at Afura, Qawoor and Fujisawa, hoping for some support. Afura nodded.

"She's right, Miz. She seems as fit as ever."

"Very well, then. I've managed to repair the Lamp casing. You really should be more careful though, Shayla. This is the second casing you've broken..."

"I fell on it!" Shayla said defensively.

"Well, whatever happened, it's repaired now." Miz handed the Lamp of Fire to Shayla. "Go on, check it's working. But just a small test. These are new curtains."

"Okay!" Shayla strapped the Lamp to he arm excitedly. "At last, some power! I feel..."

She paused.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Fujisawa prompted.

Shayla went through a rapid succession of poses, all of which would have looked very impressive had they been accompanied by fire.

"It's not working!" she said, alarmed. "I don't feel a thing!"

Miz looked perplexed. "Give me the Lamp. I'll take a look."

Shayla removed the Lamp and handed it to Miz, who placed it on the table. The others gathered around her as she prised the object open with a metal rod.

"The source seems to be intact."

Miz prodded the source, a mall chunk of red stone, with her metal tool. It glowed brilliant orange in response to the contact.

"It should be working," Miz shrugged. "The source is fine."

"Do you think the zero energy attack could have something to do with this?" Qawoor offered.

Afura nodded slightly. "Well, it did make you lose control of the Lamp, Shayla."

Miz considered this. "Hmm. The link between a priestess and her Lamp is very sensitive. And we don't really know how this zero energy works, or what it can do. It's possible that your link to the lamp has been damaged."

"But... what does that mean?"

Afura sighed. "It could be only temporary. But if your link's been severed completely, you may have to re-learn your elemental abilities from scratch."

Shayla's jaw dropped. "That... could take years!"

"It's going to take years."

Nanami gasped. "You're kidding!"

Makoto shook his head. "Afraid not. Three says the Stairway was so badly damaged, it'll be at least two years before the princesses can use the Eye of God again. And that's if we start repairs straight away."

"What's happening to this world?" Nanami sighed. "I'd just got settled here. Now everything just... seems to be going to hell."

"You're not usually this pessimistic."

Nanami looked to the floor. "It's ever since my brother took Mari."

"I know," Makoto said. "Well, at least we got enough data from our experiments on her to proceed with our..."

"Makoto!" Nanami interrupted angrily. "Never mind your damn experiments! The girl's been kidnapped! She could be dead!"

"I... I'm sorry. I've just been doing so much research lately, it's all I think about. I'm sure she's okay."

"You think?"

He nodded. "Well, zero energy doesn't seem to harm her for a start. Must be another side effect of her ability..."

"I'm sorry I got angry," Nanami said. "It's just... something happened a few hours before she was kidnapped. She, well... she told me she loved me."

"She what?" Makoto responded, incredulous. "Seriously?"

"She seemed pretty serious about it."

"I don't know," Makoto said. "Mari says a lot of things."

Nanami moved closer to Makoto. "She meant it. I know she did. And ever since she said it, I can't help feeling responsible..."

"For what?"

"For her. She was so upset that I didn't love her. I feel like I'm to blame for screwing up her life."

"That's not true," Makoto reassured. "What could you have done?"

"I could have paid more attention. If I'd worked it out sooner, maybe I could have... I don't know. But it all seems so obvious now. That's the reason why she was always so shy around me... why she was so keen to make me happy. I just wish I'd had the chance to straighten things out with her. But now I might never see her again."

"You will," Makoto said. "We'll get her back. I'm certain we haven't seen the last of her."

Nanami sat down sadly. "I hope you're right, Makoto."

"Come on," Alielle smiled. "You wanted me to teach you how to enjoy yourself, didn't you?"

"But... it just seems so cruel," Rune replied. 

"It's also funny. Funny outranks cruel. That's what Fatora taught me."

Rune was clearly tempted. "Well... alright. But just this once."

"Okay!" Alielle grinned. "Let's go!"

She and Rune stepped out into the corridor. Londs was standing nearby.

"Go on!" Alielle hissed to Rune. "You start!"

Rune blushed.

"And stop blushing!"

"Sorry," Rune whispered. She regained her composure, and, making sure that Londs could hear, began.

"Alielle... I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alielle could see Londs' sudden expression of surprise. She suppressed the urge to smile, and answered Rune.

"Nor have I, Rune."

"But..." Rune continued, momentarily forgetting what came next, "I'm so scared of these feelings. I don't understand them."

By now it was all Londs could do to disguise his horror.

"You will, Rune," Alielle replied. "I'll show you how..."

They walked, arm in arm, past Londs. Rune looked up at him.

"Londs, you look like you're about to say something. Is something wrong?"

"N... nothing..." he stammered.

"Oh, good." Rune and Alielle walked off down the corridor, and turned the corner. A few seconds later, Londs heard hysterical laughter.

"That was brilliant," said a voice that sounded a lot like Alielle's. "Fatora will be _so _proud!"

"Where are we going?" Parnasse asked for the fifth time as Mycea dragged him along the street.

"You'll see when we get there," she replied.

Parnasse thought he could hear shouting. "Hey... do you hear that?"

"We're almost there now..."

They reached the end of the street, and Parnasse could see the source of the raised voices.

Some sort of march. Very well attended, too. There must have been at least a thousand, and that was only the group he could see.

"What is it?"

"They're protesting against the Opaques," Mycea smiled.

Parnasse's eyebrows almost jumped off his face. "You brought me here so we could watch _this?_"

"No," she said. "I thought we could join in."

__

"What? No! No way!"

"How come?"

Parnasse didn't know where to begin. "Because... because I don't agree with it, for a start! Can't you understand that?"

"But _everyone _agrees with it. You're just not informed enough on the subject. My dad says..."

That was when Parnasse realised something unnerving. All the time that he had been trying to change Mycea, she had been working to change him.

The protestors moved ever closer, their chant of 'Blues out' now echoing in his head.

He took Mycea's arm. "Come on. We're leaving."

"But we just got here."

He groaned. "Mycea, it's dangerous! This is an Opaque area they're marching through. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Mycea stared back blankly.

"They're looking for a fight! They're trying to provoke the Opaques!"

"But it's a peaceful protest," Mycea objected. "It's not our fault if they choose to attack us. We're just exercising our democratic right..."

Parnasse closed his eyes. "It must be me. That's the only solution. This all makes perfect sense, and I'm the one who's crazy. Right?"

He opened his eyes again.

"Uh oh."

"Hmm?" Mycea responded. "What's up?"

A group of Opaques had wandered unintentionally into the path of the protestors. They were doing their best to get out of the way, but this was the opportunity the protestors had been waiting for.

Opaques, they had discovered, were extremely difficult to provoke, upset, or even annoy. Most Opaques still had vivid memories of the appalling treatment they'd suffered at the hands of the Phantom Tribe, so were quite prepared to put up with the bigotry they faced in Roshtaria.

Well, if they weren't going to be provoked, this was the next best thing.

A number of the ringleaders began to chase after the Opaques. In the space of ten seconds, the peaceful protest descended into little more than a riot.

"Stay if you want," Parnasse frowned. "I'm going."

He suddenly realised his way out was blocked. The protestors were swarming everywhere, and getting angrier by the second. He tried to push past them, but it just seemed to make matters worse. Fights were breaking out in sections of the crowd. Shit. There was no escape.

"Let me through!" a female voice cried. "For God's sake, let me through!"

Parnasse caught sight of the woman. "Hey," he called, helping her through, "are you a doctor? There are people getting..."

"No, no," she replied. "I'm a journalist. Wait a second..."

She looked at him closely. "Sorry, I mistook you for someone important. Has anyone ever told you that you look just like..."

She caught sight of a fight nearby. "Never mind." She hurried over and took out her notebook. "Kagsi Vulpix, Roshtarian Observer," she said to one of the combatants. "Could you tell me how you feel right now, sir?"

A string of unusually philosophical thoughts drifted through Parnasse's head as he struggled to find a way out. What made people do this? Were the Opaques really a threat? Did these people really even consider the Opaques to be a threat? Or did they just want someone to hit out at?

Something behind him exploded. He didn't bother to look back. He had already come to a conclusion anyway.

"This..._ sucks!_" he yelled.

"Antimatter Black" featured- 

Makoto Mizuhara, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Mari Kurai, Parnasse Ralielle, Nanami Jinnai, Princess Alielle, Mycea, Afura Mann, Sakura Tamaro, Ifurita, Nahato, Princess Rune Venus, Shayla-Shayla, Arjah, Masamichi Fujisawa, Princess Fatora, Qawoor Towles, Ifurita Version Three, Miz Fujisawa, Queen Diva, Princess Formyka, Doctor Amiri, Cerev, Kagsi Vulpix, Tenax, Groucho, Number One, Number Two and Londs.


	9. The Ninth Month: The Devil Makes Work fo...

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

The Bugrom invade Styrenia, whilst their occupation of Dorusland is repeatedly undermined by the Purple Lightning. Nahato discovers that Mari is being used to unravel the mystery of Phantom Tribe powers, and demands she is killed. After pressing Mari on why she is depressed, Nanami discovers the truth- Mari has been in love with her for some time. Princess Formyka arrives safely in Roshtaria, having escaped the Bugrom. Jinnai and Sakura raid Florestica in search of Mari. Sakura begins to attack randomly, seemingly unaware of her actions, and Qawoor is possessed by a malevolent entity. Afura forces it out, and it contacts Makoto. The entity is Arjah, also known as Arundel, Ifurita's creator. Arjah tells Makoto of his desire to live as a human again. Sakura regains her senses, and finds Mari. Unable to kill her, she abducts her. Back at the hive, Diva tells Jinnai she will die sooner than she thought. Shayla's powers have disappeared, following an attack by Sakura. While Alielle encourages Rune to take life less seriously, Mycea takes Parnasse to an anti-Opaque protest that quickly degenerates into a riot.

__

"I have a path, but I can't keep to it... no way..."

****

The Ninth Month: "The Devil Makes Work for Idol Hands"

****

Day 244

The strip lights along the ceiling flickered on and of in a most irritating fashion. Nahato paced down the corridor and confronted one of the guards.

"What the hell is wrong with these lights? They're giving me a damn migraine!"

"There's a fluctuation in the power grid for this section, sir. The technical team should have it repaired within the hour."

"They'd better." He walked on. Things weren't the same since the Opaques left. Any society that lost a quarter of its population was bound to suffer consequences, and for a society as closed as the Phantom Tribe, those consequences were especially severe.

Few Opaques had held positions of any real importance. But they all had jobs- jobs which lay suddenly empty after the exodus. Four years on, the Phantom Tribe's infrastructure was still reeling.

But they'd pay. They'd all pay.

Nahato stepped onto the transience platform and entered a four-digit code into the control panel. Moments later, he rematerialised on an identical platform in the research centre.

At least the lights worked here. He approached one of the chief scientists.

"Progress?" he demanded.

"Minimal contact with the Eye of God should be possible in a few weeks," the man replied. "Of course, we won't be able to control it as such, not unless..."

"I understand," Nahato cut in. "Good work. Continue."

Over the years, Nahato had learnt to be more patient with his scientists. And in this case, he could well afford it. They had plenty of time to perfect this plan.

He thought back to the time, all those years ago, when they had tried to use Princess Fatora to control the Eye of God. The plan had been flawed, and by the time the flaw had been noticed, it was too late to do anything about it.

Still, the lessons it had taught them about the Eye's control system had been valuable. No, they wouldn't be making the same mistake again.

"Hi," Alielle nodded to Londs as she entered the post room. She was quite visibly pregnant now, and the increased burden was forcing her to move around the palace at more sensible speeds.

Londs nodded back. "The papers have arrived, majesty."

"Oh, good. And Fatora's magazines?"

"Yes..." Londs reluctantly picked up a large brown paper envelope and handed it to Alielle.

"Thanks." Alielle was suddenly distracted by one of the newspapers that were laid out on the table.

'ANARCHY!' the front page of the Roshtarian Sun screamed. 'THE PRICE WE PAY FOR ACCEPTING OPAQUE SCROUNGERS.' Beneath it was a large photograph of the riot from two days ago. The editorial staff clearly considered this to be of immense importance, as the publication's more usual fare, in this case a story about a sighting of Princess Formyka at a nudist beach, had been relegated to a lesser headline.

"It's sad," Alielle said, staring at the picture. Why can't people just..."

Her eyes widened. She picked up the newspaper and studied the picture more closely.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Londs asked.

"Um, no... nothing to worry about," Alielle replied, still scrutinising the front page. "I'll just get back to Fatora..."

She hurried out of the room, with the newspaper in her hand.

"Fatora, I've just been looking at the newspapers, and I've found something... well, disturbing."

"Hmm?" Fatora looked up from her desk. "No... they haven't cancelled Miss Roshtaria, have they?"

Alielle hesitated. "Huh? That's not what I..."

"Five consecutive years, I've judged that contest! If they think all-out war's gonna get in the way of..."

Alielle sighed. "Fatora, look at the front page." She thrust the Roshtarian Sun into Fatora's hands.

"Oh my God..." Fatora said quietly.

"Do you see it?"

"You bet. 'Princess Formyka caught bathing topless by our hidden camera.' Ha! Hidden camera, my royal ass! She can see the photographer! Look, she's waving on this one..."

"No, no, no!" Alielle said, shaking her head angrily. "Look at the photo of the riot. Look there." She pointed at the bottom left hand corner of the picture. "Do you see him?"

Fatora raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's your stupid brother. Well, imagine that. He never struck me as the rioting type."

"I'll kill him!" Alielle snarled. "Just who does he think he is?"

"Aw, calm down," Fatora advised, "There's probably a perfectly... hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him," Alielle said on her way out of the room. "And then I'm gonna kill him."

Makoto rested his head in his hands.

"I still can't understand," he sighed. "Arjah said he was composed of zero energy. But that's got to be a contradiction. By definition, zero energy is... well, an absence of energy. How can something be made of nothing?"

"Well..." Ifurita offered, "I think I understand."

"You do? How?"

Ifurita sat down next to Makoto. "You're right that zero energy is nothing. But nothing can still act like something."

Makoto looked even more confused than before. "I'm still not following."

"Okay. Let me ask you a question. What is black?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Well... It's a colour, of course."

"And how are colours produced?"

This was more familiar territory for Makoto. "Differential absorption and reflection of the visible spectrum by objects. The parts of the spectrum that are reflected make up the colour."

Ifurita nodded. "Right. Now, specifically, how is the colour black made?"

"Uh, well, black occurs when an object absorbs every part of the visible spectrum, so none of the colours are reflected back."

"I see. So what you're saying is, black is an absence of colour."

Makoto paused. "Hmm. I guess I am."

"But previously you told me that it was a colour. Now you're saying it's an absence of colour. How can it be both?"

"It's a... sort of colour," Makoto replied. "I mean, in physical terms it isn't, but we perceive it as a colour... right?"

Ifurita smiled. "This is my point. "Black is, in effect, the opposite of colour, but it behaves like a colour in every conceivable way. Zero energy is the same. It acts like energy, see?"

"I think I'm getting the picture," Makoto replied.

"You and I... in fact, all forms of life, are energetic by nature," Ifurita continued. "We can be envisaged as patterns of high energy in a low energy environment. Arjah is just the opposite. He exists as patterns of low energy in a higher energy environment."

"But if that's the case, shouldn't he just heat up and dissipate?"

"Yes, if he only existed in this dimension. But zero energy works by pulling energy from this dimension into another. That must be how he keeps himself alive... well, for want of a better word." She moved closer. "Why are you thinking about him, anyway? Shouldn't we be concentrating on the Phantom Tribe?"

"You're right. It's just that... when he spoke to me, he said something odd. He said that his influence was increasing. I don't know what that means, but I don't like it."

Ifurita sighed. "I'm worried by his presence as well. Knowing that my creator is still here, in whatever form... it makes me uncomfortable."

"But you don't remember him, do you?"

"No," Ifurita replied. "I have no memory of him, but it doesn't matter. Any man deranged enough to create something as destructive... as I was... is extremely dangerous."

Afura, Miz, Fujisawa and Mika sat at their usual table in the Shinonome Diner. Business seemed to be picking up again for the restaurant, and Nanami, Mycea and Tenax finally had enough customers to keep them all busy at the same time.

"So, how's Shayla now?" Fujisawa asked.

"Annoyed," Afura replied. "She's trying as hard as she can to regain her power, but it's taking longer than we thought."

"She'll have to keep trying," Miz frowned. "If things keep going the way they are, we're going to need a fire priestess to defend Florestica."

The table went silent for a while.

Fujisawa broke the silence. "Hey, Afura, are you going back to the Holy City soon?"

Afura nodded. "In a few weeks. Actually..." She turned to Miz. "I was doing some research recently, and... well, have you ever heard any stories about messages from God?"

"Let me see..." Miz pondered. "Yes, there is one obscure legend I recall. At a time before the Holy Wars, there was a man who wanted to see God. He arranged for his heart to be stopped, just for a minute or so, and then re-started."

"So?" Afura prompted. "Did he see God?"

"Yes, according to the legend. He asked God for advice... some words of wisdom that he could take back to the living world. God told him that He did have advice for mankind, but that it wasn't time to give it yet."

"And?"

"Well, the man persisted, and eventually God agreed to give him the message. But He warned the man that as long as he lived he would never be able to make sense of the message. The true meaning would only become apparent when mankind was ready for it. Then the man's heart was re-started, and he returned to life. He gave the message to his colleagues, but just as God had said, none of them could understand it."

"Interesting," Afura said. "I suppose it goes without saying that you don't know what this message was..."

"Sadly not," Miz smiled, "as much as I'd like to. But the legend does say this much. It contains seven words."

"Seven words, huh?" Fujisawa responded. "That's one short message. God must like to keep it brief."

"It's just a silly legend," Miz said. "The Holy Order don't consider it to be true. Why do you ask, Afura?"

Afura gave a nervous smile. "Oh, you know me. Always reading up on something."

Nanami arrived at the table, much to Afura's relief.

"Hi, everyone," she said. "Hi Mika."

"Hi Namani," said Mika, who still had some difficulty getting Nanami's name right. "Where's Mari?"

Everyone went silent again. It was up to Nanami to reply before Mika got suspicious.

"She's on holiday," Nanami said with a fake smile.

"Oh. Is she back soon?"

"Um... yes. I should think."

Mika smiled. "Good. She's going to teach me another song. She said so."

There was a collective sigh of relief, as it seemed Mika had bought the story.

"Is that so?" Nanami asked.

"Mm-hmm," Mika replied. "She said it's called 'Kill Your Boyfriend'!"

Fujisawa sighed. "That girl..."

Mari peered through the bars of her cell at the strange object opposite. A large, yellowish egg, positioned on top of a cluster of smaller eggs.

"Hey Katsuhiko," she said. "Is it me, or is that thing getting bigger?"

Jinnai looked up. "None of your business."

"It is getting bigger," Mari affirmed. "What's inside it?"

"Damn it, will you stop asking me questions? I don't think you understand this relationship at all, do you? You're supposed to be my prisoner!"

"I was only trying to make conversation."

"Well, _don't!"_ Jinnai barked. "I have no interest in making conversation with a friend of Mizuhara's."

Mari frowned. "I've told you. I'm _not _one of Makoto's friends. I don't even like him."

"You don't?"

"No."

Jinnai smiled slightly. "Okay. What do you hate most about him?"

"I didn't say I hated him. I'm just... ambivalent towards him. What's your problem with him, anyway? What did he do to make you so mad?"

"Everything!" Jinnai snarled. "His sole mission in life is to humiliate me! That's why I have to conquer El-Hazard, to finally assert my superiority over that bastard!"

"What?" Mari replied. "You mean to say you plunged this whole place into war just to prove you're better than Makoto? Christ, you're nuts."

"See?" Jinnai screamed. "You _are _on his side! You've been poisoned by his propaganda! Well, I'll show you, all of you!"

Jinnai stormed out. Mari sat back down.

"And they say I'm messed up," she sighed.

"Ow! Alielle, let me go! What the hell's wrong?"

Alielle dragged Parnasse into the room and deposited him on the floor. "What do you _think _is wrong? You big, evil, Opaque-hating..."

"Hatemonger?" Fatora suggested from across the room.

"Yeah, hatemonger!" Alielle scowled.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Parnasse protested. "I don't hate Opaques! What are you talking about?"

Alielle held up the newspaper with the incriminating picture. _"This!"_

"She's got you there, kid," Fatora said casually. "Let's see you get out of this one."

"What were you doing at that protest?" Alielle challenged. "You've disgraced our whole family, Parnasse!"

"Wait! Just let me explain!" Parnasse pleaded. "It wasn't my idea! I didn't know there was going to be a protest, I swear! It was... Mycea's idea."

"Your girlfriend?" Fatora said, recognising the name. "What, is that her idea of a romantic evening?"

He shook his head. "She just has this thing against Opaques."

"How long have you known about this?" Alielle asked.

"A month or so. I... thought if I kept at it, I could change her."

Fatora laughed. "Oh, how cute. You did, did you? Parnasse, trying to change a woman is very, very dangerous. Not to mention difficult. Few have ever managed it."

"I did," Alielle remarked.

"Huh? When?" Fatora asked.

"I changed you, didn't I? I changed you from a shy virgin into a super-confident dominatrix. And then I changed you into a slightly more modest dominatrix, because, well, I had to introduce you to my parents. And then, I..."

Fatora looked mildly unsettled. "I had no idea you were so manipulative," she said. "Anyway, the point is, Parnasse, that changing this Mycea girl of yours is going to be extremely tricky. A massive undertaking."

"But you can tell me how to do it, right?" Parnasse asked hopefully.

"No," Fatora replied. "In all likelihood it's beyond your capability. I don't like the sound of her anyway. My advice is to dump her and find someone who's less of a bitch."

"Dump her? But she does have her good points..." he said feebly.

"Does she, now?" Fatora responded. "Well... what's the sex like?"

Parnasse gulped. "Sex? Uh, well... we haven't... I mean, she hasn't... well, not yet, I mean..."

"No sex after three months? That settles it, then. Dump her!"

"But..."

"Your princess has spoken. Dump that bitch!"

Alielle nodded. "I think Fatora's right, Parnasse. You're going to spend forever trying to change her into someone she'll never be."

Parnasse sighed. "You know, I was certain that it wasn't her fault. I thought she'd just been misled, and she wasn't really racist at heart. But after what happened two days ago, I'm not too sure anymore..."

"Come on, Shayla," Qawoor encouraged. "You can do it."

Shayla closed her eyes. "Okay, I think I can feel it now. Here it comes... here it comes..." She grimaced, as her muscles tensed up in anticipation. "Any second now... _aaaargh!"_

She fell to the floor, exhausted.

"I don't think it worked," Qawoor said meekly.

__

"Of course it didn't work!" Shayla screamed.

"Never mind," Qawoor replied. "I'm sure it'll come back to you in time."

"Shut up!" Shayla snapped as she got to her feet.

Qawoor shrank back from her. "I was only trying to..."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No, no, of course not!" Qawoor insisted. "Why would I ever enjoy this?"

"I guess it must be pretty funny, seeing me like this. Well, I hate it!"

"I can imagine what you must be feeling like, Shayla," Qawoor offered.

Shayla growled. "No, you can't! You have _no idea!_ I feel like I've lost a limb or something!" She sat down heavily on a nearby bench.

"It's okay, Shayla," Qawoor said sympathetically. "We'll all help you get through this." She placed a supportive hand on Shayla's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

Qawoor withdrew her hand. "Okay."

"Parnasse?" Mycea gasped. "What are you saying?

"I'm sorry, Mycea," he sighed. "But it's obvious we're not suited to each other."

She frowned. "You're not _still _mad over me taking you to that protest, are you?"

"You had no right to do that! You knew exactly how I felt on the issue and you just went ahead and tricked me into going anyway."

"Okay, I'll never do it again," she promised.

Parnasse shook his head. "It's not just that, Mycea. You're a bigot."

"I'm not!"

"You _are!_ I can't love somebody who's prepared to hate a whole bunch of people just because it's fashionable to."

Mycea gave him a venomous look. "I know what's brought this on," she hissed.

"I just explained what brought this on!" Parnasse replied.

"It's that blue bitch waitress, isn't it? You have some sort of weird crush on her, don't you?"

"What?" The accusation came as a complete surprise to Parnasse. Whilst he did indeed have a habit of looking at other women, in this particular instance the thought hadn't even entered his head.

"I know all about people like you," she continued angrily. "My dad says that..."

"Will you _please_ shut up about your dad? Try formulating your own opinions for a change!"

"You think you're so clever!" Mycea spat. "But I've got news for you, Parnasse! It's _over_ between us!"

Mycea stormed off, furious.

"Hey!" Parnasse called. "Isn't that what I just said?"

****

Day 259

"Qawoor? Are you in there?"

No response.

Good.

Afura poked her head around the door of Qawoor's quarters, just to double-check they were empty.

Cautiously, she moved inside the room. This wasn't the slightest bit ethical, but it had to be done. They'd understand.

At least, she hoped they would.

Now, just where would Qawoor hide something like this?

Afura began checking each drawer in turn. Socks. Underwear. Stuffed animals. Socks. Make up. Socks. How many pairs of socks did this woman own?

She opened the wardrobe, and felt around amongst the outfits. Nothing yet. She delved even deeper. Suddenly, her hand brushed against something hard and cold. This was it.

Afura removed the small metal cube from the wardrobe, and quickly left the room.

Miz reclined in her seat. "Have you seen Afura today?"

"She's probably packing," Qawoor replied. "She said she's going back to the Holy City."

"And what about you, Shayla?" Miz asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmph," Shayla grunted.

"Shayla still hasn't made any progress recovering her powers," Qawoor sighed.

"It's not looking good, is it?" Miz concurred. "Perhaps you should consider asking for a proxy."

Shayla seemed horrified at the very thought. "No way! There's absolutely no way in hell that I'm signing over my powers to some trainee junior priestess! Forget it!"

"Well, the rules for using proxies are very strict," Qawoor recalled.

Miz nodded. "It has to be a time of crisis, and the chief priestess must be seriously incapacitated. It should apply now."

"No!" Shayla maintained. "Absolutely not!"

Fujisawa looked up, hearing the abrupt knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened, and a familiar figure stepped into Fujisawa's office.

"Doctor," he smiled. "Nice to see you again. Have a seat."

"Thank you," Amiri smiled weakly. She sat opposite Fujisawa and sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Fujisawa asked, concern evident in his voice.

"What I have to say isn't easy," Amiri mumbled. "I hope you realise how grateful I am for everything you've done for Cerev. And... I wish I didn't have to do this, but I don't feel like I have any choice." She looked at him decisively. "I want to withdraw Cerev from school."

Fujisawa tried desperately to hide his disappointment. "Well, that's your prerogative, of course. Are you sure it's necessary?"

"You've read the news," Amiri said morosely. "That riot a few weeks back... and how hardly a day goes by without another unprovoked attack being reported. I don't think he's safe anymore. I'd feel better with him at my side."

"I... I know what you mean."

"Do you remember what I told you when he first started here? I said I wanted to expose him to reality. Let him get used to it sooner, rather than later. I knew it was going to be hard... letting him out of my sight for the first time, knowing he'd be victimised. But I didn't realise just how hard."

"Doctor, I'll be sad to see him go. But I completely understand. If it was my daughter, I'm sure I'd do the same."

"It's just a temporary measure," Amiri added. "I mean, he'll be back once this all blows over."

"Well, I'll look forward to it," Fujisawa smiled. "And trust me, doctor. This _will_ all blow over."

Fatora and Alielle exited the conference hall after the mid-morning session. That had been quite the oddest parliamentary consultation Fatora had ever witnessed.

"Alielle, did you notice anything unusual about my sister back there?"

Alielle suppressed a smile. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know... her use of metaphors was a tad more colourful than usual." She stopped and frowned at Alielle. "Something tells me this is your doing."

"Okay, okay," Alielle grinned. "I had a little bet with Rune. I bet her that she wouldn't be able to insert certain... words into her speech."

"What words, exactly?" Fatora asked.

"Um... 'grope', 'rampant', 'onions' and... 'prestidigitation'.

"You underestimated her."

"I know. Now she gets the night off, and I have to oversee the drafting of emergency tax legislation."

Fatora shook her head. "Alielle, what _have_ you done to my sweet, innocent big sister?"

Londs approached the pair and coughed politely.

"Excuse me, majesties," he said quietly. "We've received a... rather strange message. We're still trying to ascertain its source, but it seems to be addressed to you, princess."

He handed a note to Alielle. 

"Well, what is it?" Fatora prompted.

Alielle stared at the message with growing incredulity.

"It's from... my mother."

"What?" Fatora gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I recognise her handwriting. It says... she's bringing the family to the border in six days' time. She has some important news about the Bugrom occupation of Dorusland."

A large map illustrating Bugrom and Allied territory marked the centre of the chamber. Jinnai and Nahato studied the display carefully, adjusting the positions of small markers representing Bugrom troops. Diva was there too; her expression was distant, and she gave only the vaguest of acknowledgements to Jinnai's proclamations. Sakura, who was thoroughly bored by all this talk of tactical warfare, picked up one of the markers and began to play with it.

"Right," Jinnai said. "Our troops are poised to... hey, put that back!" he snapped at Sakura.

"I can't remember where it went."

"Oh, give it here!" He snatched the marker away from her, and continued. "We're ready to begin the invasion of Stidiland and Gunan. Now that Styrenia and Dorusland are secure, we can begin transferring troops to our new front lines here..."

"Mr Jinnai..." Diva began quietly, "are you certain we have enough warriors to spare for this new operation?"

Jinnai smiled back. "Numbers aren't going to be a problem."

"Very good," Diva replied breathlessly. "As long as..."

She slumped forwards over the map, sending the pieces scattering. Jinnai rushed to her aid.

"Diva!" he exclaimed, propping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." she murmured. "Forgive me. I... I am fine now."

She looked anything but fine as she struggled back to her feet. As taken aback as Jinnai was, he knew he shouldn't have been too surprised. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Okay," he said, as professionally as he could. "Now, in order to aid our conquest of the Alliance, Nahato has suggested we use some slightly... less orthodox methods to ensure their compliance with us."

"Explain," Diva said.

Nahato nodded. "Gladly."

A lonely figure sat atop the blackened, ruined peak of the Stairway to the Sky. Even the birds rarely strayed this high up. No noise could be heard from the ugly chaos below. The wind was the only sound up here.

"So, this is where you've been hiding all this time."

There was no point in turning round, as Three recognised the voice instantly.

"Ifurita."

Ifurita flew over Three's head, and positioned herself a few feet away from her twin. "May I join you?"

Three sighed. "If it pleases you."

Ifurita sat down next to her. "Are we really that difficult to live with?" she smiled.

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality," Three assured her. "Really, I don't mean to..."

"I was joking," Ifurita replied. "It's okay, I know you prefer to be alone. But if there's anything Makoto and I can do to make you feel more welcome, you only have to say."

"Well..." Three started, "when I am in the house of a night..."

"Yes?"

"Could you and Makoto endeavour to have sex more quietly?"

Ifurita blushed. "Oh! I didn't realise we..."

Three smiled. "I was joking. You see? I can do it too."

"I see." Ifurita smiled back. They remained silent for a while.

"Three..." Ifurita began, "I'm curious. Why do you have so much more knowledge of the Holy Wars than I do?"

"I suppose you could call it a difference in ethics between the nations that used us," Three said. "You, for example, were viewed as a means to an end by your masters. You were given the tactical data you required to complete your missions, nothing more. My masters considered this to be an unethical way to treat a sentient being. I was provided with extensive background data on the war, so that I'd know exactly what I was fighting for."

"Did it make any difference?" Ifurita asked. 

"Of course not. Knowing _why_ you're fighting makes no difference whatsoever if you have no choice but to do it. If anything, it made it worse. I could see what they couldn't. My masters' lives had been so coloured by death and tragedy that they had long since convinced themselves that they were justified in their hideous actions. But I had no such emotional attachment. I saw the situation for what it was. A ridiculous, futile indulgence of humanity's worst excesses that would only ever result in more misery." She sighed. "And they had the audacity to talk about ethics. There are no ethics in war."

Ifurita nodded. "I've never mentioned this to Makoto... but there are times when I wish I'd never existed. When I consider the unimaginable pain I inflicted on millions... The fact that I wasn't in control doesn't make any difference."

"Yes, but you put it right. You saved El-Hazard, and you _were_ responsible for that action."

"I know," Ifurita said. "That's what I tell myself. But even so, it doesn't seem like I've done enough. I don't think I'll ever be able to do enough."

Three placed her hand on Ifurita's. "Do you know why I came here? I was content to remain at the shrine forever, until I detected Sakura. I feared that El-Hazard was in danger, and I decided that I had a duty to protect it. To use my powers to save lives..."

"I've seen enough war," Ifurita said. "The last thing I want to do is participate in more killing. That's why I will not participate in this war. I will intervene to protect the people I care about if it becomes necessary. But I don't want to start killing again. I'm afraid... afraid that...

Three nodded. "I know. You're afraid that if you start again, you won't be able to stop..."

"Hey, Afura," Fujisawa said. "Not gone yet?"

Afura placed her empty cup on the table. "I'm just about to leave. I was just grabbing a drink before I go."

"Well, if you see that Doht guy while you're there..."

"Yes?" Afura prompted cautiously.

"Tell him he sucks. Boy, I wish someone would smack that guy..."

Afura nodded. "Yes, he can be a little obnoxious. I've noticed."

She stood up. "Look, I really have to be going. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat."

"Okay," Fujisawa smiled. "Have a nice trip."

Afura paused, as if the various factions of her brain were locked in debate. Then she turned back to Fujisawa.

"Look..." she sighed. "I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to tell anyone. Especially Miz."

"Well... what is it?" Fujisawa asked, bemused.

She leaned closer and whispered. "Depending on what happens over the next few weeks, a lot of things might be said about me, and I won't be in a position to answer them. But I'm only doing what has to be done."

"Sure, Afura..." Fujisawa replied. "I mean, I'm sure you'll do the right thing... whatever it is you're talking about..."

"Thank you," Afura sighed. "As long as one person still has faith in me, I'll be okay."

She turned and walked out of the restaurant. As she left, Parnasse entered.

"Hi!" a female voice called. "Where have you been?"

Parnasse looked for the source of the voice. "Tenax?"

Tenax walked over, smiling. "I don't think I've seen you in here in two weeks."

"Well," Parnasse sighed, "it's been kind of awkward. You see, I broke up with Mycea."

"Ah." Tenax nodded in recognition. "So that's why she's been so pissed off recently. What happened?"

"We just... um... disagreed about stuff," he replied. "You know... at one point she accused me of being infatuated with you."

Tenax giggled. "Me? You're kidding?"

"I know, it's crazy. I mean, I barely even know you."

"That's right," Tenax nodded. "Hey, wanna sit down?"

Parnasse took her lead and sat at one of the vacant tables. Tenax sat opposite him.

"You're from Dorusland, right?" she asked.

"You can tell?"

"Well, everyone knows you're sister's Dorusian. Plus there's that diamond thing on your head. It's a dead giveaway."

Parnasse felt his forehead. "Oh, right. My sister keeps telling me to take it off. Some political statement she's trying to make. Apparently our government are collaborating with the Bugrom."

"Maybe you should take it off," Tenax mused. "If there was something I could do... to show people that I wanted nothing to with the Phantom Tribe... I'd do it."

"If you don't mind me asking," Parnasse ventured, "when you left the Phantom Tribe... how did that work, exactly? Did your whole family leave?"

Tenax paused. "I don't really... I don't have a family. Not as such. My parents gave me up as soon as they realised I didn't have Phantom Tribe powers. It's the same with most Opaques. We sort of brought each other up."

"I'm sorry," Parnasse said, mortified. "I had no idea, really..."

"Hey, it's no big deal," Tenax smiled. "I've got Amiri now anyway. She's cool. Of course, she's not quite as clever as she thinks she is... But as soon as I qualify as a doctor, she's gonna make me a partner at the clinic. Yeah, now that I'm in Roshtaria, I feel like I've got a real future at last. I love it here."

"You do?" Parnasse was quite surprised to hear such a strong endorsement of Roshtaria coming from an Opaque. "But what about... I mean, you're not always made to feel welcome, are you?"

Tenax nodded in consideration of this point. "Well, there is that, I suppose. But I lived underground until I was fifteen, you know. Because I couldn't create illusions, there was no way I could ever come to the surface. So I never did, not until we left. Up until then, I'd never even seen the sky."

She smiled again. "I like the sky. I don't think people here really appreciate it. Sometimes when I look at it, I still can't get over the fact that it's there... the fact that it goes on forever."

Parnasse was fascinated. Fascinated by the idea that somebody could extract such pleasure from the simple act of looking at the sky; and fascinated by this strange girl who had been through so much, and yet remained resolutely optimistic. 

It occurred to him that this was the first real conversation he'd ever had with an Opaque. Why was that? They'd been around for long enough.

Perhaps, he thought, he was a little afraid of the Opaques too. Not in the same way he was frightened of the Phantom Tribe- but maybe he was afraid of their differences. The Opaques had their own culture, they were adept with advanced technology... plus the obvious difference in appearance.

A question, one which had been playing on his mind ever since the first time he saw an Opaque, forced its way to the surface. It was an embarrassing question, but for some reason he was desperate to know the answer.

"Um... can I ask you a really stupid question?"

"Of course," Tenax replied.

"It's... well, please don't be offended... but I've always wondered... do you, um, well... tan?"

Tenax laughed out loud. Parnasse shrank back in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I know it was a stupid thing to ask..."

"No, no," Tenax giggled. "It just reminded me of something. You see, when we first came to the surface, it was the middle of the summer. Really hot. And living underground, we'd never been exposed to any kind of weather before. Anyway, at the end of this really hot day, I looked at my reflection, and it scared the crap out of me! I was suddenly really dark. It turns out I tan really quickly, but back then I didn't even know what tanning was. Amiri set me straight about it." She sighed. "After laughing at me for about ten minutes."

"Hey," she said to Parnasse, "do you tan?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," he replied. "I burn."

"Miss Miz! Something awful's happened!"

Miz set Mika down on the floor, and turned to face Qawoor. "Whatever's wrong, Qawoor?"

Qawoor, having run the whole distance between the palace and Miz's house, supported herself against the door frame and tried to catch her breath. "The prophecy cube..." she panted. "It's gone..."

"What?"

"The cube with the encrypted form of the Heretic Prophecy. I had it hidden in my quarters. When I checked before, it had gone..."

"Alright, Qawoor. Try to calm down," Miz advised. "Did anybody know you were keeping it there?"

Qawoor shook her head. "No. No one. Apart from Shayla and Afura."

"Well, you'd better inform the palace security," Miz sighed. "But I don't understand why anybody would want to steal the prophecy cube. Very few people even know it exists, and it's useless without the translation..."

Afura's transport glided slowly to a halt before the main gates. She looked over the side and saw him.

He was already here.

"Priestess Mann," Doht called. "Welcome back."

She sighed, and climbed down from her vehicle. "Good evening."

"Pleasant journey?" Doht asked, trying to feign interest.

He's not really interested, Afura thought. "Yes, fine," she said.

Doht nodded to one of the guards, who set about opening the gates.

"Did you bring the item I requested?"

"I have it, yes."

"Can I..."

"No."

Doht frowned. "We'll need to analyse it if we want find the message..."

"I'll do the analysis," Afura replied.

"If you insist, priestess," Doht conceded. They walked trough the gates, which quickly closed behind them.

****

Day 265

He hadn't been able to do this before.

In truth, there wasn't much he had been able to do before. But thanks to Sakura, that was changing.

Moving in this manner was a gruelling task, and could take an infuriatingly long time. Inching forwards, being careful to avoid any particles that were too energetic along the way... by the time he reached his target, it was likely to have moved on.

Which was why he was moving now. She was asleep. Unsuspecting.

She was an excellent vessel. She put up little resistance. She had powers he could use.

And besides, she was family.

Qawoor opened her eyes and saw blackness.

"I... I can't see!" she exclaimed. "What's going on? What's happened to me?"

"Relax, my dear Qawoor," the voice said. "I am in control now."

"It's you again!" Qawoor shouted, recognising the voice. "Arjah! Makoto told me all about you! You created Ifurita and the Eye of God! You almost killed us in Cretaria!"

"Now, Qawoor, there's no need to be like that. I'm not going to harm you. You are my heir, after all."

"Heir?" Qawoor echoed nervously.

"But of course. You're my direct descendent. You must have noticed that you carry the genetic marker that gives you ultimate control over my weapons."

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Qawoor protested. "You're evil!"

"Well then I'm sorry, but you have little choice in the matter. I require the use of your body."

"My body?"

"Don't worry, you'll get it back afterwards. But there's something I need to do first. We're going on a little trip to Dorusland."

"But that's part of Bugrom territory!"

"Yes, I know. It should make things interesting, shouldn't it?"

The palace guards were relatively used to seeing women running through the corridors in their underwear. Although no official explanation had ever been given, it was almost universally accepted amongst the staff that Fatora and Alielle had something to do with it.

But this _was_ unusual.

The guard looked again to check that the woman was who he thought she was.

"Priestess? May I ask what you're..."

"No," Qawoor said firmly as she ran past him.

The explanation for Qawoor's bizarre behaviour was, in actual fact, that she wasn't responsible for it, or even aware of it. She was aware that she was moving, but with Arjah blocking out her sight and hearing as he manipulated her actions, she had no idea where she was heading.

"What are you doing?" she urged. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to borrow a transport. There is a newly commissioned one in the main hangar."

"How... how do you know that?"

"I know all!" came the response. "Did Makoto fail to mention that?"

"Well, he said that..."

"That was a rhetorical question. You don't have to answer it because I already know the answer. Makoto told you that I claimed to be omniscient, but that he didn't believe it. I know because I witnessed the conversation, at precisely the same moment that I was witnessing billions of other conversations across more dimensions that your brain could comprehend."

Qawoor felt a sudden blast of cold air. "What was that?"

"We've arrived in the hangar."

She felt herself climbing the steps to what she presumed was one of the transports.

"Why Dorusland?" she demanded.

"It's simply the most convenient place for me to meet up with an old acquaintance of mine."

Arjah, manipulating Qawoor's body, keyed in the release code for the transport. The engines of the Glorious Fatora X roared into life.

Fatora rolled over in bed, and extended an arm towards Alielle.

Strange.

She opened her eyes. Alielle wasn't there.

"Alielle?" she called drowsily. "Where are you?"

There was the sound of footsteps from behind the door. They were Alielle's footsteps, no doubt about it. Fatora quickly got out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Are you there?"

Alielle peered guiltily around the door. She was fully dressed, and carrying a small bag.

"Going somewhere?"

Alielle hesitated. "Um... no."

Fatora sighed. "Okay, let's try that question again, but with you giving me a truthful answer this time."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go to the border."

"What? The Dorusian border? Are you nuts?"

"My mother said she'd be there today," Alielle said. "She's bringing my whole family with her. I have to go and make sure they're all okay."

"It's too dangerous!" Fatora insisted. "There are Bugrom all along that border. And in your condition..."

Alielle looked defiant. "I'm not an invalid, Fatora."

"No, but you're talking about putting yourself at serious risk. I wouldn't want you to go no matter what your condition. I'll send a search party to meet them..."

"That's not good enough. A huge search party's going to attract the Bugrom's attention. She might get caught. And she said she wanted to meet me personally!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I know I have to go and find her. I haven't seen her in nine months... I haven't even heard from her since the war started. You can't stop me from going."

Fatora threw her hands up. "You're right. I can't." She walked over to her wardrobe.

"What are you doing now?"

"Getting dressed. I'm coming with you."

Diva had not moved from the throne for several days now. She was weakening by the day, and the bugs seemed to have noticed that all was not well.

"So Stidiland and Gunan have been conquered?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Jinnai replied. "Meanwhile, I'm preparing to embark on the mission we discussed. Sakura, I could do with your help."

Sakura smiled. "Okay! You know me, always ready to..."

She froze in mid-sentence.

"Miss Tamaro?" Diva prompted.

"She's acting weird again," Jinnai growled. "Damn it, why do I have such rotten luck with Demon Gods? The first one defected to Mizuhara, the second one went crazy, and this one... has too many flaws for me to even remember!"

Sakura lifted herself off the ground, and flew towards the bottom of the chamber.

"Hey? Where the hell do you think you're going? I told you! We have a mission to..."

It was too late. Sakura was already out of earshot.

Flying at this altitude was not recommended by the transport's manufacturers, but the fact that Arjah was able to trace the movement of every particle in the area meant that he wasn't going to be set off balance by a freak gust of wind. Besides, the Bugrom didn't take kindly to Alliance transports flying into their territory, so it was best to stay as far from the ground as possible.

"Where am I?" Qawoor demanded again.

"Patience, my dear Qawoor," Arjah replied. "We are over the Dorusian capital. Everything is proceeding as planned. You needn't worry so much. It's not good for you."

"Why have you taken possession of me, you... demon?"

Arjah laughed. "Demon? Oh, Qawoor, you disappoint me. Surely, a priestess of your standing should recognise a god when she sees one. But in answer to your question, my power is still limited in this world. I require somebody to carry my essence."

"A god without power?" Qawoor challenged.

"In a way. It's a tragic irony." He seemed distracted for a moment. "Ah. If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Qawoor was suddenly alone, adrift in the blackness of her subconscious.

Sakura blinked twice, and checked her surroundings once more.

Yes, she really was standing on a transport in mid-air, opposite the water priestess. The last thing she remembered, she'd been in the hive, talking to Jinnai. Now, without any explanation, she was suddenly here.

A thousand questions fought for dominance inside her head. Finally, one of them managed to surface.

"Why are you only wearing your underwear?"

The priestess smiled back. "I am not who I appear to be. I am your friend, Sakura."

"Oh. Okay," Sakura replied, far from convinced. "So how did I get here?"

"I summoned you. I know it was rude, but I wanted to speak to you. You see, I've chosen you to carry out a very important task."

"Me?" Sakura responded.

"Yes. Sakura Tamaro. Born in Kobe, Japan, Earth, on April the First, 1975..."

Sakura beamed. "Wow!"

"...according to your press release. You were actually born in 1973. Blood type O. Allergic to dairy products and almonds. Height- one hundred and sixty eight centimetres. Weight..."

"That's amazing," Sakura interrupted. "You know so much about me! Are you a fan?"

"Um... of course! How could anybody not like your music?"

By now, Sakura was beside herself with delight. "You're so kind and perceptive! So what's this task you have for me?"

"Zero energy," the priestess replied. "Your zero energy powers are most impressive. And you do enjoy using them, don't you?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah..." Sakura said. "It does feel good..."

The priestess nodded. "In that case, we don't have a problem. I just want you to use those powers of yours as much as possible."

"I can do that!" Sakura smiled. "But, uh... how does that help you?"

"Oh, I just... appreciate zero energy as much as you do. I won't bore you with the details, but zero energy is most beneficial to my well-being."

"This has to be the stupidest thing we've ever done..." Fatora grumbled as the transport sped through the trees. She had insisted on bringing along six heavily armed guards just in case the Bugrom noticed their presence.

"I can think of stupider things," Alielle replied. Remember that incident with the holy virgins at Arliman? Or the time you and Formyka tried to set up that international wet t-shirt competition?"

Fatora frowned. "What was stupid about that? It was a legitimate sporting event!"

Alielle shook her head. "Anyway, I don't see what you're so worried about. I really think you're overdoing it with all of these guards..."

"Overdoing it? Do you really believe I'd let you go into a dangerous border area like this without protection?"

"I don't want protection, Fatora," Alielle said defiantly. "If I did, I'd get a cat."

"You're getting damn well protected whether you like it or not. You can't expect me to just sit back while you take unnecessary risks."

Alielle smiled and took Fatora by the arm. "Oh, Fatora... if you have a flaw, it's that you care too much."

One of the guards coughed. Fatora looked up.

"Was that somebody laughing? It better hadn't be!"

The guard at the helm began to slow the vehicle down. "No, your majesty," he replied. "We've reached the designated area. There doesn't seem to be anyone here, though..."

"Sakura was supposed to be here. Where is she?" Nahato probed.

"I don't know, okay? Now get off my case." Jinnai ducked behind a tree.

Nahato smiled slightly. "It really doesn't matter. Now is as good a time as any to reveal the Phantom Tribe's presence in this war. Things are heating up in Roshtaria quite nicely... and this should be enough to push them over the edge."

"Would you mind telling me what you're talking about?"

"Ssh!" Nahato hissed. "They're here. Get down."

Jinnai and Groucho crouched in the undergrowth and peered out at the Roshtarian transport.

"We'll take care of the guards," Nahato continued. "Your job will be to secure Princess Alielle."

"Fine, we'll... hold on a second. Fatora's the princess. Alielle's just some girl who, um, does... stuff... for the princess."

Nahato nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes, I'm well aware of Alielle's former status as a concubine. However, she became a princess almost nine months ago."

"What? You're kidding!"

"Furthermore, she's now pregnant with the next heir to the Roshtarian throne."

Jinnai turned away indignantly. "Okay. Now you're just making stuff up."

"In retrospect, I probably should have explained this earlier," Nahato sighed. "But I assure you, it's quite true."

"I defy you to explain it," Jinnai countered.

Groucho chipped in. "Pnklbrf scwcr hsndngr wstnhdgr svltrdtstp, mswfth scrfrd drngths smprd tpl?"

Jinnai and Groucho stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Shut up," said Jinnai.

"I don't understand," Alielle pondered. "This should be the place."

"Go!" said a male voice.

Fatora turned to the guards. "Who said that?"

Five of the guards shrugged. The sixth collapsed.

Fatora frowned. "Am I really that imposing?"

Another guard cried out in pain, then fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Fatora looked to Alielle. "What is this?"

Alielle observed the guards closely, then suddenly gasped and scrambled towards the help. "I think we're under attack! It's the Phantom Tribe!"

She struggled with the helm controls. She hadn't operated one of these things in so long... Behind her, she could hear the guards embroiled in a pointless battle with their invisible assailants.

"Why did they have to park here?" she cursed. "How am I supposed to do a three-point turn in a tight corner like this?"

Fatora joined her at the front of the transport. "Come on! Hurry!" she urged.

Alielle sighed to herself as she wrestled the vehicle under control. "I can't believe I led us into such an obvious trap..."

Glancing back, Fatora saw that all of the guards were now unconscious... at least, she hoped they were only unconscious. Now she and Alielle were completely exposed.

Something enormous sprang from the bushes, and landed on the deck of the transport. The small vehicle rocked from the impact. Fatora and Alielle looked up in horror at a large purple Bugrom, with none other than Katsuhiko Jinnai on its back.

Feeling that she should at least put up some attempt at resistance, Fatora lashed out at Groucho.

"Ow!" she groaned. "Damn, I think I broke a finger!"

Jinnai jumped down and laughed. "Struggle all you want, princess! I find it highly amusing."

Fatora nodded, and kicked Jinnai in the shin.

"Hey! That hurt, you bitch!" he screamed. "You'll pay for that!"

Jinnai and Groucho advanced. Fatora braced herself, but it was Alielle who cried out. Groucho scooped up Alielle with one arm, and pushed Fatora away with the other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fatora protested.

"I think that's obvious enough," Jinnai smiled. "Come on, Groucho!"

Alielle whimpered. "I'm sorry, Fatora."

Jinnai climbed onto Groucho's back, and the giant insect jumped down from the transport. Within seconds, they were out of view.

"No!" Fatora called desperately, struggling to her feet. "Come back!"

A small crowd had gathered around the transport, which had literally fallen from the sky a few minutes previously. Ever stranger- it had a Roshtarian insignia, and yet had somehow found its way into Dorusland. But the biggest mystery was the girl who lay unconscious inside it. Some of the people were convinced that she was one of the Muldoon priestesses.

Two strikingly similar adolescent boys observed the events from behind a convenient building.

"It's Qawoor Towles!" the older boy said excitedly.

"Wow!" the younger one said. "Useful!"

"Will you stop saying 'useful'? It's very annoying."

"So what do we do?"

The older boy smiled. "Somebody has to help a beautiful lady in distress."

"Me?"

"No, moron. Me. Get the mask out."

The crowd inched closer to the transport.

"We should probably do something, before the Bugrom get here..." a woman ventured.

"Leave everything to me!" a voice commanded. The crowd turned to see a small figure with long purple hair and a purple mask approaching the transport.

"The Purple Lightning!" somebody gasped. "Could it be?"

"Yes! It is I, the friend of Dorusland, the enemy of the Bugrom, the defender of liberty!"

"You're much smaller than I imagined," a man said.

The hero frowned. "Yeah, well, you're ugly. Now, what have we here?" He stepped onto the deck of the transport. "A fair maiden... yow! In her underwear! Whoa! Yeah, it's a good thing I got here when I did!"

He struggled to lift the unconscious Qawoor. "Heh... Dude, she's heavier than she looks..."

Staggering down, he nodded to the onlookers. "Farewell, my friends! I shall return!" He hurried away with Qawoor over his shoulder.

"Hmm..." a woman mused. "I wonder who that really is..."

Amiri hurried into the palace conference hall. "I got here as soon as I could. What's happened?"

Fatora was sat at the far side of the room, being comforted by Rune. Six soldiers were being interrogated by Londs. Doctor Schtalubaugh greeted her.

"I'm afraid there has been a very grave tragedy. Princess Alielle has been kidnapped by the Bugrom."

Amiri gasped. "Oh my... How did it happen?"

"The princess was investigating an apparent message from her family, when she was captured on the Dorusian border. Princess Fatora was also present, but for some reason she was left unharmed. There is one other factor..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

"What?" Amiri prompted.

"The princess was only captured due to the intervention of the Phantom Tribe."

Amiri nodded. "Well, that's nothing I didn't see coming. I've suspected the Phantom Tribe's covert involvement in this war for some time now." She looked across the room. "How's Fatora?"

Schtalubaugh just shook his head. Amiri cautiously approached Fatora.

"I could have stopped her..." Fatora said weakly to Rune. "I knew it was a stupid idea... but I still went along with it."

"It's not your fault," Rune repeated.

"Do you know what the last thing she said to me was? She said she was sorry. Even as they took her away, she was apologising..."

Amiri stepped back. Clearly, there was little she could do for the time being.

"Your majesty," a soldier said, hurrying into the room. "Forgive the intrusion, but there is a disturbance outside the palace."

Nanami, Shayla, Fujisawa and Miz watched the growing unrest from the safety of the restaurant.

"That Doht has got some nerve," Shayla said. "Isn't this against the law?"

Miz nodded. "That's right. After what happened last month, the palace banned all political rallies in major cities."

"And now he's holding a protest right outside the palace gates," Fujisawa observed. "He can't possibly think he'll get away with it."

"I'm afraid he might well get away with it," Miz replied. "His new position within the Holy Order gives him significant power. The way I see it, it's almost like he's trying to instigate a direct confrontation between the Holy Order and the Roshtarian government."

"But why?" Shayla asked. "That isn't in the best interests of anyone."

"Hey," Nanami interjected. "I think he's about to start speaking."

"My friends," Doht smiled. "The Roshtarian government tried to prevent this legitimate demonstration because they don't want you to know the truth about the Opaques! I have been in consultation with senior priestesses within the Holy Order, and I can reveal that the coming of the Opaques was foretold in a prophecy!"

Miz glanced at Shayla in consternation.

"Yes," Doht continued. "I cannot reveal the full details at this time, but the prophecy plainly tells us that the Opaques have come here to undermine our society!"

"That's enough!" an angry voice said. Doht was joined on the podium by Londs. "I'm sorry, Mr Doht, but you do not have permission to stage a demonstration here. If you do not disperse it quickly, you will be liable to prosecution."

Doht nodded, and turned back to the crowd. "I see... What is the royal house trying to hide from us?"

Londs cut in. "Mr Doht, I must demand that..."

"I'll handle this."

Princess Rune marched up onto the podium. The crowd went silent. This sort of direct intervention did sometimes happen- but it was always Fatora, not Rune.

"Your majesty..." Londs said discreetly. "You've already been through a significant ordeal today. Are you certain you wish to..."

"Your concern is noted, Londs," Rune interrupted. She walked over to Doht.

"Jennown Doht?"

"Um... yes, princess," said Doht, who was as taken aback as everyone else by this unexpected turn of events.

"I've heard a lot about you. I've waited for a long time to meet you in person."

"Well, I'm flattered to hear you say that, your majesty. In fact..."

Rune fixed him with a cold stare. "Why must you spread such hatred and anger, Mr Doht? Doesn't it bother you that your short-sighted rhetoric at events like this leads to attacks on innocent people?"

Doht paused. There was something different about the princess. Although he had never met her in person before, he had heard her speak many times, and never had she been this outwardly confrontational.

He responded to the challenge calmly. "People have to take responsibility for their own actions, princess. I don't condone acts of violence on anyone, but I do have the right to make my views public."

"What? That all Opaques are evil? You're an educated man. You must realise it's preposterous to describe a whole group of men, women and children as evil."

"No, what I consider preposterous is the fact that you're so intent on protecting them. You must realise it's an unwise political decision to keep voicing support for a band of unpopular refugees. The Roshtarian royal house has enjoyed the full loyalty of the public for as long as anyone can remember. Are you really prepared to throw all of that away for the sake of something pointless like this?"

Rune stood her ground. "I don't believe protecting the rights of innocents to be pointless."

"Princess, you disappoint me. You're a politician, just like I am. And in politics, you have to go with the consensus sometimes. When will you realise that people here just don't care about Opaques? It's the way things are. People look out for their own kind. Most Roshtarians couldn't give a damn whether the Opaques live or die, and quite frankly, I agree with them."

Something instinctive stirred deep inside Rune. How could anybody be so heartless? For a few fateful seconds, years of diplomatic training were bypassed, as she brought her right arm back behind her, then swung it forwards...

It wasn't an especially hard punch, but needless to say, it took Doht completely by surprise. When Rune opened her eyes, Doht was lying on his back with a look of total confusion on his face. The crowd was silent, as each individual struggled to comprehend what they had just seen.

Inside the restaurant, Nanami and Fujisawa stayed glued to the window. Miz and Shayla, however, had other matters on their minds.

"It doesn't make sense," Shayla said for the fifth time. "How could Doht know about the prophecy?"

"There's one explanation," Miz sighed, "but I don't like it."

"What?"

Miz looked away. "Afura. She's the only contact Doht's had with the Muldoon priesthood recently. She seems evasive whenever I mention him. And the prophecy cube disappeared on the same day that she left for the Holy City."

"My God..." Shayla gasped. "Miz, I hope you're not saying what I think you are."

"I'm afraid so," Miz said solemnly. "It looks like Afura has betrayed us."

"Hey, Parnasse... you look a little... um..."

As Mycea headed through the garden towards him, it became obvious that Parnasse looked absolutely terrible.

"What happened, Parnasse?"

He looked up feebly. "It's my sister. She's been kidnapped by the Bugrom."

"What? Oh my God, that's awful!"

"I don't know who to turn to, Mycea. My sister's gone, my whole family is trapped in Dorusland... even Lady Qawoor seems to have disappeared."

Mycea crouched down next to Parnasse. "Well, you know... there's always me, Parny. I've missed you these last few weeks."

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's forget about politics, okay?"

"Thanks..." Parnasse sighed. Under any other circumstances, he'd have told her to get lost, but right now, he needed the company.

Mycea smiled to herself. Oh yes. She was back.

Alielle could feel somebody shaking her gently. She blinked up at the ceiling...

This wasn't Florestica.

The events that had brought her here flashed through her mind. Being led into the forest, the Bugrom ambush...

"Damn..." she said quietly. "This can't be right. This must be a dream or something."

"I'm afraid not," someone said. "This is for real. At least, I think it is. Actually, I guess it could be a dream... in which case, I'm merely a figment of your imagination. So you probably shouldn't pay too much attention to me."

Alielle looked over at her cellmate. "Hi, Mari."

****

Day 267

"Ifurita! No! Ifurita!"

"Makoto, what on Earth is wrong?" Ifurita tried to wake Makoto, who was obviously in some distress.

"Huh?" Makoto snapped awake, and looked around frantically.

Ifurita smiled reassuringly. "Were you having another one of your dreams, Makoto?"

Makoto rubbed his temple. "Yeah... It wasn't like the others, though. It was... I don't know, different."

"In what way?" Ifurita asked innocently.

"Just... Look, I'd really rather not talk about it..."

Ifurita studied Makoto's blank expression. He'd always been uncomfortable with his precognitive dreams, but he'd never refused to divulge their content before. Whatever it was that he'd witnessed, it must have been disturbing.

Afura regarded the metal cube with a mixture of curiosity and irritation. She held it aloft, and looked at it form every conceivable angle. Somehow, contained within the inscription was the ultimate message from God. And it was a source of immense frustration to her that she was unable to find it.

She thought back to what Miz had said... how the meaning of the message would remain hidden until mankind was ready for it. Perhaps she was fated never to find it...

Doht strode into the library. "Good morning, Priestess Mann. Have you made any progress with the message?"

Afura stood up and scowled. "You idiot."

"What?"

"We had a deal. I gave you access to the prophecy on the condition that you wouldn't reveal it to the public. And what did I hear yesterday? That you personally released details of the prophecy during a rally in Florestica!"

Doht shook his head. "I've stayed true to my word. I said I wouldn't release the text of the prophecy, and I haven't. I merely... mentioned a few of the more salient points."

"You knew very well what the deal meant, Doht. Well, I'm through being used. I'm taking the prophecy cube, and I'm going back to Roshtaria."

"The Alpha Priestess might not like that."

Afura shrugged. "I'm sorry, but she'll have to live with it."

Doht smiled. "It's not that simple. You see, the Alpha Priestess is most dissatisfied with the current state of the Muldoon priesthood. Priestess Shayla is without power, and Priestess Towles has disappeared. Right now, you are the only person preventing her from disbanding the Muldoon priesthood."

"Disbandment?" Afura echoed in horror. "That's absurd!"

"But quite possible. After all, the Muldoon priesthood only exists for the benefit of Roshtaria, and relations with Roshtaria are hardly a priority following recent... events..."

Afura nodded. "Yes, I heard about that too. Speaking of which, that's a very striking black eye you have there..."

Doht smiled weakly. "The choice is yours, priestess. If you leave now, you'll most likely be excommunicated for disobeying the Alpha Priestess. But alternatively, you can stay here with me, and work to uncover the ultimate message..."

He moved closer to Afura. "I'm sure this unpleasantness will all be over soon. But in the meantime, I think it's best that you remain in the Holy City, out of harm's way..."

"Hey, she's waking up!"

"Whoa! Useful!"

"Dude, shut up!"

Qawoor moaned, and squinted up at the unfamiliar surroundings. Two boys were standing over her.

"Parnasse?" she said, confused.

The older boy laughed. "See? It _is_ Lady Qawoor!"

"I'm not Parnasse," the younger boy said. "And neither's he. I'm Tyrasse Ralielle, and this is Serasse. We're two of Parnasse's brothers."

Qawoor sat up and looked around her. The room was full of male and female Parnasse lookalikes of various ages.

"Miss Towles!" The oldest of the female lookalikes hurried over. "Are you alright? You were asleep for two whole days!"

"I think so..." Qawoor said weakly. "Do I know you?"

The woman beamed. "I'm Adena, Parnasse's mother. We met at Alielle's wedding, remember?"

"Oh... yes..." Qawoor smiled. "And this must be your family..."

"That's right," she nodded. "We've moved to the capital, for one reason and another."

Qawoor sat up. "I see. And how did I get here?"

"The Purple Lightning, of course!" Adena laughed. "You were rescued!"

"You know the Purple Lightning?" Qawoor gasped.

"I am the Purple Lightning!" Adena said proudly. "In fact, all of us are the Purple Lightning!"

Qawoor examined the smiling faces around her. "They said the Purple Lightning seemed to have the miraculous ability to be in two places at once. Now I understand how..."

"We just couldn't stand by and let that idiot Fran sell our people out to the Bugrom," Adena explained. "So we decided to do something about it."

"And which of you was it that rescued me?" Qawoor asked gingerly.

"That was me!" Serasse said. "And might I add, it was an honour to rescue such a beautiful lady."

"Yeah, Lady Qawoor!" Tyrasse added. "It's really useful to meet you!"

"Um... 'Useful'?" Qawoor echoed.

Serasse shook his head. "Don't mind that. It's just a stupid thing that he says. So how did you end up in Dorusland, anyway?"

Qawoor looked puzzled. "In all honesty, I'm not exactly sure."

"I'm glad that you finally agreed to this, Shayla," Miz said as they headed towards the restaurant.

"I guess I don't have any choice," Shayla replied. "Things are getting worse around here... now Qawoor's gone too, and Afura seems to have turned against us. We need at least one functioning priestess."

Miz nodded. "My thoughts exactly." The pair entered the restaurant.

"Hi!" Nanami called, hurrying over to them. "How can I help you ladies?"

"Actually," Miz said, "we've come to discuss a delicate matter..."

"So, you see," Miz continued, "Shayla still isn't able to use her power. Ordinarily, we'd arrange for a proxy to be sent from the seminary."

"A proxy?" Nanami said from across the table. "What's that?"

"A proxy is usually a trainee priestess who's next in succession anyway," Shayla explained. "It's possible to temporarily confer the power of an incapacitated priestess onto this acolyte."

Miz nodded. "But there are drawbacks. Since a proxy won't have had all the necessary training, the Lamp has to do most of the work. The resulting stress means that a proxy can only operate for a short period of time..."

"I understand," Nanami said. "But I'm not sure how this applies to me."

"We can't obtain a proxy from the seminary right now," Miz said. "I doubt the Holy Order would be willing to co-operate, given its current attitude. Which is why we've decided to look elsewhere..."

"We think you can do it, Nanami," Shayla sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... will you be my Fire Proxy?"

"She's really dying?" Alielle asked, incredulous. "But Diva's been Queen of the Bugrom since... well, forever. As far as anyone back home can figure out, there's always been a Queen Diva."

Mari nodded, then reclined backwards, stretching across the length of the cell. "Well, not for much longer. See that big egg over there? That's the new queen."

"Hmm..." Alielle moved right up to the bars and observed the yellow, semi-translucent egg. "What are those little eggs underneath it?"

"From what I can make out, those are the last eggs that Diva laid. They're not going to hatch."

"Wow..." Alielle said. "Nobody really knows anything about the Bugrom queen. And here we are, about to witness the death of one queen and the birth of another. Just imagine what we could learn..."

"That's assuming we ever get the chance to tell anyone."

Alielle shook her head in disapproval. "You're not much of an optimist, are you?"

"Me?" Mari replied. "Hell, no. What did you expect?"

All was not well in the main chamber. Diva had taken ill very suddenly, and was convinced the end was inevitable.

She sat down, slumped awkwardly on the throne, as Jinnai, Sakura and Groucho stood around her. There were other bugs in the chamber as well, but their activity and noise had slowed to a bare minimum, in apparent anticipation of the queen's death.

"Mr Jinnai..." she said, her voice now reduced to little more than a whisper, "to you, I bequeath my empire. Keep it strong until the new queen is ready to rule."

"I will, Diva," Jinnai said solemnly.

"Be sure to educate her in the ways of the Bugrom," she continued. "I cannot emphasise how important this is..."

"I understand, Diva. Really, don't worry about that."

She smiled. "I know that you will find a way, Mr Jinnai. You always have. Regardless of how this may have started, you have truly earned your position as leader of the Bugrom."

"Yeah, sure." Jinnai felt it best to agree with this, although he wasn't sure exactly what it meant.

Diva suddenly seemed short of breath. Jinnai quickly moved forward.

"It's okay, Diva..."

"I know," she replied. "I have no reason to be afraid. I am part of a greater cycle... and for as long as the cycle remains unbroken, I will never truly die..."

Diva's head fell forwards, and the Queen of the Bugrom was no more.

Jinnai couldn't help feeling that the whole of Bugrom history had just died with her.

"Sakura," he said quietly, "what do you think she meant when she said 'regardless of how this may have started'?"

"I've no idea," Sakura replied.

He looked up at Groucho. "I don't suppose you have any insights to offer?"

Groucho didn't respond. He remained perfectly still.

"Groucho?" Jinnai urged, panic rising in his voice. "Come on, say something!"

"Frmbbb..." Groucho said slowly.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

Jinnai tried to calm himself. "He said... 'sleeping'."

"You know," Sakura said, looking round at the other bugs, all seemingly frozen in place, "I don't think he's the only one."

Jinnai ran from one bug to the next. Each one was as comatose as the last.

"Wake up, you idiots!" he demanded. "You can't sleep now, we have a war to fight! Wake up!"

"The Devil Makes Work for Idol Hands" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Princess Alielle, Princess Fatora, Qawoor Towles, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Parnasse Ralielle, Ifurita, Afura Mann, Miz Fujisawa, Jennown Doht, Masamichi Fujisawa, Shayla-Shayla, Tenax, Arjah, Serasse Ralielle, Mari Kurai, Sakura Tamaro, Nahato, Ifurita Version Three, Queen Diva (R.I.P.), Doctor Amiri, Nanami Jinnai, Mycea, Princess Rune Venus, Londs, Tyrasse Ralielle, Adena Ralielle, Mika Fujisawa, Doctor Schtalubaugh and Groucho.


	10. The Tenth Month: The Queen is Dead, Long...

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

Alielle discovers the truth about Mycea, and advises Parnasse to do something about it. He ends his relationship with Mycea. Afura steals the prophecy cube from Qawoor and takes it with her to the Holy City. Alielle receives a message, apparently from her mother. Jinnai advances further into Allied territory. Parnasse strikes up a tentative friendship with the mysterious Tenax. Qawoor is possessed again by Arjah, who takes her to Dorusland to meet Sakura. He tells Sakura to use more zero energy, then abandons Qawoor. Alielle goes to meet her mother, but the message is a trap, and she is captured by Jinnai and the Phantom Tribe. Doht gets into a confrontation with Rune after he holds an illegal rally- already angry after Alielle's kidnapping, she hits him. Miz is shocked to hear Doht revealing details of the Heretic Prophecy, and decides Afura has betrayed them. Mycea worms her way back into Parnasse's affections, while Qawoor is rescued by the Purple Lightning, who is, in reality, the entire Ralielle family. Makoto's dreams return, while Afura is threatened with excommunication if she leaves the Holy City. Still without power, Shayla nominates Nanami as her Fire Proxy. Diva dies in the company of Jinnai and Sakura- but to Jinnai's horror, her death puts all of the Bugrom into sleep mode...

__

"I followed it, and don't know where it took me... nowhere..."

****

The Tenth Month: "The Queen Is Dead... Long Live the Queen"

****

Day 274

IT'S RAINING NEWS

Kagsi Vulpix, the Roshtarian Observer's deputy editor and royal correspondent, analyses a fortnight of political surprises.

There can be few things more surprising than being punched in the face by a respectable, mild mannered princess. But one man, namely the notorious headline-grabber, bandwagon-jumper and angry-mob-choreographer Jennown Doht, is now able to savour the memory of that unique experience. The confrontation has the gutter tabloids stumped, now completely unable to reconcile their fiercely anti-Opaque and pro-royal mandates. Others, however, have been keener to offer comment on the punch. Celebrated pugilist Masamichi Fujisawa noted that "it was a good punch. She kept her balance well and put her full weight behind it," then adding, "that slimy little rat Doht got what he deserved."

Hardly a surprising opinion, since Fujisawa is a fervent supporter of the Opaque cause. Jennown Doht sought to further damage to the image of the Opaques with a bizarre proclamation that they are mentioned in a prophecy as a source of evil. This has provoked shock and confusion from regional priestesses all over Roshtaria and abroad- all of whom claim to have heard nothing about the mysterious prophecy. Roshtaria's chief priestess, Melisse Cartac, pointed out that "the Holy Order has a duty to inform all chief priestesses of developments like this before releasing them to the public." For their part, officials in the Holy City are remaining tight-lipped about the affair.

More sobering has been the tragic news of Princess Alielle's kidnapping. Already six months pregnant with her first child, the princess has become a true international celebrity, and her capture has left the nation stunned. Precisely how she fell into Bugrom hands is still unknown, but rumours of Phantom Tribe involvement abound, despite official denials. Whatever the cause, messages of sympathy have flooded in to Princess Fatora, who has not been seen in public since the event.

The current state of the Bugrom is also the subject of much speculation. Last week, reports from occupied territory spoke of Bugrom troops literally stopped in their tracks, refusing to move. Whilst in most nations, things seem to have returned to normal, there are still rumours that Styrenia is being single-handedly defended by the Demon God Sakura.

All of which has led many Roshtarians to wonder how our nation would be defended, should the Bugrom attack. The Muldoon priesthood is in apparent disarray, with Shayla-Shayla incapacitated, Afura Mann still in the Holy City, and Qawoor Towles' whereabouts unknown. Some are now suggesting that Ifurita and her reclusive twin should be brought out of retirement, while others remain adamant that the deployment of such powerful weapons is a mistake Roshtaria cannot afford to repeat. The debate continues... K.V.

"Come on, Groucho. Concentrate."

Nahato smiled and shook his head. "This is absolutely pointless."

Jinnai looked up irritably. "Shut up. If you don't have anything to contribute, keep your stupid mouth shut!"

"Do you realise how pathetic this looks?" Nahato laughed. He could well afford to taunt Jinnai right now. For the first time, Jinnai had no choice but to acknowledge the Phantom Tribe's vital role in this war.

Jinnai, for his part, did his best to ignore the arrogant Phantom Tribe boy, and continued to offer encouragement to Groucho. Out of all of the Bugrom, Groucho was the most independent from the hive mind. Thus, he was the least afflicted when Diva's death initiated a sudden shutdown of the Bugrom. With some effort, Jinnai was still able to communicate with him.

For one week, Groucho had served as Jinnai's only contact with his deactivated troops. He had hoped that, through Groucho, he might be able to spur them back into action.

It hadn't worked. Jinnai was relying on Sakura to maintain their hold on Styrenia, and the Phantom Tribe were taking care of the rest. The new queen was still inside her egg, and there was little for Jinnai to do until she hatched. So he continued his futile coaxing of Groucho.

Nahato shrugged, and exited the chamber. The war may not have been going too smoothly for Jinnai, but it was going fantastically well for him. This was precisely the sort of conflict that favoured the Phantom Tribe- minimum combat, maximum control.

Finding himself inside the main chamber, Nahato walked up the steps and stood before the vacant throne.

"Ah, yes..." he said, sitting down. "Very comfortable."

"Don't you want yours?" Mari asked hopefully.

Alielle pushed away the squares of honeycomb she had been given as rations. "It's disgusting, I'm sick of the stuff. You're welcome to it."

"Hey, great!" Mari replied, taking the food. "Are you sure you don't want it? It's so nice..."

"How can you enjoy eating something like that?" Alielle challenged. "It's too sweet. It can't be very nutritious. A pregnant mother needs proper nutrition, don't they realise that?"

Mari shook her head. "It's nutritious enough to sustain an army of giant insects, isn't it?"

"Yes. Insects!" Alielle shuddered. "I don't even want to _think_ about where that stuff might have come from."

"I've studied insect biology," Mari said. "I could probably guess."

"Keep it to yourself," Alielle sighed. "Anyway... you seem to be in a much better mood than usual today."

"Of course I am," Mari responded casually. "It's my birthday."

Alielle's eyes widened. "It is? Mari, that's awful. Imagine spending your birthday in a place like this..."

"Hey," Mari frowned slightly. "Are you trying to spoil my good mood?"

"No, no," Alielle said, once again finding herself questioning Mari's sanity. "You go ahead and enjoy it. I'm afraid I wasn't able to get you a present, though."

Mari lay down on the floor of the cell. "Not a problem. I'm content to spend today relaxing..."

Something caught Alielle's eye. She gasped.

"Mari, look at this!"

"What is it?" Mari asked, struggling to sit up.

"That egg. I think it's hatching!"

"The queen?" Mari looked across at the large egg on the other side of the bars, but could see no evidence of movement.

Alielle shook her head decisively. "No. One of the small ones underneath it."

"Hey, you're right." Mari saw that one of the lesser eggs had indeed broken, and something was trying to climb out of it. "I thought those eggs weren't going to hatch."

"Well, you were wrong. About this one, at least."

The pair watched as a tiny, greenish-blue Bugrom staggered free of the egg. It surveyed its surroundings cautiously.

"This is weird," Alielle observed. "All of the Bugrom went to sleep as soon as Queen Diva died. But this one seems okay."

"It looks kind of confused," Mari said. "Poor thing... without the queen to guide it, I guess it doesn't know what to do."

The Bugrom suddenly caught sight of Alielle and Mari. Intrigued, it walked unsteadily over to the cell.

"Oh no. Oh no..." Alielle panicked. "It's coming over here!"

Mari remained still. It didn't _look_ especially threatening...

The insect fit easily through the bars of the cell. It seemed drawn to Alielle, and moved towards her until it was just inches away.

"Yymynyr," it said.

"Eeew! It's horrible!" Alielle shuffled away in fear.

The Bugrom looked slightly perturbed, then patiently followed Alielle to her new location.

"Yymynyr," it repeated.

Mari smiled. "Hey, princess. I think she likes you!"

Alielle frowned. "Yeah, well I don't like her! Go away!" she commanded the small bug. "Wait... what do you mean, 'her'? How do you know it's female?"

"Just a guess. It looks like a girl."

"Well, I wish it'd go away!" Alielle said uncomfortably. She looked at the bug, still standing in front of her. "Didn't you hear me? I said go away, you icky bug!"

Whether or not the bug could actually understand Alielle's words, it seemed to get the message. It backed away, then approached Mari.

"Hi there, little bug," Mari said. She cautiously extended an arm, and gently stroked the Bugrom's head.

This had an immediate effect. The bug quickly climbed onto her lap.

"Yymynyr, yymynyr!" it said again.

"You're so cute!" Mari beamed. "I always wanted a pet!"

"A pet Bugrom?" Alielle said sceptically. "That's impossible. They're vicious! They're dangerous!"

Mari didn't look up. "But this one's so friendly... Do you have a name, little bug? I think I'll call you Lora."

"Lora?" Alielle echoed, incredulous.

"Punk reference. It's a good name," Mari replied.

The bug stared intently at Mari. She stared back. Suddenly, momentarily, she felt an odd sensation.

"Yymynyr! Yymynyr! Yymynyr!" the bug said emphatically.

"That's strange..." Mari said. "The sounds are still meaningless, but I understand the intention. I think... I know what she's saying."

"Then what is she saying?" Alielle asked.

Mari smiled at the bug. "How sweet! She thinks I'm her mother."

Qawoor carried her plate through to the kitchen. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs Ralielle."

"Oh, don't mention it!" Adena smiled. "The pleasure's all ours, having a chief priestess in our house. Now, would you like something else to eat?"

"Well, I've had plenty already, and I don't want to put you to any more trouble..."

Adena laughed. "Nonsense! A young girl like you needs building up. Just wait there. I'm sure there's another cake in one of these cupboards..."

Qawoor smiled politely. Please, not more food. In the past week, she'd already gained eleven pounds in weight as a result of Adena's persistent overfeeding. Precisely how Alielle had managed to maintain her slender figure under such conditions was a complete mystery.

There was a small explosion in the back garden.

"Oh, shit!" a male voice cursed. "That's knackered it!"

"Guanes!" Adena called angrily to her husband. "Watch your language! There's a priestess present!"

"Sorry."

Adena's husband was an engineer. Qawoor had seen very little of him, since he spent most of his time outside, tinkering with old vehicles. It wasn't uncommon to witness explosions, suspicious clouds of black smoke and profuse swearing coming from the back garden.

As for Adena and Guanes' multitude of children... Qawoor still hadn't been able to learn their names. This was mostly because she had such difficulty telling them apart. In fact, she could only conclusively tell the males from the females by the colour of their dhars. The presence of a priestess in the house had had a noticeable effect on the Ralielle children- Qawoor had already secured the affections of most of the boys, and at least one of the girls.

Serasse appeared in the doorway. He was the only one whose name she could remember, since he had been the one who rescued her.

"Oh, Serasse," she nodded.

"Lady Qawoor," he smiled. "So, have you figured out how you ended up here yet?"

"I'm still not completely sure," she replied. "I just remember being possessed by the demon... he told me we were on a transport. We must have flown very fast to get here so quickly."

Qawoor was well aware that Arjah wasn't really a demon- at least, not in the traditional sense. But she still preferred to describe him that way. As a priestess, she knew that a demon was something that could be defeated with the correct knowledge. Arjah probably couldn't be beaten so easily...

She sighed. "I wish I could get back to Roshtaria. If the Bugrom attack, they may need my help to hold them back."

"That's true," Serasse replied. "But you know, I don't think it's just the Bugrom we have to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Qawoor asked.

"Come on. I'll show you."

Qawoor and Serasse crouched behind the row of bushes.

"I think I can hear them coming," Serasse hissed.

"Who?"

"The Bugrom." He snapped a branch from one of the smaller bushes. "There's a patrol that comes this way at the same time every day."

"What are we doing?" Qawoor asked nervously, not wishing to make her fear of insects known.

"You'll see. Just stay out of sight."

The small deployment of Bugrom became visible as they reached the top of the hill. Qawoor shrank back into the undergrowth as they approached.

Serasse gave a cunning smile. "Now... watch this."

As the Bugrom passed by, Serasse threw the branch towards them. Qawoor waited for it to hit them and bounce off, but it didn't.

"What happened to it?" she whispered.

"It just passed through," he replied. "Just like all the other patrols. They're not real Bugrom."

Qawoor watched the patrol move away. "Then... what are they?"

"Illusions. Phantom Tribe. We first noticed it a few weeks ago. Something like three out of every four patrols weren't real. That was until a week ago... since then, none of them have been real."

"It makes sense, I suppose," Qawoor pondered. "Nobody could work out how the Bugrom got so many troops so quickly."

Serasse nodded. "Right. We think that the Bugrom are using their real troops to advance, and then use the Phantom Tribe for most of the occupation duties. That frees up more bugs for more attacks."

Qawoor sighed. "I understand. And now I know that it's even more important that I get back to Roshtaria."

Miz closed the door behind her, and nodded to the room's two other occupants.

"Are you girls ready?"

Neither of them replied. Shayla stood next to the table, looking despondent. Her clothes, which were green and grey in contrast to the reds and oranges of her usual wardrobe, seemed to reflect her mood. 

On the other side of the table was Nanami. She felt ridiculous. She was wearing the uniform of a trainee elemental priestess, which Miz had managed to obtain from a colleague in Roshtaria. It was clearly designed more for ceremony than for fashion, incongruously decorated with all three elemental colours- blue for water, green for wind, and red for fire. Most important of all were the booster gems- Nanami had counted at least fifteen- which were sewn into the garment in order to increase the wearer's control over their chosen element. 

The Lamp of Fire lay on the table between them.

"If you're ready," Miz said, "I'll begin the ceremony."

This certainly wasn't the first time that Miz had broken the rules, but even for her, this was a drastic action. Princess Rune had given the go-ahead to the installation of Nanami as Fire Proxy, but there was no such approval from the Alpha Priestess- she wasn't even aware that the ceremony was taking place. Just six months ago, this would have been unthinkable, but the increasingly threatening tone of the Holy Order's elite towards both the Muldoon priesthood and Roshtaria in general had convinced Miz to take action. Driven on by the urge to protect the priesthood that she loved, and her suspicion over the Holy Order's apparent abandonment of its political neutrality, she had agreed to participate in something that bordered on the blasphemous... depending upon one's definition of such things.

Positioning herself between Shayla and Nanami, she began.

"In accordance with ancient ritual, I call upon the spirits of the great elements to help us in our time of need. The Priestess of Fire is stricken. Please grant us the favour of making her power accessible to this acolyte. We call upon the element of fire."

"Fire," Shayla continued. "I, Shayla-Shayla of Agata'asti, Chief Priestess of Fire, agree to share my power with this acolyte. I call upon the element of fire."

Nanami took over. "Fire. I, Nanami Jinnai of Shinonome, acolyte of the Holy Order, submit myself to the will of the elemental spirits. I call upon the element of fire."

The Lamp of Fire began to glow.

"Nanami Jinnai, you are hereby recognised as the substitute Priestess of Fire," Miz finished. "I pronounce you... Fire Proxy."

Without Nanami, control over the restaurant had passed into the more than accommodating hands of Mycea. Which meant that very little work was being done, by Mycea at least. However, she was clearly a person who enjoyed being in charge.

"Tenax! I've got customers here waiting to be served! Come on, come one, come on! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Tenax quickly emerged from the kitchen, somehow balancing six trays.

Mycea turned back to Parnasse. "Anyway, Parny. My dad says that there's this rumour that the Phantom tribe are all helping the Bugrom, and..."

"Yeah, I heard the same rumours," Parnasse sighed. Mycea certainly talked a lot. He was regretting the decision to let her back into his life, and today was a perfect example of why. Oh, her irrational dislike of Opaques was one reason, but there were others.

This morning, he'd removed his dhar. Already, several people he was only vaguely acquainted with had commented on it, but so far Mycea had failed to notice. It seemed unfair, somehow. He was expected to notice when she had her hair cut by so much as a millimetre- surely it wasn't too much to ask for her to notice the absence of a blue diamond strategically positioned in the centre of his forehead.

"Hey, Parnasse. Where's your dhar?"

He looked up. It was Tenax who had noticed.

"Oh... yes!" Mycea added. "I was just going to mention that."

"Is it an expression of solidarity with the movement opposing the Dorusian government?" Tenax asked.

Parnasse shook his head. "I'm not really into politics. It's more for Alielle's sake. She did it before she was captured... it seemed so important to her. I guess if I'm doing it in solidarity with anyone, it's her."

"I see," Tenax replied. "I'm... really sorry about what happened to your sister, Parnasse."

Parnasse went to respond, but Mycea beat him to it.

"Well, Parnasse was devastated after it happened. It's just fortunate that I was around to look after him."

Tenax nodded. "It's nice to see the two of you back together. I'm very happy for you."

Everybody seemed to express approval of this statement. Paradoxically, however, Mycea didn't believe it, Parnasse didn't agree with it, and Tenax didn't mean it.

It was still only mid-afternoon, but Makoto had already burned himself out for the day. He lay back in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

The same dream as before.

The first few precognitive dreams that he'd had were just that- visions of the future. But the dream haunting him now was different. They were future events- at least, he assumed they were- but they were mixed up. Non-linear.

He was standing in Florestica. There were Bugrom everywhere. In the foreground, he could see Ifurita and Afura.

"So the Heretic Prophecy... is coming true after all?" Ifurita asked. "I didn't think it was possible."

"It's all true. Every word of it," Afura replied. "Except... I still haven't..."

Afura was cut off as the scene changed. Now, he and Ifurita were in some sort of tunnel. Ifurita was nervously pointing her staff at... well, something... and then...

A blast of energy hit Ifurita in the back. She cried out in pain.

Now, he could see Arjah. The face, white on black, then black on white, contorted with laughter.

"Do you understand now, Makoto Mizuhara? Do you?"

There was another shift in perspective. Still in the strange tunnel, but now the focus was on Ifurita again.

"I know what I must do..." she said sadly.

"No!" Makoto heard himself say. "I can't let this happen! Not again! We'll find another way!"

"I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Please forgive me, Makoto."

"But... you could be killed! Please, listen to me!"

"That is not a certainty. I don't want to leave you, but I..."

Suddenly, he could see Ifurita being engulfed by blackness.

The final image was Arjah. Not the usual spectral vision, but the solid, living Jahad Ito Arundel.

"All shall be nothing, and nothing shall be all. Now do you understand?"

Makoto jumped. He was awake again. As disturbing as the dream was, he was almost used to it by now. This was the sixth time he'd experienced it.

He didn't know what it meant, although he did know that 'all shall be nothing, and nothing shall be all' was a line from the Heretic Prophecy.

He sighed, and went back to his calculations.

****

Day 278

The news was unconfirmed, but it had come from a reliable source. The Ralielle family sat silently in the living room.

"Our little girl... captured," Adena sighed. "I don't want to believe it."

"There must be something we can do," Guanes said, anger evident in his voice. "We can't just sit here!"

Qawoor shook her head. "Mr Ralielle... I know this must be hard, but right now there really isn't anything you can do. We have no idea where Alielle is being held. And even if we did know, this is just a small resistance movement."

"Qawoor's right," said Adena. "There's no point going off on some futile crusade with no hope of success."

"If only there was a way for me to get back to Roshtaria," Qawoor said. "Perhaps then, I could do something to help."

"Hmm..." Guanes pondered. "Is that so?"

"It's very impressive," Qawoor remarked. "But... what is it?"

"A little pet project of mine," Guanes smiled. "I call it the Bullet."

The Bullet was a transport... of sorts. It was smaller, narrower, and had a covered roof with an enclosed cockpit. It was painted in green and brown camouflage colours, and was perhaps the most bizarre looking vehicle Qawoor had ever seen.

"I made it from bits and pieces of other transports," he explained enthusiastically. "It has one pilot, and can take up to eight passengers. It's twice as fast as any transport currently available. But the truth is, I don't have any use for it right now. You, on the other hand... you could use this to get back to Roshtaria."

"That's very kind of you..." Qawoor said. "But unfortunately, I'm not a qualified pilot."

"It doesn't matter. I've designed the controls to be very simple. A child could fly this thing."

Qawoor smiled. "Well... if you're sure, Mr Ralielle..."

"Please, take it! Just... try not to dent the bodywork, okay?"

"Thank you so much," said Qawoor. "And I promise... I promise I'll do everything I can to bring your daughter back."

"Okay, that's thirty nine coils," Makoto said. "This should do it." He slotted the coiled wire into the old handheld weapon, and set about connecting it to the power unit.

Ifurita watched him intently. "I'm so proud of you, Makoto. Thanks to you, we may have found a way to beat the Phantom Tribe."

"Yeah," Makoto sighed. "But I still don't like the idea of designing weapons. I realise there's a war going on, but it still feels wrong."

Ifurita nodded. "These things have to be done."

"You're right. I just wish it wasn't always me that ended up doing it."

He got up and walked over to the window.

"Hey, look... it's Amiri. I was wondering where she was."

The doctor walked up the path, and stopped in the doorway. Her expression was solemn in the extreme, and she carried a newspaper under one arm.

"Good morning, doctor," Ifurita said. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you seen the papers?" she asked. Without waiting for a response, she handed Ifurita her copy of the Roshtarian Observer.

Ifurita unfolded the newspaper, and she and Makoto read the headline.

'FOUR DEAD IN JAGDHASTICA BOMBING.'

"A bomb?" Makoto gasped. "How? What happened?"

"Last night, an Opaque home was attacked," Amiri replied. "I think the motive is pretty clear."

"Four dead?" Makoto read, aghast. "My God... one of them was only twelve years old. Do they have any idea who did it?"

"Of course not," Amiri said. "There must be hundreds... thousands of potential suspects. It's a shame... they were such a nice family."

"You mean you knew them?"

"Just barely. I knew them before we left the Phantom Tribe." She sat down in a convenient chair, and looked up at the ceiling. "Things were different then. We all had the same dream... that we'd leave the old life of oppression behind, and find something better." She frowned. "Well, it didn't work out that way for them, did it?"

"I really wish there was something we could do, doctor," Ifurita said sympathetically.

Amiri shook her head. "No, no. I can't let this bother me. I have to carry on. I'll be okay. Now, do you have anything to show me?"

"Well, yeah," Makoto said, picking up his creation. "Now that we've calculated the frequency of Phantom Tribe powers, I've come up with a weapon that might be able to reverse their polarity, and disrupt them for a short period of time. Right now, it's just a prototype. I've adapted an old energy pistol... it still needs a little work, but this is basically it."

Amiri studied the weapon. "Very good. Yes, excellent. Can you make more?"

"Well, that's one of the problems," Makoto sighed. "Yes, in theory, but each one will take a while to construct, plus there's a limited number of parts available."

"And we'll have to test it somehow," Ifurita added.

"Wow, you go on holiday for six weeks, and the whole world goes to hell."

Princess Formyka paced up and down the private audience chamber. "Just what happened?"

"It's a tragedy," Rune sighed. "Alielle's gone... Fatora's devastated, as you can imagine."

Formyka nodded in acknowledgement. "Is it true what they've been saying? That she won't speak to anyone?"

"Yes. This happened once before... when she was young. Princess Formyka, maybe you should talk to her. You are her friend, after all."

"That might not be such a good idea," Formyka admitted. "I'm not all that great in this sort of situation. Besides, I think a visit from me is probably one thing Fatora could do without right now."

"But somebody has to talk to her," Rune reaffirmed. "Somebody has to bring her back to reality."

Formyka paused in consideration of this point. "Maybe, maybe not. Fatora's been through a lot of bad stuff in the past, but she always makes it through in the end. She'll deal with this in her own way. I don't know how, and I don't know if I want to hang around to find out... but believe me, she'll think of something."

Doht entered the library, and found Afura engrossed in her work as usual.

"I brought you your newspaper," he said. "Roshtarian Observer, isn't it? Honestly, I don't know why you insist on reading such liberal nonsense."

Afura took the newspaper from him. "For your information, it's independent. It doesn't come down on either side of the debate. It just presents the facts. Not like that vindictive scandal sheet you write for."

He shook his head in exasperation. "The press has a duty to reflect the mood of the public at large."

"Really?" Afura responded. "I thought its duty was to inform. My mistake." She glanced at the front page. "What's... this?"

"What?"

Afura scanned across the main article. "Four dead? I don't believe it..." She glanced up at Doht. "You must be very proud."

"Excuse me?" he said uncomfortably.

"It looks like all that rhetoric of yours is finally paying off. This _is_ what you wanted, isn't it?"

Doht looked shocked. "That is a ridiculous accusation! I... strongly disapprove of this sort of action."

"Well, I'm sure those four dead people would be grateful to hear you say that. Let me ask you a question, Doht. If you really disapprove of this, then why have you been spurring people on for so long? What _were _you trying to achieve?"

"My intention was to influence the thinking of the Roshtarian government," he said defensively.

Afura continued. "And at no point did it occur to you that this might happen? That out of all those thousands of people that you were whipping up into a frenzy, a few might take matters into their own hands?"

Doht began to pace. "There are sometimes people who take things too far. I don't condone that."

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that you went ahead and got people angry, knowing that this could happen as a result."

"Oh, what are you saying? That I don't have the right to free speech? That I can never open my mouth for fear of inadvertently inspiring some madman to commit murder?"

For the first time in the conversation, Afura raised her voice. "You're a representative of the Holy Order. When you speak, you speak for all of us. These people did what they did in the name of the Holy Order, don't you see that? In the name of all of us, including me. Now, you may be happy to live with something like that on your conscience, but I am not. We are a religious order. We do _not_ advocate killing."

"Of course we don't," Doht sighed.

"Good. Then has the Alpha Priestess issued a condemnation of this bombing?"

"A... condemnation? Well, I don't really think that's necessary. Everybody knows the Holy Order disapproves of such acts..."

"Apparently not. Apparently the perpetrators were unaware of that." She stood up. "Perhaps I should talk to the Alpha Priestess."

Doht blocked her route. "I'm afraid the Alpha Priestess is..."

"Busy?" Afura guessed. "Tell me, am I ever going to get to see her?"

Shayla sat on the bench and observed Nanami, who was in the midst of a startling pyrotechnic display.

"No. That's not it. Higher than that. You're not controlling it right. No. No. You need to..."

Nanami frowned, and the flames around her died away.

"Just what is your problem, Shayla? I've only been doing this for a few days, and I think I'm doing pretty well!"

Shayla looked up casually. "You do, do you? Well, you're not. Sorry."

"Hey! Am I or am I not making fire, Shayla?"

"So you made a few flames. Big deal. The Lamp can practically do that by itself. The point is that you have to be able to control the fire."

"I can!" Nanami insisted.

Shayla shook her head. "No, you can't. I should know."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Nanami complained. "Ever since I've started training, all you've done is criticise. I'm sick of it! You're just bitter because you lost all your power!"

Nanami expected Shayla to hit back in fury, but she didn't. She just chuckled to herself.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing... Okay, if you think you've got control, let's see you make a fireball."

Nanami smiled in acceptance of the challenge. "Okay! One fireball coming up!"

She walked back to the centre of the lawn and composed herself.

Once again, she let the flames rise up around her in a cylindrical formation.

Now, for the fireball. This should be easy enough... She extended an arm towards the fire. Actually, this was quite hot...

"Ahhh, shit!" she cried. "My sleeve's on fire! Help!"

Help came almost immediately, in the form of a bucket of water thrown by Shayla. The flames quickly died away, and Nanami stood, looking most undignified, in a small puddle.

"I thought that might come in handy," Shayla commented, glancing at the now empty bucket.

Nanami sighed heavily. "I don't get it. I always thought a fire priestess was immune to fire. I mean... I've never seen you get burnt."

Shayla sat back down on the bench. "Of course we're not immune to fire. We're not fireproof. We just learn how to manipulate the fire so that it never actually touches us. That's why control is so vital with this element."

"But I still don't understand," Nanami protested. "I've seen you get pissed off and start shooting fire at random. It doesn't look very controlled. It looks like chaos."

"Look, I'll explain." Shayla gestured for Nanami to sit down next to her. She did.

"The spirits of each element have their own... personalities, almost. Water is calm and placid. Wind is... pretty strange, actually. But fire... fire is angry. If you want to control the fire spirits, you have to understand that anger."

"So you're saying that I should be more angry? Wouldn't that give me less control?"

Shayla shook her head. "No... you see, anger puts you at one with the spirits. It they approve of your anger, if they can understand it, then they'll respect you."

"Now I see," Nanami replied. "I have to think about stuff that makes me angry, right?"

"Yeah," Shayla said. "When a priestess gets more experienced, the spirits co-operate automatically. But for beginners, making yourself angry is a good technique."

Nanami frowned slightly. "Hmm... is this why you've been so mean to me these past few days? Were you _trying_ to make me angry?"

Shayla just smiled. "Never mind that. Have you come up with something that makes you angry?"

"Yep," Nanami nodded. "My brother... the big freak! Nothing gets me angry like..."

"That might not be such a good choice," Shayla warned. "Let me put it this way... if you could get to your brother right now, what would you do?"

"I'd probably kill him," Nanami shrugged. 

"That's not the purest motive in the world, is it?" Shayla challenged. "I know you have your reasons... I'd most likely do the same... but the fire spirits might not approve, especially considering they're so new to you. Sure, they're angry, but they're not barbaric."

"So what should I think about?"

"Anger that... that you can do something positive about," Shayla advised. "A just reason to be angry."

Nanami looked thoughtful. She got up and walked back to her position on the lawn.

The flames rose around her much more quickly this time. They grew higher and wider. Suddenly, multiple fireballs shot outwards in all directions. Finally, Nanami launched herself up through the column of fire, and soared over Shayla's head.

"That's an advanced manoeuvre..." Shayla said to herself. "I wonder how she's planning to..."

Nanami landed unceremoniously in a row of bushes.

"Damn it..." she groaned. "I need to work on that last part."

"That was amazing!" Shayla exclaimed. "The spirits must have taken a liking to you. Just what _did _you think about?"

Nanami staggered to her feet. "Just... someone. Someone I feel indebted to, somehow..."

Mari cradled her pet Bugrom, holding it protectively to her chest.

"You're my sweet little Lora-chan, aren't you? Aren't you? Would you like some more food, Lora-chan?"

Alielle frowned in disapproval. "Mari, that's _our_ food you're feeding it!"

"You don't even like the food. Anyway, she needs feeding. She's always so hungry! Aren't you, girl?"

"Ymyysyyr," Lora responded.

Mari laughed. "Isn't that cute?" She turned to Alielle. "Hey, wanna hold her?"

"Eeew!" Alielle recoiled. "No way!"

"Aww..." Mari said in disappointment. "Why don't you like my Lora-chan?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's... it's a Bugrom."

"So?" Mari challenged. "She's totally harmless. The Bugrom are only dangerous because they're part of the hive mind. They do what the queen says. But Lora-chan doesn't have a queen. I think people in El-Hazard are so accustomed to being afraid of the Bugrom, they're blind to how... fascinating they can be. When I look at Lora-chan, I see a cute little animal. You probably think I'm insane, but that's what I see."

"Actually..." Alielle pondered, "I don't think you're insane. It's funny, but I always used to think the Eye of God was beautiful. I still do. But there aren't many people who'd agree with me."

"That reminds me of a story I heard once," Mari replied, setting Lora down on the ground. "Fifty years ago, Japan was at war with some other nations on Earth. It ended pretty badly for the Japanese. Two cities were hit with nuclear bombs... Earth's equivalent of the Eye of God, I suppose. When a nuclear bomb explodes, it creates a huge, mushroom-shaped cloud. They're the universal symbol for destruction on Earth. Anyway, there was a farmer outside the city when one of the bombs dropped. He saw the cloud, and he didn't know what it was. At that moment, he said it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He had no idea that it posed a threat to him. He just automatically looked for the beauty. I've always found that story to be... beautiful, in a strange way."

"You think?" Alielle said. "I found it a little disturbing."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that. It must be how I tell it."

"But I do see your point," Alielle conceded. "I suppose, viewed from the right angle, anything can be beautiful." She looked down at Lora. "Even a Bugrom."

"Yymnyysy!" Lora said, running happily up to Alielle.

"Eeek!" Alielle cried, jumping back.

Mari smiled. "I told you she likes you."

"This is driving me crazy!" Jinnai raged. He looked at the stationary Groucho. "What's wrong with you? Get up and move, you idiot!"

"Gnslr..." Groucho responded weakly.

"How am I supposed to run an invasion when my army refuses to move?" he continued.

"It could be worse," Nahato commented. "Have you considered the possibility that the new queen may not hatch at all?"

Jinnai glared at him. "Aw, lay off! I've got enough to worry about right now just trying to communicate with this moron!"

In illustration of his point, he punched Groucho in the chest. To his surprise, Groucho stood up in response.

"Wha... what did I do?" Jinnai asked, confused.

Nahato glanced around. "They're all waking up."

Sure enough, Bugrom who had not moved in over a week suddenly regained consciousness and stood to attention.

"Yes! Yes!" Jinnai called triumphantly. "It's about time!"

"Mklgrg hsnwc," said Groucho.

"You're hungry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

Nahato stood up. "If the Bugrom are active again... that means the new queen must be hatching."

"You're right," Jinnai said. "Come on!"

He, Nahato and Groucho hurried out of the chamber.

"She's hatching! She's hatching!" Jinnai ran up to the egg, followed by his two companions.

Alielle and Mari looked up. Quickly, Mari hid Lora behind them.

"Hey!" Alielle called to Jinnai. "Move out of the way! We can't see!"

"Shut up!" Jinnai replied. He watched with growing anticipation as cracks formed along the surface of the egg.

He found himself remembering what Diva had said before she died...

__

'I know that you will find a way, Mr Jinnai. You always have. Regardless of how this may have started, you have truly earned your position as leader of the Bugrom.'

There was something about that statement that still bothered him. He just didn't know what it was.

Just how was he supposed to educate this new queen anyway? He didn't have so much as a fraction of Diva's knowledge.

The egg split. The two halves fell away, and the new queen was visible at last.

She was not what Jinnai had been expecting.

In human terms, she looked to be about five or six years old. She seemed to be aware of her situation, as she irritably tried to shake off the yellow amniotic fluid that covered her body. But most remarkable were her features. She looked astonishingly similar to Diva. Her hair, although limp and matted from her time inside the egg, was clearly the same colour. She looked just like a younger version of the old queen.

And then she spoke.

"I am Diva," she said. "I'm queen."

"D... Diva?" Jinnai echoed. He wasn't sure what was more surprising- the fact that the newborn queen already had the power of speech, or the fact that she thought her name was Diva.

"Diva's dead," Jinnai said, as sensitively as he could.

The queen looked at him quizzically. "We are all Diva."

She stepped down from the pile of smaller eggs. Jinnai didn't dare take his eyes off her, for fear of missing what she might do next.

"Hello, Mr Jinnai," the queen said casually. "I look forward to working with you."

"Um... thanks," Jinnai replied. How did she know his name?

She noticed Nahato. "Oh," she sighed. "You again."

Then she saw Groucho. "Ah!" she smiled. "One of my Bugrom!" She ran over to him, and latched onto one of his legs.

"I love all of my Bugrom very, very much!" she said happily.

"Klmnsktr rvxdj?" Grouch whispered to Jinnai.

"Don't look at me," Jinnai replied. "She's _your_ queen."

In the cell, Alielle looked to Mari. "Do you understand any of this?"

"No," Mari admitted. 

"Me neither."

Fujisawa was awakened by a loud thud from outside.

"Masamichi?" Miz said drowsily. "What was that?"

"I'll go and check," he sighed. He swung his legs out of the bed, and made his way to the window.

"Is someone down there?" he called.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a strange vehicle next to the house. The pilot emerged from the cockpit.

"Sorry, Mr Fujisawa!" Qawoor called. "I think I dented your wall!"

****

Day 287

"Make them stop! It hurts! Make them stop!"

Jinnai regarded the new queen with a panicked expression. One minute, she had been fine... the next, she was convulsing on the floor, apparently in a great deal of pain.

"Make who stop? What's wrong with you?" he urged.

"Them! They're hurting my Bugrom! They're hurting them and I don't like it!" she cried.

Nahato stepped forward. "Your troops are engaged in fighting along the border of Gunan. She must be picking up on that..."

Jinnai looked at the queen, then back to Nahato. "Damn it... get onto your people. Cloak my troops and have them withdraw for now."

He clutched his head, and walked away from the scene. Sakura joined him.

"What's wrong with Chibi-Diva?"

"Chibi-Diva?" Jinnai echoed.

Sakura smiled proudly. "It's my name for her. Like that Chibi-Usa kid in Sailor Moon."

Jinnai shook his head. "Sailor Moon? You're worse than Kurai... Anyway, she's freaking out because we're under attack in Gunan. It's the hive mind. She feels what the Bugrom feel."

"But Diva never freaked out like that."

"It must be to do with her age. A young queen might be more sensitive to the Bugrom's feelings... or maybe she just can't cope with them yet. I don't know."

"Katsuhiko," Sakura asked, "how come she knows so much stuff? Didn't Diva say you'd have to educate her?"

Jinnai nodded. "Yeah, but she seems to have all of Diva's memories."

"Then why did Diva make such a big deal about you educating her if she already knows everything?"

Jinnai shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

The blue-green messenger bug flew through the maze of tunnels and chambers towards its target.

"Lora-chan!" Mari called, as her pet approached the cell. "Wow, you've really got the hang of flying now. What have you got there?"

Lora stepped into the cell, and placed a rolled up sheet of paper on the ground. Mari picked it up and studied it.

"What is it?" Alielle asked.

"I think it's a map," Mari replied. "Yeah... it shows the position of the hive. Where did you get this, Lora-chan?"

"Yyymynyyr," Lora said.

Mari nodded. "I see." She smiled at Lora. "Now, girl... would you like to do me and Alielle a little favour?"

"What? You think I'm being paranoid, is that it?"

"Of course not, hon," Fujisawa replied. "I just think you should give Afura a chance. We don't know for certain that she's against us..."

"Well, just how else could Doht have got his hands on the Heretic Prophecy?" Miz challenged. "And why hasn't she come back to help us? Qawoor agrees with me... don't you, Qawoor?"

The young priestess looked up nervously. "Well... to be honest, I..."

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can I help you?" Miz asked automatically as she opened the door. Then she noticed just how many visitors there were.

Around two dozen priestesses stood around their door. In front was a familiar figure.

"Melisse?" Miz asked.

"Hello, Miz," the priestess replied. This was none other than Melisse Cartac, daughter of the previous Alpha Priestess, and Roshtaria's Chief Priestess.

"What are you doing here?"

"We represent the Roshtarian branch of the Holy Order," Cartac replied. "We're unhappy with how the Holy Order's been treating Roshtaria recently. As a respected ex-Chief Priestess of Muldoon and seminary council member, we've come to ask for your backing, Miz."

Blue. Red. Black. Red. Yellow. Black. Yellow. Blue. Yellow...

And so it continued. Three casually reviewed the data. The secret of her existence... she and Yuba had discovered it many years ago, buried inside her subconscious mind. Of course, back then there was nothing they could do with it. The information had been of sentimental value only. But maybe, just maybe, that was no longer the case.

"Are you alright?" Ifurita asked.

Three sighed. "Yes. Just thinking."

Ifurita sat next to her on the grass. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I was considering the nature of my existence... following Yuba's death. I no longer have a direction. What is my purpose, Ifurita?"

Ifurita paused. "I can't tell you that. Everyone faces this question, and we all have to determine the answer for ourselves."

Three nodded. "It's easy for humans. They know their time is limited, so they set goals for themselves. But I could live forever. And I'm beginning to suspect that I have no purpose."

"I'm sure that isn't true," Ifurita replied. "You just need some time to decide on the direction you want your life to take."

"But I don't have any skills. All I can do is destroy. Maybe they're right. Maybe I should just join the war against the Bugrom."

"Are you sure about that?" Ifurita asked. "If you did, you'd immediately have Sakura sent after you. She's so powerful... and you're relatively inexperienced. She could kill you."

Three looked frustrated. "Yes, but I must do _something..."_

Both Demon Gods looked up at the sound of a male scream.

"Makoto!" Ifurita gasped.

Ifurita and Three entered the house to find Makoto standing on the table, with Ura wrapped around him.

"Makoto, whatever's wrong?" Ifurita urged.

"Down there!" he said nervously, pointing to the corner of the room. "A Bugrom!"

Ifurita noticed the small bug. "Oh... I see. It's not very big."

"Yeah, well," Makoto said, embarrassed. "It took me by surprise."

The bug walked up to Ifurita, and held out a folded piece of paper.

"I think it has a message for us," she said. She carefully took the note and unfolded it. "It's addressed to you, Makoto."

She handed it to Makoto.

"It's from... Mari!" he said, amazed. "Let's see... Dear Makoto. This is my pet Bugrom, Lora-chan. I sent her to you because I knew you wouldn't harm her, seeing as you're such a wuss..." He looked up with a hurt expression.

"Oh, I'm sure she means it in a nice way," Ifurita reassured. "Now, what else does she say?"

Makoto continued to read. "Princess Alielle is being held here with me. She's fine. We're in the main hive. Queen Diva is dead, but there is now a new queen. Jinnai is working with the Phantom Tribe. I'm running low on lipstick. On the back of this letter is a map showing the location of the Bugrom hive."

He turned the letter over. "This map does look authentic."

"It may be a trap," Three warned. "The princesses were fooled in a similar way."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, but if Jinnai was trying to trick us, why would he send a Bugrom to deliver the message?"

Ifurita looked at the letter. "There's more writing at the bottom. What's that?"

Makoto squinted at the text. "Good question. Looks like English... but I'm afraid I don't know how to read English..."

"We should tell the princesses immediately," Ifurita said decisively.

"Okay," Makoto replied. He looked down at Ura, who was staring warily at Lora. "Um... you can get down now, Ura."

Fatora lay, motionless, on the bed.

For the first week, she'd shouted. She'd yelled and screamed and threatened and pleaded, desperate to persuade the military to do something, anything, to find Alielle. It didn't work, because there was nothing the military _could_ do. She still shouted, because it was the only way she could cope with the situation. Then after a week, she no longer had the energy to shout.

For the second week, she'd cried. She'd cried and cried to the extent that everyone in the palace began to worry for her sanity. She simply couldn't stop, because her brain was locked into a darkly masochistic cycle, constantly forcing her to acknowledge how she could have prevented Alielle's capture. Then after another week, she no longer had the energy to cry.

For the third week, she'd stared. And that was what she was doing now.

She stared at the ceiling and remembered.

She saw Alielle as she'd appeared on that very first night. The quiet, mysterious servant in charge of the wine, who'd kept looking at her in a strange way. They hardly said a word to each other that night.

She saw Alielle again, seated next to her in the palace gardens underneath a moonlit sky. They'd both been so nervous of how the other might react...

__

"Alielle," she'd said. _"Forgive me for trusting my instincts, but..."_

And then they'd kissed. And so it began.

She saw Alielle lying next to her. She had been the one who had helped her recover after her experience with the Phantom Tribe. She'd tolerated the nightmares and sleepless nights without a word of complaint.

__

"I'll help you, Fatora," she remembered her saying. _"I promise I'll help you until you're better."_

She saw Alielle on the last night of Damach, when the lights had appeared in Roshtaria.

__

"I'm glad I spent my first Damach with you, Fatora," she'd said, as the white, green and pink lights flickered behind her.

She saw Alielle running towards her on the rooftop in Cretaria.

__

"Lady Fatora! I missed you so much!"

At that moment, Alielle had become quite emotional- although a few seconds later, both of them had been pursuing the prospect of a threesome with Shayla...

She saw Alielle standing over her in the clinic.

__

"I took the baby, Fatora. It's better this way."

There and then, their greatest adventure together had begun. Her own initial trepidation about becoming a mother had led her to prepare meticulously for the birth of her daughter.

But now...

Now that dream lay in ruins.

She heard somebody enter the room. They tried this sometimes. They'd talk to her and try to encourage her to talk back... They meant well, but she couldn't respond. It was still too painful...

"Fatora..."

It was Rune's voice. She turned to face the wall.

"Fatora, we have news of Alielle."

Fatora sat bolt upright.

"It's definitely from Mari," Nanami said as she studied the note. "The English confirms it. I know that my brother can't read English. I seriously doubt Sakura can. But Mari definitely knows at least some English. She's the only one who could have written this."

"You can read English too," Makoto observed. "She must have realised that, and added the English so that you could authenticate it. What does it say, anyway?"

Nanami looked furtive. It was a question she'd rather not answer. "Um... nothing much... hey, what's with Ura?"

Ura stood a few feet away from Lora, growling. Lora refused to be provoked, however, and just stared back at Ura with the same blank expression.

Makoto smiled. "Ura doesn't seem to trust Mari's Bugrom..."

"It's okay, Ura," Ifurita said. "It's friendly."

Ura was far from convinced. "Nyaaah! It Bugrom, bad!"

"Well," Nanami considered, "it does seem a little weird having a Bugrom in here with us..."

"I like it," said Ifurita. "It's such a sweet-natured little thing."

Makoto stood up. "Anyway, at least now we know that Alielle and Mari are okay. The question is, can we do anything to help them?"

"I'm not sure about that," Ifurita sighed. "They're being held in the very heart of Bugrom territory. A rescue mission does still seem a little unfeasible..."

"Ha!" a voice said. "What sort of attitude is _that?"_

Fatora marched into the room, She still looked thin and drained, but this new development had given her a fresh burst of energy.

"Princess..." Ifurita started. "You look a little... um... ill."

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not sixteen thousand years old."

"It's good to see you again, princess," Makoto remarked. "We were all really worried about you."

Fatora nodded nonchalantly. "I should think so too. But I'm okay now. My mind is completely focused on the task ahead of me."

"And exactly what task is that?" Makoto enquired.

"Simple," Fatora said with a bizarre grin on her face. "I am going to devise a brilliant and foolproof plan to rescue my Alielle."

"I'm tired," Cerev complained. "Do we have to go back to the clinic now?"

"Just wait until you're a doctor, kid," Tenax smiled. "You'll be tired all day, every day!"

Amiri looked down at her son as the trio headed along the street. "I'm sorry, Cerev. But I left my keys there." She looked back to Tenax. "There's no reason for you to come along, though. And shouldn't you be revising for your exams?"

"Aw, I know all that stuff," Tenax replied. "I don't need to revise as much as other people. I have a good memory."

"Is that so?" Amiri said sceptically. "Okay, then. Describe the effects of... oh, let's see... Minacha's syndrome."

"Minacha's? But that's really rare!" Tenax complained. "How can you expect me to know the details of something like that?"

Amiri smiled. "A good doctor should be able to diagnose any condition, no matter how obscure."

"Okay. I know this. Minacha's syndrome manifests itself as a chronic lack of energy. It's thought to be due to dysfunction of the muscle cells..."

"Mitochondria," Cerev corrected.

"Mitochondria. I meant to say mitochondria," Tenax insisted. "There are... two forms? Inherited and late onset. The first is more common. There is no known cure, and all treatments are experimental."

"Hmm. Not bad," Amiri conceded.

"Not bad? How many people know stuff like that?"

"I did," Cerev said.

Tenax snarled. "Well, you're... weird. Come on! Ask me another!"

"In a minute," Amiri sighed as they stepped outside the clinic. "I just need to... That's odd."

"What?" Tenax asked.

Amiri frowned. "I don't remember leaving that door open..."

Her expression changed suddenly to one of deadly seriousness. "Get back."

Tenax looked confused. "Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling. Get back, both of you. Now."

"Okay..." Tenax moved away from the building, taking Cerev with her.

Amiri stayed where she was. "I definitely closed that door. Somebody must have..."

The windows of the clinic suddenly exploded outwards, as the sound of the blast echoed through the street.

Tenax instinctively shielded Cerev, then looked up to locate Amiri.

Amiri saw the events in slow motion. Somehow, she had known that this was about to happen, and yet she made no attempt to get away. She simply let out a resigned little sigh as the force of the explosion reached her, sending her backwards towards the opposite side of the street.

__

"No!" Cerev screamed. Tenax ran over to the spot where Amiri had landed.

To her surprise and relief, Amiri got to he feet almost immediately. She was bruised and bleeding, but that was clearly the least of her concerns.

"Are you okay?" Tenax gasped.

Amiri responded with an unfamiliar expression. She gestured towards the burning building.

"Look at it. Gone. Destroyed! All our hard work, all our equipment..."

Tenax was disturbed by Amiri's uncharacteristic fury. "It's okay. Just calm down..."

"No!" Amiri roared. "Look!" She pointed again to the clinic. "Take a good, long look. This is what the people here really want! That bomb was meant for us, Tenax!"

She pulled Cerev towards her, and caught sight of the gathering crowd of concerned onlookers.

"Get away from us! All of you!" She demanded. "Get away!"

She guided her son through the crowd, still shouting at anyone who dared look in her direction. Only Tenax remained, and at that moment, the enormity of what had just happened hit her.

There was only one person left to turn to.

"Oh, God... I can't believe I yelled at those people," Amiri sighed. "They were only worried..."

"It's a natural reaction," Fujisawa reassured.

"You've just been through a very traumatic experience," Miz added. "You've every right to be angry."

Amiri shook her head. "No. I should be grateful that nobody was really hurt." She looked across the Fujisawas' living room at her son, who sat in silence, expressionless. He hadn't said a word since they'd arrived.

"I'm sure everything'll be okay soon," Fujisawa said. "The clinic was insured, right?"

"Yes, of course," Amiri replied. "But it really doesn't make that much difference. A lot of the equipment is irreplaceable. A lot of it came from the Phantom Tribe."

"This is just an awful situation," Miz said. "And I can't help feeling that the Holy Order is partly responsible. For years we've denounced violence, against all people. But there seem to be some who are practically condoning this sort of thing."

"Do you really think that?" Amiri asked.

Miz nodded. "Today I spoke to the Chief Priestess of Roshtaria. She agrees with me. The Holy Order could have taken steps to prevent these disturbances, but they didn't. Something has to be done."

Tenax sat with her head rested on the table, and cried softly.

"What are we going to do?" she said between sobs. "Everything we've worked for is gone... Do people really hate us that much?"

Parnasse watched her awkwardly. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. God, he was useless at this sort of thing.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "I... I can't believe anyone would do something like that."

"I can't take it anymore," Tenax continued. "I've tried so hard to ignore it... the way people look at me. All this time I've pretended I'm just a normal girl. But I'm not! People want to kill me and I don't know why! Why doesn't anyone care?"

Parnasse moved tentatively closer. "People do care, Tenax. It only takes one nutcase to plant a bomb."

She shook her head insistently. "Just you watch. Everyone will just carry on like nothing's happened." She put her head in her hands and went back to crying.

She was surprised to feel Parnasse's arms around her. She looked up.

"I care, Tenax," he said quietly. "You're my friend. What happens to you is important to me. And I don't like seeing you like this."

Tenax turned, and embraced him. "Oh... Parnasse. Thank you, thank you..."

"It'll all be okay," he whispered. "Just give it a day or two. It'll all seem better then."

Neither of them heard Mycea enter the restaurant.

"Okay, less than half an hour until we open up. I'd better..."

Mycea stopped dead in her tracks, and let out the sort of scream usually reserved for serious injury.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? _What are you doing?"_

Parnasse looked at her irritably. "Give it a rest, Mycea. Can't you see she's upset?"

__

"She's upset? How do you think I feel? I've just walked in here to find my boyfriend in the arms of an evil blue bitch waitress spy slut from Hell!"

Parnasse stood up. "That's enough. She's been through a lot today, and I won't stand here and let you insult her."

"Can't you see what she's doing?" Mycea replied. "She's drawing you into her evil web of espionage. She's only looking for information about the royal house and stuff. You don't know these people like I do."

"No, you don't know them at all!" Parnasse replied angrily. "Her clinic's been blown up! She has every right to be upset!"

"Oh, the clinic? Yeah, I heard about that..." She fixed Tenax with a cold stare. "You bastards got what you deserved."

Tenax was too stunned to offer much of a response. "W... what?"

"You heard. You people have no right to be in our country anyway. Maybe now you'll learn your lesson!"

"But... we're refugees!" Tenax protested.

Mycea snorted. "I don't care what you're calling yourselves today. You crawled out of your caves and came here and started taking over... You won't be happy until you've destroyed this country! There's a prophecy that says so. My dad told me about it."

"That's not true!" Tenax insisted. "We don't want to destroy anything. We just want to live peacefully here!"

"Well, you're not welcome!" Mycea replied. "I'm only sorry you weren't in that building when it blew!"

"How... dare you!" Tenax growled. Without warning, she vaulted over the table and lurched at Mycea.

"No! Tenax, don't do it!" Parnasse warned, but he was too late.

Tenax landed a punch on Mycea's jaw. "You think it's funny, do you?" she cried. "Well, let's see if you find this funny!"

Mycea fell to the floor. Tenax was ready to hit her again, but Parnasse managed to restrain her.

"Come on, Tenax. Don't waste your energy."

"You... you've got a nerve hitting me!" Mycea said, clutching her face. "You won't get away with this, you little slut!"

She got to her feet and marched out of the restaurant.

Parnasse looked at Tenax.

"Listen, I..."

"I... I'm sorry!" She burst into tears again, and ran into the back room.

"So, Ifurita, Ifurita. Do I take it you're both on board?"

The twin Ifuritas stood before Fatora. The first nodded.

"Yes. Alielle is a friend, after all. I vowed to protect the people I care about, and I'll keep that promise."

Three remained expressionless. "If Ifurita believes it is acceptable, then I agree."

"Good." Fatora turned to the other visitor. "And you?"

"Yes, of course," Qawoor replied. "I promised Alielle's family that I'd help to find her. But... might I ask what you're planning, princess?"

Fatora smiled. "Heheh... I'm working on it..."

Mycea strolled back into the restaurant, accompanied by a police officer.

"Where is she?"

Parnasse stood up to confront her. "What the hell are you doing, Mycea?"

"She assaulted me. That's against the law. I'm having her arrested."

"Sir," the officer said to Parnasse, "If she's here, we would like to talk to her."

"Oh. Well, she's..."

The officer squinted. "Have I seen you somewhere before, sir?"

Parnasse sighed. "I'm Princess Alielle's younger brother."

"Oh my... I didn't realise. It's an honour to meet you, sir..."

"Never mind this!" Mycea interrupted. "Where is she, the blue bitch?"

The door to the back room opened, and Tenax stepped out, her face stained with tears.

"Yes?"

"Miss... Tenax, is it?" the policeman started. "This woman claims you assaulted her in an unprovoked attack. Is this true?"

Parnasse looked at Tenax's expression. Oh God, she was going to confess. She really was that honest.

"Actually, officer," Parnasse cut in, "I was here. That's not how it happened. In fact it was Mycea who threw the first punch. Tenax was only defending herself."

Mycea gasped. "Parnasse... what are you _thinking?"_

The officer scratched his head. "Well, now... is this the case?"

"I'll stake my... reputation on it," Parnasse replied.

"No! No! He's making it up!" Mycea protested. "Don't listen to him!"

The officer frowned down at her. Obviously, he was taking Parnasse's word above hers. "So, you attacked her? And now, it seems, you're intent on wasting police time?"

"Officer, I think it would be best to let this matter drop," Parnasse said quietly. "These are difficult times for all of us."

The policeman nodded. "You're quite right, sir. And I'm sorry to have bothered you, miss." He looked to Mycea. "And you... should consider yourself lucky that I'm not pursuing this further."

He left the restaurant. Mycea's anger was evident from the fact that she couldn't stop shaking.

"How could you, Parnasse? How could you humiliate me like that? You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to protect me!"

"I'm not your boyfriend," Parnasse replied sternly. "We broke up over a month ago. Oh, you were more than happy to take advantage of me after my sister was kidnapped. Well, if I didn't make it clear before, I'm making it clear now. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Mycea turned and ran from the building. Parnasse looked over at Tenax, who was staring out of the window.

"Why did you lie to protect me?" she asked.

"Because you deserve to be protected," Parnasse replied. "You were justified in what you did. I'd probably have done the same."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever had a friend like you, Parnasse."

He walked up to her. "You know, Tenax, I... well, the thing is that... for a while now I... um... you know that time that we... damn it, why can't I say this?"

Tenax took his hand. "You mean it isn't just me? I... I do like you, Parnasse. I like you a lot. I did think about asking you, but..." She looked to the floor.

"What? What is it?" Parnasse urged.

"I don't think it's right for me to put you through it. If you and I were together, you'd be subjected to all the hate that I have to live with. Maybe worse."

"But I don't care about that," Parnasse said. "It'd be worth it. Besides, it makes sense that people from our two cultures will start hooking up eventually. Somebody has to be first."

Tenax beamed back at him. "You mean you'll... Oh, I'm so happy!"

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Parnasse went limp. The same phrase kept repeating in his mind.

'Thank you, thank you...'

****

Day 291

Four days had passed since the bombing. In a show of support, Princess Rune had invited all concerned parties to a royal consultation.

"I'm happy to report that the condition of Fatora has improved greatly, but due to other pressing duties, she could not attend this meeting."

In reality, these pressing duties were something of a mystery, although they seemed to involve a lot of secretive plotting. Still, it was preferable to her previous condition, so Rune had decided not to bother her.

"Standing in for Fatora is our honoured guest, Formyka, First Princess of Styrenia."

Formyka waved. "Hi."

Rune looked first to Amiri. "Doctor, what is the state of your clinic?"

"Some of the equipment is salvageable," Amiri replied. "We're hoping to have a limited service running by the end of the week." Her expression changed to one of mild embarrassment. "On... um, another note, my student Tenax has requested that you submit a plea for leniency to the Roshtarian Board of Medical Examinations and Qualifications, on the grounds that her first year notes were destroyed in the explosion."

Tenax smiled shyly from her position next to Parnasse at the back of the room.

Rune tried to disguise her amusement. "Of course. I'll see to that as soon as possible. Now, Mrs Fujisawa, I believe you have something to say."

"Yes," Miz replied. "I've been speaking with the Roshtarian Chief Priestess, and we're in agreement that the Holy Order's stance towards Roshtaria is unacceptable. And just yesterday, three regional priestesses complained that they were threatened with excommunication when they voiced objections. As wrong as it seems, we'd like to request that the government recognises the Roshtarian Holy Order as a semi-autonomous entity, until we're able to improve relations with the Holy City."

Rune nodded. "I understand. This matter will be dealt with. If I may ask, how is the Fire Proxy faring?"

"Nanami? Oh, she seems to have picked up the basics. Plus, we now have Qawoor to help defend Roshtaria."

"Excellent," Rune said. "Is there anything else?"

"Um... yes," Makoto said, raising his hand. "We've developed a weapon which may be able to disrupt Phantom Tribe powers. Obviously, we haven't been able to test it, but..."

"I'm confident that it should be effective," Amiri interrupted.

"Good work, both of you," Rune replied. "Princess Formyka, would you like to add anything?"

Formyka looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'd like to offer my congratulations to Parnasse and that student kid. Nice to see you're finally getting some, Parnasse.

Tenax giggled. Parnasse put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Rune asked discreetly.

"Didn't you know? Those two are... oh, what's a polite term for screwing?"

Rune blushed. "Oh... are you sure? How did you know?"

"Heh," Formyka smiled. "I have a sixth sense for the romantic side of things. Plus, she keeps touching his ass."

"If Parnasse and Tenax are really a couple," Rune said, "Then this is wonderful news!"

Formyka shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can't end up with all the beautiful people." An idea formed in her head. She smirked. "Hey... you don't suppose they'd agree to participating in..."

"Leave them be," Rune warned.

"Aw, it was only a suggestion."

"Black flowers? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mari nodded. "Haven't you ever seen them before?"

"No, I don't think so," Alielle mused. "Where did you see them again?"

"They were growing near that shrine next to the Stairway to the Sky. They were so beautiful, I just wondered..."

She trailed off, and acquired a distant expression.

Alielle prodded her. "What? Are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah... I just feel something... I can feel Lora-chan! She's back!"

A few moments later, Lora flew into the chamber, through the bars of the cell and into Mari's arms.

"Yymyysyyr!" the bug said happily.

"Wow," Alielle remarked. "How did you know she was coming?"

Mari shrugged. "I don't know. It's as if I have some sort of bond with her. Maybe that's why I'm able to understand her." She smiled at her pet. "Did you deliver the message, Lora-chan?"

"Yymny!"

"And did they figure out it was really from me?"

"Yymny!"

"And do you think that Makoto's a wuss?"

"Yymny!"

Mari hugged Lora. "That's my girl!"

"I'm a very busy man," Jinnai scowled. "I don't appreciate being inconvenienced like this!"

"You'll listen to what I have to say!" Fran demanded.

Sakura tapped her Power Key Unit menacingly. "Now, now. Let's be polite to Mr Jinnai."

"I... I mean, I _hope_ you'll listen to what I have to say..."

Jinnai sighed. "Go on. Make it snappy."

"There are rumours that the Phantom Tribe is operating in this country. As part of your forces!"

"Ha!" Jinnai said dismissively. "Have you been listening to that Purple Lightning and his idiotic propaganda?"

"Everyone's saying it, Mr Jinnai," Fran said sternly. "Over the past few years, I have taken every conceivable measure to keep the Phantom Tribe out of my country. Bugrom, I don't like, but at least I can see them. So I want you to tell me, Mr Jinnai. Are they here?"

A figure blurred into view in front of him.

"I'm afraid so," the figure said.

Jinnai stepped back. "Nahato? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my God, no!" Fran cried. "You_ are _here!"

"We're everywhere," Nahato laughed. "If you want to stop us, you're several months too late. We've been here from the beginning. Remember those generals of yours? The ones who mysteriously disappeared?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Jinnai?" Fran panicked. "I thought we had an agreement!"

Nahato shook his head. "Please. It was my idea to restore you as king. I thought you might prove useful in pacifying the Dorusian populace. I was wrong. Your usefulness is at an end."

"What? You think you can just kill me?"

Nahato walked away. "Don't kid yourself that you're important enough for us to kill. Come on, Mr Jinnai."

Fran stared in disbelief as Jinnai, Sakura and Nahato left. The Phantom Tribe really were everywhere. They could be watching him right now.

There was only one course of action he could take.

Flee.

Parnasse and Tenax lay, squashed up, in the single bed in Tenax's apartment. Parnasse found himself staring at the skylight.

"Isn't it a little unusual to have a window right above your bed?" he asked.

"Probably," she replied. "I put the bed underneath it so that I'd always be able to see the sky."

He frowned. "Doesn't that mean that people can see inside?"

"Only if they're flying directly overhead," she smiled. "Who's likely to do that?"

"Lots of people. Wind priestesses, Demon Gods..."

They laughed. Tenax pulled Parnasse closer to her.

"I still can't believe we're together. I never thought you'd look twice at me. I didn't imagine that you could ever be attracted to someone... like me."

"I am, I am," Parnasse reassured. Tenax was still depressed after the bombing, and he was doing his best to prevent her from getting too despondent. "I can't believe how lucky I've been to end up with a girl as cute as you. And I have to admit, you looked pretty cool when you were kicking Mycea's ass."

She smiled back at him. "Okay, you've twisted my arm. I _am_ cute, aren't I?"

"That's more like it," Parnasse replied.

Tenax looked through the skylight at the night sky. "I used to think a lot about having a Roshtarian boyfriend. It seemed nice... but there was so much to worry about. How people would react..." She looked back at him. "Your family aren't going to mind, are they?"

"Don't worry," Parnasse sighed. "I have a very broad-minded family..."

"The Queen is Dead... Long Live the Queen" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Mari Kurai, Princess Alielle, Tenax, Parnasse Ralielle, Ifurita, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Doctor Amiri, Qawoor Towles, Nanami Jinnai, Mycea, Shayla-Shayla, Princess Rune Venus, Miz Fujisawa, Afura Mann, Nahato, Lora-chan, Jennown Doht, Serasse Ralielle, Princess Formyka, Guanes Ralielle, Queen Chibi-Diva, Princess Fatora, Ifurita Version Three, King Fran, Sakura Tamaro, Adena Ralielle, Masamichi Fujisawa, Cerev, Groucho, Arjah and Ura.

__

Author's note- Mari's story about the nuclear bomb is actually true. Cheers to the Super Furry Animals for drawing my attention to it.


	11. The Eleventh Month: The Deviant Ones

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

Mari adopts a newly hatched messenger bug, which she names Lora-chan. Qawoor discovers the Phantom Tribe's involvement in the war. Nanami becomes Shayla's Fire Proxy. Makoto develops a weapon to disrupt Phantom Tribe powers, whilst Shayla trains Nanami. The new Bugrom queen hatches- a younger version of Diva, with all of her memories, albeit more sensitive to the feelings of the Bugrom. Qawoor arrives back in Florestica in a modified transport built by Alielle's father. Mari sends Lora to Florestica with a message, which is received by Makoto. Fatora is relieved to hear that Alielle is still alive, and begins to plan her rescue. Amiri's clinic is bombed by anti-Opaque extremists. Tenax is comforted by Parnasse, but taunted by Mycea. The two girls fight, but Parnasse chooses to protect Tenax. Mycea leaves, and Parnasse and Tenax admit their feelings for each other. Miz proceeds with plans to give the Roshtarian Holy Order partial autonomy, while Fran discovers that Dorusland is full of Phantom Tribe spies, and flees...

__

"I don't talk back, or even question...

The odd one out, but kept my involvement...

Nowhere."

****

The Eleventh Month: "The Deviant Ones"

****

Day 310

Seven words.

The message from God was close. And if anyone was going to find it, it was her.

Then why did it feel so hopeless? Afura was modest- most of the time, anyway- but she was well aware of her immense talent as a theologian. But was finding this message really within her capability at all? She had worked through the encrypted and the translated versions of the Heretic Prophecy time and time again, and yet no message was forthcoming.

Seven words.

If only she could work out where she was going wrong...

She reluctantly opened her eyes. Morning already...

Her heart skipped. Something felt different, and in a bad way. Shielding her eyes from the light, she looked around her quarters.

At first she was afraid that the prophecy cube might have been taken. But no, the feeling was more fundamental than that. Besides, the cube was right there beside her bed, where she always left it. Right next to the...

Afura gasped.

No, they couldn't have!

Jennown Doht was casually walking through the main hallway, wondering what he might have for breakfast, when Afura barged into him.

"Priestess?" he said after regaining his breath. "Is everything alright?"

Afura made it clear that everything wasn't alright by grabbing Doht by the collar in a display of uncharacteristic anger. "Where is it? You took it, didn't you?"

"Took what? Please, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Afura refused to loosen her grip. "The Lamp of Wind! It's gone! What have you done with it?"

Doht's eyes widened. "Gone? Already? They didn't say they were going to..."

He suddenly realised he was thinking aloud, and stopped. 

Afura released him. "So, you did know about this. I thought so. And who are 'they'?"

Doht sighed. "I'm sure you're aware of the situation in Roshtaria. The Roshtarian and Muldoon priesthoods are trying to claim independence from the Holy Order. Yesterday, the Alpha Priestess decided her only option was to disband both priesthoods."

"That's insane!" Afura protested. "And just why does this justify the theft of my Lamp?"

"Now that there is no longer a Muldoon priesthood, the Lamps are not required. We'd be taking back the Lamps of Fire and Water too, if we could get to them."

"And what happens once you have them?" Afura challenged. "Are you just going to file them away and pretend they never existed?"

"A use for them will be determined at a later date," Doht replied.

Afura frowned. "Why did they steal it from me? I've followed procedure, I've remained loyal to the Holy Order."

Doht tried to look sympathetic. "We had to set an example, priestess. I'm sorry it had to be you, but obviously the Alpha Priestess felt it was necessary. But don't worry, we're aware of your loyalty. You'll be protected. Our friends in Roshtaria aren't going to be so fortunate, however..."

"Excommunication?"

Shayla shrugged. "Come on, Miz. You're acting like you're surprised."

"I _am_ surprised!" Miz responded. "Just what have we done to warrant this?"

"Well..." Shayla recalled, "we disagreed with the Alpha Priestess, disobeyed her orders, tried to establish autonomy and ordained a proxy without her consent..."

"Wow," Nanami said, reading the message again. "She's even excommunicated me. I don't think I was part of the Holy Order to begin with."

Qawoor, who had taken the news worst of all, sat staring at the wall. "How could this happen to me? I was always such a good priestess."

"Aw, lighten up," Shayla smiled. "It's not every day that you get excommunicated, is it?"

Qawoor pointed to her copy of the message. "One of the reasons they gave for me being unsuitable was 'possession by demons'! It's not as if I could help that, is it?" She withdrew, and sighed again. "I'll never be able to explain this to my parents..."

"There's no need to be ashamed, Qawoor," Miz said. "We're making a decisive stand. We still have the Lamps of Water and Fire, don't we?"

Qawoor nodded. "I suppose..."

"Exactly. Don't give up yet. They won't take this priesthood without a fight."

"So, we'll be extending our battle lines in preparation for an assault on Laide..."

Jinnai was careful to point out everything very clearly on the map. He still wasn't sure how he should be talking to her.

The new queen, the diminutive Chibi-Diva, was a very strange character. She had the memories of the old Diva, so by rights, she should have been more or less the same person. And she was... some of the time. But she was also very much a child.

"So we're going to attack?" she asked.

Jinnai nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Is it going to hurt?"

That was the other unusual thing about her. When the Bugrom felt pain, she felt it too. Perhaps this applied to the old Diva as well, but if it did, she'd never let on.

"We have the advantage in numbers," he reassured. "There should be very few casualties on our side."

Chibi-Diva looked away, starting to lose interest. "I hope this war doesn't take much longer..."

"Oh, it won't," Jinnai replied. "We've got the upper hand. Sakura's getting stronger all the time... plus, we have prisoners! One of the Roshtarian princesses... kind of."

"Why _is_ Alielle our prisoner anyway?" Chibi-Diva asked.

Jinnai paused. "Well, you know... I'm not really sure. Nahato seemed to think it was a good idea."

Chibi-Diva frowned. "I don't like Nahato. I think I like Alielle though."

"Huh?" Jinnai responded. "What do you mean? She's our enemy! You're not supposed to like her!"

"Oh," she said. "I suppose you're right. But I was talking to her earlier and she was very nice to me. The other girl was nice too, but I'm not sure about her. She looks a little scary."

"You shouldn't be fraternising with the prisoners," Jinnai advised. "You're the Bugrom Queen!"

"But they're so interesting. Did you know that they're both lesbians?"

"Yes, I... wait, Kurai as well?" Jinnai raised an eyebrow. "She was always strange, but... hmm. I guess it must be catching around here."

"Well, I'm going to talk to my bugs now," the queen said. She wandered off.

'So, they're _both_ that way?' Jinnai pondered.

But if the two of them were locked in that cell, alone together...

No, don't be stupid. Just because they were both lesbians, it didn't mean that... Well, they just wouldn't.

Probably not.

But, if what they said about Alielle was true...

He felt a nosebleed coming on. Perhaps he'd better check on them, just in case.

As he approached the chamber, he heard voices.

"Ohhh... that feels great..."

"Are you sure I'm doing it right?"

"It's perfect. Just keep going. Oh, a little higher... Ahhhh, that's it."

Jinnai gasped. No, they _couldn't_ be...

"Wow, I haven't done this for so long. I didn't get much of a chance back home."

"I'll have to let Fatora know you're so good. She'd love this sort of thing."

"You think?"

He pressed himself up against the wall. He was afraid to look around the corner. There still might be an innocent explanation...

"Mm-hmm! She'll be amazed when she finds out how good you are with your fingers!"

__

What?

Jinnai ran out to confront them.

"Alright, you two perverts! I don't ask you for much, but I am _not_ going to tolerate this sort of... Hey, what are you doing?"

Mari looked up from her position at Alielle's exposed feet. "What does it look like?"

"She's giving me a foot massage," Alielle explained.

"Yeah," Mari said. "It's very important for a pregnant woman to maintain the blood supply to her feet. What's wrong with that?"

Jinnai hesitated. "Um... well, it's just that I..."

"By the way," Alielle interrupted, "did you know your nose is bleeding?"

"What? Aw, damn it!" Jinnai cursed. He was, however, saved from further embarrassment by the sound of a scream.

He found Chibi-Diva collapsed on the floor, surrounded by some concerned but confused bugs.

"What happened?" he demanded.

The queen said nothing; she just lay on the floor and shook.

Jinnai crouched down and took hold of her. "What is it? Did someone attack us again, is that it?"

She managed to nod weakly. "Yes..."

"Where? Who?"

"Killed..." she said, terrified. "H... hundreds..."

"All at once? How?"

"Demon... God..."

Jinnai gulped. If the Alliance had started using Ifurita against them, they could be in serious trouble. "Demon God? You mean Ifurita, right?"

Chibi-Diva managed to shake her head. "N... no. Sakura..."

"Well," Makoto sighed, "here they are. The finished product."

Nanami studied the weapon. "Cool. They look just like ray guns."

"Hey, Makoto!" Shayla called. "I want a ray gun too!"

Makoto frowned. "Will you please stop calling them that?"

"We haven't been able to make very many of them," Ifurita explained. "Only about three dozen or so."

"The batteries have a limited lifespan too," Makoto added. "So they should really only be used when absolutely necessary."

Rune nodded. "I understand. We're very grateful for this, Makoto. For the first time, we have a weapon which could work against the Phantom Tribe."

"I just wish I had a way of deploying it on a larger scale," Makoto said. "I'm still working on it, but... no luck so far."

"Hey, isn't Qawoor supposed to be here?" Nanami asked. "I thought she was supposed to be getting one of these ray guns as well."

"Patience, my dear Nanami!" a voice commanded. Fatora made her entrance to the room, with Qawoor in tow.

"And where have the two of you been?" Shayla enquired.

Fatora smiled. "Making preparations. Thanks to Qawoor here, I'm now able to put my brilliant plan into operation!"

Makoto looked puzzled. "Um... brilliant plan?"

"That's right!" Fatora replied enthusiastically. "My brilliant plan to rescue Alielle. I sat working on it for ages, but there was always one nagging flaw that I kept coming back to."

"What was that?" Ifurita asked.

"It wasn't going to work. Not a chance. Until, that is, Qawoor came to me with an interesting idea."

Qawoor nodded. "We can use the customised transport I borrowed from Alielle's family to take us into Bugrom territory."

__

"That's your plan?" Makoto replied. "It's suicide!"

"Not if we take enough firepower," Fatora countered. "Qawoor, Nanami, Fujisawa... and both Ifuritas. We'll be invincible!"

"And who protects Roshtaria while all of this is going on?" Makoto challenged. "Look, I'm just as keen to rescue Alielle as you are, but this plan doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it? I'd like to see you come up with a better one, pretty boy."

"All I'm saying is that..."

"I approve of the plan," Rune said quietly.

Makoto looked round. "You do?"

Rune replied in her usual diplomatic tone. "Roshtaria is more than capable of protecting itself for a while. We've managed so far. And I think it's important that Alielle is rescued soon." Her expression became distant. "The longer she's in Bugrom hands... the greater the chance that something unfortunate might happen..."

Jinnai didn't know where to begin, so he aired all of his grievances in one go.

"What the hell were you thinking, you imbecile? Do you have any idea how important troop numbers are to this campaign? The queen can still hardly speak! How could you make such a basic error? Are you listening to me? Do you realise what you've done? Oh, don't start crying!"

"But it wasn't my fault!" Sakura wailed. "I don't remember what happened! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You must remember _something_ about what happened," Jinnai challenged.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't! I can't understand it! I was okay one minute, then the next... Oh, I bet everyone hates me now, don't they?"

Jinnai sighed, and turned to Nahato. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Some of my operatives were around at the time," he replied. "All they know is that Sakura suddenly stopped communicating, then started firing randomly for around a minute. After that, she returned to normal. It was quite a mess... but fortunately, none of my people were injured."

"Well, gee, _that's _a weight off my mind," Jinnai snapped sarcastically. "You were the one who claimed to know how Sakura's powers worked. Isn't there some explanation for this?"

Nahato shrugged. "She's a hybrid. Part human, part Demon God. We don't know how much of her original programming survived, or how it might be affecting her behaviour."

Actually, Nahato was guessing. He knew very little about Sakura beyond the data on the Absolute Zero Type that had mysteriously appeared in the Phantom Tribe's databases. But Jinnai seemed to be satisfied with the explanation, so he said no more.

Even heroes need day jobs, he told himself.

Tyrasse Ralielle stood behind the counter and patiently addressed the customer with the obviously fake beard.

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to Dorus Burger. How may I help you?"

The man replied in an oddly forced manner. "Hello, worker. As you can see, I am a perfectly ordinary citizen."

Tyrasse frowned. "Okay. Now, do you want a burger or don't you?"

"Oh... yes, I would," the man said, consulting the menu. "I'd like to order... three Dorus burgers with Dorus dressing, five servings of Dorus fries with Dorus sauce, eight sugar based carbonated beverages, and... a trout burger with extra trout.

"Well, okay..." Tyrasse began gathering up the food from the heated racks at the back. Was this guy really planning to eat all of this?

"Right, that comes to... nineteen hilds, sir."

The man looked surprised. "Oh. Ah. Um... yes, money. I forgot you needed that. Look, is there any chance that I might..." 

"Please hurry up and pay," Tyrasse frowned.

"Well, you see, I... you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" he replied. "Are you going to pay for all of this?"

The man gasped. "You look just like... her! That damn servant of mine who... You look exactly like Alielle!"

"I do _not!"_ Tyrasse insisted. "I'm much more masculine looking than her, and... what do you mean, servant? Just who the hell are you anyway, you weirdo?"

"How dare you!" the man raged, tearing off his false beard. "I don't have to put up with insolence from the likes of you! I'm a king, you know!"

Everyone in the restaurant stared at Fran, who had just blown his cover in spectacular fashion.

"Oops," he said. "Not again."

****

Day 316

"Nyymyyry! Yynsyys!"

Mari stirred at the sound of the shrill voice. "Oh... good morning, Lora-chan."

Alielle opened her eyes. "Is it morning already? It's so hard to tell in this place."

Mari sighed. "I was having such a beautiful dream..."

"Yeah?" Alielle replied. "What was it about?"

She smiled. "Nanami... What about you?"

"I was dreaming about Fatora, of course," Alielle said. "Oh, and Nanami."

"Cool."

Alielle placed her hand on Mari's shoulder. "You really love Nanami a lot, don't you?"

Mari nodded. "Yeah. Not that it makes any difference, though."

"No, you can't think like that," Alielle insisted. "You're never going to achieve anything just by wallowing in self-pity."

"But Nanami doesn't love me."

"Oh, how can you be so sure?" Alielle asked. "I never imagined that I'd win the heart of a princess, but I did. Look, maybe she doesn't love you, maybe she does. But if you don't face up to this, you'll never know for sure."

Mari shook her head. "But if she rejects me... I'm just not strong enough to deal with that."

"It'd be tough. But eventually you'd be able to move on and find someone else. Do you really want to be stuck in this situation forever, never knowing one way or the other?"

"I don't know..." Mari replied. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, I can't go on the mission?"

Fatora shrugged. "Sorry, Shayla. But I had to choose candidates based on ability. You don't have any power."

Shayla growled. "But I've waited _years_ to get back at Jinnai! You have to let me go!"

Miz stepped forward. "Now, Shayla. I'm sure Nanami will do just fine in your place. I'd like to be going along too, but it's not possible. We have to think about what's best for the mission as a whole."

"Then how come Fatora gets to go?" Shayla challenged. "She doesn't have any special abilities either! Unless she's planning to seduce the Bugrom queen..."

"This mission needs a leader!" Fatora replied. "That's my function."

"Oh," Shayla said. "I thought Makoto was leading the mission."

Fatora laughed. "Him? Don't be ridiculous! I only let him on the team because his powers might be useful if we run into Sakura. Besides, it never hurts to have a decoy around..."

"Hey!" Makoto called. "I heard that!"

The team's various members were beginning to gather near their chosen mode of transport, the Bullet. Ifurita and Three were already there, as were Nanami and Qawoor.

"I'm surprised you were so keen to come with us," Nanami said. "Considering your fear of bugs..."

"I felt obliged to help," Qawoor replied. "I made a promise to Alielle's family that I'd do what I could to rescue her. Anyway, it's not the Bugrom that scare me the most..."

"Well, what is it that scares you?"

Qawoor looked away. "Arjah. He's already possessed me twice. If he comes for me again, it could ruin everything..."

"Don't worry," Nanami smiled. "We'll all look out for you."

"You seemed very keen to join the mission as well," Qawoor observed. "I think this is the first time you've ever closed the restaurant, isn't it?"

"I didn't have any choice. Mycea's gone, and Tenax is busy with the clinic." She sighed. "And I have to go on this mission. It's important that I find Mari. I don't know why, but I know I have to do it."

Nearby, Amiri stood with her son.

"Now, Cerev. I want you to be good for Mrs Fujisawa while I'm away, okay?"

Tenax, accompanied by Parnasse, watched the exchange. "You know, I could look after him."

Amiri frowned. "Hmm. No offence, but I've got enough to worry about just leaving you in the clinic unsupervised."

"I know what I'm doing," Tenax said defiantly.

"I sincerely doubt that," Amiri replied. "Remember, don't prescribe _anything_ without consulting the pharmacist. I'm serious about this one. I do not want to be sued."

"You don't have to worry about a thing!" Tenax smiled. "I'll do a good job!"

Amiri sighed to herself. "I suppose I have to do this. After all, I am Alielle's doctor. But at the same time, I hate to leave everything here. What if something goes wrong?"

Parnasse smiled. "I'm sure Tenax will take care of everything."

Tenax nodded happily. "This is going to be so cool! I'm gonna sit at her desk!"

Amiri gasped. "If you so much as touch my things, I'll..."

Fujisawa stood next to Miz. "It doesn't seem right, Miz. Leaving you and Mika alone here,"

"No, Masamichi," Miz replied. "You have to help your student. I'm glad you're doing this."

He sighed. "You know, I suppose I never did have much time for Kurai. At first, I was satisfied just to leave her to her own devices. Then after we fought, I was so angry with myself for neglecting her that I avoided her even more. Even when she was kidnapped, I didn't react like I would have done if it was Makoto or Nanami."

Miz smiled. "Well, you're doing what's right now, and that's what's important. I'm very proud of you, Masamichi."

Fatora looked at her assembled team. "Okay, come on! We have to get moving!"

Ura ran over, and wrapped around Makoto.

"I think we're ready," Makoto replied.

Fatora frowned. "Nobody said the cat was coming."

"But I need Ura," Makoto argued. "Besides, why _shouldn't_ Ura come?"

"Well... there might not be enough space."

"Fatora, it's only a cat..."

Fran stood indignantly in the hallway of the Ralielles' house, holding the laundry basket.

"This is completely unacceptable! How can you expect a king to do housework?"

Adena glared at him in response. "You should be grateful we're sheltering you at all, you horrible man. When I think of how you treated my lovely daughter..."

"I refuse to do your laundry!" Fran thundered.

"Do you? Well maybe I should just throw you out, and let the public deal with you!"

One of the Ralielles ran past Fran, and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" he complained. "One of your children just kicked me!"

"That was actually my husband," Adena replied. "And it's exactly what you deserve anyway."

He growled. "How dare you! You peasants have no respect for the social order of things!"

"Peasants?" Adena echoed in disgust. "Let me tell you something. You're not a king anymore. You've been deposed, and you're one of us now. In fact... my daughter married into royalty, so I suppose that makes me more royal than you! So respect the social order and do my laundry!"

Fran reluctantly headed off to the kitchen, muttering.

Adena looked to one of her daughters. "You'd better go and help him, Valielle."

"Do I have to?"

"Oh, please. He's probably going to flood the house."

The Bullet accelerated through the darkened forest at a remarkable speed, with Ifurita and Three flying outside it on lookout duty. Amiri was at the helm, and inside the main cabin, the rest of the mission's participants slept.

Nanami and Qawoor lay silently at one end of the section. Fujisawa was at the rear, snoring. Fatora slept restlessly in her seat, slumped over her map. Ura slept at Makoto's feet.

Makoto slept too.

This time, the dream that had been haunting him did not come.

Instead, he found himself staring into the eyes of Arjah.

"Why have you come back?" Makoto asked. "What do you want from me now?"

"Want? I want nothing. I simply came to inform you of my victory."

"Victory?"

Arjah laughed. "Yes. Thanks to Sakura, there is now enough zero energy in this vicinity to allow me to exist again. Once it has aggregated, I will be human once more!"

Makoto gasped. "How? I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't understand," Arjah mocked. "You don't have the intelligence to comprehend the complexities of zero energy. Do you even know what made me the way I am now?"

"Yes," Makoto said. "There was an accident when you were working on the Absolute Zero Demon God. A release of zero energy..."

"It should have killed me," Arjah reminisced. "But the balance between energy and zero energy was just right. My physical form was erased, and I became an echo in zero energy."

"Wait..." Makoto said. "You're saying... you're actually a non-energetic negative copy of yourself?"

"A little simplistic, but you've understood the basics. Oh, but my new form gave me so much more. I existed at the heart of a vast, multi-dimensional nexus. I could see and learn so much, but tragically my influence in these universes was tiny. I could manipulate a few electrons here and there, but nothing more. Until you came along. When dimensional portals are opened, I can exert more influence."

His image flickered, briefly degenerating into fractal patterns before returning. "I'd known for some time that if I was to re-create the energy balance that destroyed me, I could restore my original self by the same process. You gave me that chance. The inactive Absolute Zero prototype still existed. When you retrieved Ifurita, I picked up a recruit from your universe to merge with it."

Makoto's eyes widened. "So it was you! You were the one that brought Sakura and Mari here! I _knew_ my calculations weren't off! But... why did you bring Mari here too?"

"That was an error," Arjah admitted. "I had a choice of two people, Kurai and Tamaro. I considered using Kurai at first... she was an angry and bitter person, apparently the ideal candidate. But she was also too unpredictable and unstable to be trusted. Tamaro, on the other hand... she had a much less complicated personality. She was perfect. After bringing her here, I used my electrical power to deposit information about the Demon God into the Phantom Tribe's databanks. My victory was assured. Either the Phantom Tribe would use the information to make an alliance with the Bugrom, or they'd steal the Demon God and use it themselves. Whatever happened, the Demon God would be used, and the zero energy would be released."

Makoto shook his head. "I don't believe you. Now, I may not know everything about zero energy, but I know it's not _that_ simple. Your plan can't work, Arjah."

Arjah laughed again. "Well, see soon enough, Makoto Mizuhara..."

****

Day 323

The Bullet stood at rest in an unidentified area of Bugrom territory. Thanks to the reconnaissance work of Ifurita and Three, the group had managed to avoid the Bugrom patrols.

The crew sat outside the transport.

"Four more days?" Fatora moaned. "But look! We're so close now!" She jabbed at their position on the map.

"Yes," Ifurita conceded. But the closer we get to the Bugrom hive, the more patrols we have to avoid."

Amiri sat separate to the main group, staring at the barren landscape around her.

"You specialise in reproductive genetics, am I correct?"

She jumped, and looked behind her. It was Three.

"Um... yes. That's one of my fields. Why do you ask?"

"I am curious. Does technology exist that allows the synthesis of DNA?"

Amiri nodded. "Yes. The Phantom Tribe have been doing it for some time."

Three sat beside her. "What about making DNA of a specific base sequence? Can that be done?"

"Well, yes," Amiri replied. "I used to have a machine that could synthesise DNA primers to order. It was destroyed in the bombing, but I think there's still a few around. She paused. "Just how long a sequence are you talking about?"

Three's expression remained neutral. "Approximately six billion nucleotides."

Amiri raised an eyebrow. "Six... _billion?_ Are you serious? That's enough DNA to fill up all forty six chromosomes."

"I'm aware of that," Three said. "If you were provided with the sequence data, could you do it?"

"Now hold on a second," Amiri replied. "When I talk about being able to synthesise DNA, I'm talking about short stretches... maybe a few hundred nucleotides. What you're talking about is... well, reverse-engineering an entire genome."

"So it can't be done?"

Amiri pondered for a while. "I didn't say that... I mean, in principle, it's possible. But the technology doesn't exist right now. Just why are you so interested in this, anyway?"

Three stood up. "I don't wish to discuss that."

"But..."

She walked away. "I said I don't wish to discuss that."

Fujisawa surveyed the route ahead. "I guess we should be getting on. Looks like we've still got some way to go."

Makoto nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll just... what's wrong, Ura?"

Ura was looking warily from side to side, as if trying to locate an invisible threat. "Something here... somewhere..."

Nanami looked around. "I don't think so, Ura. Are you sure?"

Ura leapt to protect Makoto. "Makoto! Look out!"

The ground around them suddenly erupted. Hordes of Bugrom poured from the holes and surrounded the group.

"Shit!" Fujisawa cried. "What the hell...?"

"They were hiding underground," Ifurita said. "That's why we didn't detect them."

Fujisawa and Nanami nodded to each other.

"Okay..." Nanami said warily. "I guess this means we have to fight... Qawoor?"

Despite her best efforts, Qawoor was completely terrified by the situation. She took one more cautious glance at the bugs, and then completely lost her nerve.

"Help me!" she screamed, grabbing onto Fatora. "Get them away!"

"You're the damn priestess!" Fatora said angrily. "Why don't you shoot water at them or something?"

The first line of Bugrom leapt forward. Fujisawa did his best to intercept them, as Nanami summoned a pillar of fire around her. Ifurita took aim with her staff and fired. Three went to follow suit, selecting a conventional narrow-range attack. But something, somewhere within her, went horribly wrong.

She collapsed. Amiri ran to her aid.

"What's wrong with her?" Ifurita called.

"I don't know, she just fainted," Amiri replied. "Are Demon Gods supposed to have a pulse?"

Ifurita's response was drowned out in an explosion as she, Nanami and Fujisawa tried desperately to keep the advancing bugs at bay. Makoto, Fatora and Qawoor retreated towards the transport.

"Ifurita!" Fatora shouted. "What's taking you so long? Can't you just blow them all up in one go?"

"Not without killing all of you as well," Ifurita called back.

"This is not looking good..." Nanami growled.

"Hold on!" Amiri called. "I have an idea. Everyone, stop attacking and close your eyes!"

Nanami looked round. "What? You're crazy! If we stop attacking, they'll..."

"I know. But trust me! It's our only hope!"

Fujisawa glanced at Ifurita. "What do you think?"

"I think it's probably worth a try."

"Okay," Amiri called. "All close your eyes... now!"

The group did as they were told. As the Bugrom came forward in a final assault, Amiri did something she should never have been able to do.

There was a blinding flash. The Bugrom fell to the ground, every one of them stunned. A brief silence followed.

"You can open your eyes now," Amiri said.

Fujisawa looked at the piles of incapacitated Bugrom. "My God... what happened to them?"

"They're still alive," Ifurita observed. "It seems something caused them all to lose consciousness simultaneously."

Makoto looked at the doctor. "Amiri, what did you do to them?"

Amiri looked away.

"Well?" Fatora prompted. "Come on, tell us!"

Ifurita looked puzzled. "It's odd, but I detected a minor spatial distortion at that moment. Makoto, didn't you determine that spatial distortions are used by the Phantom Tribe to create illusions?"

Nanami gasped and moved closer. "That's what you did, isn't it? You made an illusion, right? Something that stunned the bugs..."

Fujisawa scratched his head. "But Opaques don't have the power to make illusions."

Fatora stepped back. "Unless... you're one of _them,_ aren't you?"

Amiri finally spoke. "Wait, please let me explain!"

"You aren't really an Opaque at all, are you? You're Phantom Tribe! I don't believe it!"

"Hold on, Fatora," Fujisawa interrupted. "Let's at least hear what she has to say..."

"No way! I put my trust in you!" She pointed accusingly at Amiri. "All this time, you've been lying! Traitor!"

"I wonder what they're doing now..."

Shayla lay on a bench in the royal gardens, with her eyes tightly shut.

"Priestess Shayla," a voice said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Nothing." She opened her eyes. "Oh... princess."

Rune smiled at her. "You don't seem very happy, Shayla."

"Well, I'm not," Shayla replied. "I feel pathetic, stuck here while everyone else is off on the mission."

"I felt the same way a few months ago, Shayla."

Shayla sat up. "You did?"

Rune nodded. "Yes. After I was attacked, I wanted to carry on with my duties, but I couldn't. I had to rest, and let Fatora and Alielle take over. And although I was pleased to see them doing so well, I was also angry... because I felt that I should be doing it."

"So what did you do?"

"I took Alielle's advice, and saw my time off as an opportunity. Just because you're not fit to go on this mission, it doesn't mean you can't do something else that's productive. Think about it. Is there something you could be doing that doesn't require your powers?"

Shayla paused. "Now that you mention it... there just might be."

She stood up. "Thanks, princess. I've just realised I have my own mission to go on."

Without another word, Shayla walked away. Once again, she had a purpose.

"The truth is... that I do have Phantom Tribe powers."

Ifurita, Nanami, Qawoor and Fujisawa stared at Amiri. Fatora was still struggling to contain her fury.

"But you were the first Opaque the Alliance ever encountered," Nanami said. "In all the time we've known you, you've never used Phantom Tribe powers."

"Why did you claim to be an Opaque?" Ifurita probed.

"I _am_ an Opaque!" Amiri insisted. "It's just that... well, it's sort of complicated..."

"Go on," Fatora frowned.

Amiri sighed. "For centuries, there had always been a handful of people in the Phantom Tribe who didn't have illusory powers. But suddenly their numbers started to increase. The leadership began to get very nervous about it. When I was a child, the hysteria was at its height. My powers didn't develop. At the age of five, I was classified as inferior."

"But... you do have powers," Qawoor said. "You just used them."

"I know. I must have been a late developer. When I was fourteen, my powers suddenly flared up. I'd been wrongly classified. There and then, I had the chance to be accepted back into normal Phantom Tribe society."

"But you didn't take it, did you?" Fujisawa remarked. "Why not?"

"I'd seen how the Phantom Tribe treated inferiors. I didn't _want_ to go back and work for the system that discriminated against me. I didn't want to abandon my friends. So I never used powers. I kept them a secret from everyone, even my husband. I realise you're all angry that I lied to you, but I never intended to reveal my powers to anyone."

"It's okay," Fujisawa said. "You've done nothing wrong. And if it wasn't for your powers, we'd be in trouble now."

Nanami nodded. "Yeah. Right, Fatora?"

Fatora just looked away.

Makoto approached. "Okay, I've finished examining Three. She's okay, at least physically, but..."

"What?" Ifurita urged.

"Well, I linked with her, and her attack systems are all screwed. When she tried to attack the Bugrom just now, the whole thing locked up."

"Did the Bugrom do something to her?" Qawoor asked.

Makoto shook his head. "No, as far as I can tell, this problem has been bubbling under for a while. I think it most have started when she was attacked by Sakura a few months ago. She duplicated Sakura's zero energy attack, but I remember she had some difficulty integrating it into her systems."

"And that's what's affected her?" Nanami asked. "How?"

"Ifurita types just aren't designed to use zero energy. They're designed for conventional, energetic attacks. Their programming is pretty adaptive, so she managed to integrate it eventually... but it completely wrecked her conventional attack systems as a result. She's been re-formatted to deal with zero energy only."

Fujisawa frowned. "Are you sure?"

Makoto nodded. "You have to understand... zero energy attacks are totally different from energetic attacks, on the most fundamental level imaginable. That's why Arundel had to design a new Demon God to use them." He sighed. "And if what Arjah said is true, I don't think it's safe for Three to use zero energy at all."

Nanami looked to Qawoor and Fujisawa. "Which means it'll be up to us to fight Sakura."

"I'm afraid so," Makoto said. "But we should get moving nonetheless. It's obvious that the Bugrom know we're here now."

The others nodded silently in agreement, and walked back to the transport. Only Fatora and Amiri remained.

Fatora looked from side to side, making sure nobody was in earshot. "Um... it's possible that I may have overreacted a little there."

Amiri smiled. "Oh my. Princess, is this an apology?"

"Don't make it any more difficult than it already is," Fatora said guiltily.

"You don't have to apologise to me, princess," the doctor said. "The Phantom Tribe tortured you, attacked your sister and kidnapped your wife. You have more reason than most to hate them. But they're my enemy as well..." She looked down at the ground. "They killed my husband."

"They did?"

"Yes. And I know which one of them did it, too. You know, I liked to think I was above petty feelings like revenge. But if I could see him now... I just don't know."

Fatora sighed. "Look, I was thinking. The pretty boy's right. The Bugrom are onto us, and it's gonna be even more difficult to get to the hive now. But with your powers... you could cloak us, right?"

Amiri looked sceptical. "I don't know. I've never really used them. I don't know how effective they are."

"Well, you could try." Fatora stood up. "Come on."

"Okay," Amiri smiled back. "And don't worry. Nobody will ever know you apologised."

"Nyaaah!" a small voice said. "Fatora say sorry!"

__

"What?" Fatora noticed Ura hiding in the undergrowth. "How dare you eavesdrop on my conversations, you little orange vermin!"

Ura darted away. "Nyah! Nyaaaah!"

Fatora chased after the cat, waving her fist in the air. "I'll teach you! Let's see you laugh with a boot up your ass, you dumb animal!"

Parnasse had it pretty easy- even he had to admit that. His job amounted to little more than running the occasional errand for Qawoor- and now that she was away, he didn't even have to do that. With Nanami's restaurant closed, he was now spending most of his time in Tenax's apartment, while Tenax went out to work at the clinic.

He'd still found plenty of ways to amuse himself, though. Over the past few days he'd made several attempts to tidy up the ubiquitous mess that filled every single room. But no matter how hard he tried, the level of clutter seemed to remain constant, so he'd eventually given up.

He'd tried to make himself lunch. But alas, his cooking skills weren't quite as refined as Tenax's. After slightly misjudging the heat of the cooker, he'd been forced to spend three hours trying to clean scorched carbon deposits from inside the pans.

He'd even attempted to read one of the medical textbooks he'd found lying around. Two and a half hours later, he was still on page five, and discovered to his consternation that there were still one thousand and fifty nine pages to go.

He heard the sound of Tenax's key in the door. She was late coming home tonight.

As she stepped through the door and closed it behind her, he noticed that she was wearing a long coat, rather than her usual (somewhat more revealing) attire. That was a little strange...

"Good day?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," she responded, a little distracted. "Parnasse..."

"Yeah?"

She suddenly looked straight at him with huge, adoring eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Tenax," Parnasse replied, perplexed.

"And do you want to be with me always?"

Parnasse tried not to let his confusion show. "Yeah. Yes, I do."

Tenax smiled wryly to herself. "Oh, good." With a single flourish, she removed her coat, revealing something that Parnasse had not expected to see.

She was wearing a leather bikini, fishnet stockings and thigh-length boots. She produced a whip from behind her, and laughed in a most alarming way.

"Oh my God!" Parnasse gulped. "It's... it's... an SM Queen!"

"That's right!" Tenax laughed. "This is the Phantom Tribe secret bridegroom education! If you wish to be my bridegroom, then take this whip!" She cracked the whip menacingly.

Parnasse dived behind a nearby pile of medical notes. "I didn't ask for this! Help!"

"How impudent!" Tenax replied. "You won't be let off that easily! Come here!"

"This is insane!" Parnasse said, shaking in fear. "Bridegroom education? I've never heard about this before! What is it?"

"Well..." Tenax pondered briefly, "basically, I have to give you lots of punishment! Fun, huh? Now, just sit there..."

Parnasse did his best to shield himself. "But I don't want to! I never agreed to..."

He trailed off as he heard Tenax laughing. Not the domineering SM Queen laugh, but her usual mischievous giggle.

He sighed. "Oh, I see. I get it. Very funny. Hilarious. Just where did you get that costume, anyway?"

"I got talking to that Styrenian princess who's staying at the palace," Tenax said. "She recommended this store to me, and..."

Parnasse shook his head. "You took tips from Formyka? Now I understand..."

Tenax proudly displayed her costume. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah..." Parnasse smiled weakly. "So it was all a joke... there is no Phantom Tribe secret bridegroom education?"

"That depends," she blushed. "There _could_ be..."

"Well, come to think of it, I do like the outfit," Parnasse said. "Can we keep it?"

Tenax beamed. "I suppose so. If you promise to call me princess."

"Um, okay. Whatever you say..."

The Bugrom served the queen. Such was the order of things.

If the queen gave an order, the Bugrom followed- but the process was more innate than that. The hive mind meant that the Bugrom could anticipate the queen's desires and pre-empt her orders. The Bugrom served Queen Chibi-Diva well.

But there was one Bugrom that served a different queen.

Lora knew that her queen was curious. Her queen wanted to know what the Phantom Tribe were planning, and why they had felt it necessary to capture Alielle. Lora had located the Phantom Tribe leader, and followed him. It wasn't easy. He had a habit of cloaking himself and disappearing. But Lora continued on her quest for information, in the hope that she could relay it to her queen.

Mari lay sleeping inside the cell. She was vaguely aware of something, somewhere, nagging for her attention.

"Lora-chan?"

Then she heard the voices. One of them she recognised as the Phantom Tribe boy. The other... she didn't know. They were talking... talking about Jinnai, about Alielle. She was so transfixed by the exchange that she never stopped to wonder exactly how she was able to hear it.

The conversation lasted for around two minutes. Then it ended. Mari now knew why Alielle was here with her.

She looked down at Alielle, who was sleeping peacefully. There was no point in waking her. She lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

She didn't try to sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to.

****

Day 324

Alielle sat studying Mari. There was something very different about her today.

She wasn't talking. In fact, she hadn't so much as looked at Alielle. She just sat with Lora, occasionally stoking the bug and staring vacantly into space.

"Mari..." Alielle ventured, "is something the matter?"

"No."

"It's just that you haven't said anything at all today. I can tell something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Mari said, more forcefully this time.

Alielle refused to be deterred. "Come on. What is it?"

Mari turned to face the princess. "God damn it, will you just shut up? I don't want to talk about it!"

Her expression of anger immediately cracked into one of immense guilt, and she collapsed over Alielle, crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Alielle shifted nervously and tried to comfort Mari. "It's... okay. Just tell me what's bothering you. You can talk to me."

"But... I don't know if I should tell you. It's too awful..."

"I'll be the judge of that," Alielle replied. "Now, what is it?"

"Okay..." Mari tried to compose herself. "Last night, I heard that Phantom Tribe kid talking. I heard him through Lora-chan. I... I know why they're keeping you here."

Alielle moved back and paused. "Oh... Why?"

Mari turned away, unable to look at Alielle's expression. "They don't want you at all. They want your baby."

There was a long silence, broken eventually, by the sound of Alielle's quickened breathing. Mari looked back and saw the princess desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Oh God, I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no," Alielle insisted. "You were right to tell me. Why... why do they want her?"

Mari sighed, more out of frustration than resignation. "It wasn't totally clear. Something about using her to control the Eye of God... but I couldn't understand all of it. They mentioned... conscious control? Yeah, that was it."

"I know," Alielle said. "It's why their plan didn't work last time. They were able to activate the Eye of God using just one princess... but it needs to be controlled consciously. They didn't know that, and since they couldn't force Fatora to attack us, they failed."

"I know your baby carries the gene for the Eye of God... but a baby wouldn't be able to consciously control a weapon, would it?" Mari asked.

Alielle shook her head. "Not straight away, no. After a few years, maybe. I don't think the Phantom Tribe want to use the Eye against the Alliance anyway."

"Of course... the Bugrom," Mari replied. "It makes sense. They let the Bugrom win the war against the Alliance, let them get comfortable... then once the child's old enough..."

Alielle nodded in agreement. "This explains everything. The Phantom Tribe let us unseal the Eye, but then destroyed the Stairway to the Sky so we couldn't seal it again. But they must have found a way to control the Eye of God without using the Stairway." She sighed. "Now everything makes sense. This is why they kidnapped me, and not Fatora."

"So what do we do now?" Mari wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Alielle replied. "But my baby's due in less than a month. I can't let this happen. We have to find a way to get out of here."

Afura walked along the corridor and took out today's copy of the Roshtarian Observer.

It just didn't feel the same without the Lamp. Part of her was missing, gone. But she'd spent enough time in this system to know that she couldn't do anything about it for now, so she'd busied herself with other matters.

She opened the newspaper and immediately realised that something wasn't quite right. Upon closer analysis, she found that a square had been neatly excised from one of the pages. Whatever report had been contained within that square had obviously been deemed unsuitable reading material.

"Great," Afura sighed. "So they're censoring the media now."

She reached the door to her quarters, and walked wearily inside. She set the newspaper down on the desk.

She stopped. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched.

Quickly, she surveyed the room. Nothing. She shrugged. This place was making her paranoid.

"You... bitch!"

Afura looked up just in time to see a figure leap from the cupboard towards her. The assailant landed on top of her, and they both landed on the bed.

"For heaven's sake, Shayla," Afura said. "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you _think?_ You betrayed us!" Shayla tried to land a punch on Afura, but missed.

Afura tackled Shayla, and pinned her to the bed. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I sneaked. I bribed. I beat people up." Shayla managed to grab a nearby copy of the Holy Scriptures, and hit Afura in the face with it.

"Ow! Hey! You can't use a holy book like that! It's blasphemous!" Afura protested as she staggered backwards.

Shayla stood up. "What are you gonna do? Excommunicate me?"

"Oh, shut up." Afura picked up a chair and threw it at Shayla, who dodged it. "Now, are you going to calm down and let me explain?"

Shayla looked defiant for a moment, and then relented. "Aw, what the hell. I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Afura said, sitting down on the bed. "How about some tea?"

The use of Amiri's powers had had an unquestionable effect on the mission's progress. No longer forced to evade Bugrom patrols, the cloaked transport had proceeded at full speed to the hive's location.

Location being the operative word.

Makoto stood in the cockpit and looked at the blank landscape outside. "I don't get it... the hive should be right in front of us."

He was joined by Fatora and Fujisawa.

"Well, it _isn't_ there, is it?" Fatora snapped. "I suppose somebody must have misread the map."

Makoto frowned. "What do you mean, 'somebody'?"

"Well, the two of us were in charge of navigation. It must have been you."

"Why me?"

Fatora folded her arms. "Oh, come on. Everyone knows that men are worse at map reading. It's a scientific fact."

"Actually..." Fujisawa began, "I always heard it was women who were worse at that."

"What?" Fatora responded. "How dare you make such a sexist remark!"

Nanami leaned into the cockpit. "Hey, what's the problem?"

"Makoto got us lost," Fatora said.

"I did not!" Makoto insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Nanami challenged. "The hive's right there in front of us."

Makoto looked out at the wilderness. "Um... are you sure?"

"I get it," Fujisawa said. "The Phantom Tribe must have cloaked it, just like we cloaked the transport."

"Yeah," Nanami nodded. "Here, give me one of those ray gun things and I'll show you."

Makoto handed her one of the pistols. "You know, they're not really called..."

"Now, watch." Nanami opened a window and held the weapon outside the vehicle. She fired, and a patch of purple briefly became visible in the distance.

"Oh..." Makoto said. "I see. So, princess, what comes next?"

Fatora looked up. "Huh?"

"In your plan, I mean. How do we find Alielle inside the hive?"

"Well... I don't really know. In truth, I didn't really expect us to get this far."

Makoto sighed. "The hive's enormous. It'd take forever to search the whole thing."

"What about Ura?" Fujisawa suggested. "When we rescued Fatora, Ura recognised her scent and guided you to her."

"Great idea!" Makoto agreed. "Hey, Ura! Come here!"

Ura ran into the cockpit and jumped onto the dashboard. 

"Ura, do you remember Alielle's scent?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm." Ura tilted her head to one side. "Not sure..."

Nanami frowned. "Fatora, don't you have something of Alielle's that could remind Ura of her scent?"

Fatora blushed- a sight rarely seen. "Well... yes. But..."

"Okay. Get it out, come on!"

"Um... if you insist." Fatora reached into her pocket and took out a pair of almost impossibly skimpy undergarments.

Nanami put her head in her hands. "Oh boy. I should have seen this coming."

"Do you really carry those around with you all time?" Makoto asked with incredulity.

"They have sentimental value to me!" Fatora replied, defiant. She held them out to a rather intimidated Ura. "Well? Do you want to get her scent or don't you?"

Ura leapt back. "It okay! I remember! I remember!"

Alielle paced nervously around the cell. "Come on, Mari. We need to think of a way out of here!"

Mari nodded. "It's okay. It's all in hand."

Across the chamber, Lora was locked in debate with a much larger Bugrom.

"Mnsbklr jnkvrb?"

"Nyysymyy!"

"Blsfnsg nlvthbr."

"Yymyyn. Yssryyyn."

The Bugrom looked puzzled, then walked over to the cell.

"Stand back," Mari warned.

It swiped at the bars, which broke upon impact. Mari tentatively stepped out of the cell.

"What did you do?" Alielle asked, amazed.

"Jinnai uses the messenger bugs to carry his orders to the rest of the Bugrom. I used Lora-chan to get this guy to break us out. As far as he's concerned, it was Jinnai who gave the order." She took Alielle's hand and helped her out.

"That's... pretty clever," Alielle conceded. "Now what happens?"

Mari paused, deep in thought. "Okay. Lora-chan, I want you to make a diversion. Get all of the Bugrom out of here. Can you do that?"

"Yynyyr," Lora replied enthusiastically.

"That's my girl! Thanks, Lora-chan!"

The messenger flew out of the chamber. Alielle looked confused.

"Now we just... run?"

"I suppose so," Mari said.

"But shouldn't we at least think of a plan first? If we just start running through the hive, someone might see us!"

Mari shrugged. "It's worth a shot. What's the worst that could happen? You're a valuable hostage- they're not going to kill you."

"No, but they might kill you," Alielle said.

Mari sighed. "Yeah, well... that's not especially important to me."

Alielle moved closer. "What? What are you saying?"

"Look... I've never really cared that much about anything or anyone, including myself. The world treated me like crap for so long that I wouldn't have given a damn if it all just... ended. But last night, when I heard what they were planning, I felt something different. I care about this, and I'll be damned if I'll just stand by and let them do it to you." She frowned. "I don't know. Maybe I still don't care about myself, but I know that I care about helping you. You don't deserve this."

Alielle looked at Mari with undisguised concern. "Mari, I..."

"We can talk later," Mari interrupted. "Come on, let's get going."

"But where do we go?"

"We'll look for a hangar or something. Steal one of those big flying things."

Alielle hesitated. "Um... but we don't know how to fly them..."

"You're a pilot, aren't you? I'm sure it'll come naturally."

Lora flew through a narrow series of tunnels into one of the specialised chambers. Only the messengers were small enough to reach this area, and this was where they resided.

She flew up to one of her identical colleagues, and passed on the message.

"Yyssyynyy, syymyr."

The second messenger dutifully carried the message to another. Lora moved on to the next bug, and the next. In less than a minute, the chamber was buzzing with the messengers' tiny voices, as they each ensured the others got the message.

And then they left the chamber, ready to spread the word to the other Bugrom.

Afura shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Shayla. Did you honestly think I'd betrayed you?"

"Well..." Shayla responded, embarrassed, "actually, it was mostly Miz who..."

"Sometimes, one has to play the system, as it were." Afura took a sip of her tea. "I thought that by allying myself more closely to the leadership here, I'd have a better chance of seeing the Alpha Priestess, just as Miz asked me to."

"Obviously, that didn't work," Shayla said. "You still haven't seen her, and they've taken away your Lamp."

"True, but I haven't been excommunicated yet. I can only interpret that as an endorsement."

Shayla's expression changed back to a frown, as she remembered another grievance. "Hey, what about the prophecy? Why'd you give it to Doht?"

"Doht already had part of the prophecy," Afura replied. "Besides, there's a lot of evidence that the prophecy contains some sort of encrypted message from God."

Shayla seemed unimpressed. "Oh."

"Oh?" Afura echoed. "Shayla, just what motivated you to become a priestess in the first place? Any other priestess would be stunned by news like this."

"Okay, fine, it's interesting. But I've got other things to worry about at the moment. The Alliance is in trouble, Afura. You've got to come back and help."

Afura shook her head assertively. "No. I can't leave when I'm this close."

"Close? Close to what?"

"Something. I don't know." Afura looked serious. "I've been investigating this place for months now, and something's up. There are too many coincidences, too many things that don't make sense. It looks to me like some of the people here have another agenda."

"Damn it, I didn't realise this place was so big," Alielle complained.

Mari checked the coast was clear, and pulled Alielle around the corner. "It's okay. I'm sure there must be a way out around here somewhere..."

"Hmm," Alielle smiled as they hurried down the passageway. "I think that's the first optimistic thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't dwell on it too much," Mari replied. "I was lying. I don't think we have a hope in hell of..."

"Hey!" a voice called from behind.

They stopped and looked back. Chibi-Diva stood watching them in a pose which, considering her small stature, was actually quite intimidating.

"Oh. Hi!" Alielle said nervously.

Chibi-Diva frowned back. "You're prisoners. You should be in your cell."

"Well, that's true..." Alielle bluffed, "except that we're... exercising!"

"Yeah," Mari nodded quickly. "It was Jinnai's idea. He let us out for a while so we could get some exercise."

The queen narrowed her eyes further. "That doesn't sound like something Mr Jinnai would do."

Alielle gave a weak smile. "We're as surprised as you are. But... how else could we have got out of the cell?"

Chibi-Diva stopped and thought. "Hmm. I suppose you're right." She brightened suddenly. "Oh well. Enjoy your exercise!"

"We will," Alielle assured her. They turned and ran.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Stopping again, they looked back at the queen.

"What is it?" Mari asked cautiously.

"Princess Alielle," Chibi-Diva said. "Please be careful. You shouldn't push yourself too hard if you're pregnant."

"I... I won't!" Alielle replied, relived. "Bye!"

Sakura looked at the map. "So, um... where are they now?"

"Not here," Jinnai smiled. "Following my brilliant ambush, they just disappeared. They probably fled back to Roshtaria, the cowards!"

"It is strange that we haven't seen them since," she mused. "Hey, maybe I could go out and..."

"Oh, no you don't," Jinnai interrupted. "You're not leaving my sight until we know what's wrong with you."

Chibi-Diva entered the chamber. As she did, there was a muffled explosion, shaking the whole room.

"What was that?" Jinnai demanded.

"It sort of sounded like a big explosion," Sakura said unhelpfully.

Jinnai growled. "You dummy, do you think I'm deaf or something? Groucho! We need to mobilise the troops immediately!"

"Most of the troops aren't here," Chibi-Diva said.

Jinnai stopped. "What? Why? What do you mean?"

"I saw them all leaving. I asked where they were going, and they said you'd told them to go out on manoeuvres."

"I gave no such order!" Jinnai insisted. He pointed at two other bugs standing nearby. "You two! Find out where they went and bring them back, now! Sakura, Groucho! You're with me!"

Nanami and Fujisawa stepped through the hole in the wall and looked around.

"Nobody here," Nanami said. "That's odd. I expected this place to be swarming with Bugrom. Where are they all?"

Ifurita joined them. "There doesn't seem to be any here."

"Oh. Really?" Qawoor entered the passageway, followed by Three and Ura. "Well, that's a relief."

Fujisawa picked up Ura. "Okay, Ura. Think you can get Alielle's scent?"

Ura sniffed the air. "Hmm. Don't know."

"You'd better do your job, you dumb animal," Fatora warned as she joined the others. "Hey, Nanami... this plan of yours. Are you sure it'll work?"

Nanami nodded. " I know my brother better than anyone. It'll work."

Ura suddenly looked up. "I got her! This way!"

"What? Okay, let's go!" Fujisawa said. But before he could take another step, he heard the mechanical click of a weapon above him.

"Don't move," Sakura said. She slowly descended from the ceiling, keeping her Power Key Unit trained on the rescue party. Jinnai and Groucho hurried down the passageway to join her.

"Well," Jinnai laughed, "I have to admire your determination. Nobody's ever made it this far into our territory before. A shame that it all has to end here."

Nanami stepped forward. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, set your flying idol singer on us? You always were a coward, Katsuhiko. You never had the guts to do anything yourself."

"Hey!" Jinnai screamed. "Watch what you're saying! As a younger sister, you should have respect for your... Why are you wearing that weird outfit?"

Nanami smiled. "It's because I'm the new Priestess of Fire- at least, for the time being."

"Huh?" Jinnai paused. "Wait... this means something must have happened to that violent, red-haired lunatic! Yes!"

A flame appeared in Nanami's hand. "But she gave all her powers to me. And don't think I'm afraid to use them, brother."

"Yeah!" Fatora said, shaking her fist. "So you'd better give me back my Alielle, or else!"

Jinnai stood in a moment of mock consideration. "Hmm... oh, what a tempting request. Throw away my big trump card? Let me see..." He began to laugh. "You know what, princess? I don't think I will!" He continued to laugh... until abruptly, he stopped. He suddenly scrutinised the rescue party with a worried expression.

"What's up?" Sakura whispered.

"It's Mizuhara!" Jinnai hissed. "There's no sign of him! Where is he?"

"Maybe he didn't come," Sakura suggested.

Jinnai shook his head. "That's ridiculous. Mizuhara _always_ participates in these schemes. He's probably the mastermind behind the whole thing! Besides, my nemesis would never miss an opportunity to come here and make life difficult for me."

"But he isn't here," Sakura said.

"We'll see about that. Alright, listen up! Wherever you're hiding, Mizuhara, I demand that you show yourself _now!"_

Fatora laughed. "I can't believe how paranoid you are, Jinnai. Makoto's not here."

"Right." She was joined by another, identical Fatora, who climbed through the hole in the wall and stood next to her double. "Nobody here but us princesses."

Jinnai leapt back. "Aaagh! Sakura! Do you know what this means?"

"Wow," Sakura replied. "Princess Fatora has a twin sister!"

"Yes... no! That's not what I mean, stupid! Don't you get it? If there's two Fatoras, then that means one of them must be Mizuhara! But which one?" He clutches his head in frustration. "Ohh... this is obviously part of some brilliant strategy devised by him!"

Sakura shrugged. "No problem. Why don't I just shoot both of them?" She went to approach the rescue party, but was pulled back.

"No, you fool!" Jinnai hissed. "That's what he expects us to do! We could be falling right into his trap!"

"Then what do we do?"

"We'll just have to remain here until one of them makes a mistake," Jinnai said, tension evident in his voice.

"What's the matter, Jinnai?" the first Fatora asked.

"Yeah," the second Fatora said. "Can't you tell us apart? Is it really that difficult?"

Jinnai's fury grew. "Well, it's hardly surprising that you look so similar! A cowardly, conniving, transvestite deviant and a cowardly, conniving lesbian deviant!"

"You missed one of us out!" cried a voice from behind Jinnai's back. He looked around to see Makoto charging into Sakura, causing her to drop her weapon.

"What? _Three _of them? But how..." Jinnai looked between the Makoto behind him and the two Fatoras ahead of him. "This isn't fair! Are you mocking me?"

The second Fatora's image began to ripple. The illusion dropped, and Amiri fell to the floor, exhausted.

"I can't keep it up... anymore..." she panted.

"That's okay, you did your job," Fujisawa said.

Makoto continued to wrestle with Sakura. "Damn it..." he cursed. "Why can't I link with you?"

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded as she fought back. "You've got some nerve trying to... hey!"

Makoto pressed his hands against Sakura's metallic armour. "This should be working..."

She gasped. "Now I know what you're trying to do!" She took in a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her voice- _"Pervert!"_

"No!" That's not what I'm doing!" Makoto protested. As he recoiled, Sakura took the opportunity to pick up her Power Key Unit.

"Excellent," a voice said. To the surprise of everyone, the voice belonged to Qawoor.

"What's going on?" Fujisawa asked.

Ifurita answered with a worried expression. "I think she's been possessed again. It's Arjah."

"Sakura, this is your master speaking," Qawoor said, expressionless. "I want you to kill Makoto Mizuhara immediately."

With glazed eyes, Sakura pointed the Power key Unit at Makoto. He only had one more chance.

He grabbed the end of the weapon. He didn't expect it to work, but oddly enough, it did. The two bodies froze as their minds linked.

"Damn," said Qawoor. "Too late." Then she passed out.

Makoto was surrounded by light. He was familiar with this experience, but this was not the welcoming mind of Ifurita. He allowed himself to drift. Sakura was in here somewhere...

There was somebody up ahead. A figure, sat alone. Could it be...

"Sakura?" Makoto asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

The mists cleared, and he could see her at last.

"Yeah," she said moodily. "What do you want?"

"It's... you," Makoto said. "You, like you used to be."

This wasn't the Demon God Sakura that they'd grown used to. This was Sakura Tamaro, Japan's Favourite Solo Artist. She was wearing her usual idol singer's uniform- platform shoes and a scandalously revealing dress, the shock value of which was somewhat reduced by the fact that she rarely wore a dress which _wasn't_ scandalously revealing.

"What have you done to me?" Sakura demanded. "What's with all this light?"

"I'm here to help you," Makoto said. "You don't have to carry on like this, Sakura. You don't have to obey Jinnai's orders."

Sakura looked puzzled. "I know."

Makoto hadn't expected to hear this. "Um... you do? But then why_ do_ you obey him?"

"Well, because..." She paused briefly, trying to gather her thoughts. "I just... I mean, it's just what I do." She frowned back at Makoto. "So what's your problem?"

"But this is wrong!" Makoto insisted. "The Sakura I remember from Earth was... well, she may not have been perfect, but she certainly wasn't the type to cause mass destruction. Why are you doing this?"

"Because she wants to," said a cold, commanding voice. "Because _we_ want to."

Another figure joined Sakura. It took Makoto a moment to realise that this was also Sakura, albeit a very different Sakura. She was a Demon God, fully mechanical; with so many modifications that she was rendered almost unrecognisable.

"I see," Makoto nodded. "You must be Sakura's Demon God half."

"We destroy because that is what we were designed to do," the Demon Sakura said.

Makoto shook his head. "No. That's what _you_ were designed to do. You're not the real Sakura!" He turned to the human Sakura. "You must realise she's controlling you. You can't tell me you actually enjoy causing such misery..."

The human Sakura looked momentarily vulnerably. "Well... sometimes I..."

"Quiet!" the Demon Sakura commanded. "You enjoy it as much as I do. Power, Sakura. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yes, yes!" the human Sakura agreed. "I want people to love me!"

"But they don't!" Makoto said. "People don't love you. They're afraid of you."

"It's the same thing," said the Demon Sakura. "Either way, they respect you."

Makoto continued his mental assault. "Do you really want to be this way forever?"

"Of course she does," the Demon Sakura laughed. "She's the most powerful, most feared entity in the world!"

"But I don't!" the human Sakura shouted. "I don't want to stay as a Demon God forever! I don't!"

Her Demon half frowned at the challenge to its dominance. "You don't know what you want. You're too weak to make decisions by yourself."

"But I hate being a Demon God!" the human Sakura cried. "I hate it! It's horrible!"

"Right!" Makoto encouraged. "You hate being responsible for all of this horror, don't you?"

She continued to cry. "I mean... how am I ever gonna get a rich boyfriend when I've got metal underwear and a hole in my back?"

Makoto sighed. "Well, I guess that works too..."

The link severed, and Sakura fell to the floor. Makoto backed away and ran towards the rescue party.

"Okay! Now's our chance! Let's go!"

"Hey!" Jinnai yelled. "Mizuhara, you bastard! What did you do to her?"

He wasn't given the benefit of an answer, as the rescue party escaped deeper into the hive.

"Amiri," Nanami said as they ran, "I know you're tired, but do you think you can cloak us, just for a while?"

"I'll try..." the doctor replied. "How's Qawoor?"

Three had the unconscious priestess slung over her shoulder. "Still asleep. I hope she wakes up soon, we may need her powers..."

"What did you see, Makoto?" Nanami probed. Did you manage to free Sakura?"

"Well, not really," Makoto sighed. "It's as if there's two of her. The old Sakura, and a Demon God Sakura. They're conflicting personalities."

"You mean like a good and bad Sakura?" Fujisawa asked.

Makoto paused. "Um... sort of. But to be honest, they were both pretty obnoxious..."

Alielle fell to her knees. "It's no good... I can't run any further. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Mari said. "Come on, I'll carry you." She lifted Alielle, and found it to be surprisingly difficult. "Shit, when did you get so heavy?"

"Well, I _am_ pregnant," Alielle replied. "It's not just me, it's the baby."

"Yeah, yeah, blame someone else," Mari said as she struggled along the passageway.

Alielle glanced at their surroundings. "Mari, I don't think this is going to work. All of these passages look the same, and we don't even know where the hangars are."

"Don't worry," Mari reassured. "I'm not sure why, but I've got a good feeling that we're going to get out of this."

Five large Bugrom marched around the corner. Mari turned to retreat, but found that the way back was blocked my even more Bugrom.

Mari sighed. "You might want to ignore what I just said."

Alielle climbed down, and surveyed the wall of Bugrom that surrounded them. "Damn. They must have got wise to your plan, Mari."

"Yeah," Mari nodded. "So this is how it ends. Just as meaningless as I thought it would be. It's a shame, you know... I really wanted to sleep with more cute girls..."

"Me too," Alielle added. "And to think I was so close to the big one thousand..."

Mari gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Don't act so surprised, Mari. You were one of them."

"No, I just thought of something," Mari said excitedly. She stood in front of Alielle and addressed the Bugrom. "Alright, you... Bugrom! If you want her, you'll have to come through me. And you can't! You know why? Because I'm Death, and if you touch me, you'll die!"

One of the bugs walked up to Mari and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Um, Mari?" Alielle said. "I don't think regular Bugrom can understand human languages."

"Oh." Mari looked down at the floor. "I suck."

There was an explosion, close by. Mari, Alielle and most of the Bugrom were thrown to the ground.

Alielle shielded her face from the smoky air, and extended her other hand in search of a solid object to pull herself up.

She felt a hand in hers.

"Need some help there, lover?" a familiar voice said.

She looked up in disbelief. "F... Fatora?"

Fatora lifted her up. "Alielle, my sweet. How I've longed for this moment. Through the endless nights I... wow! You've got so fat!"

Makoto sighed. "Charming."

Alielle giggled. "Oh, Fatora. You don't know just how much I've missed you."

As Ifurita picked off the remaining bugs with energy blasts, Nanami saw Mari lying amongst the debris.

"Mari? Are you okay?"

Mari looked up. "Oh... oh my... Nanami!" She scrambled to her feet and threw herself into Nanami's arms. "You came to rescue me! I don't believe it! Oh, I love you so much, I..."

She stopped, as she realised what she was doing. She let go of Nanami and stepped back.

"Well, anyway... yeah. Hi."

Nanami looked guilty. "Listen, Mari. You should know that I..."

"Come on!" Fujisawa yelled. "This place is gonna be full of Bugrom soon! We have to go!"

"What if the Bugrom see us?" Alielle asked.

"That won't happen," Fatora replied as the team retraced their steps. "Amiri's got us cloaked."

Alielle blinked. "Huh? But I thought that..."

"I'll explain later," Amiri said. "Damn, this is hard work..."

"I think Qawoor's coming round," Three called.

"Okay," Makoto called back. "Just keep an eye on her for now."

Ifurita frowned. "We don't seem to be encountering as much resistance as we were before."

"That's good, isn't it?" Fatora asked.

"Not really. It suggests that they may be concentrating their forces further ahead."

Nahato stood at the head of a small army of troops- mostly Bugrom, with a lesser number of Phantom Tribe marksmen at the front. They were coming, he could hear them. But when they came around the corner, he saw something surprising.

There was a distortion. Of course, Nahato couldn't be fooled by illusions, but he could tell that one was being projected.

"Stop!" he commanded. Finding themselves cut off, the rescue party halted their advance. Nahato stared, trying to disguise his confusion.

"What is the origin of this illusion?" he asked.

"I am."

Amiri walked to the front of the rescue party, and returned Nahato's stare.

"You wish," Nahato replied. "If you could do that, you wouldn't be cowering behind the Roshtarian government."

"Not all of us wanted to be part of your little dictatorship," Amiri said, her voice wavering. "By the time my powers developed, I had my own loyalties."

"I had no idea," Nahato hissed, "that anyone could be so stupid." He walked straight up to the doctor, and smiled. "You're just as misguided as your husband was, Amiri."

Silence. The two adversaries glared at each other, neither prepared to make a move.

"Makoto," Ifurita whispered. "I think I have an idea. But it's... risky. And it's going to require some careful timing."

Makoto turned his head. "Timing?"

"I'll need to wait until Nahato moves away from Amiri."

The stand off continued. "Come along, Amiri," Nahato taunted. "I know how long you've waited for this opportunity."

Amiri didn't respond.

"If I'd realised how treacherous you were all those years ago, I'd have killed you at the same time as I killed your husband."

Nobody expected Amiri to tolerate this comment, but she did.

"I'm sorry, Nahato," she said at last. "But I'm not like you. I don't play your games."

Nahato shook his head and stepped back. "How disappointing."

"Ifurita!" Makoto called. "Now!"

The rescue party was suddenly engulfed in a brilliant white light. Nahato shielded his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Fire!"

The Phantom Tribe marksmen obliged with volleys of weapons fire.

"Sir! The shots aren't making contact!" one of the soldiers said. "They're being repelled by the energy barrier!"

"What _are_ they doing?" Nahato pondered.

A few seconds later, he had an answer. The energy folded in on itself, and collapsed back into the fabric of space.

"They're gone!" exclaimed one of the soldiers.

"Yes," Nahato nodded. "But where?"

"Where are we?" Fatora demanded.

Makoto smiled nervously. "Well, we're still not..."

"Where are we? Where are we? Where are we? Where are we?"

"I'm still trying to calculate our exact position," Ifurita interrupted, "but I believe this is Dorusland."

Fujisawa looked up at the trees. "Damn. All these El-Hazard forests look alike to me. Still..." He brightened. "That was clever thinking back there. Using dimensional transport to take us to a new place inside the same dimension... Genius."

"Unfortunately, it took a lot of power," Ifurita replied. "And I wasn't able to target very efficiently. It's not an accurate process."

At the other side of the clearing, Nanami watched a figure who sat amongst the trees, hunched over, silent. She'd done what she was supposed to do. So why did she still feel this awkwardness?

"I thought you'd be happy to see her back," someone said.

"Oh... Alielle!" Nanami responded, surprised. "I... I am happy."

"Could've fooled me."

Nanami sighed. "Okay... so I'm not. I don't know why."

"You should talk to Mari," Alielle advised. 

"I know, I know!" Nanami said, frustrated. "But she's just so... I mean, why does she have to make everything so difficult?"

Alielle put her hand on Nanami's shoulder. "Aw. It's sweet that you don't want to hurt her feelings. But she deserves an answer, Nanami. You have to say something."

"Master Makoto? I'm... so sorry."

Makoto smiled. "Thanks, Qawoor, but you don't need to apologise. To be honest, I was almost reassured by what happened when Arjah took control of you."

"But didn't he try to make Sakura kill you?"

"Well, yeah... but when Arjah spoke to me a while back, it really freaked me out. I still don't understand how his plan works, but he was convinced he'd already won. I was even starting to believe him... but if he's already won, why did he try to kill me?"

"He must know that you still pose a threat to him," Qawoor reasoned.

"Exactly," Makoto nodded. "That means there must still be a way to stop him. It means there's still hope..."

"Cerev!" Miz called. "Dinner's almost ready!"

There was no response.

"Where is that boy?" Miz sighed. "Cerev?"

She ascended the stairs and looked into each room in turn. She finally located him on the balcony.

"There you are," she said. "Come on, Cerev. Your dinner's waiting."

"Thank you, Mrs Fujisawa," Cerev replied, getting up. "Oh... Mrs Fujisawa..."

"Yes?"

He pointed out at the sky. "What are those spots?"

Miz looked puzzled. "Spots?"

Then she saw them.

All over Florestica, people were noticing the spots in the sky. They were just large enough to see, but far too small for anyone to make out any detail. They hung in the sky at an unknown altitude. Some people even claimed they were moving, but if they were, it was very, very slow.

One feature, already remarked upon by some people, was that the spots were particularly concentrated around the Eye of God.

"The Deviant Ones" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Princess Alielle, Mari Kurai, Princess Fatora, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Doctor Amiri, Nanami Jinnai, Sakura Tamaro, Shayla-Shayla, Masamichi Fujisawa, Queen Chibi-Diva, Afura Mann, Ifurita, Qawoor Towles, Tenax, Parnasse Ralielle, Miz Fujisawa, Nahato, King Fran, Ifurita Version Three, Princess Rune Venus, Arjah, Ura, Jennown Doht, Tyrasse Ralielle, Adena Ralielle, Lora-chan and Cerev.


	12. The Twelfth Month: Some Things Come From...

__

El-Hazard is property of AIC/Pioneer. All other characters and events are property of dooky.

Lyrical thanks to bis, "A" and X-Ray Spex. Proofreading is courtesy of Firebird.

****

El-Hazard: The Shape of Things to Come

__

The Shape of Things So Far-

__

The Holy Order disbands the priesthoods of Roshtaria and Mount Muldoon. It excommunicates Miz, Shayla, Qawoor and Nanami, and confiscates Afura's Lamp. Sakura experiences a blackout, during which she kills hundreds of Bugrom. Fatora proposes a mission to rescue Alielle. In Dorusland, Fran is discovered by the Ralielles. The mission departs, and Makoto is contacted by Arjah, who seems certain he is able to reincarnate himself, using a method that makes no sense to Makoto. The rescue party is attacked by the Bugrom, and Amiri uses Phantom Tribe powers to repel them. When pressed by the others, she explains that she developed her powers as a teenager, but hid them so that she could stay with her Opaque friends. Three discovers that her previous battle with Sakura has damaged her attack systems. After talking with Rune, Shayla decides to go to the Holy City. With Lora's help, Mari discovers the real reason Alielle was kidnapped- the Phantom Tribe need her baby to control the Eye of God. Alielle and Mari decide the time has come to escape. Shayla arrives in the Holy City and confronts Afura, but finds that she hasn't turned traitor after all. Lora breaks Alielle and Mari out of their cell, as the rescue party breaks into the hive. Confronted by Jinnai, Makoto links with Sakura and discovers a split personality. Alielle and Mari are rescued, but the group are stopped by Nahato. He dares Amiri to try and kill him, but she refuses. Ifurita uses her dimensional powers to transport the whole rescue party out of the hive, and they land in a Dorusian forest. Meanwhile, in Florestica, strange spots are appearing in the sky... 

__

"Nail me down... I know my head's not here,

Bring it back... the end's starting today,

Will you leave this party with me?

We were not invited anyway."

****

The Twelfth Month: "Some Things Come From Nothing"

"It's coming up to seven thirty! Time to wake up! In just a minute we've got traffic and travel, but first, there's just enough time to tell you about our competition..."

Mari retreated deeper into the bed, trying to escape the relentless noise of the radio. God, she hated morning DJs. No ordinary human was that energetic so early in the morning.

Wait a second...

She poked her head out from under the sheets, and looked at her surroundings. She didn't recognise this bedroom. She did recognise some of its contents, though- her Sailor Moon plushies, her stereo and turntable...

Come to think of it, why did she have such a large bed?

She stopped. There was another noise. Running water... Yes, someone was using the shower.

This was all wrong, and at the same time, incredibly comforting. It felt good to be back on Earth. She climbed out of bed, and decided to explore her new surroundings.

The room was very tidy- which was strange because, as a rule, she wasn't. The colours were also surprising. Bright yellows and oranges- hardly colours that she would have picked.

I'm not the only one who sleeps in this room, she thought.

This required further investigation. She walked quietly into the hallway. The bathroom was up ahead, the door half open. She approached with caution.

The sound of the shower was louder now. Okay. She'd take a quick peek, just to find out who it was. Nothing remotely perverted about that. It was simple curiosity.

With both hands on the door, she leaned inside, only to see...

"Ohmygod..."

She retreated back behind the door. It wasn't. It couldn't have been.

The noise form the shower ceased. She heard wet footsteps across the bathroom floor.

"You're awake! It's not like you to be up so early."

Mari was confronted with the figure of a naked, attractive and decidedly wet woman. She looked away in embarrassment.

"Hello, Nanami..." she said shyly.

Nanami giggled. "You're blushing. How cute!" She gently placed her hands either side of Mari's head, and slowly turned her reluctant face towards her. "You weren't blushing last night though, were you?"

Mari gulped. "Last night? Oh, wow..."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Nanami asked, concerned. "You seem a little distant."

"I just had a really odd dream. I mean, _really_ odd."

Nanami smiled. "Was I in it?"

"Well, yes, but... it wasn't a good dream. But it all seemed so real, and now... I'm so confused."

"Oh, Mari." Nanami stroked Mari's head. "You do get emotional, don't you? I suppose that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Mari looked back at Nanami with huge eyes. "You... love me?"

"Of course I do, sweetie," Nanami beamed. "So, are you gonna tell me about your dream?"

"I was in this weird fantasy world," Mari began. "Your brother was there too, and Mr Fujisawa, and Makoto Mizuhara. Come to think of it, so was Sakura Tamaro."

Nanami looked amused. "The idol singer?"

"Yeah. Damn, that was a bizarre dream. I'm surprised I didn't wake up sooner."

"Sounds like it was pretty funny," Nanami smiled. 

Mari shuddered. "Trust me, it wasn't. It was depressing. Everyone was fighting some stupid war, and you... even though you were there, you... didn't love me."

Nanami pulled Mari close to her. "Aw, you poor little thing. But you don't have to be sad. It was all just a dream."

"Yes, it was," Mari sighed happily as she embraced Nanami. "Thank God. I love you, Nanami."

"Mari?" a muffled voice said. "Hey, Mari. Aren't you awake yet?"

Mari looked around nervously. "Nanami? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nanami asked.

Mari was suddenly gripped by a horrible feeling. "No... please, no... This is the dream!"

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

Makoto leapt back. "Geez, Mari. You said to wake you up..."

Mari sat up and surveyed the surrounding area. The forest. She was still here.

She stood up. "Makoto... you idiot! What did you do that for? She loved me!"

"Um... what?" Makoto asked cautiously.

"She called me sweetie!" Mari continued, furious. "And now she's gone! Well, I hope you're satisfied! Bastard!"

Mari stormed off, leaving Makoto stunned. Alielle and Fatora watched from the other side of the clearing.

"What do you think that was about?" Alielle asked.

"Who knows?" Fatora shrugged. "Makoto has that effect on me sometimes as well."

****

Day 338

Ifurita descended through the trees, and landed a few feet in front of Makoto.

"I told them. They should be here in a few hours."

"Good," Makoto sighed. "It's just as well. Considering Alielle's condition, we can't carry on trekking through this forest forever."

Alielle leaned towards Ifurita expectantly. "Um... did you get them? Did you?"

"Yes." With undisguised bemusement, Ifurita took out a small packet and handed it to Alielle. "The man at the store was as confused as I was."

"Thanks." Alielle opened the pack, and took out a roll of pink, diamond shaped stickers.

Fujisawa smiled. "So _that's _where those things come from."

"I wouldn't want to face my mother without one of these." Alielle peeled off one of the stickers. "Could you do it, Fatora? I don't have a mirror."

"Okay," Fatora nodded, taking the sticker and positioning it with artistic precision on Alielle's forehead. "Tell me, whatever happened to the political statement you were making?"

"Come on, Fatora. You know what my mother's like. It's best not to agitate her."

"Well, we'll all be seeing her soon enough," Makoto said. "Personally, I can't wait for us to be taken to the capital. Maybe we'll get some real food at last."

"Oh yes," Qawoor nodded, recalling the Ralielles' hospitality. "You can expect lots of food."

"Do you have any idea what the spots are?"

Schtalubaugh hated press conferences. He cleared his throat and gave the best answer he could. "The objects are at an altitude inaccessible by most forms of aerial transport. We've confirmed that they are steadily decreasing in number, but in answer to your question, no, we don't know what they are."

Another journalist raised his hand. "Can you confirm that the remaining anomalies are getting larger?"

The doctor sighed. "Some of our analysis suggests that this may be the case."

There was a sudden commotion at the back of the room. It seemed someone else had been spotted in the adjoining corridor.

Miz was surprised to find herself suddenly besieged by journalists.

"Yes? What do you all want?" she asked irritably.

The crowd responded with a hundred shouted questions.

"Be quiet! One at a time!" she insisted.

"Kagsi Vulpix, Roshtarian Observer," said the nearest journalist. "Mrs Fujisawa, the Alpha Priestess has stated that the strange phenomena in the skies above Florestica may be a divine judgement on Roshtaria's disobedience to the Holy Order. Do you have a response to this?"

Miz frowned. "Oh, for God's sake."

She headed off down the corridor, and didn't answer another question.

"You're an idiot!" Jinnai screamed.

"No, you're an idiot!" Nahato screamed in response.

"They're both idiots," Chibi-Diva said to Sakura.

Jinnai stood his ground. "You let them escape! They were right there in front of you, you could have had them!"

"I wasn't the one who let Alielle escape from her cell, was I?" Nahato taunted.

"Well... you should have seen them coming!" Jinnai replied. "And anyway... Damn it, Sakura! Will you stop fidgeting?"

Sakura looked up and scowled. "I can't help it! I'm itchy!"

"Itchy?" Jinnai echoed.

"Yeah," Sakura winced as she tried to reach underneath her armour. "I don't like it..."

"Stop complaining!" Jinnai snapped. "This is no way to run a military operation!"

"Right," said Nahato. "We have to find out where they took Alielle..."

"Forget about her," Jinnai replied. "We should concentrate on encircling the enemy in Roshtaria!"

The two leaders growled at each other as Sakura carried on scratching herself. Chibi-Diva sighed.

"Sorry about this... but with things as they are, I thought it was best not to draw attention to you."

"That's okay, sir," Makoto said, peeping out from under the sheet. The transport moved slowly through the narrow streets of the Dorusian capital, with Alielle's father Guanes at the helm. At the rear, Makoto and the others sheltered under a large sheet. Alielle and Fatora sat together, while, Nanami and Mari sat at opposite ends, as far away from each other as possible.

"Are you alright back there, Alielle?" her father called.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine," came the reply. "I'm... hey!" She suddenly started squealing.

"What... what's happened?" Guanes panicked. "Have the contractions started?"

"No! No! It's Fatora! She's... tickling me! Stop it! Get off!"

"No mercy!" was Fatora's reply.

"Ow!" cried Nanami. "Fatora, what are you doing?"

Fatora laughed. "Nanami? Sorry, it's very dark under here. I thought you were..."

"Let's see how you like it!" Alielle interrupted.

There was a pause.

"Princess," Amiri said calmly. "That's not Fatora. That's me."

"Wait, wait," Fatora said. "What the hell have I got hold of now?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ura replied.

Makoto looked out at Guanes again. "Um... can this thing go any faster?"

There was no disguising Adena's joy at seeing her daughter again.

"Well," Amiri observed, "Alielle certainly is fortunate to have such an affectionate mother."

Nanami smiled weakly. "Are you sure 'fortunate' is the word you're looking for?"

"Mother, could you let go of me?" Alielle asked, struggling against Adena's iron grip.

"Oh, of course!" Adena replied. "You need to sit down. How long before the baby's due?"

"Um, about two weeks, but..."

"Excellent! I've been reading a fabulous book on pregnancy, and it says that at this stage you should..."

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends?" Alielle interrupted hastily. "I know you already know Fatora... she was the one who led the daring mission to rescue me!"

Fatora was suddenly the recipient of an unexpected hug from Adena. "Oh, princess, I can't thank you enough for bringing my lovely daughter back to me!"

"You're... welcome..." Fatora replied, struggling for breath. "Alielle..." she growled, "I'll get you for this later..."

"And I know you met Qawoor recently," Alielle continued. "That's Nanami- she's the temporary Fire Priestess, and that's Mari- she was kidnapped by the Bugrom as well. There's Ifurita, and her sister, sort of... we call her Three. Then there's my doctor, Amiri, Mr Fujisawa... oh, and Ura! Did I miss anyone out?"

"Yes," sighed Makoto.

"Oh yeah. That's Makoto."

"He's so cute!" exclaimed one of Alielle's assembled siblings. 

Makoto smiled nervously. "Well, thanks, but I'm actually..."

"Listen to that voice!" one of them interrupted.

"Yes!" another agreed. "I think I'm in love!"

"Now, hold on a minute..." Makoto said, before being pounced on by five of the Ralielles. "Hey! Alielle, could you tell your sisters to lay off?"

Alielle laughed. "Actually, only four of them are my sisters. One of them's a boy!"

"What?" Makoto gasped. "Which one?"

"The fun part is finding out!" Alielle replied.

Adena stood up again. "Oh, this reminds me. I still haven't introduced you all to my family! This is my husband, Guanes, and these are my children- Valielle, Aspielle, Histielle, Cystielle, Glycielle, Lysielle, Leucielle, Prolielle, Isolasse, Serasse, Tyrasse, Methasse and Glutasse. It's so nice to have the whole family back together!"

"But, um... Parnasse isn't here, is he?" Alielle pointed out.

"Who? Oh, him," Adena said unenthusiastically.

"I'm sure you'd be very proud of Parnasse, Mrs Ralielle," Qawoor offered. "He has a wonderful new girlfriend..."

Adena suddenly looked interested. "Really? Is she a member of the aristocracy?"

"No..."

"Is she rich?"

"Well, no, but... she is training to be a doctor," Qawoor said.

Adena stopped and thought for a while. "Doctor? Well, that's okay, then!"

"So, Priestess Towles," Guanes said, trying to appear casual. "Tell me, how's that transport holding up?"

Qawoor looked back at the others, and it was obvious from their expressions that she'd be getting no help from them. "Oh, it's... I suppose it's still in excellent condition..."

"Oh, good!"

"But we did kind of have to abandon it in Bugrom territory," she finished.

Guanes appeared to go into shock. "A... abandoned? Bugrom... territory?"

Adena frowned. "Relax, dear. The important thing is that we have our daughter back."

"Yes... I know..." Guanes said weakly. "Just give me a moment, I need to sit down..."

"What's going on in here?" a moody voice demanded. A disgruntled figure stepped into the room, giving everyone something of a surprise.

"Fran?" Fatora said, horrified.

Nanami looked to Adena. "What's he doing in your house?"

"Well," Adena sighed, "he had nowhere else to go. The Bugrom have finished with him, and most people in this city want nothing to do with him."

"I see," Fatora snarled. "Well, I still owe him a beating!"

"Me too!" Alielle added. "Somebody give him one from me!"

Fujisawa raised his hand. "I will if you want."

Fatora smiled at the sight of Fran's terrified expression. "Wow. I must be even more imposing than I thought."

"It's not you he's scared of," Amiri said. "I'm afraid it's me."

"Y... you!" Fran stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the doctor. "The Phantom Tribe!"

Makoto shook his head. "She's not Phantom Tribe, she's an Opaque."

"There's no difference!" Fran yelled. "And now I know... they're following me!" He suddenly fled.

Fatora shrugged. "Oh well. He's flipped. I saw this coming a long time ago."

"Yes," Alielle nodded casually. "He's always been quite paranoid, hasn't he?"

Fran's shouting could still be heard in the distance. Adena began to look concerned. "Where has he gone?"

"He's outside," Ifurita replied.

"Damn it!" Adena cursed. "We're trying to keep a low profile here! If people see him, it could completely blow our cover. We have to get him back!"

"Today's the day," Rune said solemnly. "They should have been back today."

"Oh, relax," Formyka said, crossing the chamber to join her. "Things happen. They probably got delayed."

Rune sighed. "Perhaps."

"Hey, come on. If anything had happened to them, don't you think we'd have heard Jinnai gloating about it by now?"

"I suppose you're right," Rune admitted. "But I can't help worrying... I'm grateful for your support."

Formyka grinned, and placed a reassuring arm around Rune. "Ha! It's nothing. I guess I'm just the caring type."

Rune winced. "Princess Formyka... what are you doing with your hand?"

"I'm reassuring you," Formyka said innocently.

"Let me make it clear that neither of my breasts require reassurance," Rune frowned.

Formyka pulled away and grumbled to herself. "Well, you can't blame me for trying. I miss my harem. I wonder what they're all doing now..."

"But you still have those two servants with you," Rune replied. "Don't they fulfil your... physical needs?"

"This is about more than sex, Runey baby," Formyka said, indignant. "My harem is very special to me. I'm genuinely concerned for their well-being."

Rune raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well, that's... surprisingly compassionate of you."

Formyka nodded. "Yep. Now, tell me... do you think they'd be covered by my current insurance policy?"

"Princess Formyka," Rune said, putting her head in her hands, "you never cease to fail to surprise me."

"Huh?" Formyka responded, trying to mentally unravel Rune's comment. "I... oh."

Fran sat in the corner, trembling and muttering incoherently.

"Phantom Tribe... everywhere... watching me..."

"Oh well," Makoto sighed. "At least he's back indoors now."

Adena nodded. "Yes, but he was running loose for nearly ten minutes. I just hope none of the enemy spotted where he came from."

"I didn't detect any Bugrom in the area," Ifurita said.

"The Bugrom aren't the real problem," Adena explained. "It's the Phantom Tribe. As soon as we realised they were in Dorusland, we cut back our operations. But they're still intent on finding the Purple Lightning, so we have to be careful."

A thought struck Makoto, and he opened up his bag. "Hey, we might be able to help you with that." He took out one of the pistols and showed it to Adena. "We perfected these a while ago. They can disrupt Phantom Tribe illusions for a short period of time..."

Fran looked up, and staggered to his feet. "Give me that! I need it!" he said, snatching the weapon from Makoto's hands.

"Hey!" Adena shouted.

"Don't worry, let him have it," Makoto said. "We have more."

Guanes approached with curiosity in his eyes. "Mr Mizuhara... just how do these things work?"

"Well, they're mostly adapted from old technology. We found that spatial vibrations worked against Phantom Tribe powers... the frequency of the vibrations is controlled by a small coil inside the weapon. Unfortunately, the overall power is still limited by the size of the batteries..."

Guanes nodded, engrossed. "Yes, I see. But theoretically... if you could lay your hands on a big enough power source, you could deploy this on a massive scale, right?"

Makoto smiled. "I can see you're a talented engineer, sir. You're absolutely right... the problem is finding such a large energy reserve..."

Three, who had been silent up until now, suddenly gasped. "What... was that?"

"What's wrong?" asked Ifurita.

"Mrs Ralielle," Three said urgently, "I just detected somebody entering your house."

Adena looked concerned. "Are you sure? Where?"

"Through one of the windows, I think. They're in the hallway."

"Oh..." Adena moved cautiously towards the doorway. She looked out at the deserted hallway. "There's nobody here..."

"Hold on!" Makoto ran over to join her. He took out another one of the weapons, and swept the hallway with its distortion beam. A blue-skinned man suddenly faded into being.

Makoto stepped back, and tried to shield Adena. "I thought so."

He expected the Phantom Tribe man to put up a fight, but he didn't. Instead, he turned and fled from the house.

Nanami approached. "He left. I wonder why?" She walked out into the hallway and looked around.

"Um... Makoto?"

"Yeah?" Makoto joined Nanami. "What's up?"

"Do you have any idea what that thing is?" She pointed to a strange device that was lying on the floor.

Makoto gulped. "Uh oh."

"Come on!" Fujisawa yelled. "Everybody out!"

Adena stood next to the door, trying to keep track of her children as they poured out of the house. "Onetwothreefourfivesix..."

"Are you sure it's a bomb?" Qawoor asked.

"I don't recognise the design," Makoto replied, "but it's the only thing it could be."

"Seveneightnineteneleventwelvethirteenfourteen... I'm missing one!" Adena cried.

"That's Parnasse!" Alielle called back. "He isn't here, he's in Roshtaria!"

"Oh!" Adena said. "In that case, we're all out. What about you?"

"We're all here!" Nanami replied.

Amiri frowned. "Wait a second... what about Fran?"

King Fran glanced at the device on the floor, and began firing his weapon in all directions. "Where are you hiding? Come on out, you blue bastards! Where are you?"

"Fran!" he heard Fatora call. "Get out here now, you moron! Don't you know there's a bomb in there with you?"

"Leave me alone!" Fran cried. "You're trying to trick me, I can tell!"

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Fujisawa cried.

Fatora groaned. "I'll tell you what's wrong. He's lost it! Hey! Can you hear me, you idiot? Get out here now!"

"That's it," Makoto sighed. "I'm going back in to get him."

"You're _what?"_ Fatora stared back at Makoto, incredulous. "Then you're just as dense as he is!"

Ifurita pushed through. "I'll get him." She quickly approached the house. "King Fran," she called. "I'm coming to get you."

"No!" he called back. "Stay away, Demon God! I know what's going on now. You're all with them, aren't you? All of you! You're all against me!"

Ifurita shook her head in despair, and charged into the house. "You must trust me," she shouted. "You're simply being paranoid."

She caught a glimpse of Fran as he cowered in the corner of one of the rooms. "No!" he insisted. "That's what you _want_ me to think!"

Her sensors finally isolated the time signature of the bomb.

Two... one...

Too late.

The force of the explosion threw her clear. She suffered no damage, of course. She hadn't expected to. But she had failed.

Makoto ran over to see if she was okay, even though she clearly was. Physically, at least.

"I didn't save him, Makoto," she said. "If only I'd realised what little time I had to..."

"It's okay," Makoto interrupted. "Come on. We'd better get out of here."

The group sat in the basement of one of the nearby shops. Adena and Guanes were fortunately on good terms with the owner, who had provided them with somewhere to hide out for the time being.

Everyone was silent, and it was starting to get to Fatora.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she demanded. "Somebody say something! You're driving me nuts!"

"Fatora!" Alielle scolded. "Cut it out, will you? He's dead, don't you care?"

Fatora found herself considering her answer for longer than she would have liked. "I... well, look, it was his own fault. He had the chance to get out but he didn't. And he almost got all of us killed too, don't forget that."

"I know, I know," Alielle replied. "But it all just seems so... meaningless."

"All death is meaningless," Mari commented, emotionless.

Makoto sighed. "He didn't have to die like that, though."

"Of course he didn't," Amiri said. "It's always been my observation that the most tragic form of death is that which is easily preventable. But at the same time... what a fool. I suppose it all goes to illustrate what paranoia can do to a person. Imagine, choosing certain death over the unknown."

Alielle nodded. "You're right, he was an idiot. But I still can't help feeling sorry for him."

"You have more reason to hate him than anyone," Fatora said.

"Yes, I know," Alielle sighed. "But... I think it's sad when anyone dies."

Fatora put her arm around Alielle and pulled her closer. There were times when she found Alielle's logic very difficult to follow, but these were often the times that reminded her why Alielle was so special.

"Do you know what the really ironic thing is?" Adena mused. "That explosion was meant for us, not him."

"Fran always wanted to go down in history," Fatora commented. "Now he'll be remembered as the only monarch ever to die in an assassination meant for someone else."

"What'll you do now?" Nanami asked.

"We have friends in the city who'll protect us," Guanes said.

Fujisawa nodded. "In the meantime, we really need to get back to Roshtaria."

"Oh, of course," Adena said. "We can get you a transport." She smiled to herself. "Why, it's been nearly a year since I last visited Roshtaria!"

Alielle sighed. "You mean... you're coming too?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Adena beamed. "You didn't think I'd want to miss the birth of my first grandchild, did you?"

****

Day 341

Shayla heard the key in the door, and jumped up. It was instinct by now. She backed into the cupboard, and waited.

The door opened, and Afura stumbled in. "It's okay, Shayla," she slurred as she closed the door behind her. "You can come out. It's me."

"Wow!" said Shayla, emerging from the cupboard. "Afura, you're drunk!"

"Well deduced. Now shut up, I need to lie down." Afura collapsed onto her bad, moaning quietly.

Shayla refused to leave Afura be. "Just how much longer is this going to last, anyway? I'm completely sick of hiding out in your cupboard every day!"

"It was your decision to come here, Shayla," Afura replied. "You know that you can't let them see you. You should have considered that."

"Don't give me that," Shayla snapped. "This whole situation is completely unfair. I mean, here I am, having to hide all day long, while you're going out and getting drunk!"

"I was having a private meeting!" Afura said angrily. "It was with Priestess Moran. You know how much she drinks, and I was trying to be polite, so..."

"So you drank as well. How very selfless of you. So, did you find anything?"

Afura sighed. "Just like all the others, she says she didn't vote for Serati. I've talked to well over half of the selection panel, and none of them have admitted to voting for Serati to be Alpha Priestess."

"Then that proves it!" Shayla said. "The vote must have been rigged somehow."

Afura shook her head. "It was a private ballot, we can't prove anything. Besides, who's to say some of them aren't lying?"

"Well, we'd better find some real proof soon," Shayla said gloomily. "Things are getting out of control here."

"Yes," Afura conceded. "There is a growing degree of anti-Opaque sentiment..."

"I still don't really understand that, Afura. Anyone with a brain can see that the Opaques want nothing to do with the Phantom Tribe. Are the people here really so stupid that they don't realise that?"

Afura sat up. "You're right that it's stupid, but there's a little more to it than that. People find the prospect of integrating with the Opaques to be threatening in lots of ways. Particularly in a religious sense."

"Yeah?" Shayla responded. "How come?"

"The Phantom Tribe have their own religious beliefs. I've studied them, it's quite fascinating. They have a whole pantheon of Gods- some good, some bad. It's very different from our religion. And you see, that's why the Holy City finds the Opaques so threatening. El-Hazard has had a single, unified religion since the aftermath of the Holy Wars. Now, we have a potential competitor on our hands."

"But... there have always been, well... take atheists, for example," Shayla argued. "The Holy Order doesn't have a problem with them, so why should it have a problem with the Opaques and their religion?"

"Atheism isn't quite as worrying to the religious establishment. If you talk to most atheists, they'll tell you that they simply don't know enough about the universe to make a judgement on whether there's a higher being. In that sense, they're not really a threat to the Holy Order, since their beliefs don't directly contradict ours."

Shayla nodded. "I get it. But since the Opaques have their own Gods..."

"Correct. That makes our belief systems incompatible; at least, at face value. Which is why so many in the Holy Order are uncomfortable with their presence in mainstream society..."

Shayla smiled to herself. "Wow. Considering how drunk you are, you're pretty damn articulate..."

She looked back at Afura, who was now lying on her back and snoring noisily.

Parnasse lay on Tenax's bed and stared through the skylight. A few of the spots were just visible. He squinted, trying for a while to ascertain whether or not they were moving, but he quickly gave up.

He heard the door open and looked up. "Tenax? How come you're back so early?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Tenax replied, catching her breath. "It's all over the city! Your sister and that other girl, they've been rescued!"

"Huh?"

"It's true! Princess Fatora and the others just got back. They're at the palace now!"

"King Fran is dead?" Rune echoed, surprised. "My, this is an unexpected turn of events."

Fatora shrugged. "Well, it was his own stupid fault. And somehow, I doubt the people of Dorusland will be lining the streets to pay their respects."

"But he died without an heir," Rune continued, "and to my knowledge, he doesn't have any living relatives. I wonder who'll succeed him?"

"The country's full of Bugrom at the moment," Fatora observed. "I doubt anyone there's going to care very much."

Rune nodded. "You're right, I suppose. And we have our own problems as well. The Bugrom are getting closer by the day, and..."

"Hey, don't worry," Fatora reassured. "We can win, I know it."

"Maybe so," Rune said solemnly. "But if this war ends like the last one did, who's to say that in five years we won't be facing another attack by the Bugrom or the Phantom Tribe? I just wish there was a way to end the fighting, once and for all..."

Miz hurried into the chamber, accompanied by Mika and Cerev. "Masamichi!" she cried, spotting her husband in the assembled crowd.

"Oh, hi Miz!" Fujisawa said cheerfully, shortly before he was almost knocked over by the force of Miz's embrace.

"Masamichi, darling, what a relief! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!"

Fujisawa struggled free. "Miz, not in front of the kids, please..."

Amiri approached gingerly. Cerev saw her and ran up to her.

"Hello, Cerev," she smiled.

It felt different, somehow. For years, she'd been able to ignore her secret, but now... she had to confront it. And Cerev was her only son, the most important person in the world to her. Was it still right to keep this from him?

"Mother?" Cerev said. "Are you okay? Did something happen while you were away?"

Fujisawa leaned over. "Nothing important." He and Amiri exchanged glances. Maybe it really wasn't that important after all.

Parnasse and Tenax entered. Parnasse immediately looked around for his sister. "Alielle? Alielle, are you here?"

"Parnasse?" Adena turned to face him.

He leapt back. "Aagh! Mother! I didn't expect to see you here..."

Adena gasped. "Parnasse! Why aren't you wearing your dhar?"

"Uh oh..." Parnasse panicked. "Wait... don't kill me! Let me explain! You, see, it was all Alielle's idea. It's an expression of... well, something to do with politics. Look, just ask Alielle, okay?"

Alielle stepped into view, proudly displaying her dhar. She smiled at her brother. "Heheh..."

Adena shook her head in disgust. "Imagine, blaming your poor sister, after all she's been through. I'm so ashamed! I don't know where we went wrong with you..."

Parnasse sighed. "Oh, I hate my life..."

Alielle took her mother aside. "You see that girl with Parnasse? That's his girlfriend."

Adena studied Tenax carefully. "Hmm... not bad. Her arms are a little fat though, aren't they?"

"Mother!"

"Well, they are. You'd think she'd wear something to cover them up..."

Alielle winced. "That's a little unnecessary. Besides, I... sort of like her arms."

Her attention was briefly caught by Mika, who ran across the room to Mari.

"Hi Mari!" Mika smiled. "Did you enjoy your holiday?"

Mari looked down. "Holiday? Oh... well, not really. The food was okay, but other than that..."

Alielle beckoned Fatora over. "Fatora, have you seen Nanami?"

"Nanami?" Fatora pondered. "Oh, yeah. She left about five minutes ago. She's probably gone to the restaurant."

"Thanks." Alielle headed for the exit as quickly as she could.

Nanami looked up as she heard somebody enter the restaurant. "Alielle... do you want something?"

Alielle joined Nanami at the counter. "Not exactly. Listen, Nanami... you haven't talked to Mari yet, have you?"

Nanami sighed. "Um... no. It's not as easy as you think. I really don't know what to say to her, and..."

"I'm very worried about her," Alielle said. "When we were escaping from the Bugrom, she said something a little disturbing. She doesn't seem to care about her own life. It's almost like a suicidal streak. Not that I think she'd actually kill herself, it's more that she might not protect herself if she was in danger. That's not normal, Nanami."

"I know," Nanami replied. "I know she's got problems, and I want to help. I feel so guilty that I've left it for so long, but... well, look at this."

Nanami reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to Alielle.

"I recognise this," Alielle nodded. "It's the map Mari sent to you."

"Yeah." Nanami turned it over. "And this was the message she wrote to us. She added something at the bottom, though, in English. She knew only I'd be able to read it."

"What does it say?"

Nanami read from the note. "Nanami, if you don't love me then that's okay, but I will love you forever."

Alielle paused. "It seems to me that what she wants more that anything is an answer."

"Yes," Nanami conceded. "You're right."

"Well, there's no point in putting it off any longer, is there? You should tell her, now."

Nanami turned away. "Yeah, well... maybe I don't know what the answer is yet."

After a few seconds, she looked back at Alielle's blank expression.

"You see, I just felt so bad for her. And I thought it was guilt... maybe it is guilt, I don't know. I knew I was the reason she felt so awful, and I wanted to make her feel better. I wished that there was a way I could return her love. But I've started to wonder... could it be possible that the reason this is so important to me is that I do actually..." She trailed off nervously. "You know what I'm saying, right?"

"Yes," Alielle said softly. "It's okay."

"I don't want to go ahead and tell her that I love her if I'm only motivated by guilt. But on the other hand, I really don't want to break her heart if there's the slightest chance I don't have to." She sighed. "I don't know what to think... I don't know what I want anymore."

Alielle smiled reassuringly. "Everyone's different, Nanami. Take me- I've been certain of my sexuality ever since I was a child. Fatora wasn't like that... I pretty much had to point it out to her." She grinned. "I can usually tell with people, you see. But as I was saying, no two people are the same. Sometimes, it's just a matter of meeting the right person."

Nanami nodded. "I understand. So, what do you think I should do?"

Alielle stepped back. "For now? Nothing. You need to think about this carefully. There's no point in rushing into something you might regret." She turned and walked back towards the exit. "I have to get back to Fatora now, but if you need anything..."

"Alielle?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you could tell if someone was gay?" Nanami asked with trepidation. "Well... what did you think about me?"

Alielle gave Nanami a wry smile. "I was afraid you'd ask that. It doesn't happen very often. But I was never able to tell with you. I suppose," she added, "it's why I've always found you so fascinating."

"You wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes," Rune nodded to Makoto and Ifurita. "I'm sure you've heard about the spots in the sky by now."

"We have," Makoto replied. "And I'm as stumped as you are as to what they might be."

Ifurita stepped forward. "Have you been able to analyse them at all?"

"I'm afraid we've been able to obtain very little information about them, although I'm sure Doctor Schtalubaugh could provide you with what data we do have. It seems strange that they're clustering around the Eye of God..."

"The Eye of God..." Makoto pondered, distracted. "My God! That's it!"

Ifurita looked to Makoto. "What is it? Have you thought of something?"

"It's nothing related to this, but... do you remember that conversation I had with Alielle's father? What he said about using a greater power source in conjunction with our distortion weapons?"

Ifurita studied Makoto's excited expression. "Yes..."

"The Eye of God is the answer. I know how we can beat the Phantom Tribe."

"I can't believe you aren't taking this more seriously!" Nahato fumed.

Jinnai laughed. It wasn't often that Nahato lost it, so for once, he was enjoying being the calm, condescending one. "Really, Nahato. You're obviously not thinking rationally. Try to relax."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Nahato exploded. "The enemy have developed a way to see through our illusions. This has serious implications!" He walked over to the large map displaying the Bugrom positions. "In some areas, up to ninety percent of the occupying forces are actually Phantom Tribe illusions. Now, we know for a fact that these weapons are being manufactured in Florestica..."

"So what do we do?" Jinnai taunted. "Come on, you usually have a solution for everything."

"There's no more time!" he replied. "We have to launch a full attack on Roshtaria. Now."

Jinnai's laugh grew even louder. "And just where does that fit into our war strategy, huh?"

"I agree with him."

Chibi-Diva stood at the entrance to the chamber, wearing a purposeful expression.

"You can't be serious," Jinnai challenged. "Attack now? We still haven't had time to..."

"I'm tired of the Alliance hurting my bugs!" Chibi-Diva interrupted. "I want to make them pay!"

Jinnai did his best to pacify her. "We will, we will. But just not yet. We already have battles on two fronts, it's just not feasible at the moment."

The queen scowled. "Well, I'm the queen, and you're not! And if I say we attack, we attack!"

"Well, um..." Jinnai didn't know how to respond. The old Diva had never confronted him like this.

Nahato smiled gleefully. "I suppose that settles it, then."

****

Day 347

Afura examined the documents before her with increasing interest.

"What's that you're reading?" Shayla asked, peering over her friend's shoulder.

Afura didn't look up. "Something... that might just give us the proof we've been looking for."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. When I examined the libraries here for information on Serati, I noticed something odd. There was hardly anything from the past five years or so. Most of the records concerning her recent past were missing."

Shayla frowned. "You think there's been a cover up?"

Afura nodded. "It's what I suspected. Now, previous to being elected Alpha Priestess, Serati served as a priestess in Perallia for more than forty years. And it just so happens that I have a friend who works as a librarian for the Perallian wing of the Holy Order. She told me that all records are produced in duplicate- one copy goes to the central library here, the other is kept by the local priesthood. So it occurred to me that if somebody removed a record form the main library, they might not think to remove it from the library back in Perallia."

She suddenly smiled, and waved the documents in Shayla's face. "Guess what? I was right! My friend sent me every record concerning Serati from the past five years. They make interesting reading. She's not the uncontroversial figure she's made out to be."

Shayla sat down next to Afura. "How so?"

"Four years ago, Roshtaria, Styrenia and Vandalia decided to allow the Opaques into their territory. Perallia was all set to do the same, but the government face powerful opposition from the local branch of the Holy Order. And that opposition was led by... Manserati Serati."

"I knew it!" Shayla said. "I knew that she wouldn't employ someone like Doht unless she had it in for the Opaques!"

Afura continued her analysis. "What's remarkable is that after all her time as a priestess, this was the first occasion she'd ever intervened in local politics. But from that point on, she became an ardent opponent of the Opaques. For some reason though, she's recently done her best to cover it up."

"It can't have been to win the election," Shayla reasoned. "We already know she probably rigged that. Besides, there's no shortage of people here who agree with her views."

Afura sighed. "True. There's no obvious reason for her to cover anything up."

Shayla stood up. "Well, why don't we ask her about it in person?"

"Are you insane? You can't just barge in on the Alpha Priestess!" Afura protested.

"Why not?"

There was a long pause as Afura tried to come up with a suitable reply.

"Hey," Shayla grinned, "are you telling me that you've been here all this time, and it never even occurred to you to just walk into her office?"

Another pause.

Afura turned to Shayla, beaten. "I... oh, just shut up."

Shayla laughed. "We have _got_ to do something about your respect for authority, Afura."

Makoto sat at his desk, writing furiously. Amiri reclined in a chair near the window, reading her newspaper.

"This is nasty stuff... it says the Bugrom are really hammering into Roshtaria's borders. They may even be breaking through at certain points."

Makoto carried on writing. "Yeah... I just hope I can finish these plans in time."

Amiri closed the paper and folded it neatly. "You're absolutely sure about this scheme of yours, right? Because it sounds a little... far fetched, if you don't mind my saying so."

"It sounds ridiculous," Makoto conceded, "but I'm certain it can work. The Eye of God stays in position through some sort of anti-gravity beam. It's projected downwards, and has a radius of thousands of miles. All I have to do is connect our distortion system to the Eye's central power core, then integrate it with the downward anti-gravity beam..."

"Then Phantom Tribe powers would become useless across the whole of the Alliance," Amiri finished. "It sounds good... but isn't playing around with an anti-gravity system kind of risky? Isn't there a chance the whole thing could just drop out of the sky?"

Makoto smiled weakly. "Oh, I'm... pretty sure that won't happen."

"Pretty sure?" Amiri laughed. She walked over to Makoto's desk. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but there are times when you really remind me of my husband."

"Well... I'm honoured, of course," Makoto said, unsure of how he should react.

Amiri sat on the edge of the desk and stared at Makoto, smiling. "Sometimes when you're talking, I feel as if I could just close my eyes and he'd still be here."

"Um... right," Makoto replied, distinctly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Taking note of Makoto's expression, Amiri laughed again and stood up. "Don't worry. I think you're a little too young for me, Makoto. Besides, I'm not about to go up against Ifurita. Speaking of whom... where is she?"

"She's with Three," Makoto said, a sense of relief evident in his voice. "Apparently Princess Rune asked them to do a job for her."

The identical Demon Gods headed upwards.

"I wonder why they weren't able to collect any data on the phenomena?" Ifurita asked. "The palace does have a few transports capable of reaching that altitude."

"They were ineffective," Three replied, emotionless. "The transports ran out of fuel before any analysis could be performed."

Ifurita frowned. "How odd." She looked over to Three. "Are you getting any readings from the spots yet?"

"No. I can't pick up anything in that area. Perhaps a close range scan would reveal more."

They accelerated until they were just a few feet away from the objects. At this range, their true nature became apparent.

"They look just like zero energy bubbles," Ifurita observed. There was indeed a striking similarity. They were large, black and spherical, just like he anomalies created by Sakura in her attacks.

"I agree," Three said. "But that is not what they are. A zero energy bubble collapses soon after it is formed. These are obviously much more stable..."

"Three..." Ifurita called, alarmed. "I can't stay... up..."

She began to lose altitude rapidly.

"Keep your distance!" Three called back. "These anomalies must be draining your power. Evidently, that's also what happened to the transports sent to analyse them. I'll conduct the study."

Ifurita managed to halt her descent and called back up. "Why isn't this affecting you?"

"I have the ability to control zero energy. I'm more resistant to it than you are."

Three observed one of the spheres before her. If it wasn't a bubble, what was it?

Only one way to find out...

She lifted up her staff, and brought it down onto the sphere. The staff cut through the object like a knife cutting through butter. The two halves pulsed and undulated with the shock, eventually rearranging themselves into two smaller, identical spheres.

Then the backlash hit her.

Her body froze as her temperature dropped to a few degrees above absolute zero. Paralysed, she fell from the sky.

"Three!" Ifurita cried, seeing her drop. She quickly followed her twin downwards.

Three suddenly regained control over her body and stopped. Ifurita moved up to her, furious.

"What were you doing? That could have killed you!"

"I was doing what I had to do!" Three responded, equally angry.

"You didn't have to put your life at risk!"

Three shook with fury. "My life no longer has a purpose! My one remaining ability was to fight, and now even that's been taken away! All I can use now is a type of energy so dangerous that only a lunatic would unleash it!"

Ifurita moved back slightly, and let a few silent moments pass before she continued.

"Did you learn anything from your... experiment?"

"Yes," Three replied. "The objects have a uniform structure. Unlike the bubbles, they are solid blocks of zero energy."

Ifurita nodded. "Where do you think they came from?"

"It is possible that when zero energy is released by Sakura, it does not disappear. The bubbles collapse, but the dimensional disturbances used to create them remain at an atomic level. These disturbances may have a form of mutual gravity, causing them to join together to form large structures with internal cohesion. These are completely stable in the environment."

"I understand," Ifurita said. "And I'm afraid this all sounds very similar to what Makoto says Arjah told him."

Afura and Shayla marched together through the corridors. 

"Come on, Afura, admit it," Shayla prompted. "This is fun! You're enjoying this!"

"No, I'm not," Afura replied. "I hate breaking the rules, I hate it. There's so much that could go wrong with your plan."

Shayla laughed. "What plan? This isn't really a plan, it's more of... a mentality."

"Oh, God..." Afura moaned. "Is it too late to turn back?"

The pair turned a corner, and collided with a familiar figure.

"P... Priestess Shayla?" Doht spluttered. "You... you've been excommunicated! You're not even allowed in this city!"

"Go to Hell," Shayla replied casually, pushing him out of the way.

Doht followed them, still determined. "Priestess Mann... associating with her will _not_ reflect well on you."

"Too bad," Afura called back.

"Where are you going, anyway?" he persisted.

"To see the Alpha Priestess."

"You can't!" Doht said. "She's not taking visitors!"

Shayla looked over her shoulder. "She'll make an exception for us."

Doht growled. "You are in no position to ask for anything. You've disgraced our religion!"

"Damn," Shayla said sarcastically. "My mother is going to be so disappointed."

"You handed over a sacred artefact to another without permission!" he continued.

"Yep, sure did. What a threat to society I must be."

They stopped in front of the doors to the Alpha Priestess' office. The lone guard eyed them nervously.

"I'm afraid her eminence is busy..."

Shayla looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry about this, pal." She punched him in the face, and he collapsed silently to the floor.

Doht's panic grew. "You can't do this!" he protested.

"Do you want me to knock you out too, is that it?" Shayla snarled. She landed a hard punch in his stomach.

"Please... stop..." he wheezed, falling to his knees.

Afura shook her head. "It's too late for that, I'm afraid."

"Yeah," Shayla agreed. "We know all about your little conspiracy."

The two priestesses approached the doors. Doht tried to get to his feet.

"Conspiracy? What conspiracy?"

The ornate doors to the main office swung open, and Shayla and Afura stepped inside.

"Priestess Mann, Priestess Shayla," a decrepit voice said.

The Alpha Priestess sat behind her desk, facing the enormous window with a view over the entire city. She didn't seem angry.

"I thought you would come eventually," she continued.

Afura began. "Your eminence, we have some concerns we'd like to raise involving..."

"Aw. Let me handle this," Shayla interrupted. "You rigged the election! And you've been hiding evidence of your hatred of Opaques!"

Doht struggled into the office. "Your eminence! Please forgive me! I tried to stop them, but..."

She turned her chair to face them. Her eyes bore into Shayla and Afura. "Get them out. Now."

Doht made a pathetic attempt to stand up to the priestesses. "You heard the Alpha Priestess. You have to leave."

"In your dreams." Shayla sent him crashing to the floor with a second blow.

Afura ventured further into the office. "We're not leaving until you tell us what's going on."

"The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves," the Alpha Priestess said icily. "Such accusations are inexcusable. You're a disgrace to the Holy Order."

"No. You're the disgrace," Afura said, moving closer to the desk. "The Holy Order is supposed to stand for all that's right and good in this world. I've been horrified by what I've discovered here. This institution is rotten to the core. To think that you got where you are now by deception..."

With a single gesture, she swept the piles of books and documents from the desk.

"And not only that... you're intent on sowing hatred amongst the people we're supposed to guide and protect!" Afura continued, livid. "You're not even worthy of setting foot in a temple!"

The Alpha Priestess rose from her seat, and glared back at Afura and Shayla. "You disappoint me. Two of the Holy Order's top minds... and you still have no idea what's really going on, do you?"

She stepped away from the desk, and clipped something onto her belt. Shayla was the first to notice.

"Afura! Your Lamp!"

Afura tried to maintain her dignified stance. "That Lamp belongs to me."

"Incorrect. This Lamp is sole property of the Holy Order."

The scattered documents on the floor began to flutter as a breeze picked up around the Alpha Priestess.

"Be careful, Afura," Shayla warned. "The Alpha Priestess has control over all Elemental Lamps!"

"I know that," Afura snapped. "What do I look like, a junior shrine maiden?"

The Alpha Priestess smirked at Afura. "If you do not leave my office voluntarily, then I'm afraid I have no other choice." The wind around her increased in ferocity. "I've always wanted to do this."

The wind surged forwards and hit Afura in the chest. She was sent clean across the room and crashing into the back wall.

"Hey!" Shayla cried, enraged. "How dare you!"

Fire suddenly sparked into being around her. She gasped, taken completely by surprise.

"Your power..." Afura said, climbing to her feet. "It returned."

Shayla nodded. "Yeah, and what timing..."

"What's going on?" the Alpha Priestess demanded. "You don't have the Lamp of Fire!"

Shayla looked at Afura in confusion, then looked back at the Alpha Priestess. "No... is that a problem?"

"An elemental priestess had some control over her element, even without the Lamp," Afura said.

"Yeah," Shayla nodded. "A priestess of forty years... should know that."

Doht began to stir. He tried to pull himself up.

"This has gone on for long enough," the Alpha Priestess said. "Leave now, or I'll be forced to use the Lamp again."

"We're not going anywhere," Shayla said calmly. "I think I've finally worked out what's really going on here."

With one fluid movement, Shayla drew a weapon from the pouch on her leg, and fired at the Alpha Priestess.

Doht cried out in horror. "No! What have you done?" He looked over at the Alpha Priestess. "Your eminence, are you..."

His voice trailed off as the realisation hit him. Standing where Serati has been was a younger, blue-skinned woman.

"As I suspected," Shayla smirked.

Afura blinked, astounded. "What was that you fired at her?"

"Something Makoto came up with. It screws up their powers."

"This is a trick!" Doht insisted. "It's impossible, the Alpha Priestess could never really be... one of the Phantom Tribe..." He looked to her for approval.

"How long?" Afura probed. "How long have you been posing as Serati?"

The Alpha Priestess paused, and then smiled. "Manserati Serati died seven years ago. I assumed her position."

Shayla nodded. "Right. But when it looked like Perallia was about to let Opaques in..."

"I couldn't allow that. They could see through my illusions, I'd have been revealed. So I made sure that they were kept out."

"But why did you decide to become Alpha Priestess?" Afura challenged.

"Because my old position gave me limited power within one country. As Alpha Priestess, I can influence thinking in every nation in El-Hazard! Rigging the election was easy. Since then, I've been doing my best to ensure no more of the Allied Nations allow Opaques in. I couldn't allow the safety of my fellow spies to be jeopardised."

Flames grew around Shayla for a second time. "Innocent people have died because of what you've done!"

The Alpha Priestess Laughed. "Those Opaque traitors? They deserve whatever suffering is brought upon them. But you're giving me too much credit, Priestess Shayla. The bigotry was already there... I just had to push the right buttons. You people are so predictable. You'll do whatever the media tells you." She turned to Doht. "I couldn't have done it without you, Jennown."

Doht stared at the impostor, terrified. "Me...?"

"Yes, you. You were the most effective tool of all. You really believed what you were saying. It's such a shame that I'll have to kill you now."

The winds surged up around her. "It's going to be very tiresome coming up with explanations for how the three of you died. But I'm sure I'll think of something interesting."

Shayla dodged the air pocket launched towards her. The blast slammed into the wall, leaving a sizeable dent. In response, Shayla ran towards the Alpha Priestess, surrounded by flames. "Alpha Priestess or not, you're going down!" she snarled.

"I doubt that." With a single gust of wind, she extinguished Shayla's flames. A second gust sent Shayla skidding back across the office.

"Damn," Shayla cursed. "If only I had my Lamp..."

Afura looked over to her. "I know the feeling."

Doht suddenly gasped and cried out. "Priestess Mann! Look out!"

Afura just had enough time to avoid the air blast aimed at her head. Summoning what little wind she could generate without the Lamp, she aimed a retaliatory blast at the Alpha Priestess. It was absorbed harmlessly by the shield of air around her.

"That was disappointing," the Alpha Priestess laughed. "Don't try to struggle. It's so undignified. Remember that I have the Lamp!"

Afura found herself swept up inside a massive whirlwind. As the vicious air currents knocked her one way and another, she could just about hear the Alpha Priestess' laughter. She was completely outmanoeuvred, there was nothing more she could do.

Then she felt something unexpected.

It was a feeling she'd experienced many times before, but never under these circumstances. She wondered briefly whether her predicament was causing her to imagine things. But no... she could feel them, and she shouldn't have been able to.

The wind spirits.

The air currents around her began to soften. The whirlwind became an air cushion, which gently deposited her on the ground. It then shifted its position, enveloping the surprised Alpha Priestess.

Doht struggled to comprehend the events before him. "This... doesn't usually happen, does it?"

"Nope," Shayla replied, intrigued. "No, this is definitely new."

"What have you done?" the Alpha Priestess screamed as the winds pulled her up into the air. "There's no way you could be controlling them!"

Afura tried to disguise her own confusion. "I'm not."

"Then the winds are controlling themselves?" Doht asked, amazed.

Afura shrugged. "Well, isn't that something?"

The Alpha Priestess thrashed around inside the whirlwind. "Obey me! Listen to me, damn you! I am your master! I have the Lamp of Wind!"

There was a distinct ripping sound. The winds tore the Lamp from the Alpha Priestess' belt, and ejected it from the spinning vacuum. It landed on the floor a few feet from Afura.

"Hmm," Afura said, scratching her head. "I'll take this as an endorsement."

"Let me down!" the Alpha Priestess screamed as the winds lifted her higher.

Afura folded her arms. "If the great Alpha Priestess can't call them off, I doubt I can."

The winds built to a crescendo, and thrashed back against the huge window. It broke. The Alpha Priestess sailed through, and dropped out of sight.

Few seconds passed, then a quiet thud could be heard outside.

"Well..." Shayla said. "That was interesting."

"Indeed." Afura picked up the Lamp of Wind and smiled. "The wind spirits might not be as flashy as the fire spirits, but they don't like being messed with."

"Yep," Shayla nodded. "They're as weird as you are, Afura."

"Are you sure you don't want to take that back?" Afura challenged playfully. "You've seen what they can do when they're upset."

Doht walked up to the broken window and looked down. "This... is going to generate a lot of paperwork."

Shayla followed Doht, and jabbed him in the back. "You should have a little more humility. I hope you've learned something from this."

"Perhaps we all have," Afura mused. "We've seen firsthand how dangerous it can be to manipulate powerful forces for personal gain. Whatever one's beliefs, religion is an important and precious thing to many people. To use it to impose personal agendas and influence the thinking of others isn't just immoral, it's..."

"Hey, my ass really hurts," Shayla complained. "I must have hit it when I fell. Ow..."

"Shayla!" Afura frowned.

"What? Oh yeah, your little speech," Shayla smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Carry on."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Aw, go on. I want to hear it, honest!"

"Forget it, Shayla. The moment's gone."

****

Day 350

Florestica was waking up.

Ifurita woke up, and noticed that Makoto was not next to her as he usually was. She sat up, and caught sight of him in the adjoining room. He was sitting at his desk, slumped over his notes, fast asleep.

Fujisawa opened his eyes with a sense of cold dread. The reports said that the Bugrom weren't far from the city. This could all end very badly. He looked over at Miz, still sleeping peacefully. He decided not to wake her.

Nanami awoke from another restless night. She'd hardly slept. There were too many things on her mind, too many questions still to be answered. She got up and decided to check her accounts. She didn't really need to, but still, it was something to do.

Fatora woke up with immense excitement. The baby was due today... and even if it didn't come today, she knew it wouldn't be long before she was cradling her first child. She enthusiastically tried to wake Alielle and found, to her disappointment, that Alielle was in no hurry to wake up.

Qawoor awoke with a sigh. The past week had been so lonely. There was news of some sort of disturbance in the Holy City- what sort was still unknown, as a communications blackout had been in place for the last three days. She hoped Shayla was okay. And Afura too... she'd never quite been able to believe that Afura had turned against them.

Parnasse stirred. There really wasn't very much room in this bed. Tenax was right next to him, her head on his shoulder. There were a lot of unpleasant things happening, but somehow they all seemed very far away. They could wait. Right now, he had no intention of moving.

Rune opened her eyes. Another day, another crisis. There had been so much to worry about over the past year that she'd grown rather used to it. She'd no doubt approach whatever arose with the same sense of resigned calm. Oh well. Time to get up.

Formyka awoke, and counted the number of other people in the bed. Four. Must've been a good night... it was just a shame she could remember so little of it.

Mari woke up, took one look out of the window, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Amiri was very much awake- in fact, she was already at the clinic. Such was the life of a doctor. Still, at least it was too early to expect any patients...

There was a knock at the door. Already? She groaned, and went to answer it.

"Mrs Ralielle?"

Adena stood expectantly on the doorstep. "Ah, doctor. Good morning. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the birth."

"Um... the birth?"

"Yes. My granddaughter. As I was saying, there are a few things that I wanted to clear up about it."

Amiri nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm not really in charge of that. The baby's going to be delivered by the royal physician, Doctor Schtalubaugh."

Adena frowned. "Really? But I thought..."

"All of my tests indicate that this is a perfectly normal pregnancy, so there's no reason for me to intervene. Traditionally, the royal physician deals with all births in the royal house, and I don't see any need to break with that tradition."

"Oh," Adena replied. "Well, I suppose I'd better go and see Doctor Schtalubaugh then."

"Yes..." Amiri sighed, more than a little relieved.

The Bugrom convoy advanced further into the Roshtarian forest. At the front of the lead transport stood Jinnai and Sakura.

"We're winning!" Jinnai cried, ecstatic. "We're actually winning! Can't you feel the glory, Sakura?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said grumpily.

Jinnai shook his head. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm still itchy!" she complained. "It's been ever since that Mizuhara guy did that thing to me. I'm just itching all over!"

Nahato approached, and sighed. "Doesn't she ever stop moaning?"

"Well, I don't see you helping," Jinnai snapped back.

"I have given up trying to impact on your profoundly illogical way of thinking," Nahato said, exasperated. "Would you care to explain what _she's _doing here?" He gestured to the rear of the transport, where Chibi-Diva sat, surrounded by bugs.

"She insisted on coming," Jinnai said. "It's not as if I could stop her. Do you want to try arguing with her?"

"What if something happens to her?" Nahato continued. "Do you realise what a risk you're taking?"

Jinnai looked sceptical. "Since when do you care what happens to the Bugrom?"

Nahato paused. "I don't, really," he admitted. "But I do extract a great deal of pleasure from pointing out the flaws in your strategy."

"Are you sure you're comfortable? Do you want another cushion? I can get you another cushion."

Alielle frowned. "Fatora, I'm fine. Stop fussing. That goes for all of you as well." She glared at Parnasse, Tenax and Adena.

"We're just trying to be helpful," Parnasse replied. "Besides, we all have to be on our guard. It's due today, right?"

"That doesn't really mean much," Tenax said. "The due date's just an estimate. Most people don't give birth on the exact date."

"Really?" Parnasse probed. "I didn't know that. You're so smart, Tenax!"

Alielle made a little surprised noise, and started waving. "Um... hey..."

"She IS smart, isn't she?" Adena smiled. "I can see she has a promising future!" She looked disparagingly at Parnasse. "Just as well, really..."

Alielle's waves grew increasingly frantic. "Could I have your attention for a minute, please?"

Fatora looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"I think... something just happened."

Fatora jumped. Parnasse gasped. Tenax grinned, and Adena squealed in delight.

"This must be it!" Parnasse announced.

"Yay!" Tenax cheered. "Can I watch? Ooh, let me get my notebook..."

"I'd better go and find Doctor Schtalubaugh," Adena said.

Alielle nodded. "Yes. Hurry! Hurry!"

"Oh, don't worry, dear," she beamed. "The baby won't be coming just yet. I remember when I gave birth for the first time... I was in labour for more than forty eight hours!"

"Wow!" Tenax replied. "That's so cool!"

Alielle shrank back nervously. "Yeah..."

Mari sat in the restaurant with Mika by her side.

"...and while I was away, I had a pet Bugrom called Lora-chan."

Mika stared up at Mari, perplexed. "A Bugrom?"

"Mm-hmm!" Mari nodded.

"I didn't think Bugrom could be pets," Mika said.

Mari shrugged. "Well, she was only small. It's just a shame I had to leave her behind. I hope she's still okay..."

Miz, Fujisawa, Amiri and Cerev sat at the next table. Nanami stood with them. 

Amiri gestured over to Mari. "She's good with Mika, isn't she?"

"Yeah, you're right about that," Fujisawa replied.

Miz stood up. "Are you coming, Masamichi?"

"Where to?"

"To see Alielle, of course!" Miz smiled. "That baby of hers should be coming soon, and I'm sure I could be of assistance."

Amiri frowned. "They _do_ have Doctor Schtalubaugh and a full medical team."

"Yes, yes, yes," Miz said dismissively. "But they'll need a woman's touch. Somebody who's actually been through the process. Like me!"

"But hon," Fujisawa said, "hasn't Alielle's mother given birth fifteen times? I think she'd be more..."

"Well, I think I'll go anyway," Miz continued, determined. "Are you coming, or aren't you?"

Fujisawa smiled weakly. "I'll give it a miss. You... go ahead and enjoy yourself."

Miz hurried out of the restaurant. Fujisawa shuddered.

"Hmm..." Amiri pondered. "Looks like she's curious. But you don't share her curiosity?"

"Hey, one birth per lifetime is enough for me," Fujisawa sighed. "After the chaos Miz caused when Mika was born... Ever wondered why we didn't have another?"

"I wonder..." Amiri mused. "How will Alielle cope with all of this?"

Nanami shook her head. "I honestly couldn't speculate."

"I don't exactly picture them as the ideal parents," Fujisawa said. "But then, when I met them I didn't picture them as the ideal couple. I guess they already proved me wrong once."

Amiri smiled. "Yes, it's often the way. The most unexpected pairings can lead to the strongest bonds."

Nanami's eyes drifted over to Mari. To her own surprise, she spoke up. "Hey... Mari, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Me?" Mari responded, taken aback. "Um, yeah. Sure."

"Mr Fujisawa! Miss Nanami!"

Qawoor ran into the restaurant with an expression of total panic. "The Bugrom are coming! They're on the outskirts of the city!"

"Okay." Nanami picked up the Lamp of Fire and fastened it to her arm. She looked apologetically at Mari. "Sorry. I have to go."

"Mari!" Fujisawa called. "Can you look after Mika while I'm gone?"

Mari nodded. "Yes, sensei."

"Thanks." He looked to Nanami and Qawoor. "Come on!"

The three of them ran from the restaurant. Mari sighed deeply.

"Come back safely."

As Makoto loaded the equipment into his bag, he heard the first explosion.

"Damn! They're here! We're too late!"

"No!" Ifurita maintained. "We can still do this, but we have to hurry."

Three nodded. "Priestess Towles and the others should be able to hold the Bugrom back for a while."

"Okay, I'm ready," Makoto said, fastening the bag. "Ura?"

"Nyah!" Ura leapt up to Makoto and wrapped around him. Makoto climbed onto Ifurita's back.

"We need to get to the Eye of God, quick!"

Ifurita took off, launching herself through the window and into the sky. Three followed her.

"I hope this works..." Makoto said, clinging to Ifurita. "If it doesn't, God help us..."

"I want a doctor!" Alielle demanded as Fatora, Parnasse and Tenax ushered her along the corridor.

"In a minute," Fatora reassured, trying to ignore the faint sound of explosions from outside.

They were unexpectedly joined by Miz. "Oh! Did I miss anything?" She asked excitedly.

"No," Tenax replied. "The main event is yet to come!"

"Where are you all going?"

"To the emergency shelters," Fatora said. "We'll be safer down there. I just hope the doctor hurries up..."

"Don't rush me!" Schtalubaugh barked.

"My daughter's in labour! The city is being bombed!" Adena said, beside herself with frustration. "She needs a doctor, not to mention the support and encouragement that only a mother can provide... Come on, doctor!"

Schtalubaugh grumbled. "Yes, yes, alright." He stood up and walked towards the door.

There was a deafening explosion outside. The whole room shook violently, and Schtalubaugh only just managed to stay on his feet.

"What was that?" Adena called.

"The palace has been hit," Schtalubaugh said. He turned the handle of the door with trepidation, and opened it to reveal a corridor completely blocked with rubble.

"Oh dear," he sighed. "Mrs Ralielle, it seems we're trapped in here."

"But we can't be!" Adena cried. "What's Alielle going to do without my support and encouragement?"

The shelter doors swung open, and Fatora began to help Alielle down the steps.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone down here?"

"Fatora!"

Rune hurried over to meet her. "Fatora, Alielle, thank goodness you're both alright... Alielle?"

"She's in labour," Tenax said as she, Miz and Parnasse descended into the shelter. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Oh, my..." Rune replied. "Well... at least you'll have some company down here."

"Huh?" Alielle looked down into the shelter, and spotted three more figures. "Oh, no..."

Formyka beamed and waved. "Hi!"

Her two servants joined her, and greeted them in unison. "Hello, Princess Fatora! Hello, Princess Alielle!"

"No way!" Alielle wailed, struggling against Fatora. "There's no way I'm going to have my baby down here with _them _watching! Let me out!"

"Out?" Fatora echoed. "But we're under attack by the Bugrom!"

"I don't care! I'll take my chances!"

As Ifurita headed upwards, Makoto glanced back at the city below.

"What the hell's happening down there?" he shouted.

Three flew closer. "Sakura has started to bombard the city centre with zero energy blasts. Her fire is mostly concentrated on the palace."

"The palace?" Makoto gasped. "Ifurita... we have to do something to stop her."

"No," Three said sternly. "Ifurita cannot engage Sakura, and the two of you already have a job to do. I'll stop her."

Ifurita looked concerned. "Three, are you sure? Sakura's so much more powerful than you are."

"True, Three conceded. "But I do have superior tactical ability. Besides, we have no other choice."

"Very well," Ifurita said. "Be careful."

Three didn't reply. She turned and flew off in the direction of the explosions. Ifurita continued on her original route.

At the edge of the Greater Roshtarian Forest, the defence against the Bugrom had taken on a distinct pattern. Fujisawa engaged them at close range, tackling the ground forces more or less single-handedly. Nanami was further back, using her fire attacks to inflict damage on the troop transports and any associated weaponry. Qawoor brought up the rear, partly because her powers were more suited to long range attacks, but also because she preferred to keep as far away from the Bugrom as possible. Roshtaria's conventional forces had proven largely ineffective against such overwhelming numbers, and some of them had withdrawn further back into Florestica.

The Bugrom, for their part, were putting most of their effort into attacking Fujisawa, albeit with little success.

Jinnai, Nahato and Chibi-Diva observed the battle from an aerial transport at the rear of the offensive.

"We seem to have hit a problem," Chibi-Diva frowned.

"Oh, I wouldn't describe it as a problem..." Jinnai said unconvincingly.

"This isn't working," Nahato commented. "It's time to try another tactic."

Nanami watched in confusion as Fujisawa stopped fighting. He looked around nervously, seemingly lost. Qawoor seemed especially concerned by something, and ran to his aid, but then she too stopped. Observing the pair carefully, Nanami knew that something wasn't quite right.

"What's happening?" Qawoor called out suddenly.

That's it, Nanami thought. It had to be an illusion.

Well, fortunately she'd be unaffected. 

She ran right over and waved at them. No response. They continued to stumble around aimlessly.

"Hello?" Qawoor called. "Is anybody there?"

"Qawoor!" Nanami said in response. "I don't know what it is you can see, but it isn't real. It's an illusion."

"Nanami, is that you?" Fujisawa said. "Where are you?"

"This is an illusion?" Qawoor echoed. "I can't see a thing, Nanami. It's like I'm blind..."

She squealed suddenly as Nanami took her arm. "What's that?"

Nanami sighed. "Geez, Qawoor. It's only me." She grabbed Fujisawa.

"Hey!" Fujisawa called. "Nanami?"

Qawoor paused. "We need to escape the field of the illusion..."

"What?" Fujisawa asked.

"Never mind. Just hold onto me..."

Qawoor launched herself out into the light on a crest of water, keeping hold of Nanami and Fujisawa. The stream of water curved back to the ground, depositing all of them abruptly but safely in the grass.

Nahato, watching through binoculars, shook his head.

"Damn. We didn't count on your sister's abilities..."

"Don't worry about it," Jinnai replied. "They can't keep fighting like this forever. All we have to do is wear them down gradually."

There was a loud noise from behind. A small, remarkably fast transport flew overhead.

"What's that?" Chibi-Diva demanded.

Jinnai shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen a vehicle like it before."

"I have," Nahato frowned. "It's the official transport of the Alpha Priestess."

Sakura was distracted from her task by a shot that whizzed over her shoulder. She turned in mid-air. "Hey!"

Three hovered a few feet away. "Sakura," she said coldly. "I cannot allow you to continue with this attack."

Sakura growled back. "Go away! I'm very busy shooting stuff!"

"You leave me no choice." Three raised her staff again, and fired a zero energy blast into Sakura's stomach.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura yelled. "That's it... you've pissed me off!"

She fired a volley of zero energy back at Three, who managed to dodge the bubbles. As she retreated, she smiled slightly. She had distracted Sakura, for now. But she was well aware of Sakura's power. She knew her own defeat was inevitable.

"Okay, I'm almost done with this section."

Makoto, still with Ura wrapped around his torso, finished splicing the small device into the Eye of God's ancient circuitry. "It's a good thing these systems are compatible. I guess it's just as well we based the weapons off ancient technology."

He stood up, then examined the readout on a small screen built into the wall. "I think it's connected," he said. "But..."

Ifurita looked concerned. "Yes?"

"I can't divert power to it from here. If we want to activate the system, we'll have to do it from the central power core."

"Very well," Ifurita nodded. "Have you been there before?"

"No, I've never been that far inside," Makoto admitted. "But I've seen the plans. It should be quite simple."

Without another word, Ifurita picked up Makoto and flew deeper into the Eye of God.

Nanami, Qawoor and Fujisawa watched the transport touch down.

"It must be... the Alpha Priestess!" Qawoor gasped reverentially. She dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "Your eminence..."

"Well, not quite..." Afura called as she stepped down from the vehicle. "Not for a few years, anyway..."

Shayla followed her down. "It looks like they've started without us. How rude."

"Shayla! Afura!" Nanami smiled. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Afura walked over. "It's been an interesting few days. The Alpha Priestess is... gone. She was one of the Phantom Tribe."

Qawoor stood up shakily. "Honestly?"

"Yes. She was using the entire Holy Order as a tool to keep Opaques out of the Alliance."

"Come on, idiot." Shayla pulled Doht down the steps of the transport.

Fujisawa grunted. "What's HE doing here?"

There was silence as Doht approached Fujisawa.

"You're Masamichi Fujisawa?"

"Yes," Fujisawa acknowledged.

"The man who was so keen to defend the Opaques..." He looked down. "I can see now that some of my proclamations were... misguided. I feel I should apologise."

"Hmm." Fujisawa considered this for a second, then punched Doht in the jaw.

Doht staggered back, and put a hand to his bleeding lip. "What was that for? I told you, I've changed!"

Fujisawa headed away. "Yeah, well I haven't. I still think you're a jerk." He looked over his shoulder. "You think you can put things right by apologising to me? Forget it. This does nothing for all those people whose lives you ruined."

"Okay..." Afura said, changing the subject. "We've got a battle to win. Shayla?"

Shayla nodded, and approached Nanami. "Could I... have the Lamp back?"

"You can use it again?" Nanami asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm."

Nanami unfastened the Lamp of Fire from her arm. "It's been a pleasure filling in for you, Shayla. But I wouldn't want to make a career out of it."

Shayla took hold of the Lamp. Reunited at last. "Thanks," she smiled.

"You should get back to the city," Afura called to Nanami. "Take the transport."

"Right," Nanami replied. Then she looked at Doht. "What about him?"

Afura shrugged. "You should probably take him too."

Three dodged another of Sakura's attacks, and moved higher into the sky. She had no expectations of winning, but still, the battle was going surprisingly well.

As she anticipated, Sakura followed her. This was all part of the strategy- to pull Sakura away from the city for as long as possible...

Something large and black shot past her. This came as a surprise because, as far as she could make out, Sakura had not fired anything. She observed the thing as it rocketed into the distance, drawing the spheres of zero energy into it. It spiralled up, collecting them as it went, heading towards its apparent target.

The Eye of God.

"There's something behind us."

"What?" Makoto called as clung to Ifurita.

"An object, following us. I can detect it, but I don't know what it is."

Makoto tried to look back, but they were moving too quickly. "I... can't see."

"It's about to overtake us!" she shouted, banking suddenly to the left.

A large, amorphous black mass shot past them.

"Oh my God..." Makoto said. "I can't believe... I didn't realise sooner."

"What is it?" Ifurita asked.

Makoto grimaced. "Remember how the spots were joining together? Dimensional disturbances gravitate towards each other. And the biggest dimensional disturbance in El-Hazard... is the reactor at the core of the Eye of God. I think I'm starting to understand what Arjah's planning to do."

Parnasse struggled against the shelter doors, assisted by Formyka's servants.

"They're stuck!" Number Two called.

"Sorry, Lady Formyka," Number One said. "We can't get them open."

"It looks like something must have fallen on them," Parnasse concluded as he came back down the steps. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here for a while."

"No..." Alielle moaned. She was lying on a table, surrounded by Fatora, Rune, Miz, Tenax and Formyka. "What am I going to do?"

Tenax smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, princess! I've had two whole years of medical training. And Mrs Fujisawa's given birth before, right?"

"Absolutely!" Miz said happily. "It's okay, Alielle. We'll take good care of you!"

Alielle looked up. "Mrs Fujisawa, tell me honestly... how much is this going to hurt?"

"I'm really not sure," Miz replied. She laughed. "When I gave birth, I was on so many drugs that I barely knew where I was!"

Alielle whimpered, and looked at Fatora. "That's not fair! I want drugs too!"

Formyka raised her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! Me too!"

Rune leaned forward, and put her hand on Fatora's shoulder. "This must be a very exciting time for you, little sister."

"Yeah..." Fatora smiled weakly, trying unsuccessfully to hide her fear. "Believe me, I'm thrilled."

Nanami was relieved to see the restaurant was still standing, and that Sakura's attacks had let up for the time being. She ran inside and saw Mari, Amiri, Cerev and Mika, just as she had left them.

"Nanami!" Mari called immediately. "Thank God. What happened?"

She joined them at the table. "Shayla and Afura came back. I gave Shayla the Lamp. They're still fighting the Bugrom just outside the city, but it looks like the bombing's stopped."

"Are the Bugrom going to reach the city?" Cerev asked urgently.

"Well..." Nanami said, "I sure hope not."

Mika clung to Mari's leg. "Miss Mari, I'm frightened."

"Its okay, kid. We'll be fine." Reassurance was hardly Mari's strong point, but she was trying her best. "Nanami, before you left... you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah..." Nanami nodded, watching Mika as she held onto Mari. "Now might not be the best time. We'll talk later."

Three was confused.

Sakura's targeting had become increasingly erratic. In fact, she didn't seem to be aiming for anything. Bubble after bubble shot past Three, until they all came to rest a short distance behind her.

Perhaps Sakura was malfunctioning...

Three considered this possibility carefully. If this was the case, there was still a chance that she could win. She knew that she couldn't defeat her in the same way she'd beaten Kalia. The entry port for Sakura's Power Key Unit was the wrong shape- her staff wouldn't be able to fit. But if Sakura wasn't in control, then she had a potential advantage. She decided not to waste it.

She flew up to Sakura, and pointed the staff at her chest. "I'm sorry, Sakura," she said quietly. "I take no pleasure from doing this."

"Then don't do it!" Sakura deflected the staff with her Power Key Unit, and suddenly began pumping one high-pressure blast after another into Three. The bewildered Demon God flew backwards involuntarily, and realised too late that she was about to hit the minefield of bubbles that Sakura had carefully distributed behind her.

As the bubbles exploded around her, all Three could think about was how badly she'd underestimated Sakura's tactical thinking. Finally, her body could take no more. Her propulsion system failed, and she dropped out of the sky.

This had happened only once before, during the battle with Kalia. But this time, there would be nobody to rescue her. Three closed her eyes, and waited to hit the ground.

Explosions began to rock the city again as Sakura renewed her assault. Inside the restaurant, the five occupants had taken shelter under the counter. 

"Looks like I spoke too soon," Nanami said. "God, I hope everybody else is still okay."

Cerev kept perfectly silent, hiding in his mother's embrace. Mika was growing increasingly hysterical, and Mari seemed powerless to calm her down.

"Come on, Mika, it's okay," Nanami offered, trying to lend a hand.

Amiri leaned over. "Mari, why don't you sing one of your famous songs?"

"What?" Mari suddenly blushed.

"Nanami mentioned your talent for singing. What do you think, Mika? Would you like to hear a song?"

Mika stopped crying, and nodded.

"Well, okay..." Mari said reluctantly, mentally racing through her repertoire in search of a song that wasn't about death or destruction. "Right... I know one."

"Great!" Nanami smiled, doing her best to humour Mika. "Let's hear it."

Mari sighed, and held Mika's hand.

"I know I'm artificial,

But don't put the blame on me.

I was reared with appliances,

In a consumer society."

The explosions grew closer. Mari tried to ignore them, and continued.

"When I put on my make up,

The pretty little mask not me,

That's the way a girl should be,

In a consumer society.

In a consumer society..."

A medium sized blast hit the roof of the restaurant. The ceiling caved in, and all five occupants were buried under the rubble.

"Oooowww!" Alielle winced, her face growing redder by the second. "It hurts! Fatora, are you listening to me? It hurts! And definitely not in a good way!"

Rune blinked. "A... good way?"

Fatora looked up, exasperated. "You _really_ don't want me to explain that now, sis." She knelt down and smiled at Alielle. "It's okay. You're in good hands."

Miz and Tenax were crouched at the end of the table, doing what they could to evaluate the situation. 

"What do you think?" Miz asked tentatively.

Tenax shook her head. "To be honest, I usually kept my distance when Amiri was delivering babies. Also, I think I might have skipped this chapter in the textbooks. It's so hard to know what to revise, you know? Hey, can you remember how far dilated you have to be before you can give birth?"

Miz shrugged. "I'm afraid I've no idea."

"Oh well," Tenax smiled, still optimistic. "We'll just wait down here and see if anything pops out."

"That's it!" Alielle shouted. "I've had enough! Go away, all of you!"

Fatora stroked her head. "But..."

"All of you!" Alielle demanded.

"If you say so..." Fatora retreated to the edge of the room, followed by Rune, Parnasse, Tenax, Miz, Formyka and the servants.

A few seconds passed, then Alielle felt another significant contraction. "Ow! Owowowow! Wait! Come back, come back!"

"This is it. The central power core."

As Makoto climbed down from Ifurita's back, he knew something was wrong. Firstly, there was a definite presence inside this chamber. Secondly, he was reasonably sure... no, certain, that this was the tunnel-like area he'd seen in his dream.

"He's here, isn't he?" Ifurita said quietly.

Makoto nodded nervously. "I think so... but if he's not gonna show himself, I've got a job to do." He walked over to one of the wall panels, and tried to access it.

Ura was the first to notice the disturbance. "Makoto, look out!"

Makoto ducked as the black mass swooped over his head, and attached itself to the Eye of God's power core. The ancient generator appeared to crack, and a brilliant light emanated from it.

"My God!" Makoto exclaimed. "It's breaking up!"

"Not the power core," Ifurita corrected. "Space. There's a dimensional rift opening."

The vague outline of a face appeared in the centre of the rift.

"Hello, Ifurita," the face said.

"Are you... my creator?" Ifurita asked, overwhelmed.

"Yes," the entity said. "I am Arjah. Or as I will soon be known again... Jahad Ito Arundel." The face seemed to turn, looking to Makoto. "Do you understand now, Makoto Mizuhara? Do you?"

Makoto frowned back. "I know that you're trying to re-form your body by passing back through the dimensional rift. I also know that it'll never work!"

Arjah laughed. "On what basis do you make that judgement?"

"You exist in a zero energy environment! If you leave, that opens the floodgates. This whole dimension would be engulfed in zero energy! You might regain your form temporarily, but when the zero energy came out after you, you'd be as dead as the rest of us."

"There are ways around that," Arjah replied. "Your intellect pales in comparison to mine. Trust me, I have every detail of this plan worked out. And since you expressed concern, don't worry. This dimension will be quite safe."

"I doubt that," Ifurita frowned, pointing her staff at the rift. "El-Hazard would never be safe if you were to live again. Have you forgotten what chaos you caused last time? The millions of deaths that resulted from your creations?" She narrowed her eyes, revealing a vicious streak that Makoto had never dreamed existed. "I can't allow you to exist again. I'll kill you if I have to."

"Would you really?" Arjah countered. "Ifurita, you have me to thank for your very existence. Aren't you at least grateful to me for that?"

Ifurita stared back. "No. You created me to take innocent lives. The same poor innocents I see every time I close my eyes. I despise you for bringing such horror into this world. I despise you... for creating me."

For the first time in the conversation, the tone of Arjah's voice softened. "It pains me to hear you say that, Ifurita. You shouldn't be ashamed of your past. I created you for a noble purpose."

"Nonsense!" Ifurita shouted. "There's nothing noble about what you forced me to do."

"You don't remember," Arjah sighed. "It's my fault. I thought you'd be better off without the memories. Perhaps I was wrong."

The light from the rift grew brighter. Makoto, Ifurita and Ura were suddenly surrounded by the white glow.

A girl, running through a field.

Makoto squinted at the image before him. "Ifurita?"

Ifurita appeared beside him. "That isn't me," she said. "Although... she does look similar."

Arjah's voice became audible again. "That's correct. This is not you, but it is Ifurita."

"Excuse me?"

"This is Ifurita Ito Arundel," Arjah said. "My daughter."

Makoto's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"She was my only daughter," the entity continued. "Then the war started, and she disappeared."

Ifurita looked up. "Was she killed?"

"No," came the reply. "The truth was far, far worse. I discovered that she had... defected to the enemy." The bitterness in Arjah's voice grew deeper. "She betrayed our country."

"So what happened to her?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know," Arjah replied. "Nor do I care. She ceased to be my daughter the moment she betrayed us. But with you, Ifurita, I knew that I could make amends."

The scenery around them changed. They were now standing in an enormous laboratory, filled with technology more advanced than anything Makoto had ever seen. The room had a single occupant- a man hunched over a console, engrossed in his work.

"Here you see me at work on my most legendary creation," Arjah said. "Makoto Mizuhara, are you familiar with the concept of genetic modelling?"

"It's not a technique I've heard of," Makoto admitted. 

"I had obtained a sample of my daughter's DNA, which I used to create an exact simulation of her physical form. This was the blueprint for you, Ifurita. I made you in her image."

Ifurita gasped quietly. "This explains... so much. It explains why I'm so much more realistically human than any other Demon God... why I have internal organs that I'd never need..."

"You were more than just a weapon, Ifurita. You were my new daughter. The materials used to create you may have been synthetic, but you were as close to a facsimile of my daughter as I could ever hope to obtain. There was just one difference... I knew that you would never betray me as she had."

Makoto and Ifurita looked at each other as the scenery blurred again.

"When they sealed you away, I was furious. But there was nothing I could do about it. I continued to build weapons for my country... it was a dangerous line of work. It cost me my limbs, and it almost cost me my life. But now, I've been given the chance to live again. And I want my daughter."

Red. Black. Yellow. Yellow. Red. Blue. Blue. Black. Yellow...

Three opened her eyes. She was lying in the forest. One of her memory files had activated by itself...

No wonder. Checking her status, she discovered the true extent of her injuries from the battle with Sakura. Her self-repair systems had kicked in, but she'd been lucky to survive the encounter at all.

She tried to switch off the memory file, but for some reason it wouldn't stop. This was the very file she'd intended to give to Ifurita one day...

She looked up at the Eye of God. Three didn't believe in 'signs', but nevertheless, she shakily took off and flew towards the Eye.

It was a depressing reality to Fujisawa and the priestesses that despite fighting at peak efficiency, they were still being pushed back. Now that they were inside the city limits, the assistance from the Roshtarian Armed Forces had collapsed entirely.

"There's just too many of them," Qawoor complained. "I know that some of them are illusions, but it's almost impossible to tell which ones!"

"Just concentrate!" Afura replied. "We're not beaten yet!"

"Well, it looks like the strategy is finally paying off," Nahato observed. "It shouldn't be long until we're occupying Florestica."

"Yes!" Chibi-Diva smiled menacingly. "I'm going to make that horrible Rune Venus pay for what she's done to my bugs!"

"Uh... yeah. Suits me," Jinnai said. The transport moved slowly onwards as the front lines continued their advance.

Amiri was the first to emerge from the rubble. She noticed her son, who was still under the counter and seemed to have avoided injury.

"Cerev, are you alright?"

Cerev scrambled over to her. "I cut my hand, but I'm okay."

She nodded, relieved, and looked back. "Nanami? Mari?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Nanami struggled up out of the debris. "Not a scratch. Looks like I was lucky..." She stopped. "What about Mari and Mika? Where are they?"

Nanami and Amiri noticed a huge pile of masonry a few feet away.

"Oh my God..." Nanami said under her breath. "Surely, they can't be..."

They climbed over to the scattered rubble and started to clear it away. Nanami moved a large ceiling beam from the pile, revealing Mari underneath it.

"Mari!" Nanami urged. "Mari, can you hear me?"

"Nanami..." she said weakly, her eyes still closed. "I'm in quite a lot of pain..."

Amiri carried on clearing the rubble that covered Mari. "Oh, no..."

"What?" Nanami urged.

The doctor replied with a whisper. "Her legs have been crushed."

Nanami closed her eyes and winced. "What about Mika?"

"It looks like Mari shielded her from the collapse. She's unconscious," Amiri said, turning Mika over, "but I don't think..." She let out a horrified gasp.

Mari moaned. "What's wrong?"

"She's been hurt... I... I'm not sure how bad it is." Amiri found herself panicking for the first time in years as she studied the gash on Mika's head. "It looks like a fractured skull. I think she's haemorrhaging. There's nothing I can do."

"No!" Mari called. "I was supposed... to look after her."

Nanami shook her head. "This isn't your fault, Mari."

"Give her to me!" Mari said. "Quickly! I can heal her, I know I can."

"Mari, you're too weak," Amiri objected. "You're bleeding heavily, you can't afford to expend such a large amount of energy."

Mari tried to raise her voice. "You said it yourself, my legs have been crushed. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily!" Amiri insisted.

"Please, don't piss me around, doctor. There isn't much time. What are my chances?"

Amiri sighed. "Well, if I can't get you into surgery within about fifteen minutes, you'll most likely bleed to death."

"Thanks," Mari acknowledged. "That settles it. Give her to me."

Amiri nodded solemnly, and placed Mika down next to her.

"Mari, no! Don't do this!" Nanami begged. "Don't throw your life away like this!"

Mari put her hand on Mika's head, and closed her eyes. "There's no sense in both of us dying..."

The room went silent. Amiri watched as the cut on Mika's head faded away.

Mari made a pained noise. "I think I did it. I think she's okay."

Amiri felt around Mika's head. "Yes. She's healed." She lifted the child up, and bent down next to Mari. "Well done," she said quietly.

A smile flickered onto Mari's lips. "Unbelievable," she said weakly. "At long last, I've done something useful."

Nanami surged forward, tears in her eyes. "No, please! Don't die! Try to hold on!"

Mari smiled again. "Nanami... please don't be sad. I'm not. This is more than I ever hoped for. I always thought I'd die alone. I never imagined I'd die with you by my side..."

Her voice trailed away. Nanami burst into tears, and started cradling Mari's head in her arms. Cerev was silent. Amiri was deep in thought.

She had to think logically. There was something she was missing here, she knew it. If only she could work out what it was...

"The polarity!" she cried out suddenly. "Reversal... the energy... of course!" She could barely string her thoughts into logical sentences. "Nanami, listen carefully! You have to get her to form the mental link with you... as if she was going to heal you, okay?"

"What? How? What are you thinking?" Nanami replied, confused.

Amiri began to wave her hands around in excitement. "Mari uses the mental link to heal people... but when we were experimenting on her, we found that the direction could be reversed. You can heal her, but you have to form the link, now!"

"Okay..." Nanami complied, still not sure what she was supposed to be doing. "Mari, come on, wake up. We need to do a link. Come on..."

Mari groaned, her voice now reduced to a whisper. "I'm so tired... I need sleep..."

"No! No, don't go to sleep! I want you to link with me, please!" She held Mari's hand and leaned over her.

"I'd do anything for you, Nanami..." Mari smiled. And the link opened.

"Alright, I think I'm in," Nanami called. "Now what do I do?"

Amiri's excitement suddenly ceased. "Oh, I... I don't know. Last time, it sort of happened by accident. Just concentrate! Um... try to empathise. Try to feel her pain..."

Nanami froze. "I... I see her."

She collapsed on top of Mari. Amiri stood up and stepped forwards to examine them.

"What happened?" Cerev asked.

Amiri looked back and smiled. "It's working." She moved back, leaving Nanami lying on top of Mari, both of them locked in the link.

"Here it comes!" Tenax called. "I can see the head! At least... wow, I hope that's the head."

"You hear that, Alielle?" Fatora said, holding Alielle's hand. "The baby's coming!"

Alielle wailed in response. "You think I don't know that?" She turned to Fatora, irate. "This is your fault! If you hadn't been such a wimp and fainted at the clinic, I wouldn't have to do this now! Well, I'm never doing this again, got that? You want any more, you can have them... Owwww! How big is this baby's head anyway?"

Miz peered over Tenax's shoulder. "It does look like a big one."

Tenax smiled, and grabbed Parnasse by the arm. "Look! The miracle of life! Look, Parnasse!"

"Wait!" Parnasse objected. "I... Aagh! No, no, no! That is something no brother should ever have to see!"

"Let me look!" Formyka said excited. "Wow! This is absolutely disgusting! Cool! Hey, you two!" she called to her servants. "Take a look at this!"

Number One and Number Two joined the gathering crowd. "Eeew!" they both cried.

"Stop it, all of you!" Miz demanded. "You're ruining this beautiful experience for Alielle!"

"I want drugs!" Alielle screamed, oblivious. "And I... owowowowow!"

"What is it?" Fatora asked.

Alielle caught her breath. "I... I think it's..."

A baby's cry became audible from the end of the table, triggering spontaneous applause from Formyka and her servants.

"Congratulations!" Tenax called. "It's a gir... Actually, wait, let me check again..."

"Oh, don't be stupid!" Miz frowned. "Of course it's a girl."

Alielle lay back on the table and smiled. "Ahhh... can I see her?"

"In a minute," Tenax replied. "I'm still getting her cleaned up and stuff."

"That's not especially important, you know..." Fatora said.

"Tenax shook her head. "Presentation is everything in this business. Here we go..."

She carried the baby over to her parents, and handed her to Alielle.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Alielle said quietly.

Fatora nodded, and stroked the baby's head. "Blue hair..." She looked to Rune. "I think that's a first in our family."

"Hey, Fatora," Formyka grinned. "You're crying!"

"No, no, I'm not!" Fatora insisted, wiping the tears away.

Alielle tugged on Fatora's arm. "Fatora... looking at our baby now, I was thinking... I wouldn't really mind having another. What do you say?"

Fatora shuddered. Everyone in the room smiled nervously.

"Well, um... why don't we discuss this later?" Fatora replied.

Makoto, Ifurita and Ura looked around. They were back in the Eye of God, with the dimensional disturbance in front of them. Arjah's form was changing... he was becoming three-dimensional. No longer just black and white... he was alive.

"All shall be nothing, and nothing shall be all," Arjah laughed. "Now do you understand? Your Heretic Prophecy predicted my return!"

"But how are you going to stop the flow of zero energy from engulfing this dimension?" Makoto asked. "I suppose it's possible to stabilise it in theory, but still..."

"Stabilise?" Arjah mocked. "How pointless. I'll simply vent the flow outwards, into other dimensions."

Makoto gasped. "Other dimensions? Meaning what?"

"They Eye of God has had contact with many dimensions in the past," Arjah said. "It maintains contact with them, you know that. They should be more than sufficient to absorb the zero energy."

Makoto was horrified. "But that includes Earth... not to mention Cretaria, and I don't know how many others... you'd be wiping out billions of people, just to restore your life!"

"There are an infinite number of dimensions," Arjah said. "Only a handful will be destroyed. It means nothing."

Ifurita raised her staff again. "I will kill you, Arjah! I mean it!"

"Kill?" Arjah echoed patronisingly. "You're my daughter, Ifurita."

"No, I'm not!" Ifurita shouted. "You created me as a replacement for your daughter! I'm not her!"

"That girl was a traitor!" Arjah countered. "But you, Ifurita... you were a true patriot."

Ifurita growled. "Your daughter might have betrayed you, but it was her choice. Then you made me... a machine with a soul, but without the will to choose her own destiny. I was never a daughter to you! I was a slave!" Enraged, she went to fire. She failed.

Arjah smiled. "Ifurita, you know that you're unable to harm me. You cannot attack anyone with my family's genetic marker."

Ifurita shook with rage. Her staff was still pointed at Arjah, but she knew she was no longer a threat to him.

Something hit Ifurita in the back. She staggered forwards, shocked. Makoto turned around, and discovered the source of the blast.

"Three?"

Three stood at the entrance to the chamber, her staff pointed at Ifurita, expressionless.

Sakura landed on the transport and smiled. "How did I do?"

"Not bad, Sakura," Jinnai laughed. "And now, our final victory is at hand!" He stood up and surveyed the city. "Florestica! We made it!"

"I want to find Rune Venus!" Chibi-Diva demanded.

Jinnai nodded. "Okay. Troops... spread out!"

Makoto stared in disbelief. "Three... why did you do that?"

"Ifurita," Three said calmly. "Are you damaged?"

"Yes..." Ifurita replied, disorientated. "My secondary sensor array has been destroyed..."

Arjah flinched. Noticing this, Makoto began to think. "Wait, what sort of sensors does the secondary array contain?"

"Various..." Ifurita said. "Ultra-violet, infra-red, subsonic..."

"Genetic?" Makoto guessed.

Realisation flashed across Ifurita's face. She aimed her staff again. "Yes."

Three stepped into the chamber. "I apologise for the attack, Ifurita. But without genetic sensors..."

"I no longer recognise the Arundel family marker," Ifurita finished. "Thankyou, Three."

"Wait, wait!" Arjah panicked. "Ifurita, don't do it! I have plans! We need each other! Together, we'd be unstoppable! Father and daughter, as one!"

Ifurita sighed. "When I returned to this world, I promised myself I would never take another life. I pray that I won't have to break that promise again."

She fired. Jahad Ito Arundel, the man who should have died six thousand years ago, was disintegrated instantly. His return to life had lasted precisely two minutes and eighteen seconds.

Ifurita fell to her knees. "I killed him... I took a life..."

Makoto joined her. "It's okay, Ifurita. You had to do it. I'm... just glad he's gone."

Three glanced at the dimensional rift. "I suggest we do something about this spatial anomaly.

Makoto rushed to a wall panel, and examined the readout. "Damn it... it's destabilised. Without Arjah inside, the zero energy's spiralling out of control..."

"What can we do?" Ifurita asked, following Makoto.

Makoto rubbed his eyes. "We have to find a way of regulating the exact level of zero energy in the rift. Theoretically, there might be a way of setting the Eye of God's control systems to do it automatically... but we only have a few minutes!"

"And how long would your procedure take?" Three probed.

He sighed. "Ten, fifteen years... It requires a total overhaul of the weapon."

"Makoto..." Ifurita said quietly, "there is another way to stabilise the rift."

"No!" Makoto slammed his fist against the wall. "I know what you're going to try! I've seen it in the dream!"

Ifurita continued. "I have dimensional powers. I can take Arjah's place in the rift, and remain there, controlling the zero energy manually."

He grabbed her arm. "I won't let you do it!"

"I have to, Makoto. I know what I must do..."

"No!" Makoto begged. "I can't let this happen! Not again! We'll find another way!"

Ifurita shook her head. "I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Please forgive me, Makoto."

"But... you could be killed! Please!"

"That is not a certainty. I don't want to leave you, but I..."

"You don't have to," Three said suddenly. "I can take the Arjah entity's place inside the rift."

Ifurita looked around, surprised. "You?"

Three almost smiled. "I am the logical choice. After all, I can manipulate zero energy now."

"But..." Ifurita began.

"I lived a long, happy life with the man I loved. Your lives together are just beginning. Let me go. I need a purpose, a reason to exist. I believe that this is it."

Tears rolled down Ifurita's cheeks. "Oh, Three. I... We'll find a way to retrieve you, I promise..."

"If you must," Three replied. "But foremost, I want you to enjoy your lives. That's why I'm doing this, to let you have what I once had." She smiled. "I'll be watching you."

Makoto approached. "Thankyou."

"Oh..." she said. "I almost forgot. Ifurita, this is for you. Initiating data transfer..."

Ifurita blinked as a file appeared in her memory. "What is it?"

"The very essence of our being," Three said enigmatically. "I hope you find a way to use it one day..."

She walked towards the rift. "Goodbye, my friends," they heard her say. "Thankyou for giving me a purpose again..."

The rift closed. For a while, Makoto, Ifurita and Ura stood in silence.

"So..." Makoto said eventually. "She was the one I saw vanishing into the blackness..."

Ifurita's expression was distant, as she examined the file. "It's a series of colours. Red, blue, yellow, black... what could it mean?"

"We'll have to discuss that later," Makoto replied. "Right now... we have something to do. Let's stop the Phantom Tribe."

Nanami and Mari opened their eyes at exactly the same time. It was debatable as to who was more surprised.

"Mari!" Nanami gasped. "You're alive!"

"Nanami!" Mari gasped. "You're... lying on top of me."

"Oh!" Nanami jumped up, and noticed that Amiri, Cerev and Mika were sitting watching them.

Amiri smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. Personally, I thought the two of you made a very touching scene. Are you both okay?"

Nanami and Mari blushed.

"What are they blushing about?" Cerev asked.

"Are they in love?" Mika grinned.

Mari's eyes widened. She backed away from Nanami. "Um... maybe I should just go... somewhere else..."

Nanami reached out to take her arm. "Wait, Mari. Please don't run away. I still have something to say to you."

"Okay..." Mari said nervously.

"I know that you love me, and I know that you want an answer." She smiled. "And the truth is that I... I don't know."

Mari hadn't expected this. "What?"

Nanami knelt forward and clutched Mari's hand in hers. "When you were kidnapped, I realised that I cared a lot about you. You're... important to me, I know that much. But I... I can't make a decision. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "You must think I'm such an idiot."

Mari smiled back. "Oh... Nanami..."

"But I've made a decision about something else," Nanami continued. "Please, let's be friends. I've been more or less on my own here for so long, and so have you. I think we need each other."

Mari tentatively embraced Nanami. "All I ever wanted is to be close to you, Nanami. That's all that matters to me."

"Are they gonna kiss?" Mika asked, ruining the moment.

"No!" Mari replied quickly. "We're... um... we're not, are we?"

Nanami laughed. "Don't push your luck!"

There was a click.

Most people didn't realise it was a click, because most people didn't hear it. Specifically, it was only Makoto, Ifurita and Ura who actually heard it. But that was largely immaterial, as its consequences were felt immediately across the whole Alliance.

Fifty percent of the Bugrom in Florestica disappeared.

"What the hell's happening?" Nahato screamed, hysterical. "I can't use my powers! My powers are being blocked! Jinnai, I..."

"Yeah, I heard you," Jinnai frowned. "It looks like you're not the only one. All Phantom Tribe powers are being suppressed, somehow..."

Nahato moved threateningly close. "Well? What do we do?"

Jinnai paused, deep in thought. "I... I don't know..."

"Well," Chibi-Diva said calmly, "it's a good thing that I do."

A voice echoed across the city. 

"Attention! This is Queen Diva of the Bugrom Empire! I have ordered my troops to temporarily stand down. In return, I expect to see Princess Rune Venus in person! If I do not, I will order Sakura to continue with the destruction of this city!"

Shayla, Afura, Qawoor and Fujisawa looked around them in surprise. True to the queen's word, the Bugrom had stopped, and were standing idle.

"I think..." Qawoor began, "we should look for Princess Rune."

"If she's still alive," Shayla added. "Just look at this place. It's a wreck."

Fujisawa gasped. "Oh God, the restaurant! Mika!"

Chunks of masonry the size of cars were tossed carelessly aside as Fujisawa delved into the wreckage at the front of the restaurant. Finally locating a narrow route inside, he crawled into the hole.

Nanami greeted him on the other side. "Mr Fujisawa... hello!"

Mika ran over. "Hi, daddy!"

"You're okay!" Fujisawa threw his arms up in celebration, and inadvertently brought another part of the ceiling down. "Sorry, sorry..."

"Mari saved me!" Mika smiled.

Fujisawa looked over at Mari, surprised. "She... did?"

"It's true," Amiri nodded casually. "Mari risked her life to save her. Most impressive."

Mari looked considerably nervous. "It... really wasn't anywhere near as noble as it sounds... hey!"

Nanami, Amiri, Mika and Cerev stared at the bizarre, incongruous sight of Fujisawa hugging Mari.

"God damn it!" Mari wheezed, helpless. "You're crushing my spine! Sensei... I really don't think the PTA would approve of this!"

He released her, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Well," Nanami mused, "he's never done that before..."

Mari groaned. "Jesus. Two near-death experiences in one day."

The three priestesses listened to the Bugrom message again as they headed to the palace. 

"The Bugrom Queen..." Afura began. "She says her name is Diva. Qawoor, didn't you tell me that Queen Diva was dead?"

Qawoor nodded. "Yes, but Miss Mari said that the new Bugrom Queen also called herself Diva. She said they look exactly alike."

"Asexual reproduction..." Afura said absent-mindedly.

Shayla and Qawoor stared at her. "What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking aloud. Asexual reproduction is a form of procreation that occurs in some lower animals. I've read about it. The parent animal self-fertilises, and the offspring is completely identical to the parent. It doesn't have a father at all, only a mother..."

"Well, yeah, but... what does that have to do with anything?" Shayla asked.

Afura shook her head. "Maybe nothing. I was just thinking that perhaps..."

Ifurita landed in front of them, with Makoto and Ura on her back. They jumped down, and Makoto looked in confusion at the stationary Bugrom dotted around the streets.

"What's happening?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but the Bugrom seem to have called off their attack for now," Afura said.

"The device..." Ifurita said quietly. "It must have worked. That must be why they've suspended the attack. They can no longer count on the Phantom Tribe to support them."

Qawoor sighed. "Well, that's good news. We needed a stroke of luck around now."

"Ironic though, isn't it?" Makoto pondered. "After everything people have said about the Opaques, it was only thanks to them that I was ever able to do this."

Afura suddenly acquired an urgent expression. Her mind was racing. "The Opaques... my God, that's it!"

"What?" Qawoor urged. "What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy!" Afura continued, almost hyperventilating. "The Heretic Prophecy, I've worked it out! We were wrong! We've been misinterpreting it all this time! Qawoor, can you recite it?"

"Um... yes," Qawoor replied, bemused.

"Then do it. I need to work this out fully."

Qawoor knew the prophecy by heart, of course. She did as she was told.

"Bear witness to the shape of things to come. When the time of the Holy Apocalypse is past, the Shadow Nation will become two, and the inert shadows will make a formidable enemy..."

"But the Opaques were never our enemy," Makoto interrupted. 

Afura snapped her fingers. "No. You're making assumptions. At what point does the prophecy say that it's talking about us? Think... where did we find it?"

"In Bugrom territory," Shayla frowned.

"Precisely! The Opaques weren't an enemy to us, but they were an enemy to the Bugrom, right? This prophecy isn't about the Alliance at all. It's about the Bugrom!"

She paused. God, she was good. "Carry on, Qawoor."

"Though the land be strong, rebuilt after war's ravages, it will fall."

Afura nodded. "You see? We weren't the only ones rebuilding. The Bugrom were too."

Qawoor continued. "All shall be nothing, and nothing shall be all... well, that part still doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does," Makoto said solemnly. "We figured that out. It applies... applied to Arjah."

"Before the end there will be three signs..."

"Again, we made assumptions," Afura said. "The end? End of what? The prophecy never made it clear."

Qawoor recited another line. "Two travellers will visit the land... well, I assume we still got that part right... the fatherless child will be born..."

Shayla gasped. "Afura! That thing you said! Is this what you were thinking about?"

"Yes," Afura smiled. "The fatherless child is a reference to the new Bugrom Queen."

Qawoor concluded the prophecy. "And the demon ally will fall upon the touch of death. Then the land will be silent."

"The demon ally is Sakura!" Makoto exclaimed. "It was never Ifurita!"

Ifurita smiled at him. "I told you it was nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Shayla nodded. "Look, we need to find Princess Rune."

"You and Qawoor go ahead," Afura said. "There are still some details of this prophecy that I need to work out. If it's true, then we're going to beat the Bugrom. I just need to figure out how..."

Shayla and Qawoor left in the direction of the palace. Ifurita turned to Afura.

"So the Heretic Prophecy... is coming true after all? I didn't think it was possible."

"It's all true," Afura replied. "Every word of it. Except... I still haven't worked out exactly how we're supposed to beat Sakura. Touch of death... not very specific. It must be a metaphor..."

Fujisawa approached the group, accompanied by Nanami and Mari. Afura's eyes suddenly focused on Mari.

"Death... you don't suppose that...?"

Makoto scratched his head. "Well, it's not a bad metaphor..."

Afura ran over to Mari. "Miss Kurai! You have to come with us!"

"Me?" Mari said. "Why?"

"I'm afraid I'm not able to explain that," Afura replied, taking her by the arm. "I don't really know how, but somehow you're about to kill Sakura."

Miz stood at the top of the steps, with her head pressed against the shelter doors. "I think I can hear something out there..."

"I'm surprised you can hear anything at all," Parnasse called, struggling to make himself audible over the baby's incessant crying.

"Why is she crying?" Fatora demanded. "Should she be crying this much?"

Rune smiled. "Babies cry. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Fatora nodded, not really paying attention. "Mm-hmm... I hope there isn't something wrong with her."

"She's probably hungry," Alielle pointed out, starting to unbutton her blouse. 

Fatora reacted immediately, pushing Formyka aside. "Alright, you pervert! No looking!"

"What? Fatora, I'm shocked!" Formyka replied, feigning disgust. "Do you really believe I'd gain gratification from watching a mother breast-feeding?"

"Yes," Fatora said flatly.

Formyka paused. "Well... as it happens, you're right on this occasion, but..."

"There's somebody trying to get in!" Miz exclaimed. "I can hear them!"

Parnasse threw up a celebratory fist. "Yes!"

"It could be the Bugrom," Tenax reminded him.

"No!" Parnasse responded, his previous enthusiasm replaced with trepidation.

A loud thud from outside interrupted the conversation. The shelter doors began to shake, and two faint voices could suddenly be heard.

"Shayla... please don't talk like that."

"Talk like what? All I'm saying is, they're probably all dead... Hey, I think I got it!"

One of the doors opened, and Shayla and Qawoor peered in.

"You see?" Qawoor beamed. "I told you they'd all be okay!"

Shayla raised an eyebrow. "Well... how about that? Looks like I owe you lunch, Qawoor."

"What was that?" Fatora demanded.

"Nothing!" Shayla assured her. "Um... great to see you're all okay!" She stopped, noticing the baby. "You... really gave birth down here?"

Alielle nodded. "Yep."

Qawoor gasped. "Wow... what was it like?"

"Hmm..." Alielle pondered. "I think I dealt with it pretty well, actually."

"Pretty well?" Fatora echoed. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

Rune walked tentatively up the steps. "What's happening outside?"

"Good question," Shayla replied. "I'm not absolutely sure..."

"No," Qawoor continued, nodding to the princess. "But there's somebody out here who wants to meet you..."

The first thing that Rune noticed was how quiet it was. Everything had stopped. As she stepped from the cosy isolation of the shelter, out into the city she ruled and loved, she saw for the first time the extent of the damage.

She didn't react. She couldn't. She knew that there was more to come.

A large Bugrom transport stood at the other end of the courtyard. It was big. Far too big, in fact, for her to identify any of the occupants, obscured as they were by its giant head. Flanked by Shayla and Qawoor, she walked purposefully towards the vehicle. Fatora, Miz and the others remained at the shelter's entrance, watching carefully.

Nobody knew what was about to happen.

A megaphone clicked on, and an unpleasantly familiar voice became all too audible.

"Attention! This is Katsuhiko Jinnai, supreme commander-in-chief of the all-powerful Bugrom Forces! Princess Rune Venus, prepare to fall to your knees and hand control of your nation over to me, a true... hey! What are you..."

A second voice was heard in the background- a shrill, female voice. "Give me the thing! I'm the one who wants to talk to her!"

There was a brief pause as the two parties attempted to resolve their conflict, and the now dominant female voice took over.

"Princess Rune Venus, this is Queen Diva. I'm very angry! You've been just horrible to my bugs! You're mean! Mean, mean, mean! And ugly!"

Jinnai's voice was briefly heard again. "Stop! Stop! What do you think you're doing? You can't go down there!"

The queen apparently took no notice, as a few seconds later a set of extendable steps folded down from the craft. Chibi-Diva headed confidently down and walked towards Rune. Jinnai almost fell down the steps in an attempt to follow her, dragging Sakura with him. Next, a small group of Bugrom escorted a noticeably self-conscious Nahato from the vehicle.

Chibi-Diva moved forward until she was just a few feet away from Rune. The diminutive queen barely came up to Rune's waist, but her expression alone made her look surprisingly menacing.

"Diva, are you insane?" Jinnai called. "You'll be killed!"

"Be quiet!" she snapped. She then turned her attention back to Rune, fury in her eyes. "Rune Venus, you've caused me and my bugs a lot of pain! You did stuff and it really hurt! Well, now I'm here, and I'm going to get my revenge!"

Rune remained still. Here it comes, she thought...

"Take that, you bad lady! And that!" Chibi-Diva began furiously kicking Rune in the shins. Rune staggered back slightly, dumbfounded.

"What... what are you doing?"

"I'm making you pay!" Chibi-Diva snarled, concentrating hard on every kick. "I'm hurting you! Ha!"

Jinnai approached as discreetly as he could. "Ahem... uh... Queen Diva? Are you quite finished?"

The queen stopped, mid-kick. "Um... okay. I'm done."

Jinnai grinned. He was back in control. "Excellent! Because now, we're going to..."

"Come on, everyone," Chibi-Diva said, starting to walk away. "Let's go home."

__

"What?" Jinnai nearly exploded in surprise. He ran to Chibi-Diva, stopping her. "What do you mean, go home? We're not going home! We came here to conquer Roshtaria, remember?"

Chibi-Diva paused. In all the excitement of exacting her ultimate revenge, she'd forgotten all about the conquest thing. 

"Oh, fine," she said after a while. "If we have to..."

"Yes!" Jinnai punched the air, relieved. "Sakura!"

"I'm here!" Sakura called, waving. She joined Jinnai, and pointed her weapon at Rune, Shayla and Qawoor.

Jinnai began to laugh in a most alarming way. "It's all coming together, Sakura! Oh, I only wish that miserable rat Mizuhara was here to witness my final moment of glory..."

"Be careful what you wish for, Jinnai."

Jinnai recognised the voice instantly. It was him. His nemesis had returned.

"So, Mizuhara..." He turned around slowly. There he was... and Nanami, Fujisawa and Ifurita were with him. This could make things difficult...

"This is the end, Jinnai," Makoto said sternly. "Your game of conquest is over."

Jinnai paused, then broke out into a smile. "Go ahead, Mizuhara. Try something. I guarantee that not all of your friends will make it out alive." He gestured towards Sakura. "You already tried to stop my Demon God once, and you failed."

"I'm not the one who's going to stop her," Makoto frowned. "The one who'll stop her is..."

He looked off to his side, and saw Mari still deep in conversation with Afura.

"But I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Just... do whatever comes naturally! You'll win! The prophecy says so!"

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I'm an atheist?"

Afura ushered Mari over to the others. "We don't have much time. Now just go over there and... do what your instincts tell you!"

Mari eyed Sakura cautiously. If her instincts were telling her anything, it was to run away and not look back. Hadn't she done enough for today?

"Oh, it's you," Sakura said. _"You're _the one who's going to stop me? What are you gonna do? Scare me to death?"

Mari glared back. She'd forgotten quite how irritating Sakura could be.

"Ooh! Or maybe you're going to bore me to death with some bad goth poetry!" Sakura mocked. "Let's see... 'Oh, my life is so black and empty... Why doesn't anybody love me...? Maybe it's because I'm a big stupid freak who looks like a weird zombie and...'"

"I'm not going to listen to your insults anymore!" Mari screamed, suddenly running at Sakura. To everyone's surprise, she caught Sakura in the face with a remarkably powerful punch.

"Ow!" Sakura put a hand to her cheek. "You hit me!"

Mari's expression of anger had been replaced by one of puzzlement. "Hey..." she said, placing a tentative hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You're hurting..."

"Of course I'm hurting, moron!" Sakura slapped Mari's hand away. "You just punched me in the face!"

Mari persisted. "I'm serious. I felt it. Something's infected you... and you want it out." She put her hand back on Sakura's shoulder. "I'll help."

Sakura squirmed uncomfortably. "Katsuhiko, she's being all weird with me!" she complained.

"Then do something about it, dummy!" Jinnai fumed. "You're a Demon God, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Sakura was struggling to keep her eyes open. "I... feel strange..."

Her body began to glow. Mari smiled. "Don't worry, You're almost healed..."

Curious at this turn of events, Miz, Parnasse, Tenax, Formyka and the servants ventured gingerly out of the shelter. Only Alielle and Fatora remained in the doorway, with the baby.

"Stop that!" Jinnai demanded. "Whatever you're doing, stop it at once!" Desperate, he lunged at Mari, but was knocked aside by a gust of wind by Afura. Anticipating retaliation, Shayla dived forwards and grabbed Chibi-Diva.

"Don't hurt me!" Chibi-Diva squealed. "I won't do anything! Just leave me alone!"

Sakura's glowing body collapsed to the ground, accompanied by the clatter of metal. When the light faded, the assembled onlookers looked in stunned surprise at a naked Sakura, surrounded by assorted bits and pieces of the Absolute Zero prototype.

"What... what did you do?" Sakura asked feebly, staring at her discarded body armour.

"I cured you of your infection," Mari replied, walking away. "It's amazing what the immune system can achieve with a little help."

Of all the implications of what had just happened, the first was noticed by Formyka.

"Woo hoo!" she exclaimed, punching the air. "A naked chick!" She looked over her shoulder towards the shelter. "Look, Fatora! A naked chick!"

"Yes, yes," Fatora snapped back. "I know."

"Aw..." she sighed, crestfallen. "You're no fun since you became a parent." She elbowed Parnasse. "Hey, kid. Check out the naked chick."

Parnasse blushed. "Umm... yeah..."

Tenax sighed, and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Sakura!" Jinnai cried. "Get up and do something! Shoot someone... anyone!"

Ifurita stepped forwards. "I don't believe she can. Her Demon God half has been expelled." She pointed her staff at the metal components strewn across the ground around Sakura. "She is human."

"Well, now..." Shayla smiled. "It looks like the balance of power has shifted very suddenly in our favour."

Jinnai looked around him, frantic. "No... no, it hasn't! I still have my troops! I can still order them to attack!"

Afura shook her head. "But you don't have a Demon God, do you? We still have Ifurita."

"And you don't have the Phantom Tribe to help you either," Makoto added.

"We can't stop now!" Jinnai ranted. "There's no turning back! Diva! Tell the troops to attack!"

Chibi-Diva looked nervously at Jinnai, then went to speak. Rune interrupted her.

"Before you give that order, Queen Diva, you should consider your position carefully."

Chibi-Diva looked sternly at the princess. "What?"

"If you opt to continue this war, you will be defeated," Rune said. "But not before a huge number of casualties are inflicted on both sides. However, if we were to end this war now, nobody need die."

The queen scowled. "I can't make peace with you. You're my enemy. You hurt my bugs."

"We were simply defending ourselves," Rune replied. "If you didn't attack us, we wouldn't attack you."

Chibi-Diva looked up at Rune, puzzled. "Really?"

"Of course. We're quite content for you to live on your side of the Holy River, provided you don't attack us."

"Don't listen to her!" Jinnai screamed. "We have to stand and fight!"

Chibi-Diva shook her head. "But I don't want any more of my bugs to be hurt." She turned back to Rune. "Very well, Rune Venus. We'll negotiate a truce."

__

"What?" Jinnai howled. "A truce? No! That's not the Bugrom way! The old Diva never would have done this!"

Nahato, who had remained silent up until now, sidled up to Jinnai. "I'm curious," he said quietly. "Didn't the old Diva instruct you to teach this Diva the ways of the Bugrom?"

Jinnai broke off from his ranting to answer this unexpected question. "Yes... but... she already knew everything, so..."

"So you did nothing," Nahato interrupted. "You imbecile! Just because she has the same memories doesn't mean she has the same attitudes or inclinations! Don't you see what you've done? You've let her become a pacifist!"

Jinnai swallowed hard. It looked like Nahato was right. But he still had one more card to play...

"Diva!" Jinnai said, striding confidently towards her. "Have you forgotten that I'm the messenger from God, sent to lead you to victory in El-Hazard? Have some faith in your leader!"

"Ha!" Chibi-Diva mocked. "You're no messenger from God."

This stopped Jinnai completely in his tracks. "But... but the old Diva always..."

"She knew you were a fake, ever since you screwed up the first time," Chibi-Diva continued dismissively. "But you were still the best military mind she had, so she stuck with you."

"She... what?" Jinnai responded, horror-struck. "It's not true! I _am_ the messenger from God!"

"No, you're not," the queen said flatly. "And anyway, since I'm ending this war, I don't need you anymore, do I?"

"You... you can't just abandon me!" Jinnai gasped. "What about all we've been through?"

Chibi-Diva shrugged. "Well, the less said about that, the better."

"Traitor! I don't believe this!" Jinnai ran over to Groucho and tugged on his arm. "Groucho! You agree with me, don't you?"

There was a pause, then Groucho finally responded.

"Flkbrlg ldrftj mchlm rstvn tncmln."

"What do you mean, 'Let's give peace a chance?' You're all insane!" He began darting from one bug to the next, trying desperately to elicit some support.

Chibi-Diva looked back at Rune, almost apologetically. "I should have done that a long time ago."

Rune nodded, unsure how to respond. "You'll be better off without him."

"I still don't like you, Rune Venus," the queen said, frowning. "But I suppose I'll have to put up with you."

"Then we're agreed," Rune stated. "The Bugrom will return to the other side of the Holy River. There will be no further aggression between our two peoples."

Chibi-Diva folded her arms. "Agreed." A small messenger bug landed on her shoulder. 

"Ymnyssrm," it said. "Mssnymm nyrr."

"Oh..." the queen replied, a little confused. "This Bugrom would like to remain here."

The bug hopped down from the queen's shoulder, and located Mari. It flew into her arms.

"Lora-chan!" Mari exclaimed. "I thought I'd lost you! Oh, welcome home, Lora-chan!"

"Mssrnm yymn!" Lora replied happily.

There was a sudden noise. The group looked over to the edge of the courtyard, and saw one of the smaller Bugrom transports taking off.

"What's going on?" Qawoor asked.

"Oh, that's probably Jinnai," Chibi-Diva said. "I expect he wants to escape."

Ifurita looked to Rune. "Should I pursue him, princess?"

Rune opened her mouth, ready to respond, then sighed. "Oh, what would it achieve? Without the Bugrom, he doesn't pose a threat to us."

Afura nodded in agreement. "Besides, what would we do with him if we caught him?"

"You've got a point there," Makoto replied. "I know people have said this before, but I guess that really is the last we'll be seeing of him."

Nanami stared at the fleeing transport. "Goodbye, Katsuhiko," she sighed. "You really were a crazy, weirdo freak."

'Regardless of how this my have started, you have truly earned your position as leader of the Bugrom.'

Those words, spoken by the old Diva just moments before she died, echoed through Jinnai's head as he struggled manfully to keep the transport level. She'd known all along. Why hadn't he realised sooner?

"Will you please try and make this thing go just a little bit faster?" the other occupant of the transport called. "I don't relish the prospect of being captured by the Roshtarians."

"Shut your mouth, kid!" Jinnai snapped at Nahato. "I don't remember inviting you along, so don't complain. At least you haven't been betrayed by your own followers."

Nahato walked across the deck to Jinnai. "Oh yeah? You think I'll be able to go back to the Phantom Tribe now? Our powers have been blocked, and I wasn't able to stop it! Do you really expect them to welcome me back with open arms?"

Jinnai ignored him, lost once more in his own world. "I'll be back..." he snarled. "They'll all pay! I'll be back!"

"You won't," Nahato said calmly, heading back to the rear of the transport. "This is the end, Jinnai. You have nothing. Can't you see when you've been comprehensively beaten?"

"Little bastard," Jinnai growled under his breath. "The first chance I get... I'll kill him."

"Deluded maniac," Nahato whispered to himself. "The first chance I get... I'll kill him."

Amiri, accompanied by Cerev and Mika, wandered into the palace courtyard. The damage was obvious, but still not as bad as she had expected. The first person she saw was Makoto.

"Doctor!" he called, running over. "Good to see you. Well, it looms like everyone's okay."

"Are the Bugrom really withdrawing?" she asked.

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I can hardly believe it, but we're at peace, thanks to Princess Rune. Jinnai's disappeared though..." His smile faded suddenly. "And... um... so has that Nahato kid."

"Ah well," Amiri replied. "I shouldn't worry about that. The Phantom Tribe have come to rely so heavily on their powers that they'll be lost without them." She smiled, then remembered something. "By the way, what happened to that Demon God?"

"Sakura? Yeah..." Makoto sighed. "Unfortunately, she's still here..."

Sakura sat on the ground in the courtyard, looking up at some very angry faces. She was, at least, covered up now: Princess Rune had provided her with a convenient sheet, much to the protests of Formyka. 

"The question is," Miz pondered, "how do we punish her?"

"P... punish?" Sakura echoed, horrified. "But why? You don't have to!"

Shayla cracked her knuckles. "Oh, yes we do. Somebody has to pay for what happened here."

"That's as maybe," Rune interjected, trying to calm the situation. "But we must find a fair and ethical way to assess her part in the attacks."

"Is there really that much to assess?" Fujisawa asked. "She was a Demon God, after all."

Ifurita nodded. "Precisely. But she is human now. Whatever actions she took would have been at least partially due to the influence of her Demon God half. We may never be able to determine to what degree Sakura was actually responsible for her actions."

"Um... yeah! She's right!" Sakura smiled nervously. "I agree with what she said!"

"Nonsense," Fatora said sharply. "She knew what she was doing. Let's kill her."

"Yeah!" Shayla agreed. "With hammers!"

"Eek!" Sakura squealed. "Stop being so mean!"

Qawoor decided to come to Sakura's defence. "That _does_ seem a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Of course it's not extreme, not for her kind," Fatora replied. "People who have no respect for human life should be killed."

Alielle looked up from her baby and elbowed Fatora. "Fatora... that doesn't even make sense."

"Yes," Miz added. "Under the circumstances, I think a lengthy spell in jail is the most appropriate option."

"Jail?" Sakura gasped. "Eew, I don't like the sound of that either!"

Rune put a hand to her head. "Oh dear. I can see that this is going to be a problem..."

"Well, all you have to do is kill her," Fatora suggested. "Then the problem just goes away."

"Ha!" Formyka laughed, walking to the front. "You Roshtarian dinosaurs! Listen to yourselves, talking about execution and incarceration. Don't you realise that the only effective way to deal with criminals is through rehabilitation and community service?"

The others regarded Formyka with a variety of confused expressions. 

"Your point being?" Rune prompted.

"Simple. Since most of the damage caused by Sakura was to my country, it's only fair that she be dealt with by me... er, us. I'm sure that Sakura could become a useful member of society, after a rigorous programme of community service." She turned to Sakura, and beamed. "Now... what would be appropriate? Hmm... you'd have to be somewhere where I could keep an eye on you... Of course! My palace! Sakura, I propose that you work off your debt to society by joining my... um... pool of servants. What do you say?"

Sakura smiled. "That's it? No prison? All I have do is be a servant for a while? And in a palace? Yay! I'm in!"

Formyka turned back to Fatora and grinned triumphantly. "And so am I!"

"And they called me cruel," Fatora sighed.

"Well, I suppose we _could_ let the Styrenians handle this..." Rune said awkwardly, opting to rely on the theory that what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Sakura jumped up in celebration. "Yes! I'm getting off light! So long, suckers!"

"That's right, Sakura," Formyka agreed, putting her arm around the blissfully unaware idol singer. "Let's leave these violent, backward people to their business."

"Heh..." Sakura smiled at Formyka's servants. "I like her..."

"So do we!" they replied in unison.

With the judgement over, attention quickly turned to the newest addition to the royal household. Makoto and Amiri rejoined the group which had rapidly surrounded Alielle and the baby.

"I'm glad to see that the birth went well, princess," Amiri nodded.

Tenax raised her hand. "I delivered it! Well, Mrs Fujisawa helped, but it was mostly me."

"Well..." Amiri said, raising an eyebrow, "that's quite..."

"I stayed very calm and did absolutely everything I was supposed to," Tenax boasted. "It all came naturally to me. I might specialise in this field, since I'm obviously so..."

"Alright!" Amiri snapped. "Anybody would think you'd just performed brain surgery. It was just a routine birth, Tenax. I was delivering babies when I was half your age."

"What, when you were nine?"

"Yes... no... I mean... shut up." Amiri groaned, exasperated.

"So..." Makoto began, changing the subject, "have you decided on a name yet?"

Alielle shook her head. "I still haven't been able to think of one that I like. What about you, Fatora?"

"I don't know..." Fatora sighed. "I want her name to be perfect. I want one that she can proud of when she grows up. Something that implies dignity and courage..."

"Then you should take a name from classical literature," Miz suggested.

Qawoor nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, that's a good idea. What about Soroshi, after Priestess Soroshi from the Saga of the Holy Gems? She found a path to inner peace and true enlightenment through a life of solitude and chastity."

Alielle and Fatora looked at each other for a while, neither quite having the heart to say their thoughts out loud.

"Well," Makoto offered, "there are plenty of good names from Earth literature too..."

"Oh! I know!" Alielle exclaimed. "Mari, that girl you told us about. What was her name again?"

"You mean Hotaru?" Mari replied.

Fatora snapped her fingers. "That's it! The perfect name!"

"Yes, it fits perfectly," Alielle agreed. She smiled down at the sleeping child. "Princess Hotaru."

Rune leaned over to Fatora. "And who is Hotaru?"

"Only the greatest, most prominent figure in Earth fiction," Fatora answered proudly. "Mari told us about her."

Fujisawa scratched his head. "I don't think I've ever heard of this Hotaru person..."

Fatora folded her arms. "Well, clearly some people have no cultural knowledge whatsoever."

Mari took a few steps back. It was starting to feel crowded, so she decided to retreat to the edge of the group. With Lora still perched on her shoulder, she sat down wearily on one of the benches.

"I'm tired, Lora-chan. I just want to go to bed."

A second figure sat down next to Mari.

"I can't abide crowds," Amiri said. "But I was meaning to talk to you, Miss Kurai. I've been thinking about how you saved Mika earlier today..."

Mari looked up, visibly embarrassed. "What about it?"

"I was impressed," she said casually. "Very impressed. I'm considering taking on another student. Have you ever thought about a career in medicine?"

Mari shook her head. "My powers are limited. If I use them for too long, they burn me out."

Amiri folded her arms. "I'm not suggesting you use your powers at all."

"Excuse me?"

"Powers or not, the fact remains that you risked your life to save someone else. That's a quality I admire."

"But I don't really know that much about medicine," Mari explained. "I haven't passed any exams..."

Amiri chuckled quietly. "It doesn't matter. You can learn. You couldn't possibly be any harder to teach than Tenax."

"Well..." Mari replied, stunned, "I suppose I'll have to think about this."

Amiri noticed Nanami edging towards the bench, and stood up. "Yes, you do that." She winked at Mari. "Anyway, I'll just be going..."

As Amiri quickly made her exit, Mari saw Nanami glancing nervously at her. She patted the now vacant half of the bench. 

"Um... do you want to sit down?"

"Thanks," Nanami replied, taking the seat. "Mari... I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better answer."

Mari broke out into a smile. "You're sorry? Nanami... you couldn't have given me a better answer."

"I... I don't understand," Nanami responded.

"It's the truth. If you'd have said that you loved me... I wouldn't have believed you." She placed her hand on Nanami's. "It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just... well, I'm kind of paranoid. We've been through a lot just recently, and I'd have worried that it was all based on that... or that maybe you just felt sorry for me. But this way, I know there's still hope." She smiled. "I never dreamed you'd understand the way I feel, Nanami."

Nanami blinked. "Well... of course I understand, Mari."

"And that's all I need to know," Mari sighed happily. "To know that I don't have to change... that I'm okay the way I am." She giggled to herself. "Hey... did you ever watch those American teen movies from the eighties?"

"Yeah, I remember those," Nanami nodded. "There was always a moody, quirky girl who dressed in black, wasn't there?"

"That's right," Mari replied. "And by the end of the film, she'd have had a complete makeover. She stopped being so weird and became just like the popular girls, and eventually won the heart of the most popular boy in school."

Nanami paused before responding. "I never liked the way those films ended."

Mari stood up. "Neither did I." She looked over to the rest of the group. "Come on. Let's see what's going on over there."

"So," Afura announced, "it appears that the Heretic Prophecy was genuine after all."

"But once again," Ifurita countered, "we are only able to say so in hindsight."

"I think we should give Sister Afura more credit," Qawoor argued. "After all, she worked out the true meaning when nobody else could."

"Hey," Shayla interjected, "whatever happened to that message from God that was supposed to be hidden in the prophecy?"

Afura shrugged. "For all we know, it was just a fabrication by the Alpha Priestess designed to get us to hand over the prophecy more quickly. Oh... that reminds me..." She put a hand in her pocket, and withdrew the prophecy cube. "Qawoor... I suppose I should return this."

Qawoor took the object from Afura. "Thank you... although I suppose its only value is as a holy relic now..."

Nanami, rejoining the gathering, came up behind Qawoor and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Qawoor, what have you got there?" 

"Oh!" Qawoor jumped, taken by surprise. The metal cube flew from her hands and landed with a crack on the ground. 

"Sorry..." Nanami said sheepishly.

Qawoor was already knelt down over the cube. "I hope I didn't break it..." she said timidly, gently lifting the item a few centimetres from the ground.

It fell in half. Qawoor squealed in horror. "Oh no! What have I done?"

"What's that thing?" Makoto asked, pointing to what remained of the relic.

"What?" Qawoor answered, still devastated.

"This." Makoto knelt down and picked up a small metal ball. "It fell out of the cube when it broke. Looks like there's something written on it..."

Afura gasped. "The message from God! It was supposed to be within the prophecy... That must be it!"

Makoto stared back. "Um... message from God? Could someone please explain this to me?"

Afura could barely contain her excitement. "Makoto... what you're holding is the most important message in theological history! A universal statement about how we should live our lives!"

"Should I read it?"

"Yes! Yes!" Qawoor and Shayla urged.

Makoto studied the ball. "It says... wait, this can't be right."

"Just read it!" Afura hissed,

"Okay..." Makoto shrugged. "It says... 'Shut up and get on with it.'"

There was a long silence.

"I think," Mari said, "that's the most profound thing I've ever heard."

Shayla scratched her head. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I," Qawoor agreed.

Afura smiled. "It makes perfect sense to me."

Inside the darkened study of Doctor Schtalubaugh, two figures sat, still cut off from the rest of the palace. 

"I think..." Adena sighed, looking over at the doctor, "they may have forgotten about us."

****

Day 365

El-Hazard had experienced many exciting and eventful days over the past year, and this wasn't one of them. Nobody was complaining.

Princess Rune stood in the entrance of a large, empty building.

"Is this the place?"

"It will be," Nanami replied. "The newer, bigger, Shinonome Diner. I'd been looking into moving to larger premises for a while... I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Rune stared up at the high ceiling. "There is a lot of work to be done."

"True," Nanami nodded. "I still need to find some reputable builders, and as for the decorators..."

"I mean everywhere," Rune sighed. "All over Roshtaria, and especially here in Florestica. Fatora and I are funding the regeneration, but it's going to take a long time to restore things to the way they were."

"I don't think things will ever go back to how they were," Nanami said. "And that's probably for the best."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Nanami rested on the door frame. "Think about it. In the long run, things have changed for the better. The Bugrom aren't going to threaten us anymore, and even the Phantom Tribe have been pretty much neutralised."

"Yes," Rune concurred. "Of course, you are correct." She stopped and smiled. "Do you realise that in a few days it will be Fatora and Alielle's first wedding anniversary?"

"Has it really been a year?" Nanami replied. "Wow, I suppose it has. And what a year."

"Indeed," Rune continued. "Here's hoping that next year will be much quieter."

"Where are we going now?"

"Shopping!" Tenax beamed, dragging Parnasse through the main square. "Princess Rune said we all have to do our best to help the economy. And there's this really cute pair of boots I saw the other day..." She stopped in front of a shop window and pointed. "There they are!"

Parnasse frowned. "Are you sure you can afford them?"

"Afford them?" Tenax's face fell. "But Parnasse, I assumed you'd buy them for me. Surely you wouldn't expect me to buy them on a mere student's wage?"

"Fine..." Parnasse dug into his pockets. "I hope you appreciate that I don't earn that much more than..."

"Excuse me?" a voice from behind said. The pair turned around to see a journalist, accompanied by a few underlings.

"Um... can we help you?" Parnasse asked.

The journalist smiled. "I'm Kagsi Vulpix from the Roshtarian Observer. You're Parnasse Ralielle and Tenax, yes?"

Parnasse nodded. "Yes..."

"Excellent!" the journalist said. "Now, word has it that you're the first Roshtarian-Opaque couple in El-Hazard. How does that make you feel?"

"Actually..." Parnasse replied, "I'm Dorusian, not Roshtarian."

"Ooh! I knew that!" she replied, embarrassed. She turned angrily to one of her accomplices. "You! Call yourself a researcher? You're fired!"

Mika stood next to her parents, watching the other children walk past her into the school. 

"It seems strange," Miz commented to her husband, "but it won't be long now until Mika starts school."

Fujisawa shrugged. "I guess not." He leaned back against the wall and sighed. "You know, Miz, it feels like ages since the last time I was actually able to concentrate on teaching. I wonder how long it's going to be before things get back to normal?"

Miz looked along the line of parents and children approaching the school gates, and smiled. "Perhaps not as long as you think."

Fujisawa followed her gaze, and saw two familiar figures heading towards them.

"Good morning!" Amiri called, her son in tow. "A pleasant day, isn't it?"

"Doctor!" Fujisawa grinned, brightening immediately. "Does this mean that Cerev is coming back to school?"

"I see no reason why not," Amiri replied. "It's remarkable how quickly things seem to have changed for us."

Miz nodded. "Well, ever since people found out the true role of the Opaques in the war, I think they've had to reassess their views."

"Possibly," Amiri said. "I don't think our problems are over yet... but for the first time, I can foresee a time when they will be."

"Have you heard any more about the Phantom Tribe?" Miz asked. "The last I heard, they were in complete disarray..."

"That's pretty much the case," Amiri agreed. "A large faction are trying to negotiate a truce with the Alliance. They've even thrown some of their technology into the bargain..." Her eyes glazed over, and she clasped her hands together joyously. "I got to look at some of it the other day... oh, you should have _seen_ it! They have things you wouldn't believe!"

Cerev, meanwhile, was becoming increasingly agitated by two girls, stood a short distance behind him, who were whispering and occasionally pointing. Eventually, one of them approached nervously.

"Cerev... my friend likes you!"

Cerev responded with an expression of utter horror. "What?"

"Ssh!" the other girl urged, embarrassed. "I said it was a secret!"

"Mr Fujisawa!" Cerev called, desperate. "Make them stop!"

Fujisawa laughed. "Well, it looks like Makoto has a successor."

Cerev jumped as Mika unexpectedly latched onto him. "You too? Mr Fujisawa! Help!"

As Fujisawa did his best to extricate Cerev from his predicament, Miz turned back to Amiri. "What about your new student? How's she working out?"

"Oh, Mari?" Amiri replied. "Let's see... she's the most stubborn, awkward, cynical person I've ever met." She smiled. "She'll make an excellent doctor."

Three comrades sat in the royal gardens, surrounded by more wine jugs than was strictly wise.

"Come on, Qawoor! Drink up!" Shayla encouraged.

Qawoor, already red in the face from her first glass, looked nervously between the second glass and Shayla. "Well... I don't usually..."

"Now, Shayla," Afura said sternly, "don't bully her."

"I'm not!" Shayla protested. "We're celebrating. She should celebrate too." She turned her attention back to Qawoor. "Now, don't be such a wimp. Down it in one!"

Afura shook her head and went back to her newspaper. "It says here that Melisse Cartac is the favourite candidate for the next Alpha Priestess. Seems like a logical choice if you ask me..."

Shayla snatched the paper away. "Will you stop reading that? You're supposed to be getting drunk."

Qawoor held up her empty glass, oblivious. "I did it!" she beamed.

Afura pulled the newspaper back, annoyed. "I was trying to read about Doht."

"Doht?" Shayla loosened her grip. "What about him?"

"He's been... reclassified," Afura smiled. "He's no longer an advisor. The Holy Order have awarded him the prestigious position of assistant archivist. The official line is that he's spending most of his time studying the message from God.

Qawoor reclined on the grass and recited the message. "Shut up and get on with it... But what should we shut up, I wonder? And what should we get on with? There are so many layers of meaning..."

Afura sighed. "For the last time, it means exactly what it says! Shayla... look at her. She's drunk."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Shayla grinned. "You're one of us, Qawoor..." 

She looked around. Qawoor was surreptitiously filling her glass from Shayla's jug.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"A genome?" Fatora echoed. "What's that?"

Fatora and Alielle sat across from Makoto and Ifurita. This was the anniversary meal, to celebrate both Fatora and Alielle's wedding anniversary and the anniversary of Ifurita's return to El-Hazard. Ifurita and Alielle had arranged it, and Makoto's house had been chosen as the venue.

Makoto sighed and did his best to answer Fatora's question. "A genome... is the full amount of DNA needed to make a person, or animal. Ifurita was modelled using the genome of a real person, but she doesn't have any DNA of her own."

Ifurita continued the explanation. "Three's creators placed the full genome sequence used to model us in her memory. That was her gift to me... our genome."

"Amiri was the one who figured out what it was," Makoto said. "Now that she's getting hold of more technology from the Phantom Tribe, she's talking about using the data file to re-synthesise Ifurita's genome in DNA form. If it works... we could have a child, conceived the same way as yours."

Alielle smiled down at the baby resting on her lap. "Did you hear that, Hotaru? You could have a little cousin!"

"Metaphorically," Fatora clarified. "A metaphorical cousin."

"It sounds fascinating," Alielle said. "Amiri's a genius."

Makoto nodded. "Yes, but we really have Three to thank for this. She knew we might be able to find a use for it... Although the way things are looking, our child will be a teenager by the time I work out how to get Three back from the rift."

"I suppose..." Ifurita added, "she's watching us right now. She can see everything, just like Arjah could. It's reassuring, knowing that there's someone benevolent up there."

The baby stirred, and started to cry. Fatora immediately became agitated.

"Alielle! She's crying again!"

"I know, I know," Alielle replied calmly, rocking the child gently.

This didn't satisfy Fatora at all. "But why is she crying? There must be a reason!"

"Relax, Fatora," Alielle sighed. After a few seconds, the baby settled down again and went back to sleep.

"She's a beautiful child," Ifurita commented.

Alielle nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "She is, isn't she? Isn't she just the cutest, most adorable little thing you've ever seen?"

"I suppose becoming parents must take some getting used to," Makoto said.

"Oh, not really," Alielle replied. "I think I've got the hang of it now."

Fatora folded her arms. "And so have I."

Alielle looked back at her sceptically. "Well... that's debatable..."

"What do you mean?" Fatora objected, adopting a hurt expression. "I do everything a responsible parent should. The minute she needs changing, I go and get the maid. What more can I do?"

"That's really not the point, Fatora," Alielle continued patiently. "You should change her yourself. She'll respond to you better that way."

Fatora held her hands up in protest. "Hey, come on, that isn't fair. I'm all for bonding with my child, but I was born into royalty... and there are some substances I'm just not equipped to deal with..."

Alielle frowned. "Honestly, Fatora, you make such a fuss over everything..."

"Well," Makoto sighed to Ifurita, "there's nothing like a child to bring two people closer together..."

Ifurita decided to intervene. "Alielle... tell us about what's been happening in Dorusland."

"Oh..." Alielle paused. "Um... well, Fran didn't have any heirs, so the country doesn't really have a ruler right now. They're all pretty fed up with the monarchy anyway after the mess Fran left, so they're thinking about moving towards some sort of elected presidential... thing."

Ifurita smiled. "Yes. And what's this I heard about the current favourite candidate?"

"Heh..." Fatora smirked. "It's her mother."

Alielle groaned. "I'm afraid so."

"Hey, why not?" Fatora shrugged. "She's a resistance hero, and she's related to royalty. Besides... it's your mother! I think it's hilarious!"

"Hmm..." Alielle replied. "Well, just remember this. If she becomes president, then every conference and summit we go to, she'll be there too. Any dispute we have with Dorusland... we have to argue with HER."

Fatora shuddered. "Oh... I didn't think of that."

They were interrupted by a knock. A pale, mascara-laden face peered around the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, Mari," Makoto smiled. "Come and join us."

Mari stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I can't stay for long. I just dropped by to say hello."

"It's good to see you," Makoto said. "I don't think I've see you for nearly two weeks. What have you been doing?"

"Well... Amiri's been keeping me pretty busy at the clinic. I'm not really at the same level as most other medical students, so I've got a lot of catching up to do. But it's..." She paused, searching for an appropriate adjective. "It's... fun. And I've just moved back in with Nanami, so I haven't really had much free time. Actually, I've got to be getting back... Nanami wants me to choose a colour scheme for the new restaurant."

Fatora raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"I know, she's probably going to regret it." Mari paused, caught in one of her occasional conversational lapses. "I... um... have something for you." She shuffled into the room and placed two bouquets on the table. "For your anniversaries."

Alielle picked up the bouquet and studied the flowers. Black roses.

"They're incredible. I've never seen anything like them before."

"Black flowers," Mari smiled. "I told you they existed."

Ifurita smiled back. "Thank you, Mari. They're very pretty."

Mari headed to the door. "I'm glad you like them." She looked back over her shoulder as she left. "Perhaps it's true. Beauty really does occur in the strangest things."

Fatora watched her go. "She's weird... Still, nice flowers."

"I think we should propose a toast," Makoto said. He held up his glass. "To the strange things."

Ifurita lifted her glass. "To beauty."

Alielle joined in. "To love."

Fatora picked up her glass and grinned. "To sex!"

Three mildly annoyed faces glared back at her.

"Well? What's wrong with it?" she demanded.

Makoto smiled to himself. "Oh well. Cheers anyway."

As the four friends drank, their eyes drifted back to the flowers. These flowers, that seemed to defy nature and its laws, and yet had a beauty all of their own. Four minds, each as different from the other as one could imagine, were momentarily unified in a single thought.

Black.

Yes, it was a good colour.

"Some Things Come From Nothing" featured-

Makoto Mizuhara, Afura Mann, Princess Alielle, Nanami Jinnai, Mari Kurai, Shayla-Shayla, Ifurita, Princess Fatora, Doctor Amiri, Katsuhiko Jinnai, Qawoor Towles, Princess Rune Venus, Adena Ralielle, Queen Chibi-Diva, Masamichi Fujisawa, Ifurita Version Three, Miz Fujisawa, Sakura Tamaro, Arjah, Nahato, Parnasse Ralielle, Tenax, Jennown Doht, Princess Formyka, Guanes Ralielle, King Fran, Cerev, Mika Fujisawa, Doctor Schtalubaugh, Kagsi Vulpix, Number One, Number Two, Ura, Lora-chan and Groucho.

Fin.


End file.
